¿Que paso despues de Embrujadas?
by xtinamc
Summary: Por fin puedo decir muy orgullosa FANFIC TERMINADO Hola! queria decirles a todos mis lectores que el fanfic se borro y que lo he tenido que subir de nuevo y todos los reviews se borraron tenia 112 que quede claro : Esta historia trata de la vuelta del ma
1. Default Chapter

****

Nota de la autora

Queridos lectores ha ocurrido una desgracia, sobre todo para mi que espero que me perdonéis...el fanfic ha sido borrado..si, si...y diréis ¿cómo? ¿quién? ¿cuándo? Bueno pues lo borre yo...no preguntéis el porque...solo os digo una cosa...cuando tengáis dudas sobre si hacer o no hacer algo preguntarlo antes de tocar nada!! Creo que es un buen consejo

Por ahora no podré subir nada, ya que estoy en plenos exámenes y no tengo tiempo, pero prometo que en navidad estará todo listo como muy tarde, si alguien quiere preguntarme algo, o quiere que le envíe algún capítulo, que me envié un reviews con su dire del messenger y le agrego o se lo mando por correo.

Bueno Gracia Eli por ayudarme a poner todo esto de nuevo..prometo preguntar...lo se, lo se...

Ah!! Tenia 112 Reviews eh? Aunque aparezcan menos....jajaja

Besitos ya mismo para aquellos que leían mi fanfic estará todo actualizado

Besos

Kritina


	2. Introducción

****

Introduccion

La casa Halliwell

La casa Halliwell..., cada vez que pienso en ella, me acuerdo de todo lo que hemos vivido en ella y cuantas historias escondes sus paredes. Si esas muros hablaran...., los recuerdos que me trae, donde toda mi familia ha nacido, crecido, se han enfadado, se han enamorado, han luchado ,como no una Halliwell si no ha luchado no es una Halliwell, ha reído y sobre todo donde hemos vivido.

Estoy orgullosa de ser una Halliwell y sobre todo de ser una bruja y haber aprendido tanto de mi madre y mis tías.

Os preguntareis que quien soy....Mi nombre es Pam, como siempre tradición entre las chicas de que el nombre empiece por "p". Soy la hija de Paige, si si... de Paige ella también tiene el derecho de ser madre no?

Hoy en día la vida de los Halliwell ha cambiado mucho, mientras el poder del mal ha evolucionado a la vez que el tiempo.

Mis tías y mi madre consiguieron acabar con él pero siempre tiene una carta debajo de la manga y vuelve a contraatacar.

Supongo que querréis saber como va todo, la leyenda de embrujadas ha acabado y el consejo de ancianos lo sabe, así que el nuevo poder recayó en mis dos primos Wyatt y Chris y mi prima Prue, hija de mi tía Phoebe, ella nunca olvidara a mi tia supongo...No sabemos por donde empezar y aunque muchas dudas cayeron ante nosotros la idea de ser los elegidos nos lleno a todos de alegría y sobre todo de miedo mucho miedo, mi tía murió y quien sabe si el mal será capaz de acabar con otro/a Halliwell.

Leo sigue en el consejo de ancianos y siempre nos seguirá ayudando, aunque las relaciones entre algunos no sean tan satisfactorias como con otros.

Ah! Supongo que querréis saber donde están las embrujadas verdad? Eso siempre, siempre será un enigma para todos incluso para sus propios hijos.


	3. Reecuentros

1 capitulo Reecuentros

Sonó el despertador mientras las notas de una canción sonaba por la radio. Una

chica de cabello castaño dormía tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que escuchó las primeras notas que la saco de su profundo sueño

Mientras Prue entraba en la habitación de Pam sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos

-Buenos días dormilona....¡Levántate ya! Que están a punto de llegar

Pam se acordó- ¡es verdad mientras! Dijo mientras se desperazaba –que cansada estoy, ¿no estas nerviosa por volverlos a ver?

Prue se quedo un instante pensativa mientras bebía de su taza

-No, no creo que sus vidas hayan cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez ¿no crees? Las nuestras siguen igual

-Igual de aburridas, bueno....igual de aburrida la tuya porque yo...

-oye...que a mi también me han pasado muchas cosas, le dijo a su prima mientras le lanzaba un cojín que estaba encima de la cama

Pam se levanto y se rió –Liarte con...

-¡calla! yo no me he liado con nadie

-Pam volvió a reír mostrando una sonrisa que tanto gustaba a los chicos- tonta que eres si no te has liado con nadie.

Después de decir aquello Prue volvió a beber de su taza mientras recogía el cojín que antes había tirado a la cabeza de Pam mientras le decía

-Pam, creo que los ancianos se han equivocado no estamos preparadas y menos...

-Prue confió en ellos y cada día que pasa se que lo conseguiremos. Tenemos sangre Halliwell y además a Leo.

-Leo?...dijo mientras reía la hija de Phoebe- ¿un padre que abandona a sus hijo crees que me demuestra seguridad?

-Ya sabes lo que opino Prue , nosotras no debemos opinar sobre este tema, ya escuchastes a Piper.

La chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño que recordaba a su madre se levantó, era una chica atlética, alta tan guapa como ella se notaba que era una de las chicas Halliwell. Respetaba a su madre y sobre todo la admiraba. Había aprendido a aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella y esta le enseñó dominar sus poderes. Le encantaba hacer pociones y soñaba en el día que pudiera utilizar sus poderes en contra del mal, pero ahora que ese momento estaba cerca sintió miedo, no sabia si iba a saber hacerlo y sobre todo si la pequeña Pam que había crecido tan rápido poseía fuerza suficiente para combatir contra los demonios.

-Pam, arréglate deprisa están a punto de llegar.

Prue se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su prima y se fue silenciosamente hacia el marco de la puerta pero antes de traspasarlo dijo

-Pam, lo siento, aunque Piper no quiera que opinemos Leo sigue siendo mi tío y yo he vivido también su ausencia.

Pam la escuchó y miró después hacia el suelo mientras Prue se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Después de que las chicas desayunaran Prue recogió los platos pretendía que se llevaran una buena impresión y quería que todo estuviera perfecto antes de la llegada.

Pam estaba en el salón dándole los últimos retoques a los cojines del sofá

-Pam ¿has subido las mantas arriba?

-Si, las subí ayer....están bien no? Mientras ponía el último cojín

-¿qué?... los cojines...si, si...perfectos le dijo Prue mientras una agradable sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se notaba que estaba contenta y alterada , en verdad las dos chicas se encontraban bastantes nerviosas.

El timbre sonó dos veces se miraron y comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta discutiendo entre risas quien iba abrirla primero.

-Yo, yo abro dijo Pam mientras empujaba dulcemente a su prima

-ay!! Chillo Prue está bien te dejo el honor pero yo seré la primera en saludarlo Mientras Pam abrió la puerta Prue pensó "nuestras vidas acaban de cambiar"

Ante la puerta se encontraba la sonrisa mas maravillosa que mostraba felicidad una felicidad que para nada quería ocultar

-¿No pensáis abrazarme? Dijo el chico de ojos azules con el pelo un poco revuelto del agitado viaje de regreso

Prue se lanzo sobre él dándole un efusivo abrazo de bienvenida-Chris bienvenido, estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver...no has cambiado nada sigues siendo aquel chico tan dulce...

-que volvía loca a las chicas del barrio...dijo Pam mientras reía,

- ei Prue déjame algo para mi Pam también abrazo a su primo tan fuerte que parecía que el pequeño Chris ahora convertido en un joven muy atractivo fuera a estallar en mil trocitos.

-Mi pequeña Pam siempre tendrás Chris para ti. rió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su prima y la cogía en brazos separándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡¡déjame en el suelo Chris!! chilló Pam mientras se retorcía sin conseguir su propósito

el chico la dejó en el suelo dándole dos besos muy sonoros en las mejillas

-te he hechado de menos bueno...a las dos claro

-Prue rió no hace falta Chris si todos sabemos que Pam es tu prima favorita

Chris y Pam rieron mientras este le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros Prue

- ¿estas celosa mi querida prima?

Prue rió irónicamente

-si...si por supuesto

Los tres se quedaron callados durantes unos segundos

-y..¿ahora que? Dijo Chris metiendose las manos en los bolsillos,-¿no me dejáis entrar?

Pam le hizo un gesto para que entrase mientras Prue comenzó a andar hacia el salón. Chris cogió sus maletas pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Pam las cogió antes-las orbitaré yo

Prue desde el salón comenzó a regañarla

-nada de magia en la puerta Pam

Chris entró en la casa hacia el recibidor cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡por fin en casa! dijo mientras sonreí a Pam-he echado de menos a mi compañera de travesuras

En ese momento Pam orbito hacia la habitación de Chris mientras reía pensando en aquellos tiempo en los que todos estaban juntos, aquellos años felices en las que las hermanas consiguieron paz para toda su familia.

-Prue, dijo Chris -has conseguido un gran trabajo educando a Pam te felicito

-Prue sonrió la verdad es que si fue una adolescente rebelde como su madre pero desde que se fueron supo madurar y juntas hemos conseguido permanecer unidas y no sentirnos tan solas

Chris desde la primera vez que llegó se puso serio- lo siento debería haberme quedado aquí y ayudaros a las dos pero... ya tenia demasiados problemas para que vosotras os tuvieras además que preocupar por mi. Chris cambio de tema-¿Qué tal el "P3"?

-Bien , no me puedo quejar, Pam me ayuda en todo lo que puede pero...ya sabes es un negocio difícil

Pam regreso de la habitación de Chris de la misma forma en la que se fue

-¿de que hablabais? Dijo la pequeña rubia

-Prue la miro –de ti le he contado lo mal que te has portado todos estos años

-eh!! Eso es mentira.

Todos rieron mientras se sentaron en el sofá, Chris suspiro mientras veía la casa que dejo años atrás –chicas habéis hecho un gran trabajo...la verdad es que si...os felicito dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá

Las dos chicas se miraron haciéndose y la misma duda surgió en sus cabezas pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar, Prue al ver que Pam no lo iba a hacer se lleno de valor e hizo la gran pregunta

-Chris...¿y ...Wyatt?

Las dos chicas miraron al Chris esperando una respuesta que no tardaría en llegar

-historias para no dormir

Pam rió mientras Prue se puso mas seria. Chris siempre había tenido un gran sentido del humor

-No contéis con Wyatt. Dijo chris mientras cogía el mando a distancia dejando a sus primas con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba con el primogenitito de Paper

Pam se levantó y ofreció unos pasteles que Prue había colocado encima de la mesa

-No gracias Pam. Chris miro la cara de preocupación de su prima. Prue.... no te preocupes ya sabes que Wyatt y yo no pensamos de la misma forma, se que para ti el es como "Dios" pero no quiero tener a dos Halliwell en contra de mi.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con Leo? Dijo Pam casi susurrando esperando una bordaría de sus primos.

Chris la miro

-Pam , casi todo tiene que ver con Leo y con la magia

Antes de que Prue pudiera opinar Pam le hizo un gesto para que no hablase, sabia que su primo se sentía incomodo hablando de Leo, el gran Leo que había desaparecido y nadie sabia nada de el bueno... nadie nadie no.

De repente unas luces iluminaron la habitación y los tres chicos se levantaron sospechando quien pudiera ser el nuevo visitante.

Chris dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la chicas sorprendidas se abalanzaron sobre su primo WYATT dándole una calurosa bienvenida.


	4. ¿Dónde está Leo?

2 capitulo

¿Dónde está Leo?

-¿Nadie me piensa saludar? Dijo el hermano de Chris

Prue no pudo contener la emoción de poder volver a ver a su primo, el cual habia cambiado mucho mostrando un aspecto mas cuidado y elegante que contrastaba con el de Chris, que siempre había vestido de manera informal.

Los dos hermanos estaban nerviosos al encontrarse de nuevo en la casa que les vio crecer, no pudieron evitar las miradas pero habían decidido no discutir de nuevo sobre todo por el bien de la familia.

Prue le dio un caluroso recibimiento Wyatt que mostraba una gran alegría en sus ojos al poder ver de nuevo a sus primas

-tu no me saludas.....

Pam estaba muy sorprendida del cambio de su primo, no sabía como actuar ni comportarse. De repente comenzó a sonreir y se acercó dándole un abrazo al gran Wyatt.

-has crecido mucho Pam desde la última vez que te vi...cuantos años tienes ya...18...19.... Pam le dio una negativa con la cabeza y orgullosa dijo-20 años querido primo

Wyatt rió

-te has convertido en una elegante mujer ya tendrás novio no?

Pam se puso colorada mientras le dijo al oído

–novio novio ...no tengo...

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a mirar ninguno se atrevía a saludarse Wyatt sin darle importancia le saludo

-Hola Chris

Chris le miro extrañado, aunque la verdad eran hermanos no? No debía de sorprenderle le hizo un gesto con la cabeza movió los hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

–Hola Wyatt.

Miro al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en el.

Nadie se había percatado que Wyatt no había venido solo, le acompañaba una chica de unos 25 años la misma edad que él, morena con el pelo bastante largo y muy cuidado, unas orquillas de colores colocadas en la parte izquierda decoraban su melena. Iba igual de arreglada que Wyatt

Wyatt se acerco a la chica, la cogió de la mano mientras las chicas extrañadas se acercaron hacia la pareja.

-Os presento a Sam, mi novia

Prue no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado "¿su novia?", Pam se acercó a Sam mientras que Prue se apresuró a hacer lo mismo mientras buscaba una respuesta en los ojos de Chris el cual le contesto con otra mirada de "no tengo ni idea" mientras se sentaba en el sofá para escuchar las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar su queridísimo hermano sin pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el salón

Antes de que nadie le hiciera alguna pregunta comenzó a hablar

–se que esto es desconcertante para todos que nos hayamos reencontrado después de hace tantos años, los ancianos me pidieron volver a casa pero no lo voy a hacer. Os ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero...ya sabéis que algunas relaciones no son buenas.

Pam lo miro desconfiada. Porque Wyatt el gran Wyatt del que todo el mundo había comentado no podía olvidar sus recelos y comenzar de nuevo ¿tan graves era lo que había pasado con Chris y Leo? Wyatt se había dado cuenta de que Pam no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pam, no todo es color de rosa..

pero antes de que pudiera hablar Pam supo que contestarle

-No soy una niña, entiendo mas de lo que crees y por supuesto que no soy el gran "hijo de Piper y Leo" deja atrás tus problemas con Chris y ayuda a tu familia.

-Leo no es mi padre, y si lo es...solo es de sangre.

Antes de que la hija de Paige pudiera de nuevo abrir la boca Chris se lanzó sobre ella tapándosela con la mano, la cual disgustada se la mordió.

-Auuu!! Chillo Chris Pam esto...no metas a Leo esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

De repente dejando a los chicos sin palabras una voz salió de las escaleras

-¡¡pues menos mal!!

Pam fue la primera en salir corriendo al encuentro de su tío, estaba muy contenta, el reencuentro con su tío podría traerle las noticias que tanto deseaba sobre su madre.

-¡¡Leo!! Pam se abrazo intensamente contra él

Chris fue tras ella, estaba su padre allí delante de el, después de tanto tiempo...

¡lo volvía a ver! No se lo podía creer

-Papa...¿cómo...?Me alegro tanto de verte.

Leo abrazo a su hijo, sabia que aunque hubieran ocurrido muchos problemas entre ellos seguiría siendo su hijo y estarían unidos siempre.Ademas Chris admiraba mucho a su padre y dentro de su corazón comprendía todo lo que había pasado , de todos modos el se sentía culpable...

Prue miro a Wyatt buscando una explicación de la repentina llegada de Leo, pero este tampoco sabia que contestarle el estaba igual de sorprendido con la llegada de su padre.

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer, Leo estaba inquieto...no sabia como Wyatt iba a actuar , necesitaba tanto que su hijo por fin pudiera entender tantas cosas....

Antes de que Leo comenzara a hablar...Waytt......


	5. Debemos permanecer unidos

****

Capitulo 3

Debemos permanecer unidos

Estaban todos unidos en el salón, Leo no sabia como comportarse delante de su hijo, que contarle...,como saludarle, pero Wyatt actuó como siempre dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Wyatt cogió la mano de su novia y acercándose hacia las chicas que estaban al lado de Leo les dijo:

-Nosotros nos marchamos, después cuando las visitas se vayan volveremos.

Pam se acerco a su primo y le cogió la mano pidiéndole con una expresión que se quedara

Prue también se acerco a él

-Pero...Wyatt...

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa después hablaremos.

Chris también se acercó a él

-Wyatt por favor solo ha venido por los ancianos, ¿no puedes separar las dos cosas?

Wyatt miro a Chris con cara de odio, ninguna de sus primas sabía que había ocurrido durante estos años para que se comportaran así entre ellos y que problemas tenían con Leo, sobre todo Wyatt porque como veían Chris se llevaba muy bien con él.

Una buena mañana decidieron marcharse y solo recibieron algunas llamadas, nada mas y ahora venían con estos problemas

-Lo siento Prue, Pam...os prometo que volveré pero en otro momento, ahora no estoy preparado.

Sin decir nada mas orbitó junto a la chica.

Leo volvió a abrazar a Chris, estaba tan contento de volverlo a ver...

-Papá a ti si que no te esperábamos ¿y esta visita? Creía que los ancianos mandarían a otro.

-Lo se, y no iba a venir, lo que pasa es que las cosas no están saliendo como esperábamos. No os preocupéis por Wyatt, estos años han sido difíciles para él, es normal que este así

-También para mi papá, y yo no salgo corriendo al verte.

Leo le sonrió, solo él sabia lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, y lo que le costó que Chris volviera a confiar en él. Chris que volvió del futuro para arreglar las cosas y logró una segunda oportunidad para todos, pero Leo se sentía culpable si el ....

Pam cogió a su tío de la mano, el estar a su lado le hacia estarlo también de su madre. Todos menos Prue fueron hacia el salón y se sentaron mientras que la otra chica fue a la cocina a preparar unos cafés.

-Leo... Tímidamente Pam comenzó a hablar con su tío esta pregunta la ponía tan nerviosa.... consiguió sacar valor y continuo –Leo...¿sabes algo de mi madre? ¿y de Phebe y Piper?

-Pam...lo siento pero es que...me encantaría darte noticias pero al igual que tu yo tampoco se nada, aunque sea un anciano...no puedo saber nada de ellas pero solo se que esta bien en serio.

Chris miro a Pam intentándola consolar , sabia que ella y su madre tenían una unión muy especial, pero aunque la chica sonrió por dentro seguía igual.

Leo siguió hablando

-si Wyatt no cambia de opinión...esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos

-¿pero tan importante es su ayuda? Dijo Pam sin comprender lo que pasaba

Chris espero a que Prue trajera los cafés y se sentara junto a el delante de su prima y Leo.

-¿qué ocurre papa? Pero la verdad por favor.

Leo miro a Prue, estaba muy seria aunque los chicos se creían que el no sabia nada de sus vidas sabia mas de lo que pudieran pensar. Sabia que entre ella y Wyatt había una unión especial y que la llegada de el y su repentina partida la había dejado confusa.

-Prue...

-¿No te gusta el café? Contesto ella sin mirarle a los ojos

Pam rió inocentemente, pero al ver que nadie mas que ella se había reído corto en seco.

-No, no...esta muy bueno dijo mientas volvía beber, siguió hablando-Prue las cosas no son tan fáciles como Wyatt y tu pensáis, las cosas tienen unas explicaciones.

-Yo no pienso nada, solo veo y lo que veo no me gusta

Leo suspiro y siguió hablando con ella

-No he venido para haceros cambiar de opinión, solo porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda, todos necesitan vuestra ayuda y se que vuestras madres os han preparado muy bien. Tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en vosotros...van a venir tiempos difíciles pero si estáis unidos tendréis bastante camino ganado y... Wyatt debe ser el primero en ayudaros, por esa razón debe vivir con vosotros. La casa Halliwell tiene un poder especial que os protege y tu Prue eres la única de la que esta aquí que tiene mas posibilidades de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Prue miro su taza, estuvo un segundo pensando en lo que decir, sabia que Leo tendría razón después miro a Chris y este le correspondió la mirada después le dijo

-Prue por favor...si no fuera tan importante Leo no te lo pediría.

-Es que ...creéis que podréis venir aquí después de tantos años, llevaros a nuestras madres y pensar que ahora os vamos a ayudar. Hemos cambiado y no se...a lo mejor no tengo por que ser una bruja

Antes de que terminara Leo se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella

-No te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante en serio, se que lo habéis pasado mal y que vuestras madres eran unos pilares muy importantes pero no se trata de lo que queréis si no de lo que debéis hacer.

El teléfono corto la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Pam corrió hacia el y contesto

-Hola...¿si?¡¡hola Scott!! ¿que tal? ¿ahora? que va no puedo...espera un minuto.

Perdonadme una llamada importante en seguida vengo

-si, si...dijo Chris irónicamente, sabia que su prima había crecido mucho y que se había perdido numerosas cosas, ahora que el estaba aquí...todo cambiaria.

Pam como respuesta le saco la lengua y este le respondió con el mismo gesto que hizo que le Leo riera.

-Vuestras madres estarían muy orgullosos de vosotros. Volvió a decir Leo.

Chris se puso serio repentinamente....desde que había llegado una sonrisa irradiaba su cara y su mirada se notaba que estaba feliz de volver y se pregunto porque no lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera Wyatt había sido capaz de intranquilizarlo con su presencia...pero pensar en su madre...la necesitaba tanto...pedirle consejo...abrazarla la recordaba a ella y sus tías todos juntos cenando en el comedor ¿cuál seria el problema que había hecho que se volvieran a encontrar todos?

Pensó en Sam, estaba tan guapa como siempre...sabia que estaba con Wyatt pero y el y su hermano eran tan diferentes... no entendía porque estaba con el, pero de todos modos estaba totalmente superado pero no entendía que Sam hubiera aceptado acompañarle hasta aquí...seria para demostrarme que le había olvidado...¡¡que mas da!!

Prue lo saco de sus pensamientos

-EI!!¿Chris estas aquí?

-....Si, si papá tiene razón

-Si yo no he vuelto a decir nada

Prue comenzó a reírse pero paró al volver a ver a su prima que llegaba muy sonriente a la habitación

-¿me necesitáis esta noche? Dijo Pam

Se notaba que estaba contenta. Chris le hizo una negativa con la cabeza y Leo de nuevo se dirigió a ellos

-Bueno...chicos lo siento me llaman ya sabéis como es todo esto. Me encantaría quedarme pero ya sabéis..el deber me llama y necesito hablar con todos a la vez.

Bueno Prue...vas a hablar con Wyatt?

-No..., Leo lo siento pero yo no pienso hacer nada.

-Pero Prue... si no fuera importante no te lo pediría en serio, pero tenéis que permanecer unidos en la misma casa si no...seréis vulnerables. Uno a otros debéis protegeros y Wyatt es el mas fuerte de los tres y el lo sabe.

Chris miro a su padre lo admiraba tanto...el y su madre era lo mas importante que tenia en la vida y lo que antes había perdido. Comprendió que había cosas en la vida que no podía cambiar Pam se sentó junto a el y Chris la miro se parecía tanto a el... Leo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Chris, tu eres también uno de los pilares importantes quiero que estés atento y protejas a tus primas. Ya sabéis que yo os estaré ayudando en todo lo que pueda.

Descansad que os esperan días difíciles

Sin dar tiempo a que los chicos se despidieran orbito dejándolos a los tres como al principio de todo.

Chris paso el brazo por encima de su prima Pam

-¿Me enseñas mi habitación?

Los dos chicos orbitaron dejando a Prue inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras recogía la mesa. Prue comenzó a pensar en Wyatt ¿cómo iban a actuar después de tanto tiempo? ¿seguirá todo igual? Puff...solo quería que todo fuera igual que antes pero se lo debía a su madre...y a sus tías, se los debía a las embrujadas.

La tarde paso despacio, Chris se fue instalándose con al ayuda de sus primas, todos estuvieron inmersos en sus vidas olvidando por unas horas cuales eran sus verdaderas ocupaciones.

Pam salió con sus amigos, Chris estuvo leyendo un libro, Prue se ocupaba de la cena....parecía unos chicos normales, pero la verdad era muy distinta.

La noche pasaba despacio para los tres, al final quedaron durmiendo profundamente expectantes a lo que pasaría los próximos días.


	6. Y por finllego el cuarto

Capitulo 4

Y por fin....llego el cuarto

Chris miraba desde el marco de la puerta a Pam como el día anterior había hecho su prima Prue.

Pam se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los perfectos ojos claros de su primo el cual se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella.

-Buenos días

-Ahh!....no....estoy muy cansada ayer llegue muy tarde.

-¿sola?

-¡si! Claro que sola...eres mas cotilla....

Chris salto sobre la cama de su prima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-seguro que tienes a muchos hombres bajo tus pies eh? Chris comenzó a reírse mientras su prima no paraba de moverse.

-jajajaja ¡¡para Chris! ¡ Por favor!, ya sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas

En esos momentos Prue entro por la puerta mirando la escena

-Buenos días ¿ya os habéis levantado? ¿qué tal ayer con Scott?

-Lo que yo te decia...unos cotillas ¡sois unos cotillas! Decía la pequeña Halliwell poniéndose de pie encima de su cama.

-oye...¿qué he dicho yo? Dijo Prue bastante molesta.

Chris cambio de tema, estaba muy preocupado por Wyatt y como iba a reaccionar. Sabia que su padre tenia razón debían permanecer todo unidos en la misma casa y Wyatt era el mas fuerte de los cuatro, debía de protegerlos.

-Prue, ¿vas a ir.... ?antes de que pudiera terminar el chico de los ojos verdes Prue corto rápidamente la pregunta.

-Esta todo arreglado, y...yo no he hecho nada, Wyatt me ha hecho esta mañana una visita y ha decidido volver, pero antes de trasladarse quiere hablar con nosotros.

Chris se quedo extrañado , ¿cómo iba a dejar a Sam sola? Y no creía que la fuera a traerla a casa estaba Prue, además de que podía poner en peligro a las chicas.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta de la entrada dando un portazo al rato. Prue se levanto de la cama de su prima bajando las escaleras corriendo , ¡Wyatt había llegado a la casa Halliwel por fin!. Pam y Chris que habían seguido los pasos de su prima estaban mirando expectantes a Wyatt desde la escalera.

Wyatt miro hacia ellos y dirigiéndose sobre todo a Chris dijo

-Me gustaría que bajaseis todos, quiero hablar con vosotros.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar

Las chicas estaban sentadas ante Wyatt el cual caminaba por todo la sala mirando todas la fotos y recuerdos de su infancia

Al ver que todos estaban sentados al cabo del rato comenzó a hablar

-He aceptado vivir aquí con vosotros porque los ancianos me lo han pedido y porque se que las embrujadas es lo que desean. Sobre todo porque no quiero poner en peligro vuestras vidas (dirigiéndose a las chicas mientras Chris reía)

Pam pensaba que Wyatt estaba siendo muy injusto, no entendía el odio que tenia hacia Chris y porque razón ellos hace unos años abandonaron la casa sin dar ninguna explicación.

Wyatt siguió hablando sin darle ninguna importancia a la risa de Chris

-Viviré aquí pero solo con las siguientes condiciones.

Las cuales comenzó a enumerar

1ª Viviré en el sótano

2ª No quiero que nadie se entrometa en lo que pase allí

3ª solo tendré relación con mi hermano por los acontecimientos que ocurran en relación con nuestro trabajo como brujos.....

-¡espera, espera! Wyatt creo que estas siendo...

-No he terminado Chris además estas rompiendo la regla numero tres.

Pam y Prue comenzaron a reírse, pero la verdad es que estaban extrañadas de sus comportamientos, si su relación hace unos años era estupenda, ¿qué había ocurrido?

-Wyatt no me pienso callar, ¡aquí vive mas gente!

Wyatt miro a su hermano con cara de odio y se fue acercando hasta que estaban a unos pocos centímetros

-¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Chris siempre estas poniendo pegas!

Pam se asusto nunca había visto a sus primos tan enfadados, Prue al ver lo sucedido se acerco a los dos chicos y se puso en medio de ellos dos, mientras que Chris siguió hablando

-¡¿yo poniendo pegas.....?! no me hagas reir Wyatt siempre te crees superior a todos

-¡A ti lo que te pasa...! me voy a callar....siguo Wyatt

-¡no, no ...! sigue estoy muy interesado en lo que vas a decir

-¡te molesta que este con Sam! ¿ese es tu problema?¿¡ verdad!?

Chris quito del medio a Prue y se volvió a acercar a Wyatt, parecía que dentro del salón iba a ocurrir una gran discusión.

-¡¡Callaos!! me da igual cual sea el problema de Chris o el tuyo pero si vamos a vivir juntos...¡no creo q este sea el mejor camino!

Pam se quedo sorprendida de cómo había actuado, nunca había hablado así ante sus primos mandándoles callar, era la pequeña pero....de todos modos todos habían crecido y ella tenia derecho a opinar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, eran como hermanos y no aceptaba que discutieran.

Pam siguió hablando

-Chris déjalo.... aceptaremos sus normas, pero el aceptara las nuestras

Wyatt la miro impresionado, la verdad que su prima Pam había cambiado mucho, además de haber que tenido que madurar bastante por la repentina marcha de las embrujadas se había convertido en una mujer bastante atractiva que le recordaba a su tía Paige.

-¿Puedo seguir hablando? Todos asintieron con la cabeza

4ª Las ordenes las daré yo

antes de que pudiera seguir Chris volvió a enfrentarse a su hermnao

-¡¡pero que te pasa!! ¿te crees que por ser le mayor tienes derecho a tratarnos asi?

Chris estaba lleno d ira, no comprendía a su hermano lo que estaba pasando incumbía todos

-Solo te trato así a ti, querido hermanito ¡no te aguanto!

Prue se acerco hacia Chris, intentando que no se volvieran a unir por si acaso las cosas se ponía peor.

-Yo lo acepto Chris y¿ tu Pam? dijo Prue

-También lo acepto Prue

Chris estaba sorprendido pero porque lo habían aceptado, no lo comprendía hasta Pam, su pequeña Pam lo había aceptado....

-¡Olvidarme todos! Chris orbito hasta su habitación sin decir nada más

-Wyatt te he dado un boto de confianza y lo he hecho porque se que te necesitamos, espero no equivocarme.

Me voy Prue, voy al "P3" ¿necesitáis algo?

Los dos chicos negaron con al cabeza y Pam se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación para arreglarse.

Era el primer momento que desde hacia unos años Prue y Wyatt estaban solos por primera vez desde su llegada, Prue supo contener el tipo para que Wyatt no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-Prue ,¿el sótano esta vació?

-¿estas seguro de querer vivir en el sótano?

-Si, es el único sitio donde puedo tener algo de intimidad.

-Pues tendrás que bajar todas las cosas de tu habitación

Mientras bajaban hacia el sótano los dos chicos siguieron hablando

-¿qué ha pasado con tu amiguita?

-¿mi amiguita...? Wyatt rio -¿no estarás celosa? ¿verdad? Le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima a su prima. La verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto al volver a su casa, aunque pensó que ojala no estuviera Chris. Las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos y ahora que el estaba con Sam.....Chris estaría bastante enfadado.

-¿Celosa? ¿Porque...? Y...no me pongas el brazo por encima...¡.no olvides que seguimos siendo primos!

Wyatt volvio a reir

-sigues igual que siempre. Prue...nunca lo he olvidado, siempre me repito la misma historia.

Quito el brazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajaron juntos hacia el sótano

Prue quería contestarle , pero no le salió ninguna palabra , le hubiera gustado preguntarle porque la dejo sola en la casa y sobre todo sin ninguna explicación que es lo que mas le hacia daño, pero sabia que si los dos chicos Halliwel se habían marchado era por alguna buena razón ¿pero cual?

El día paso despacio, Chris no dio casi señales de vida, Wyatt y Prue estuvieron arreglando el sótano, Y Pam estuvo todo el día en el "P3".

-Wyatt

-¿qué?

-Mira esta caja que he encontrado..., tiene fotos de nuestras madres, de nosotros de pequeños...mira esta...¡eres tu! Jajaja que rubio eras no?

-a ver...si...pero mira que bien salgo

-Mira aquí estamos todos juntos...¿no se porque habrán escondido esta caja?

-Mira Prue,e s un cuaderno

-No Wyatt es un diaro, es el diario de Paige

-Muy lo has adivinado ¿por la letras bordadas de la portada?

-sabes...,cuando quieres puedes ser muy que muy irritable

Wyatt rió y abrió el diario de Paige, era un cuaderno forrado con tela azul, en la tapa estaba bordado el nombre de su tía con hilo dorado

-No lo leas....¿se lo damos a Pam?

-¡no! Dijo Wyatt rotundamente

-pero...¿por qué no? Es el diario de su madre, tiene todo el derecho a tenerlo. Se lo debemos de dar a Pam

-¿el que me tenéis que dar? Unos cabellos castaños asomaron por la puerta del sótano

Los dos chicos se miraron y Wyatt levanto los hombros como señal de que no podía hacer nada

-Daselo , nos ha pillado.

Pam bajo rápidamente las escaleras

-¿el que?

Prue le dio el diario y Pam empezó a mirarlo por encima

-¡es su diario!, alo mejor aquí puedo encontrar las contestaciones a las preguntas que he querido saber.

Pam estaba muy ilusionada, no se podía creer que tenia el diario, se notaba en su mirada que le hacia muy feliz.

Siguió hablando

-Me voy a mi habitación, nos veremos en la cena

La chica sin esperar un instante mas orbito hasta su habitación entusiasmada por empezar a leer algo tan personal de su madre, se sentía mas unida a ella y sobre todo porque podría saber lo que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando.

Mientras los dos primos se quedaron en el sótano sin mediar palabra

-Wyatt, ¿tu crees que dirá quien es su padre?

-Espero que no...digo...es que si Paige nunca lo quiso rebelar no se porque lo tiene que saber ahora

-Si yo no supiera quien es mi padre, me gustaría saberlo.

-Oye , y ¿que tal esta?

-Esta mucho mejor, aunque ya sabes desde que las embrujadas desaparecieron no quiere inmiscuirse con nada de magia y...bueno le conté lo que había ocurrido y me dijo preferiría que no aceptase, pero no me podía negar. Se lo prometí a mi madre que me haría responsable si alguna vez pasaba algo como esto,pero si por lo menos supiésemos que ocurre no se...

-Ya mismo lo sabremos no te preocupes


	7. Falsas esperanzas

Capitulo 5

Falsas esperanzas

Chris se despertó de una larga siesta que había hecho durante toda la tarde, estaba despeinado, no sabia como se había quedado durmiendo estaba pensando en Sam y...de repente se despertó en su habitación, la verdad es que echaba de menos su cuarto, su cama, ¡su casa!

Miro el reloj, todavía era temprano para cenar, se ducho y se vistió informalmente, era la primera cena que hacia con su familia después de tanto tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras, todo estaba bastante en silencio....fue hacia al cocina y vio a Prue poniendo la mesa

-Hola Chris ¿donde has estado durante toda la tarde.?

-Haciendo cosas , ya sabes

Prue rió

- me pase antes por tu cuarto, estabas durmiendo....¿tanto te aburres?

Chris le sonrió

-no, no....estaba un poco cansado. ¿y Pam?

Chris comenzó a ayudar a su prima mientras esta cortaba el pan

Wyatt abrió la puerta del sótano por la cual salió hacia la cocina

-Prue...lo siento no me puedo quedar a cenar, me ha surgido un contratiempo.

De repente sin dar ninguna explicación mas, orbito

Chris miro a Prue y le dijo

-Odio cuando hace eso.

-ya...pero bueno otro día cenaremos todos

-Lo hace por mi, no quiere cenar conmigo

-No creo, se lo he dicho antes y acepto, Prue continuo hablando

-Chris hemos encontrado en el sótano un montón de fotografías, si quieres después las vemos y Pam ha encontrado el diario de Paige

-¿¡que!? ¿Wyatt lo sabe?

-Si, lo encontró conmigo

Chris se puso nervioso, sintió como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba y las manos le sudaban

"En el diario Paige contara cosas de su vida y si cuenta......." Chris cada vez empezó a sentirse peor.

-¿qué te pasa Chris?

Chris dejo a Prue con la palabra en la boca y sin decir nada mas orbito en dirección al cuarto de su prima.

Pam al verlo delante de su cama se asusto

-¡Chris! podrias haber llamado a la puerta me has asustado

-¿ese es el diario? Chris se daba cuenta de que cada vez estaba mas nervioso y pensó "tengo que tranquilizarme"

-ah...¿y que dice? Dijo mientras se acerco hacia Pam

-Nada que me interese mucho...bueno me interesa claro, pero no dice lo que quería saber.

Habla de algunas de su parejas, algunas luchas, pensamientos...Pero no dice nada, nada de mi padre. Ni siquiera escribió cuando estaba embarazada no lo entiendo.

Pam se puso a llorar, estaba desilusionada, no entendía la razón por la que su madre no le decía quien era su padre. Tenia todo el derecho a saberlo y lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Chris se compadeció de ella y se sentó en su cama abrazándola.

-Pam...mi pequeña Pam.

Prue en ese mismo instante abrió la puerta al escuchar las lagrimas de su prima

-Cariño, no llores

Prue imito a su primo y también se sentó junto a ella y siguió hablando

No te preocupes seguro que lo descubrirás. ¿Tan importante es saber quien es tu padre?

Pam se levanto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación

-La verdad....se que mi madre no quería que nadie lo supiese, pero mis tías lo sabían y yo soy su hija tengo el mismo derecho que ellas. No se, me siento engañada...muy engañada. Pam comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Pam, si estuviera en mi mano...te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, de verdad.

¿te apetece que cenemos y veamos los tres una película? Dijo Prue que se levanto y volvió a abrazar a su prima.

Pam dejo de llorar, se sentía mejor pero tenia una angustia en su interior, no le apetecía

-No gracias, me voy a dormir.

Pam le dio las buenas noches a sus primos y se acostó, tenia una idea recorriéndole su cabeza..."si, si, lo descubriré sea como sea para eso soy una bruja no?"

Prue bajo las escaleras junto a su primo

-Una cena que no sirve para nada, tanto trabajo.....

-No te preocupes, todavía me tienes a mi

Prue lo miro con cara de ironía y empezó a reírse

-jajaja, creo que como esto siga así, vamos a pasar mas de un día nosotros solos.

De repente se encontraron con un hombre en el salón

-Prue colócate detrás de mi ¿quien es usted?

-eh...hola, soy una luz blanca

Los dos chicos respiraron tranquilos

Prue se acerco a el

-¿No pueden avisar cuando vayan a venir?, con una música, una carta ¡yo que se! Creo que no me siento las piernas....

Chris comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba al hombre que se encontraba en el salón.

El individuo sonrió

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustaros, es que os traigo un mensaje de Leo

Mañana quiere hablar con todos, así que avisad a los demás.

Sin dejar a los chicos hablar, la luz blanca orbito

-Oye ahora vengo Prue.

Chris imito a la luz blanca y también orbito al igual que este

-Pero bueno... iré a recoger la cocina.

Escucho unas voces en el sótano, Wyatt ya había llegado pero también se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, seria Sam ¿por qué se habría fijado en Sam? Era tan, tan diferente a ella....No era un secreto para nadie de la familia, todos conocían el acercamiento que tenia con Wyatt y si no hubieran sido primos...otra cosa hubiera ocurrido. Pero ninguno de los dos olvidaban que eran primos, además se lo había dicho Wyatt. y odiaban hablar del tema....se sentían tan avergonzados que no podían ni mediar palabra.

Si los ancianos se enteraran...de todos modos nunca paso nada importante entre ellos dos.

-Ya he vuelto ¿Has ido a ver a Pam?

La voz melodiosa de Chris le volvió a la realidad

-¡M e has asustado! Entre el luz blanca ese y tu...¿me queréis matar hoy?

Prue tiro del susto unas piezas d fruta en el suelo, Chris le ayudo a recogerlas.

Mientras esta seguia hablndo

-No he vuelto a subir, he estado recogiendo la cocina. Se habrá quedado durmiendo, supongo.

-Prue, debe de respetar a su madre

-Pero tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. Oye Chris y tu...porque te pusiste ...así?

-¿así como? Chris se sobresalto, no sabia que seguir diciendo.

-No te hagas el tonto Chris....Te vi nervioso, no se....

-Es que....,Chris no sabia que contestar, "no puedo decirle la verdad "pensó siguió hablando

-Pues tenia una sospecha de quien es el padre y quería saber si era cierta.

-¿Si? Pero...¿cómo?

-Por cosas que escuche a Paige y a mi madre.

Prue se quedo Extrañada, sus tías nunca habían hablado del tema delante de ellos.

-Chris, pues si sabes algo...deberías decírselo no?

Yo me voy ya a la cama, estoy agotada. Buenas noches.

Beso a su primo en la cara y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Chris se quedo un momento pensativo mirando hacia la nada, sabia que Prue no se lo había creído nada de lo que le había dicho, pero "¿qué le podía haber dicho? ¿la verdad? No, no...eso era una locura."

Pensó en la visita que mañana iba a hacer su padre," ¿aceptaría Wyatt venir? Bueno si ha venido al final a la casa....seria con todas las condiciones, además el no dijo nada de que no lo quería ver."

Le entro hambre Cogió una manzana del frutero y volvió a escuchar las risas que anteriormente había hecho Prue, ¿Habría superado lo de su hermano? Suponía que Wyatt si....escucho la voz de Sam "no! Sam aquí y con el....""Como Wyatt le había hecho cambiar de opinión". No lo entendía. Fue la única vez que se arrepintió de haber vuelto a la casa. Lavo la manzana y se fue hacia su cuarto dejando atrás a la feliz pareja.

A la mañana siguiente una tristeza rondaba por la casa, los habitantes estaba inundados por una melancolía.

Chris estaba ojeando el Libro de las Sombras, quería estudiar los demoños que la Embrujadas habían derrotado por si acaso volvían a aparecer. Estaba junto a un tazón de cerelales.

-Buenos días Chris¿ ya estas trabajando?

-Hola Prue...si....solo lo estoy mirando por encima ¿Has visto a Pam?

-Aun no se ha despertado

Wyatt apareció de repente en el salón, vio el Libro de las Sombras y a su hermano pero no le hizo ningún caso .No sabia que decir

-Ah....

-¿vas a hablar? Te estamos esperan Wyatt dijo Prue

-si, si joer que estaba pensando...eh? ¿Sabéis algo de los ancianos?

-Si, ayer mandaron un ángel blanco, para decirnos que Leo quiere vernos hoy

Chris le contesto de la manera mas natural posible

-Gracias Chris, tan amable como siempre. ¬¬ Dijo Wyatt irónicamente

Pam en ese mismo instante bajaba por las escaleras y escucho las palabras de su primo

-¿hoy?

Wyatt se dio cuenta de que Pam llevaba entre sus manos el diario de Paige.

-¿Ya lo has leído? Wyatt también tenia gran interés por lo que su tía había escrito en ese diario.

-Si...pero no dice nada sobre quien era mi padre. Mi madre quiso que fuera un secreto y secreto será.

Wyatt se acerco a Pam, sabia que era muy importante para ella descubrirlo.

-Se que es muy importante para ti saberlo Pam, no te preocupes seguro que algún día lo descubriras.

Wyatt miro a Chris retándole, pero Chris le esquivo la mirada no quería ninguna bronca estando así Pam, "ahora no es el momento" pensó

-¿Qué te ocurre Chris?

-Nada Prue ¿porque?

-¿Recuerdas? Soy una enfática....

-De verdad que nada....

-Avisadme cuando llegue Leo, estaré en el sótano. Wyatt se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había llegado

-Chicas voy al ático, voy a dejar el Libro.

Pam si necesitas hablar....

Le dio un beso su prima y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Dijo Chris mientras cogía con una mano el Libro y con la otra los cereales.

Pam sin rodeos comenzó a hablar con Prue

-Prue necesito tu ayuda

Prue dejo sobre la mesa el café que estaba tomando, mientras Pam siguió hablando

-Toma el diario, quiero que descubras quien es mi padre. Tu tienes ese poder y sabes utilizarlo cuando quieres.

Prue estaba muy sorprendida

-Pam no siempre puedo verlo, ¿Estas segura de que quieres verlo?

-Por favor, estoy muy segura. No te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante para mi.

Prue no estaba muy segura de hacerlo

-Porfita... Pam empezó a hacer pucheros imitando a un niño pequeño

Prue comenzó a reírse,

-Está bien, esta bien. Siempre consigues lo que quieres, pero no te asegure que lo vea.

Prue cogió el diario y comenzó a tocarlo, comenzó a pasar paginas, se sentía bastante mal, como si rompiera la intimidad de su tía.

Prue vio a sus tías, a su madre, vio situaciones vividas en la casa, vio ataques, las relaciones con sus parejas.....

"¡¡no puede ser!!, ¿¡El!?, No, eso es imposible.

-Prue ¿estas bien?¿ Lo has visto? Dímelo por favor...

Prue quedo callada ante la insistencia de su prima

-Pam.......


	8. PREPARADOS, LISTOS

****

CAPITULO 6

****

PREPARADOS, LISTOS....

Pam volvió a insistir

-Prue ¿estas bien? Dímelo por favor

Prue estaba callada, no sabia como reaccionar.

-Pam...Lo siento, no he visto nada. dijo firmemente

-¿De verdad?

-¿Dudas de que te diga la verdad?

-No, claro que no dudo. Pam se quedo pensativa mientras que cogía el diario que todavía sostenía su prima entre sus manos.

-De verdad Pam, supongo que si tu madre no lo escribió...yo no puedo percibirlo, a lo mejor ha hecho un conjuro

Pam no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta de Prue

-Pero...es que has puesto una cara muy extraña no se...

-Han sido muchas sensaciones, He visto luchas, y bueno he sentido dolor, miedo...

Pero estoy bien.

-Lo has intentado. Gracias. Prue, ¿vas a ir al "P3"?

-No, hoy no voy a llegarme. He llamado a Ann y Eli para que se encarguen de abrir y cerrar.

Ahora que están aquí Wyatt y Chris será mas difícil llevarlo.

-Desde que Wyatt esta aquí...

Prue miro hacia el suelo "callate Pam, no lo digas, no hables por favor" Prue se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de Wyatt.

-...no se...te veo mas alegre sabes?

-Estoy muy unida a él, y lo quiero mucho, me alegro de que haya vuelto tanto el como Chris y eso no significa nada.

-No he dicho que signifique nada Prue...

Prue se dio cuenta que se estaba sonrojando, la verdad es que aún no sabia como se sentía al verlo, no había hablado todavía con el ni le había dado tiempo a pensar sobre sus sentimientos.

Además el lo había superado y estaba con Sam

-Prue, ¿sabes como conoció a Sam?

-No, no sabia nada de ella.

-La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa

-¡¡Chicas subid!!

Era Chris desde el ático

Pam cogió la mano de su prima y orbito junto a ella hacia donde estaba Chris

Leo estaba ante el Libro de las Sombras junto a Chris.

-Hola Leo dijo Prue

-No hemos ido a avisar a Wyatt, ¿bajo yo?

Chris le dijo que si con la cabeza e inmediatamente esta orbito hacia la puerta del sótano

En el sótano una pareja se estaba besando encima de la cama, los labios de Wyatt iban recorriendo el cuello de su chica mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

Wyatt era un chico alto, bastante fuerte, se cuidaba mucho y siempre estaba haciendo deporte,se notaba bastante.

-Wyatt me encanta estar contigo

-Y a mi.

Wyatt comenzó a besarla en los labios, primero dulcemente y después con bastante pasión.. Inmediatamente comenzó a bajar hacia su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura.

La puerta del sótano sonó fuertemente haciendo que los dos chicos se asustaran

-¿Wyatt estas abajo? Chillo Pam desde la puerta

-Mi prima!!

-Pero...¿no dijiste que nadie nos molestaría?

-si, ya lo se, pero habrá llegado Leo

Pam abrio un poco la puerta

-¿Wyatt?

-Ya voy Pam, ve subiendo.

-¡Vale! Te esperamos en el ático.

-Ahora mismo subo. Wyatt cogió la camiseta que estaba encima de una silla

se acerco a Sam y le dijo

-Lo siento, esta noche te prometo que nadie nos molestara.

-Esta noche no puedo

La chica lo agarro por la camiseta acercándolo hacia ella y con una sonrisa le dio un beso muy cálido en los labios, este la agarro por la cintura arrimándola hacia el.

Pam no se había marchado, estaba viendo como se despedía la pareja. No se fiaba de Sam, no lo sabia pero algo le decía que se quedara allí.

-Mañana tendrás que terminar lo que has empezado. Dijo Sam después de besarlo

-No me pasas ninguna. Le dijo este picaramente.

-Ninguna.

Sam le volvió a dar un beso, pero lo que mas le impacto para Pam es la forma de marcharse de la chica esta se fue ¡¡como un demonio!!

Pam se quedo paralizada "¡es un demonio!"

Antes de que Wyatt se diera cuenta de que seguía allí decidió marcharse orbitando hacia el ático, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se lo diría a Chris.....


	9. ¿Quién sera nuestra luz blanca?

****

CAPITULO 7

¿Quién sera nuestra luz blanca?

Pam seguía igual de sorprendida, no quería que nadie la viera así, "Dios mio, ¡Sam un demonio! En nuestra casa y está liada con Wyatt y ¡él lo sabe!"

Pam habia llegado al ático –eh....ya está ya sube.

Chris se dio cuenta de la expresión de su prima pero no quiso darle importancia. Al instante llegó Wyatt, ni siquiera miró a Leo, solo se sentó en un sillón del ático y espero a que todos hablasen.

Leo fue el primero

-No se por donde empezar...

Me alegro de que todos estéis juntos de nuevo y que nos ayudéis. La verdad es que yo no soy el mas indicado para explicaros todo lo que está ocurriendo, porque ni siquiera los ancianos lo sabemos.

Wyatt rio

-Estamos apañados....si los ancianos no lo saben quien coño lo va a saber

Prue se sentó junto él, y le hizo un gesto para que se callase, mientras le dijo bajito

-Por favor Wyatt....

Prosigo Leo

-Solo os digo, que el mal después de ser destruido por vuestras madres ha vuelto a resurgir.

Pronto empezareis a ser atacados y debéis trabajar muy duro. Se que las Embrujadas han sido unas buenas maestras y os han enseñado todo lo que saben, estáis muy bien preparados pero aún os queda mucho por aprender.

Yo os intentare ayudar en todo lo que pueda, pero tendréis una ayuda mas importante...vuestra luz blanca.

-¿pero papá? Dijo Chris acercándose a él

–si tu eres el que mejor estas preparado

-Lo siento Chirs recuerda yo soy un anciano, no una luz blanca

-Siempre nos deja tirado, normal en Leo

Wyatt se levanto y se acerco a su padre, era la primera vez que le hablaba

-Despues intentaras arreglar aquello que ya es imposible, no te extrañes Chris tu gran padre deja sola a su familia.

Prue se acerco a Wyatt, no quería que discutieran en la casa

-Wyatt por favor deja que termine ¿vale?

Wyatt miro la expresión de su prima y decidió sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

Chris volvió a insistir

- Pero papá...

-Chris lo siento de verdad,¡no puedo ser yo!

Pam estaba mirando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y acercándose a Leo le pregunto

-Leo ¿Y quien va a ser?

De repente la habitación volvió a iluminarse.

Apareció una chica joven, alta y delgada. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello de color castaño pero bastante claro, lo tenia recogido en unos pequeños moños. Iba vestida informalmente con unos pantalones y una camiseta.

A Chris se le iluminó la cara al verla, se quedo paralizado durante unos segundos

Wyatt se levanto del sofá y se acerco hacia donde estaban todos reunido

-Esta es Rachel, será vuestra luz blanca. Ella podrá resolver todas vuestras dudas, además de que tendréis información a través de ella.

Rachel no sabia que hacer, estaba nerviosa, solo saludo a todos y se quedo callada junto a Leo.

-Hola ¿qué tal?

-Bueno yo os dejo con ella, me tengo que marchar.

Chris antes de que su padre se fuera le dijo

-¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?

-Pronto, espero. No lo olvidéis yo os estaré ayudando desde allí.

Leo orbito dejando a los cinco chicos en el ático sin saber que decir ni por donde empezar.

Pam se acerco a Rachel y la saludo al igual que había echo antes Prue.

Rachel comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a todos.

-Bueno....Nos quedan unos Díaz bastantes difíciles, Leo me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, pero tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

M e gustaría que practicarais pociones, hechizos...no sabemos a quienes nos enfrentamos, pero algunos de los demonios que vuestras madres eliminaron podrían haber vuelto.

Solo con que me llaméis estaré aquí en seguida. Me tengo que marchar, volveré mas tarde. Hasta luego

Rachel orbitó y Pam comenzó a hablar con sus primos

-¡que fuerte! Pensaba que Leo seguiría con nosotros ¿y que hacemos ahora?

-Me voy

Wyatt salió por la puerta sin orbitar hacia su habitación cosa que extraño a los chicos

Antes de que saliera Chris lo paro en la puerta, cerrandola tras de si para que las chicas no le escuchasen

-Wyatt...quería hablarte del diario de Paige ¿sabes si las chicas han descubierto algo?

-Chris creía que lo sabias, Paige decidió no contar nada sobre el pasado, solo algunas cosas todo lo demás lo elimino, No queria causar problemas yo lo pregunte por si acaso.

-Ah...., Chris se quedo pensativo, la verdad es que ese tema le tenia muy preocupado, no quería que Pam sufriese.

-Me lo dijo mamá, que no nos preocuparemos que la verdad no saldría hasta que no estuviéramos preparados, nadie sabe nada sobre tu viaje y sobre Pam.

Chris dejo que Wyatt se marchase y volvió a entrar en el ático Prue y Pam estaban comentado lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

-Pam, Prue debemos estar preparados, así que por favor tened cuidado.

Debemos descubrir con quien nos estamos enfrentando.

Pero...debemos de seguir con nuestras vidas, así que si queréis podemos ir al "P3", necesitamos despejarnos.

Dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa, tenia ganas de divertirse un rato y no pensar en los problemas que estaban a punto de aparecer.

-M e parece una buena idea la verdad. Dijo Pam-Voy a cambiarme, quiero ponerme mi mini nueva (dedicado a mi amiga Lourdes J)

Prue asintió con la cabeza

–Le dire Wyatt que nos vamos.

Prue bajo al sótano

-¿Wyatt?

-Prue baja estoy aquí

-Nos vamos al "P3",¿ quieres venir?

Wyatt estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo abdominales, estaba sin camiseta se levanto y se acerco a Prue cogiendo una toalla qué estaba encima de la cama.

-No, si eso me paso después.

Prue, quería hablar contigo ¿cómo estas?

Para Prue, Wyatt no era el hombre que Chris y su prima decían, no era tan duro, ni tan fuerte, para ella era tan dulce, cariñoso....

-Supongo que bien ¿y tu?

-Bien, ¿quieres que hablemos después?

Wyatt cogió las manos de Prue se dio cuenta que la chica estaba bastante nerviosa ante la situación.

-No, de verdad si estoy bien. Me están esperando. Vendremos para cenar.

Wyatt asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedo mirando hasta que Prue salió por la puerta.

Se quedo unos minutos pensando

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel baja!

El sótano comenzó a iluminarse, la chica aparecio orbitando.

-Hola

Rachel estaba bastante perturbada, se quedo junto a Wyatt unos segundos

-¿Hola? Solo se te ocurre decir¡¿hola?!

Wyatt también estaba bastante nervioso, ninguna mujer antes le había puesto así.

-¿no piensas decirme nada?

-Wyatt, déjame que te explique

-¿qué me expliques? ¿¡el que Rachel!?

Como me abandonaste sin ninguna explicación, como te fuiste, como me hiciste que me enamorara de ti y.....

-Lo siento Wyatt no podía decirte nada. Ni siquiera me debías haber conocido

-Ya es demasiado tarde Rachel, nos hemos conocido y no te puedo olvidar

-Cállate Wyatt

-¿qué me calle? A ver Rachel, si nos enteramos ¡hemos estado juntos! ¿¡como quieres que me calle!? ¡estoy enamorado de ti!

-No estas enamora de mi

-¿ahora la luces blancas también leen el pensamiento?

Wyatt abrazo a Rachel con mucha fuerza

-Me dejaste hecho polvo...

-Suéltame Wyatt, de verdad nos iban a descubrir y como sigas así...

Wyatt la estrechaba mucho mas fuerte entre sus brazos

-¡Me da igual! Descubrí a la mujer de mi vida que me enamoro y resulta....

Rachel consiguió separarse de él

-Ojala no estuviera aquí Wyatt, pero estoy y nos conocimos. Lo siento no puedo hacer nada, no debió de pasar.

-¿No debió de pasar?

-Olvida todo

-¡¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?!

Wyattla cogio d enuevo por la cintura, Rachel se puso aún mas nerviosa

-Wyatt, por favor suéltame, me tengo que ir.

-Por lo menos ahora me dices que te vas.

-¿¡que quieres que hiciera!?Rachel comenzo a enfadarse, no le gustaba esa situación, no queria que Wyatt pensara que tendría alguna nueva oportunidad.

-Que me dijeras la verdad, lo hubiéramos solucionado.

-No podía Wyatt, ¿¡como quieres que te lo diga!?Estaba para protegerte

-¿o para espiarme?

-¡Protegerte! Piensa lo que quieras, solo te digo una cosa...

-¿El que?

-Nada

Antes de que Wyatt pudiera decir nada Rachel orbito

-¡Mierda!

Era la única mujer en la vida que le había importado de verdad y ahora tenia la oportunidad de volverla a ver, se había dado cuenta de que sí estaba enamorado de ella. Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Wyatt?

Era Sam

-¿Sam? ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que no ibas avenir

-Ya...pero al final he conseguido escaquearme

¿quién era esa chica?

Wyatt se sentó en la cama, no sabia por donde empezar

-Ella es Rachel....es.....


	10. Ataque I

****

Capitulo 8

Ataque I

Wyatt prosiguió

-Es nuestra luz blanca

-¿Vuestra luz blanca? Vamos pues para mi que era tu luz blanca ¿qué hacia en tu cuarto?

-Sam, por favor...no quiero una escena de celos en mi casa vale?

-¿Una escena de celos? ¡pero Waytt!.....

Sam comenzó a llorar y se abrazo a Wyatt

-Es que.... Wyatt tengo miedo a perderte, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti, he cambiado por ti y....

-Shhhh, calla, calla

Wyatt la trataba con mucho cariño y dulcemente, Sam se dejaba querer y Wyatt era tan atractivo....tan dulce...tan cariñoso...cualquier mujer se hubiera enamorado de él y ella era la afortunada de tenerlo.

-¿estas mejor?

-Si... Sam lo beso

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Están preparando el primer ataque

-¿sabes quien es? Dijo Wyatt con mucho interés

-No, allí todo el mundo sabe que habéis vuelto, pero es un gran secreto contra quien lucháis.

Wyatt quedo pensativo

-Sam no se como agradecerte lo que estás haciendo, se que estás en peligro.

-Me da igual, lo hago por ti , porque te quiero.

-Sam...¿Comprendes por que lo haces?

-Wyatt lo hago por ti

-Sam, por favor tienes que diferenciar, entre lo ....

-¡Que si Wyatt! He cambiado, y ha sido gracias a ti, y bueno a Chris

-Si y a Chris.

Sam se había dado cuenta de que no tenia que haber nombrado a Chris, pero antes de que ella estuviera con él sabia que Chris había sido una persona muy importante para ella, él también le ayudo y bueno...también lo había querido pero ahora, ahora Wyatt era la única persona importante.

Wyatt la miro y siguió hablando

-Se que me odia

-No te odia, dijo Sam-Conozco a Chris y se que no te odia, pero debes de poner de tu parte y perdonarlo

-He arruinado la vida de mi padre, arruine la vida de todos Dijo Wyatt casi llorando

-No fue tu culpa Wyatt, ademas Chris....dijo Sam intentando consolar a Wyatt

-Si Chris volvió del futuro para salvarnos y por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera cambiado esto no estaría pasando, Leo y mi madre no estarían separados y...¡Todo por que Chris tuvo que volver para ayudarme!

-Ya te explico Piper que en aquel futuro también estaban separado, Wyatt que no fue porque Chris los hubiera separado por ti, si no que ellos lo decidieron .Creo que no tendrían que haberos dicho nada

Wyatt estaba hecho polvo, pero aunque se sentía culpable jamás le perdonaría lo que su padre le había hecho a su madre

Todo quedo en silencio y se escucharon unos gritos y un gran golpe

Wyatt se levantó

-¡Viene del salón! Sam márchate, no pueden verte

-Ten cuidado Wyatt.

Sam abandonó el Sótano y Wyatt orbitó en ese mismo instante

En el salón solo estaban Prue y Pam

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! Chillo Pam

El demonio comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego por todo el salón, las chicas saltaron y se protegieron detrás del sofá las cortinas comenzaron a arder, y el humo lleno toda la habitación.

-Lánzale algo Pam, a lo mejor si le das en la cabeza....

-¡Jarrón!

El jarrón salió volando por la habitación y calló sobre el demonio rompiéndose en pedazos sin conseguir su objetivo.

-¡y ahora que hacemos Pam!

Wyatt llego en ese mismo instante, tosiendo por el humo, no podía ver casi nada

-¡estatuta ¡ chillo Pam

-¡No Pam!, no la lances Prue vio Wyatt que estaba delante del demonio

Pero Pam ya la habia lanzado la estatua que estaba volando por los aires aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Wyatt.

Wyatt cayo en el suelo inconsciente, el demonio se dio cuenta lo cogió y se fue dejando a los dos chicas solas

-No!! Chillo Prue

Chris entro corriendo en la casa

-¡¿estáis bien?! Dijo chillando

-agua. Pam comenzó a apagar el fuego de las cortinas, con el agua de un jarrón mientras Prue fue a por un cubo de agua

-Vi humo por la venta y entre

-Ha sido mi culpa

Pam comenzó a llorar, no sabia que hacer, se sentía culpable

-Pam tranquilízate y me lo cuentas despacio, por favor.

-Es que.., la pequeña Pam no podía dejar de llorar y Chris no conseguía tranquilizarla.

-Lo contare yo Chris dijo Prue que ya había apagado el fuego.

Chris cogió la mano de Pam y la sentó en el sofá mientras Prue abrió las ventanas para que la casa se Prue, entramos para coger las llaves del coche, y el demonio apareció de repente y no nos dio tiempo a pensar lo que podíamos hacer, Pam le lanzó un jarrón y después una estatua pero con la mala fortuna de que Wyatt apareció orbitando y cayo sobre el y se desmayo y el demonio se lo llevó.

-¡oh! ¿sabéis que demonio es... Pregunto Chris con mucha curiosidad. Comenzó también a ponerse nervioso, que se llevaran a Wyatt era bastante peligroso.

-Era un demonio de nivel inferior, lo que no se es como podía lanzar bolas de fuego, dijo Pam un poco mas tranquila.No consegui verle bien la cara.

-Lo primero es tranquilizarnos todos, aunque sin Wyatt estamos en peligro.

¡Rachel! Llamo Chris a su luz blanca.

Rachel apareció en el salón al instante.

-¿qué ha ocurrido? Preguntó.

-Un demonio de nivel inferior ha atacado, y se ha llevado a Wyatt contesto Pam que comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Eh..eh..Pam no te preocupes, dijo Rachel

-Es que me siento culpable, se lo ha llevado mi culpa Rachel

-La haré una tila dijo Prue un poco atacada por los lloros de su prima

-Vale mientras iré yo a por el Libro de las Sombras, a ver si encontramos algo. Chris orbito al ático dejando a Pam llorando en brazos de Rachel.

Rachel siguió hablando con Pam

-Pam ahora no necesitamos un ataque de nervios por favor.

Mira he encontrado este demonio, se llama Oskema y se parece al que habéis descrito

El demonio que aparecía en el libro, era un demonio que tenia cara humana, cara de demonio con un pequeño cuerno en la parte izquierda, sus manos tenían unas uñas muy largas que conseguía arañar a sus víctimas e infectarle.

-Si ese es, dijo Pam

-Hay una poción vencedora, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar a Wyatt.

Prue llego de la cocina con la tila y vio el Libro

-Ah creo que es ese, aunque no recuerdo verle el cuerno.

-Prue ¿hacemos la poción vencedora? dijo Chris

-Si vamos

-Yo buscare a Wyatt con el cristal, dijo Pam después de tomarse un sorbo de su tila comenzó a sentirse mas animada.

-¿Estas mejor? Dijo Chris, sino lo haré yo

-No, jajaja Estoy muy bien, venga vamos a patearle el culo a ese demonio

-Vale, vale, Chris la miro extrañado Pam...¿seguro que estas bien?

-Joder Chris¡ que si!, haz ya la poción de una vez ¡que pesados!

-Toma el cristal , Rachel había subido al ático a por el mapa y los cristales para Pam

Los dos chicos fueron a la cocina

-Prue ¿qué le has dado a Pam?

-una tila contesto esta sin inmutarse

-Prue...

-Esta bien, me tenia de los nervios todo el rato llorando, mira ahora está haciendo algo por lo menos.

Es un remedio casero para animarte, no te preocupes no le hará daño aunque creo que me he pasado con echarle los polvos eso verdes

-¿Los polvos verdes? Eso polvos son peores que la marihuana jajaja tendremos Pam para rato

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer la poción mientras a Pam poco a poco le fue bajando los efectos de la bebida maravillosa de Prue.

Rachel Se asomo por la cocina

-¿Qué tal va la poción?

-Bien ya está lista, me alegro de haber tenido una magnifica bruja como madre. Dijo Prue muy orgullosa

-La verdad es que si, todas lo fueron, contesto Chris.

Rachel continuo hablando

-Chicos no os conozco mucho pero...

Pam entro corriendo en la cocina, dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca.

¡ya lo he encontrado!

Prue lleno los botecitos de poción y los tres se dirigieron al salón

-Están en el cementerio, contesto Pam firmemente

-¿En el cementerio?

Pam se levanto, -¿A que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Antes de que Pam comenzara a orbitar Chris la paro

-Espera, es muy fácil, aparece se lo lleva ¿y ya esta?

-¿y que quieres mas? Fuegos, peleas....

-No es eso Pam, es que no se...ese demonio no tiene casi poder

-No podemos hacer otra cosa Chris, vamos y lo averiguamos. Tomad las pociones

Prue le entrego un botecito a cada uno de sus primos.

-¡vamos Wyatt nos espera!

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a andar por el cementerio

-¡que grima!

-Anda....dame la mano Prue es que...tiene que haber un valiente en la familia..

-¿y ese no me digas que eres tu? Le contesto Pam entre risas-si le tienes miedo a un simple ratón

-Oye no es miedo, es asco, con solo pensarlo...agg!

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los ratones? Le dijo Rachel entre risas-tus fans en cuanto se enteren....

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse, Chris las corto

-Chicas allí esta la cúpula, vamos

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar en la cúpula la cual estaba bastante oscura muy muy lentamente, tenían miedo de ser descubiertos antes de tiempo y que su plan fallara.

Pero lo que encontraron les lleno de terror.

Wyatt estaba envuelto en una especie de vendas formando un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ese debe de ser Wyatt dijo Chris acercándose al capullo-No está muy favorecido....

-¿está muerto? Preguntó Prue la cual también se acercó

-No , no lo está

Chris intento tocarlo, pero un campo protector se lo impido lanzándolo al suelo, cayendo encima de Rachel

-¿estas bien? Dijo Pam mientras se acercaba a recogerlos del suelo.

-Si, mmm yo muy bien dijo Chris mientras miraba los ojos claros de su luz blanca

-Si Dijo Rachel mientras le esquivaba la mirada.

-Esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes, comenzó a decir Chris.

Este demonio no es capaza de hacer esto, es imposible, él no tiene ese poder.

El demonio volvió a aparecer, pillando a los chicos por sorpresa

De nuevo comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego

Prue consiguió lanzarle la poción mientras Chris intentaba estallarlo.

-¡Ten cuidado Prue! Dijo Chris

El demonio consiguió romper la botella sin que esta le tocara y acercándose a Prue le arañó con sus asquerosas garras.

-Ahh! ¡seras cabrón!

Chris consiguió orbitar detrás del demonio y le lanzo la poción vencedora

-¡bien! Muere

Pero no paso lo que los chicos esperaban, fue todo lo contrario. El demonio se convirtió en otro nuevo totalmente diferente al anterior y no solo lanzaba bolas de fuego sino que atrapaba a sus presas con un campo protector

-Chicos vamonos, para esto no estábamos preparados, dijo Rachel la cual se había quedado totalmente atonita al ver lo que había ocurrido

-Será lo mejor ,Chris cogió al mano de Prue para regresar a la casa.

-¿y Wyatt? Dijo Prue bastante nerviosa al observar que sus planes no habían salido como ellos querían.

-Venga Prue no podemos hacer otra cosa, venga!!

El demonio comenzó a lanzar una energía de sus manos que se dirigía hacia Chris

Pam comenzó a correr sobre el demonio mientras comenzó a chillar -¡Chris cuidado!

Rachel vio que la energía iba dirigida a Chris y lanzo sobre el consiguiendo que no quedara atrapado pero ella en cambio quedo apresada, en una especie de jaula de energía de la cual no poda salir ni siquiera orbitando.

Pam cogió la mano de Prue la cual se soltó al lanzarse sobre Chris y los tres chicos orbitaron hacia la casa.


	11. Ataque II

****

CAPITULO 9

Ataque II

Los tres chicos llegaron a la casa, no sabían que hacer ni por donde comenzar. Lo que parecía tan fácil ahora se había complicado bastante. No tenían a Rachel ni a Wyatt, eran totalmente vulnerables, estaban en peligro.

Chris se acercó a Prue y a Pam

-¿Estáis bien?, Prue ¿como tienes el brazo? ¡Dios mío está sangrando mucho!

-Chris tranquilízate, es solo un rasguño, no te preocupes

Pam fue orbitando a por el Libro, ahora se enfrentaban a otra clase de demonio y no tenían ni idea de por donde empezar.

-¡Aquí está el Libro! Toma Prue te he traído una toalla , pontela en la herida para que se corte la hemorragia.

Chris la cogió antes y se sentaron en el sofá mientras le sostenía la toalla en la herida de Prue.

-Pam, mira en demonios devoradores de poderes.

-A ver..., espera aquí hay algo. Mira está este demonio, pero las Embrujads acabaron con él

-Aver..dejame Pam. Dijo Chris cogiendo el Libro.

Pero...mira aquí hay un demonio de la familia del anterior es un "devorador de energía y de poder" Aniquila a sus víctimas convirtiéndolas en momias y transformando su energía en nuevos poderes para él, además de tomar sus rasgos físicos y su personalidad pero no dice de cómo matarlo. Debemos matar todas sus personalidades hasta llegar a la suya propia y vencerlo con esta poción .

Lo malo es que no sabemos cuantas personalidades tiene. Dijo Chris volviendo a coger la toalla para ponérsela a Prue en el brazo.

-Encima sin Wyatt y Rachel, si por lo menos tuviéremos a uno de los dos... dijo Prue mientras suspiraba.

-¿Pero si tiene varias personalidades? ¿Cual es la verdadera?, dijo Pam mientras volvía a coger el Libro

-No lo se Pam, dijo Chris bastante preocupado

Prue se levantó y cogió el Libro de las manos de Pam

-A ver esta es la poción no? Vamos a empezar a hacerla

Chris comenzó a pensar "Rachel...porque los has hecho...Wyatt...Dios mío te tenemos que salvar sea como sea"Estaba bastante preocupado, todos sabían que Wyatt era el brujo con mas poder de la ciudad y que es casi invencible, si el demoni era capza de tomar sus poderes estaba todo el mundo en peligro.

-Pam ayúdame a hacerla que por lo que veo Chris...

-Lo siento chicas , estaba pensando, espero que .....

-Por favor Chris, tu eres el más fuerte de los que hay ahora mismo en esta casa..Necesitamos tu apoyo y que nos digas que todo va a salir bien.

-Lo se, lo venceremos sea como sea.¿Te ha dejado de sangrar el brazo?

-Si, ya está mejor gracias.

Chris se levanto y acompaño a sus primas a la cocina mientras seguía hablando

-Necesitamos un plan, tenemos que estar preparados. No podemos permitir perder a otro

Prue lo miró- y si... ¿lo paralizas?

-¿Paralizarlo? Pero ten en cuenta que tenemos que buscar la personalidad verdadera para poder acabar con él. Además aun no tengo el poder lo bastante desarrollado y si fallo ¿qué hacemos? Y la personalidad que utilice en ese momento no se paralice

Tenemos que paralizarlo pero ¿cómo?

Pam comenzó a coger los ingredientes para la poción, mientras hablaba

-y si hacemos un conjuro y hacemos que todas las personalidades desaparezcan

-Pero para eso necesitamos a Wyatt dijo Chris

Pam siguió hablando

-Si pero hay una poción en el Libro que hace que podamos paralizar a un demonio durante un minuto ah! Y por cierto ¡la creo mi madre ¡

Prue sonrió

-Me alegro de que tu madre dedicara su tiempo libre a hacer pociones. Dijo Chris mientras se dirigía hacia Pam -Hazla Pam, decimos un conjuro para que Wyatt salga de esa especie de capullo o lo que sea, decimos el conjuro para quitarle las personalidades y le tiramos la poción vencedora al demonio.

-Vale hasta ahí perfecto dijo Prue que seguía haciendo la poción vencedora

-pero...¿y Rachel?

Chris se quedo un instante callado," espero que este bien"

-ah...supongo que también el demonio la pondrá en ese capullo, e igualmente la podremos sacar.

Los chicos volvieron al cementerio, Prue iba cogida de la mano de Chris mientras Pam iba tarareando una canción.

-¡Cállate Pam ¡dijo Prue -¿qué quieres que nos oiga?

-Vale...es que es la única forma de no pensar en que voy a morir.

-No vas a morir dijo Chris ¿oye que canción es?

-La de Anastasia

-¿La nueva? La de ...Sick and tired

-Si me encanta tengo el CD

-¿Lo tienes? Pues déjamelo

-¡oye! Que no estamos en la MTV vale? Venga tenemos trabajo dijo Prue comenzándose a alterararse.

Chris y Pam ya mas tranquilos siguieron andando hasta la puesta de la cúpula.

-Vale ¿Estáis preparados? Tomad las pociones hay una de mas por si acaso.

Dijo Pam mientras las repartía entre sus primos.

Chris la cogió

-Vale ahora o nunca ¡vamos!

Los tres chicos entraron en la cúpula bastante despacio para no ser descubiertos

Prue se soltó de la mano de Chris

-No hay nadie, AHHG ¡que asco! esa debe de ser Rachel no?

-Pues si...Ahhg dijo Chris , esta irreconocible.

Rachel estaba junto a Wyatt también envuelta con unas vendas y unos líquidos de color verde, para que su poder se conservara.

-¿Que hacemos ?dijo Pam

-¡¡Pam detrás de ti!! Chillo Chris

-Otra vez el tío este, siempre llega cuando no lo esperamos ¡que pasa! ¿nos vigila? Dijo Prue la cual corrió hacia su prima para intentar ayudarla

-Prue ¡Lánzale la poción paralizadora! Chillo Chris

Prue le lanzó la poción pero antes de que esta cayera sobre el demonio la exploto

El demonio se acerco a Pam

-Creéis que no iba a estar preparado, brujos de pacotilla, os mataría ahora mismo pero prefiero quedarme con vuestros poderes, yo si sabré utilizarlos......

El demonio comenzó a lanzarle bolas de engría y uno alcanzo a Chris que salió volando dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda pero se levantó corriendo para que el demonio no le lanzaran rayos paralizadores.

Pam corrió junto a Chris para intentar socorrerlo pero antes de eso el demonio comenzó a lanzarles rayos por todos lados

-¡Cuidado Chris!¡¡el rayo paralizador!! Joder casi nos alcanza ¡otra vez!

Prue y Chris salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cúpula y Pam se quedo allí delante del rayo apunto de darle

-¿¡que hago!? Pam intenot lanazarle la pocion para paralizarlo pero el demonio volvió a romperla. Ah!! ¡¡rayo paralizador!! El rayo fue directamente hacia el demonio capturándolo.

Chris se acerco al demonio el cual estaba como unas hora igual que Rachel capturado en su propia energía

-Venga Prue lo conseguiste vamos a decir el conjuro

El demonio estaba fuera de si, intentaba salir pero no lo conseguía

-¡¡Malditos ¡! no os saldréis con la vuestra¡¡ saldré de aquí ¡!tarde o temprano ¡malditos!

Pam dame el conjuro dijo Chris mientras le cogía el papel que sostenía con la mano.

Todos comenzaron a decir el conjuro para que pudieran salir

"Poderes de la luz,

Magia del bien

Que Wyatt y Rachel despierten"

Wyatt y Rachel salieron de el capullo que el demonio había fabricado

-esto es asqueroso...dijo Wyatt mientras se quitaba unas especies de vendas.

-¿estáis bien? Dijo Chris acercándose a la pareja y ayudando a Rachel a salir.

–Si yo creo que estoy bien dijo Rachel

-Venga tenemos que decir el conjuro para quitarle las personalidades demoníacas dijo Pam acercándose a Wyatt el cual estaba bastante aliviado de saber que ya había acabado casi todo.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a decir el conjuro mientras un sinfín de fantasmas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del demonio

"Tiempo de correcciones y de venganza,

el poder de multiplicación te será quitado.

El poder de cambiar te será borrado.

Que desaparezcan tus personalidades."

-Lánzale la poción Prue dijo Chris mientras miraba a Rachel la cual seguía bastante asustada por lo ocurrido.

Prue le lanzo la poción al demonio el cual ya había salido del campo de fuerza dejándole inmune ante los brujos que pudieron acabar con el con bastante facilidad.

El demonio comenzó a chillar maldiciendo a todos

-¡¡¡¡malditos!!! ¡¡volveré!! Y ¡¡¡¡mi venganza será peor!!!! ¡¡¡¡me muero!!!!

-¡¡bien!! Chillo Pam mientras se abrazo a Wyatt,

-querido primito hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

-Ah si? Muchas gracias le dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla

-Chris déjame que te mire se te ve dolorido, dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a él

-Estoy bien dijo Chris el cual se tocaba la espalda que le dolía del golpe que se había dado.

-Venga Chris no te hagas el duro, es mi trabajo

-Esta bien...me he dado un golpe en la espalda, no será nada

-Prue, Pam , ¿estáis bien? Dijo Rachel mientras le miraba la espalda a Chris el cual estaba un poco incomodo ante esa situación.

-Si, si estoy bien dijo Prue mientras Wyatt también le dio un abrazo

-A ver, tienes una herida en el brazo

-Rachel de verdad estoy bien , mira a Chris gracias.

-Eso eso si le esta gustando el reconocimiento dijo Pam entre risas

-Que graciosa dijo Chris auu!! Me duele.

-En casa te pondré una pomada, no te quejes, no es para tanto

-Claro como no te ha pasado a ti...

-¿estas bien Wyatt? pregunto Rachel, la cual ya estaba un poco mas tranquila

-Si, yo estoy bastante bien .Habéis hecho un buen trabajo chicos. Muchas gracias a todos.

-La verdad es que ha sido pura suerte, porque la poción... Pam ha hecho el trabajo duro dijo Prue.

-bueno, solo he hecho lo que el instinto me decía dijo Pam muy orgullosa.

-Bueno...dijo Wyatt, prefiero no pensar lo que hubiera pasado. Lo habéis conseguido y ya está, enhorabuena Pam .

Los chicos volvieron a casa donde descansaron de el duro día y repusieron fuerzas.

Habían decidido celebrarlo en el "P3" todos juntos, aunque Wyatt no podía ni ver a Chris decidido pasarse ya que hacia tiempo que no iba por allí y le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿quieres una copa guapo? Dijo Prue mientras le ponía un martín con limón.a Wyatt todavía se acordabade su bebida favorita.

-Ah hola, gracias Prue. Me encanta como habéis dejado el local

-¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, la verdad es que no me acuerdo lo que paso mientras estaba en el capullo ese o lo que fuera.

-M e alegro de que estés bien y que hayas vuelto. Me siento mejor cuando estoy junto a ti.

Prue le cogió la mano a Wyatt y se miraron durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos habían conseguido olvidar lo que había pasado en el pasado,su primer beso...las escapadas nocturnas, cuando iban al de niños que no llego a mas, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si Wyatt no se hubiera ido? Ahora sus vidas estaban separadas y bueno pensó Prue "tiene a Sam, no le pudo hacer esto ahora que tiene su vida resulta"

-Gracias Prue , yo también me alegro de estar aquí de nuevo

-Si te hubiera pasado algo...

-Calla....estoy bien de verdad.

-Pero Wyatt es que yo...

Prue se quedo sorprendida "se lo digo... le digo que sigo enamorada de él, que estos años no me he podido olvidar de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de aquellas noches que nos pasábamos en vela mirando las estrellas...se lo voy a decir tengo mucha confianza con él"

Una chica con una sonrisa resplandeciente hizo volver a los chicos a la realidad, la cual le acompañaba Chris.

-¡hola primito!

-Hola chicos dijo Chris mientras se sentó en el taburete sin poder mirar a Wyatt a los ojos.

La verdad es que Chris estaba mas callado de lo normal, desde el ataque se le había pasado por la cabeza que tenia que solucionar sus problemas con Wyatt, que esto no podía continuar así, eran hermanos.

-Hola Pam, que guapa ¿has quedado? Le dijo Wyatt mientras le daba dos besos

-Si, ves el grupo que toca

-Si, toca bastante bien.

-El batería es Scott, un amigo. He quedado con él.

-Un batería no? Las relaciones con músicos...

-No tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos amigos

-Con derecho a roce le dijo Chris mientras esta le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-AUU! Aun me duele chillo Chris entre risas.

-Lo siento Chris le dijo Pam mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda para hacerle el menor daño posible.

-Aquí tenéis las copas

Una chica empezó a andar hacia ellos, era Sam

-Hola, saludo a todos, después se acerco a Wyatt la cual le dio un impresionante beso que los dejo floipados.

-mmm Sam, hola. Dijo Wyatt- te estaba esperando.

Wyatt se sentía un poco incomodo, sabia que Prue podía pasarlo mal y no quería hacerle daño.

Después se acerco a Chris y lo saludo-¡hola Chris!

-Hola Sam ¿qué tal?

La chica le sonrió mientras se abrazaba a Wyatt.

Wyatt la cogió de la mano

–Me voy hemos quedado con unos amigos y ya llegamos tarde. Nos vemos mañana

Prue se quedo mirando como se iba la pareja hacia la puerta de salida

Chris se dio cuenta de que Prue no había olvidado a Wyatt, pero no quiso decirle nada, sabia lo incomodo que era hablar de ese tema.

-Será zorra, dijo Pam

-eh! Dijo Prue mientras se reía , -¿y ese vocabulario?

-Parece mentira que seas tu Prue la que me mande callar.

Después Pam miro a Chris, pensó que debía contarle lo que vio en el sótano Sam era demonio y podría poner a todos en peligro.

-Chris ahora que estamos aquí los tres me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Wyatt y Sam

-¿Ahora? Pam, no mas problemas por hoy, estoy agotado

-Vale....pero tengo que hablar contigo si falta eh?

-Que si, que si

El grupo dejo de tocar y Pam le hizo un saludo con la mano a Scott, el cual le dijo que fuera hacia el camerino.

-Me voy Scott me esta llamando. ¡Tened cuidado!

-Ten cuidado tu,jovencita, le dijo Chris mientras se despedía de ella.

Prue empezó a recoger la barra

-y a esta ¿que manía le ha dado por Sam?

-No lo se dijo Chris mientras miraba como Pam se iba en busca de no nos echemos pareja pronto...vamos a pasar muchas noches juntos.

Chris miro hacia atrás

-Creo q yo no...

-¿qué ? le dijo Prue

Una chica con un vestido ajustado de color azul, estaba andando hacia ellos, llevaba el pelo suelto y unas sandalias del mismo color. Chris se quedo embobado mirándola.¡Era Rachel!. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acerco apresuradamente hacia ellos, mientras algunos chicos del local la piropeaban.

Se acerco y los saludo

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal? ¿y los demás? Me he retrasado un poco, tenia cosas que hacer.

-Se han marchado, habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas. Dijo Chris mirándola.

-Me llaman ahora nos vemos, Rachel pide lo que quieras estas invitada. Dijo Prue la cual se acerco hacia Ann y Eli, las camareras del local.

-Gracias Prue.

-Rachel ¿cómo estas? Chris la miro de arriba abajo "como va a estar impresionante"

-Bien, la verdad es que no se...

-¿qué te pasa?

-Siento como si hubiera sido un estorbo, me habéis tenido que ayudar....

-Rachel no digas tonterías vale? Tu sabes mucho sobre demonios y te necesitamos.

Sabes lo que me apetece...Dijo el chico mientras bebía de su copa

-¿El que?

-Ir a mi restaurante favorito, hay una comida china buenísima

-¡me encanta la comida china!

-¿ te apetece ir?

-Invito yo para recompensarte por haberme salvado

-Bueno, pero yo invito al cine

-¿al cine?

Chris le sonrió, la chica se quedo por unos instantes mirando su ojos verdes, estaba muy guapo, se había puesto un jersey negro que le quedaba un poco pegado y unos pantalones del mismo color

-Había pensado que una cena sin cine....

Rachel le sonrió, la verdad es que Chris era muy especial, así lo sentía y bueno Wyatt tiene pareja , "solo voy a cenar con un amigo ¿no pueden ir dos amigos a cenar?"

Pensó.

-Pero, elijo yo la peli!!

-No se yo...seguro que son de esas románticas y empalagosas.

-Te van a sorprender mis gustos Chris.

Chris cogió la mano a Rachel y se fuero hacia la puerta mientras Prue ajena que se habían ido volvió para hacerles compañía

-Chicos eh!! ¿dónde se han metido? ¿y ahora que hago yo sola?


	12. Debemos reconciliarnos

****

CAPITULO 10

DEBEMOS RECONCILIARNOS

La casa estaba tranquila, se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad entre todos sus habitantes. No querían pensar que pronto serían de nuevo atacados y prefirieron seguir con sus vidas normales.

Chris y Rachel entraron por la puerta muy sonrientes, ella llevaba en su mano una gran piruleta de fresa que él le había regalo.

-¿Te ha gustado la exposición? Dijo Rachel mientras lamía la piruleta.

Chris cogió la chaqueta de la chica y la suya y las puso en la percha

-Si, la verdad es que ha sido muy interesante pero...

-¿pero que? Dijo ella mientras entraba en la casa

-No se...me las esperaba ....no se como decirte

-aburrida, seria...

-No se cual es la palabra, pero diferente si que era

-Atrevida no?

Chris comenzó a reírse mientras iba al salón

-si, si jajajaja esa es la palabra

Pam escucho las voces del salón y bajo corriendo las escaleras

-¿ya has vuelto?

-No me ves.....jajaja soy un producto de tu imaginación

-¡Chris! Dijo su prima enfadada, -te he estado buscando durante toda la mañana

-¿qué ha pasado?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

Rachel se dio cuenta que Pam quería hablar a solas con su primo

-Bueno Chris te espero en la cocina, ahora seguimos hablando sobre la exposición.¿queréis algo?

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron en el sofá

-¿de que exposición te quiere hablar esta? Vamos de la de su cuerpo....para mi que le molas

-¿tu crees? Digo...anda ya, si solo somos amigos, es que hemos ido a una exposición de un amigo.

-ah ¿pero te gusta a ti?

-no...Chris se puso colorado y empezó a reírse un poco nervioso

-¡venga dime que te pasa!

-vale....a te lo explico

-Hablando Pam, hablando que no tengo todo el día. Dijo Chris comenzándose a alterar.

-Resulta que Sam...., Sam estaba........

A ver...que la novia de Wyatt

-¡Sam que! Dijo Chris alterado de que su prima no hablara.

-¡Es un demonio! Dijo Pam bastante seria

-Ah....un demonio...digo ¿de verdad? Que fuerte¿ lo sabe Prue?

Chris, por supuesto que lo sabía pero no quería que su prima se enterase

-No le he querido decir nada.

Si es un demonio , dijo Pam mientras asentaba con la cabeza.- Pero....tu lo sabias no?

-que va, estoy igual de sorprendido que tu

Pam se levanto del sofá y se coloco delante de él

-Vale esta bien Chris, si ya sabes que no sabes mentir. Siempre te pillamos. ¡Sabias que Sam era un demonio! Y lo mas fuerte ¡ nos dice nada! y dejas que Wyatt la meta en casa

¿Chris eres tu? No te reconozco

Chris no sabia que decirle, la verdad es que debería haberle dicho la verdad pero pensó en Prue ya era demasiado difícil que aceptara que tenia novia para que encima fuera un demonio. De todo modos Sam ya había cambiado.

-Pam.....no es así. Vale lo sabia es verdad. Mira Wyatt y yo la salvamos y se ha transformado. Ahora nos trae información sobre los demonios y lo que está pasando.

-¿Información? Dijo Pam poniendo cara de incrédula ¿y si es una trampa?

-No, de verdad. T e aseguro que no lo es. La iban a matar delante de nosotros y bueno....la salvamos. No te preocupes Pam, estamos seguros.

-Seguros...claro dijo Pam irónicamente

-Confía en mi vale? Dijo Chris mientras le daba un abrazo a Pam, no quería que hiciera una montaña de esto. Tampoco no era la primera vez que alguien de los Halliwel salía con un demonio no?

Prue entro en la casa llevaba unas cajas y bolsas que había traído del "p3"

-Hola chicos ¡echadme una mano porfa!

¿qué estáis de confidencias?

Chris cogió una de las cajas que llevaba Prue encima y la dejo en el salón

Pam cogió una bolsa e hizo lo mismo

-Si Prue, de confidencias dijo mientras miraba a Chris un poco enfadada.

-Si nuestros propios primos nos ocultan cosas no se en quien vamos a confiar. Me voy he quedado con Scott.

La chica cogió el bolso que estaba encima del recibidor de la entrada y salió dando un portazo.

-¿esta enfadada? Dijo Prue mientras ponía encima de la mesa una de las cajas.

-Déjala, es que se ha enfadado porque se me olvido invitarla a la exposición.

-¿ Nos tenias que invitar?

-No..."y a hora que le digo, seguro que me pilla porque no aprendería a mentir cuando era pequeño siempre diciendo la verdad"

Wyatt le saco de su pensamientos, acababa de llegar de la calle, llevaba unas bolsas en las manos

-Hola, Prue te estaba buscando ¿qué son estas cajas?

-Cosas del "P3" es que no cabían en el almacén.

¿qué querías?

Chris se sentía un poco incomodo ante su hermano, además se acordó de que Rachel estaba en la cocina.

- Me voy después nos vemos.

Wyatt se acerco a Prue -¿Has visto a Rachel?

-No, acabo de llegar del "p3". No la he visto.

-Bueno, a ver si me paso por el "P3" que te veo muy atareada

-Wyatt...me gustaría hablar contigo sobre nosotros....no se , espero que no estés incomodo ni nada.

Unas risas provenían de la cocina, Rachel y Chris estaban tomándose un café mientras charlaban animadamente

-Esta en al cocina dijo Wyatt mientras se dirigía allí y dejaba a Prue con la palabra en la boca

-Si, vete, ahora que me estaba sincerando...

Wyatt los vio juntos y eso le causo además de envidia muchos celos.

-Rachel

-Hola Wyatt le dijo Rachel mientras su expresión se puso mas seria.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Bueno es que....dijo ella la cual estaba inquieta ante Wyatt

-Yo me voy a cambiarme, a las 6 vamos a ver el partido no?

Rachel asintió y Chris orbito en dirección a su habitación.

-Vale Wyatt que ocurre, ¿qué quieres que nos descubran? dijo ella muy seria

-Y esa relación tan intima con Chris. Vamos llevas saliendo con él casi toda la semana

-¿qué relación? Le dijo Rachel mientras se echaba otro café

A ver Wyatt no te montes tus historias.

-Vale a no? Quedas con el para ir al cine, os vais a ver un partido....Después dices que conmigo no¿ pero con el? Estas tonteando con el ¿o no te das cuenta? dijo el acercándose a ella.

-Wyatt te estas montando una película, vamos de aquí a director como Spielberg.

Yo no tonteo con nadie, Chris es mi amigo y me cae muy bien.

No pienso de dejar de salir con él porque tu estés celoso.

¿Eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?

Wyatt se estaba poniendo nervioso y un poco irritado

-No. ¡quiero que te separes de mi hermano!

-A ver Wyatt soy vuestra luz blanca y protejo a todos, no puedes pedirme eso

-No me refiero a eso

-¿entonces? no voy a tener una relación con nadie si es eso lo que te molesta, pero ni contigo ni con nadie.

Wyatt la miro, estaba preciosa, era la mujer mas guapa que había visto, la que estaba dentro de su corazón,. No iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara. Sabia que al volverla a ver sus sentimientos habían renacido.

-Rachel...yo se que tu me amas, le dijo cogiendola de la cintura

Rachel esquivo la mirada de Wyatt y rotundamente le dijo

-No , Wyatt no te amo

-dímelo mirándome a los ojos

Rachel saco fuerzas de su interior, no quería mirarlo pero...sus miradas se encontraron.

-Wyatt no te quiero, no estoy enamorada de ti.

Wyatt la soltó, sus palabras le estaban haciendo daño, el gran Wyatt el brujo mas poderos dañado por las palabras de una mujer.

Rachel se separo de el y se quedo un instante pensando lo que le había dicho "por fin, por fin he podido terminar con esto" Rachel comenzó a andar hacia el salón en busca de Chris

-No te vayas, Rachel no te vayas por favor

le dijo mientras le abrazaba

-¿qué ocurre? ¿qué quieres que haga? Wyatt tienes novia y yo soy tu luz blanca y mira lo que paso entre tus padres. No pinto nada en tu vida ¡se acabo!

Wyatt se volvió a separar de ella, no sabia lo que hacer ,no quería demostrar sus sentimientos pero una gran amargura recorría su cuerpo

-Solo dime si sigues enamorada

-Wyatt no lo se....

-Voy a dejarlo con Sam

-no lo hagas Wyatt, es la única forma de que seas feliz.

-No la quiero, ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, al volverte a ver.....No me da vergüenza decirlo si es ese el problema, porque a mis padres no le saliera bien no fue su culpa ya te conté la historia de mi pasado , bueno de mi futuro claro. Chris los separo.

-Eso tampoco fue así, de todos modos Wyatt necesito tiempo.

-Esta bien Rachel, lo comprendo pero quiero que sepas que te esperare y siempre te estaré esperando.

-Me tengo que ir...Dile a Chris que me ha surgido algo.

Rachel se acerco a Wyatt y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-No te preocupes se lo diré.

Chris se había cambiado de ropa, iba con una camiseta de su equipo de baloncesto favorito y unos vaqueros. Entro en la cocina pero solo encontró Wyatt sentado en la encimera

-¿ya se ha ido Rachel?

Wyatt lo miro

-Se ha ido.

-¿pero si había quedado conmigo?

-A mi no me preguntes Wyatt recordó las palabras de "Dile a Chris que me ha surgido algo". Pero pensó "no dejare que me la quites"

Chris se quedo un poco confundido por la actitud de Rachel, pensó que la habrían llamado.

A la mañana siguiente la casa se despertó con un montos de gritos que provenían del sótano.

Wyatt estaba discutiendo con Sam, bueno mas bien Sam estaba discutiendo con Wyatt.

-¡te odio! ¡te odio!

¿¡pero porque!? No te acuerdas de los felices que hemos sido.

-A ver Sam tranquilízate le dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla

-¿¡que me tranquilice!? Me dejas y me pides...¿¡que me tranquilice!?

-Sam, Sam...hacia tiempo que estaba confuso y ...

-¡¿y que?! Y mientras te acuestas conmigo y me dejas tirada

-Sam te quiero mucho pero no estoy enamorado de ti

-¿qué? Sam comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras empezó a tirar por el suelo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ropa, ó unos de las copas que Wyatt había conseguido haciendo deporte y se la tiro dándole en uno de sus brazo

-Ah!!

Sam se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño

-Lo siento empezó de nuevo a llorar –Cariño no quería hacerte daño de verdad.

-No te preocupes, si casi no me ha dado. Sam será mejor que te marches.

-Sam empezó a llorar mas fuerte lo abrazo-Por favor Wyatt si ha sido por algo que he hecho mal...

-Sam no ha sido por tu culpa, ha sido la mía

-Esta bien me iré pero quiero volver a verte

-Vale, pero espero que sigas de nuestra parte.

Sam lo beso muy apasionadamente en los labios pero Wyatt ni se inmuto

- Wyatt, me voy ya.

La chica desapareció y Wyatt se quedo solo en el sótano recogiendo todo lo que estaba por el suelo. Se toco el brazo –auu! Pues si que me ha dado bien y subió a la cocina buscando un poco de hielo.

-Hola Wyatt dijo Prue que entraba para coger un poco de agua

-Hola

-Ei, y esa cara ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

-Lo he dejado con Sam, y bueno esto es un pequeño accidente.

-pero ¿cuál es la razón?

-No estoy enamorado de ella y he decidido terminarlo lo antes posible

-¿cómo estas?

-Bien, demasiado bien. Me he quitado un gran peso de encima.

-No lo entiendo

-Digamos que mi pasado ha vuelto.

Prue se quedo extrañada "¿su pasado? , ¿que pasado? , no lo habrá hecho por mi no?"

Prue cogió una botella de agua del frigorífico y bebió un sorbo

-Wyatt, me voy a mi cuarto estoy un poco cansada.

Espero que tu ruptura con Sam...... no te traiga consecuencias.

Salió por la puerta en la cual estaba Chris con cara de asombro, acababa de llegar del gimnasio

Se quedo sorprendido ante la frase de Prue "¿ruptura?"

Dejo la mochila en el suelo y se acerco a Wyatt

-¿HAS CORTADO CON SAM?

-Eso no te importa

-A ver que me aclare ¿¡has cortado con Sam!? Y ¿¡NO ME IMPORTA!?

-Chris no te metas

-Si corresponde a Sam si me importa

Wyatt le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, empezaba a alterarse por las preguntas de su hermano.

-¡¡estoy harto de ti!! Siempre diciéndome lo que está bien, lo que esta mal ¡YA APRENDI LA LECCIÓN! Mi salvador!!

-Yo no pretendía que te sintieras así pero ese no es mi problema ¡¡me la quitaste!! Me querías hacer daño y lo conseguiste pero no solo a mi, también a ella.

-¡¡CALLATE CHRIS!! Vale al principio era un juego pero después me gustaba

-¡¿un juego?!¿¡¡como puedes ser tan cabrón!!?

Chris se abalanzo hacia Wyatt pegándole un puñetazo en todo el ojo.

-¡¡PARA CHRIS!!

-Defiéndete , ahora que no estas con ella voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste y por ella¡¡defiéndete!!

Chris volvió a pegarle a su hermano mientras este intentaba defenderse

-¡¡PARA!! ¡¡nos vamos a hacer daño!!

-¡¡vamos a terminar con esto de una vez!! Chris estaba fuera de si, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, en su interior tampoco sabia por lo que hacia ya que lo que paso con Sam era una historia pasada.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a pegarse, Chris cayo encima de la mesa mientras Wyatt comenzó a pegarle en el estómago. Chris orbito y le cogió por la espalda. Wyatt se intento dar la vuelta mientras Chris comenzó a cogerle por la espalda

De repente en el ático el Libro de las Sombras comenzó a iluminarse, expandiéndose toda la luz por la casa. Los dos chicos quedaron impactados por la luz y cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro.

Prue estaba en la escalera, bajaba corriendo al escuchar los fuertes ruidos que hacían sus primos en la cocina. La luz también la cegó cayéndose al suelo.

Cuando la luz desapareció corrió hacia la cocina encontrándose algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

-¿Estáis bien? Pregunto Prue mientras les ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Los dos chicos estaban sangrando por el labio y Wyatt tenia el ojo izquierdo con un gran golpe.

-Veo que os habéis peleado

-Ah!! Chillo Chris ¡no tires de mi Wyatt!

-¡Si el que esta tirando de mi eres tu!

-oh! Oh! Dijo Prue ¡¡estáis unidos!!

-A ver Wyatt tira fuerte dijo Chris mientras intentaba separase de su hermano

-Ahh!! Me estas haciendo daño

-He llamado a Pam. Volverá en cuanto pueda, esta contratando al grupo que tocara mañana por la noche.

Le he dicho que no creo que sea obra de un demonio, no parece importante dijo Prue mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿qué no parece importante? ¡estoy pegado a el! Y no podía ser otro si no ¡¡el!!

-Oye Wyatt yo tampoco estoy contento, así que jodete

-Jodete tu

-eh!! Parad, no quiero mas peleas en esta casa, ¿habéis visto como habéis dejado lacocina?

Una cosa es que la destruyan los demonios ¡¿pero nosotros?!

Voy a llamar a Rachel ¡¡Rachel!!

-Hola ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué hacéis vosotros cogidos de la mano? Dijo Rachel que acababa de orbitar.

-Esta unidos por las manos y no hay manera de separarlos, lo he intentado con un hechizo, una poción...pero nada.

-¿cómo ha ocurrido? Dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a los chicos

-Estábamos discutiendo dijo Chris

-¿discutiendo? ¿solo? Dijo Rachel mientras le cogía las manos para ver la unión

-y pegándonos dijo Wyatt

-Vale ¿y que ocurrid mas? Dijo La luz blanca

Chris comenzó a reírse

-Me estas haciendo cosquillas Rachel, Una luz amarilla apareció de la nada y nos envolvió y supongo que nos unió.

-Era verde corrigió Wyatt

-Amarilla

-¡te he dicho que verde!

-Vale, vale entre amarilla y verde ¡¡callaros ya que tengo dolor de cabeza con vuestras discusiones ¡! Dijo Prue alterada.

-Es obra del Libro dijo Rachel sin darle importancia.

Pam entro por la puerta corriendo hacia la sala de estar

-Ya he llegado ¿dónde están los unido?

-Hola Pam, dijo Rachel siéntate que te voy a explicar lo que les ha ocurrido a tus primos.

El Libro de las Sombras os ha castigado. Entre vosotros debe haber armonía y si os peleáis os castiga , pero no es solo una pelea si empezáis a teneros odio el uno al otro.

-¡es increíble! Y que le importa a ese dichoso Libro lo que me pasa con mi hermano Dijo Wyatt que no aguantaba mas esa situación

-No hables así de él , le dijo Pam -a ver si te va a unir mas jajajaaja

-que graciosilla

-Convivir con este.....¡que martirio! ¡porque a mi!

-Oye Chris yo tampoco estoy contento vale?

-Rachel, dijo Prue ¿y como lo pueden solucionar?

-Hablando

-¿¡hablando!? ¿con este? Dijo Wyatt mientras movía las mano

-auu!! Recuerda que estamos pegados que ya me has dado un par de veces

-Si hablando chicos no hay otra solución, bueno si no queréis permanecer unidos claro.

-¿¡como!? Dijo Wyatt

-Moviendo los labios es muy fácil dijo Pam entre risas esa situación era bastante cómica

-¡Pam en cuanto me suelte de este anormal iré a por ti! Dijo Wyatt

Pam le saco la lengua mientras Wyatt le hacia un gesto con la mano que tenia libre ( le saco un dedo)

Rachel se volvió a acercar a los chicos- Por favor deberéis solucionarlo, si no el Libro de las Sombras desaparecerá

-¿cuál ha sido vuestro problema? Dijo Pam muy interesada

-Sam dijo Chris intentado esquivar la mirada de Rachel.

-¡¡calla!! Dijo Wyatt

-¿Sam? Pero si Wyatt ha roto con ella Dijo Prue

-¿¡has roto!? Pregunto Pam levantándose del sofá

Rachel la miro sorprendida, le dijo que iba a dejarlo pero no creyó que fuera tan rápido. Wyatt la miro directamente a los ojos

-Si, he roto con ella, no estaba enamorado ¿contentas?

-Si, y la ha dejado hecha polvo siguió hablando Chris

-Vale Chris, ¿qué tienes que ver tu? Pregunto Pam

-Esta enamorado de ella, dijo Wyatt que no paraba de mira a Rachel la cual intentaba hacerle el menor caso posible.

-¡¡No estoy enamorado de ella!! Chillo Chris

Wyatt dejo de mirar por unos instantes a Rachel y se dirigio a Chris

-¿entonces como explicas esto? Dijo señalando hacia sus manos

-Es que Sam..............


	13. ¿Hacemos las paces?

****

CAPITULO 11

¿Hacemos las paces?

-Venga dilo, Dijo Wyatt el cual esperaba una contestación.

-Si no estas enamorado de ella...

-¡que no lo estoy! Vale...en su tiempo lo estuve

Pam se quedo mirándolo sorprendida

-Por eso me explico yo que lo supieras y no le dieras importancia.

Todos miraron a Pam

-¿El que Pam? dijo Prue

Pam se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en alto, había metido la pata, ni Prue ni Rachel sabia que Sam era un demonio.

-No digo...que por eso es normal que la conociera.

-Bueno sigue con tu bonita explicación, dijo Wyatt el cual le encantaba esa situación de su hermano.

-Pues eso...Wyatt y yo la conocimos y me enamore y mi querido hermano me la quito

-Eh! Eh! Chillo Wyatt –No te la quite

-Ah no? Dijo Chris irónicamente-Tu sabias que me gustaba y os pille besándoos, no me digas ¿qué estabas jugando a los médicos?

-Vale , lo siento no debería de haber ocurrido eso, pero ella estaba enamorado de mi. Lo siento por gustarles a las chicas.

-¿Gustarles? Vamos no seas hipócrita, si tonteas con todas.

Rachel les mando callar

-¡vale! ¡vale! Así no se va a arreglar nada. Tenéis que hablar pero sin discutir.

Así o una de dos, o arregláis vuestras diferencias o permanecéis siempre unidos.

-¡Oh no! Esto es una pesadilla, dijo Wyatt llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a la cabeza.

-¿Para ti solo? Dijo Chris mientras se reía irónicamente. –No me hagas reír Wyatt

Pam se levanto del sofá

-Ya os lo ha dicho Rachel, os tenéis que perdonar si no, no lo vais a conseguir.

Rachel además afirmo

-Ahora con vosotros así, estáis expuestos en peligro. Vuestros poderes han podido descender por culpa del Libro. En vez de haceros mas poderosos el Libro os ha quitado poder.

Bueno chicas vamonos, vamos a dejarlos solos. Yo me tengo que ir, espero que cuando vuelva este todo arreglado.

En ese momento Rachel orbito

Pam se acerco hacia Prue que iba a la cocina, pero antes de irse dijo

-Venga chicos, yo se que no sois rencorosos, podéis hacerlo vale?

Las chicas fueron hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena y Chris y Wyatt comenzaron a hablar en el salón

Chris fue el que rompió el hielo

-¿cómo empezamos?

Dijo mientras movía la mano que tenia unida con su hermano

-ah!! Chris me has dado en la cara

-Lo siento

-Chris...¿Tanto te gustaba Sam?

-Estaba enamorado de ella

-Lo siento , no sabia que estuvieras enamorado de ella de verdad. Solo creía que te gustaba y que no querías que ella se acercara a mi

-No se como lo haces Wyatt, siempre te llevas a la mas guapa, eres el preferido de todos, supe simpático...

-¿El preferido? Dijo Wyatt irónicamente- Vamos si mamá pasaba olímpicamente de mi

-¡que dices Wyatt! Dijo Chris -Mamá me exigía mas que a nadie de esta casa, diciéndome siempre "Chris esto no se hace así..., Chris es que no pones la suficiente atención...."

-Pero Chris, era porque se preocupaba por ti

-Se preocupaba mas por ti

-Ya pero Leo....

-¿Leo que? Chris, se sentía mejor al hablar con su hermano y sobre todo de Leo, antes se contaban todo pero desde que el y Wyatt supieron la verdad de las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a estropearse la relación

-Lo odio Chris, lo odio

-Wyatt...Leo no tiene la culpa, sabes que el....

-Chris!! Él debía de haberlo evitado. Siguió allí arriba después de que todo se volviera a arreglar entre el y mamá.

Se pudo haber quedado con nosotros y no quiso.

-Pero sabes porque se fue de nuevo.

-Lo se, el gran secreto de Leo

Parecía que tenia una vida transparente pero ¡no!, tiene un gran secreto que solo sabemos los dos.

Pam entro al salón asustando a su primos

-¿qué secreto tenéis?

Chris comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso pero Wyatt salvo la situación

-No nada, es una broma de Chris ya sabes ...siempre tan bromista dijo con una leve risa

Cuéntaselo Chris

-No Wyatt cuéntaselo tu, le dijo, ya que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para que no le pillaran

-Da igual chicos dijo Pam mientras dejaba unas coca colas encima de la mesa

Seguir así, hablando .

Les guiño un ojo y se marcho de nuevo para la cocina

-¿Se ha ido ya? Pregunto Chris mientras intentaba mirar si su prima había entrado en la cocina

-Si ya ha entrado, pero Chris se lo deberíamos contar

-Claro, pero ahora no es el momento

-Vale, esperaremos.

-Wyatt ¿cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo?

Chris estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con Wyatt, ahora que tenían esta oportunidad

-¿Es porque mamá y papá nos contaran que volví del futuro para arreglar las cosas?

-No es eso Chris....Vale al principio me impacto, ¿Por qué me convertí en malo?

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada a veces me vienen imágenes de lo que ocurrió, papá me contó que es normal que mi otro "yo" proyecte esos recuerdos, pero no se...

Pero no pienses en eso Wyatt, todo se arreglo, además no fue tu culpa te secuestraron

-Ya, pero el solo pensar que lo fui!!

-No eras malo Wyatt, Te cambiaron. Mira a la tía Phoebe, ella también lo fue y no paso nada.

-Ella estaba enamorada

-¿Y que? Lo fue o no? Y no paso nada. No le des mas vueltas de verdad

¿Entonces piensas de verdad que Pam debe saber la verdad? Dijo Chris intentando cambiar de tema, veía que Wyatt pensaba mucho sobre el su transformación y no quería verlo sufrir.

-Si por supuesto debe saberlo

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso le prometimos a mamá no decir nada.

-Lo se, será un palo muy grande para ella pero...

-Tiene todo el derecho termino de decir Chris.

-Si te parece Wyatt se lo diremos los dos juntos cuando esto haya acabado vale?

-Me parece buena idea.

Por primera vez desde que se volvieron a reencontrar Wyatt sonrío a su hermano, muchos recuerdos le venían a su mente, sus primeras travesuras, sus primeros hechizos.....Y su lugar secreto el Puente de San Francisco donde se iban los dos, junto a su padre a charlar y ver las estrellas. Para Leo era un lugar especial y nunca se lo habían dicho a nadie donde se reunían ni siquiera a su madre.

De repente las chicas comenzaron a chillar en la cocina

-ah!! ¡salta Prue ¡ ¡salta! Chillo Pam

-¡DIOS MIO! Prue comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la cocina

Pam vio el cuchillo que estaba utilizando Prue para cortar el pan

-¡cuchillo! ¡chicos venid necesitamos vuestra ayuda!

Los dos chicos cogidos de la manos fueron corriendo hacia la cocina para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

Eran unos demonios parecidos a los demonios costra que al igual que ellos lanzaban un líquido verde por la boca destruyendo lo que encontraban a su paso pero estos morían con mucha mas facilidad.

-¡que asco! Dijo Chris al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en al cocina

Pam volvió a ser atacada por el segundo demonio

-¡cuchillo! Volvió a chillar

El demonio explotó y toda la cocina quedo inmersa en el liquido de color verde,

-¡Es asqueroso! Dijo Wyatt

-Solo había dos, y los he matado. Han aparecido de repente

Wyatt y Chris se acercaron a Prue que estaba aun poco aturdida por el ataque

-¿Esta bien? Le pregunto Wyatt

-Si, si es que ha sido de repente y no sabia que hacer

-Pam ve a por le Libro dijo Chris

-Pero Chris si hemos acabado con los demonios

-Hazle caso. Le dijo Wyatt a Pam

-Ve a por el libro

-Vale...dijo Pam

-No la tratéis como una niña , dijo Prue la cual comenzó a recoger el desastre de la cocina

-Pero Prue es que..., dijo Wyatt intentándose explicar

-Wyatt somos un equipo vale?

-Si Prue dijo Chris- y e eso lo que intentamos hacer todos

-Prue se acerco de nuevo a los chicos

-¿Y como va,....vuestro problema?

Parecéis una pareja de enamorados

Jajajaja

-que graciosa le dijo Wyatt mientras le revolvía el pelo

Prue comenzó a marearse

-Chicos.......

-Eh Prue ¿estas bien?

-Cogela Wyatt se va a caer

-Apóyate en mi Prue, dijo Wyatt mientras la cogía de la cintura con la mano que tenia libre para impedir que se cayera

Chris vamos a llevarla al sofá

-Pam volvió orbitando con el Libro entre las manos, mientras buscaba los demonios que les habían atacado

-¿qué le ha pasado?

-Estoy bien chicos dijo Prue mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Es un simple mareo

-Llamare a Rachel, dijo Chris

-No creo que haga falta ,Wyatt no tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver a Rachel, ya que aun no habían hablado sobre su ruptura con Sam.

-pero Wyatt a lo mejor es algo importante. Rachel Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a ver que tal estaba Prue

Rachel orbito hacia el salón y vio a Prue sentada

-¿qué ha pasado?

Los chicos se acercaron a Rachel

-Nos han atacado y Prue se ha mareado dijo Chris

-¿Estáis bien los demás? Pregunto Rachel mirándolos.

-Si, si dijo Wyatt

-Chicos ya lo tengo, dijo Pam

-¿qué es un demonio costra?

-Si...bueno es familia del demonio costra ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No se...me ha venido una imagen a la cabeza

-Este tipo de demonio tiene menos poder que los demonios costra, son enviados sobre todo para espiar.

Chris ¿y nunca habías visto ninguno?

-No , que va que yo recuerde claro bueno pude ser que...

-Si yo creo que será eso dijo Wyatt dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo para que no hablara . Tanto el como Chris sabían que un pasado de Chris al volver para salvarlo había derrotado a muchos demonios y muchas veces recordaba cosas sin sentido imágenes que le venían a la cabeza.

-¿qué pasa Chris? Pregunto Pam interesada.

-Nada, no se lo habré leído en el Libro

-Bueno no tenemos porque preocuparnos, no hay peligro contra ellos.

-¿entonces porque han venido? Dijo Prue que bebía un poco de agua que le traía Rachel de la cocina

-Porque como he dicho son espías y por telepatía mandan información

-Entonces habrán descubierto que Chris y Wyatt están unidos. Podréis ser de nuevo atacados, tened cuidado sobre todo con Prue ¿estas mejor?

-Si habrán sido los nervios, ya estoy mucho mejor. Es que llevo algunas noches durmiendo bastante mal

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los chicos

-¿y vosotros que?

-¿qué de que? dijo Chris haciéndose el tonto

-¿cómo que de que? Volvió a decir la chica.

-Estamos hablando...respondió Wyatt

-Así me gusta, preparad una poción vencedora contra estos demonio por si acaso

Si han sido capaces de pasarles la información no tardaran en atacar.

Prue se levanto del sofá

-Yo la hago, no es difícil

-¿seguro? Le dijo Rachel tocándole la frente

-Yo la ayudare dijo Pam

-Chicos también quiero que vosotros tengáis mucho cuidado

Rachel se fue hacia la cocina seguía preocupada por el estado de Prue

Pam fue hacia la escalera

-Voy al ático a por una pluma de búho que hace falta.

-Te ayudo Pam, Chris fue rápido hacia la escalera olvidando que su hermano no se movía

-Chris recuerda que estamos unidos ah!!

-Lo siento

Pam llego antes al ático encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa

-¡¡corred!! , chicos en el ático

Prue salió corriendo de la cocina subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

Wyatt y Chris orbitaron hacia allí

-¡¡Ayúdame chicos!!chillo Pam la cual estaba acorralada entre dos de los demonios costra

-Wyatt no puedo explotarle , chillo Chris

-Ni paralizarlos le contesto Wyatt

-Prue llego en ese momento

-Chicos saltad está detrás de vosotros

El demonio costra se abalanzó sobre Prue pero esta le dio una patada en todo el estómago sin que el demonio pudiera expulsar el liquido verde.

Prue se acerco hacia sus primos los cuales al saltar cayeron al suelo

-Malditos demonios chillo Prue

¡Ten cuidado Chris!

Uno de los demonios apareció por la espalda de Chris lanzándole el liquido verde.

Wyatt tiro de el pero un poco de liquido cayo sobre su brazo

-¡¡AH!! Esto me quema

-¡Chris levántate! Chillo Wyatt el cual ya se había puesto de pie

-¡me duele mucho!

-¡¡Levántate!! Volvió a chillar Wyatt ¡te van a dar de nuevo! Wyatt intento coger a su hermano pero no podía con una sola mano

-¡¡ten cuidado Chris ¡! Chillo Prue

-¡¡Venga cogeme la mano!! dijo Wyatt mientras lo cogía con la otra mano

-¡¡mi brazo!!

Pam comenzó a pelear con el otro demonio el cual comenzó a lanzar liquido a la mesa y al sillón.

Chris se acordó de las palabras de Paige "asqueroso"- ¡¡Pam di asqueroso!!

- ¿asqueroso?¿ funcionara?¡¡asqueroso!! ¡¡asqueroso!!

Chillo Pam la cual le volvió a lanzar el liquido a los demonios costra.

Rachel entro corriendo en el ático

-La poción he conseguido terminarla con otro ingrediente espero que funcione

Rachel le lanzo uno de los frascos a Prue

-Lo tengo ¡muere asqueroso!

La poción cayo sobre el demonio que hizo que se derritiera.

-¡Toma Wyatt uno te va a atacar!

Rachel le lanzo otra poción a Wyatt la cual lanzo sobre el demonio derritiéndolo.

-Los tres demonios desaparecieron

-Rachel ¡Chris se ha desmayado! chillo Wyatt, -el dolor le ha hecho quedarse inconsciente

Nadie se había dado cuenta pero las manos de los chicos se separaron dejándolos libres

-No tiene respiración dijo Rachel apartaros

Rachel comenzó a ponerle las manos en la herida del brazo pero no se curaba

-¡Chris por favor! Chillo Wyatt

-No te preocupes Wyatt le dijo Prue mientras se acercaba a tranquilizarlo.

Rachel volvía a insistir y poco a poco Chris comenzó a volver en si

-¿esta bien? Pregunto Pam asustada

-Eh....¿dónde estoy? Dijo Chris el cual estaba curado pero un poco aturdido

-eh chicos ¡ os habéis separado! Dijo Prue

-¡es verdad ¡ dijo Pam acercándose a Chris para ver como estaba

-Rachel se acerco a Wyatt

-Supongo...

-¿qué? pregunto Wyatt

-Que tu preocupación por Chris ha hecho que olvides tus rencillas con el .

Wyatt miro a Chris el cual aun estaba tumbado en el suelo y de repente orbito

-eh!¡wyatt!

-Déjalo Prue, estaba muy asustado, dijo Rachel acercándose de nuevo a Chris para ver como seguía

-Pam ayudo a que se levantara Chris

-Venga primito ya ha pasado todo.

¿esta mejor?

-solo un poco mareado

-Menos mal que Wyatt consiguió empujarte hacia el si no el líquido te hubiera dado más fuerte.

Dijo Pam mientras cogió a Chris por la cintura para que pudiera andar

-Me alegro que tu y Wyatt hayáis hecho las paces dijo Prue que miraba como Chris se iba andando junto a Pam

-Y yo, dijo el.

-Rachel se acerco a la habitación de Chris

-¿estas durmiendo?

-No, que va. Prue me ha obligado a descansar

-Sabes Chris dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba en su cama

-¿qué? Dijo este incorporándose.

-Al verte allí desmayado...

-¿si? Chris comenzó a mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de la chica le encantaban eran muy expresivos y aunque mirarlos le ponía nervioso lo hacia.

-Me asuste mucho. Puse todas mis energías en salvarte

-Gracias.

Chris le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Rachel.

Rachel sabes...cuando estaba allí inconsciente , tu imagen apareció de repente y comencé a sentirme mejor

-¿Pensabas en mi?

Chris le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a Rachel, el esperaba que sus labios se unieran en su primer beso

Rachel pensó en Wyatt y en la promesa que le hizo y aparto la cara

-Chris...¿Wyatt aun no ha llegado? Dijo ella cambiando de tema

Chris se quedo parado y vio como la chica miraba hacia abajo

-¿No?

Chris se levanto de la cama

-Ahora vengo espérame y orbito dejando a Rachel sentada.

Wyatt estaba allí tranquilo en lo alto del puente de San Francisco, el aire le movía sus cabellos, el cabizbajo miraba como los coches pasaban sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba allí subido

Chris llego orbitando

-Hola

-Hola, me has encontrado ¿te acuerdas aun?

-Claro, como no me iba a acordar .Cuando éramos pequeños siempre veníamos aquí a pensar en nuestras cosas, cuando discutíamos con mamá, papá, cuando estábamos preocupados....

-¿estas mejor?

-Si, gracias dijo Chris con una alegre sonrisa

-No me des las gracias Rachel fue la que te salvo

-Ya...pero gracias por haber resuelto tus diferencias conmigo

-Chris, yo se que tu no tuviste la culpa, eres mi hermano, pero mis problemas son con Leo. Tu cuando volviste al pasado solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y ya esta.

-¿con Leo? Wyatt creía que ya habías comprendido lo que paso. Vale yo fui al pasado pero no fue culpa de Leo si no mía. Yo los separe, tenía que haberlo hecho de otra forma

-Vale Chris lo se, pero eso no significa que tuviera que hacerlo eso a mamá

Se porto muy mal con ella

-Wyatt se enamoro

-¡y tuvo una hija!

-¿No puedes aceptarlo?

-Chris si lo acepto, pero...necesito pensar vale?

-Y tu? Me has perdonado lo de Sam Dijo Wyatt intentando que este le perdonara.

- Si, en su tiempo fue duro para mi, y sobre todo porque eres mi hermano, pero ya se me ha pasado. Digamos que mi vida ha encontrado a alguien. Dame un abrazo anda.....sigo siendo tu hermano no? Le dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara

-No pienso hacerlo, eso es de mariquitas

-¡Venga ya! No seas así

-Vale como se lo digas a alguien te mato¬¬

-Esta bien dijo Chris riéndose y acercándose a su hermanó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo

Los dos chico se abrazaron mientras comenzaron a reírse por la situación

Rachel orbito buscando a los chicos

-Chicos...eh! ¿qué hacéis? ¬¬ dijo esta al verlos abrazados, aunque le hubiera gustado reírse no lo hizo

-¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto Chris

-Hay un problema con Prue volvió a marearse y bueno venid a casa

-¿esta bien?

-Mas o menos venid venga!!

Los tres chicos orbitaron en dirección a la casa Halliwel


	14. ¿Prue un demonio?

****

Capitulo 12

¿Prue un demonio?

Pam estaba corriendo por toda la casa mientras que su prima la perseguía .

-Ah!! Prue por favor ¡tranquilízate! Soy tu prima Pam, no soy un demonio

Los dos chicos junto a Rachel orbitaron en la casa viendo como Prue perseguía a Pam con intenciones asesinas

-uf!! Menos mal que habéis llegado, no puedo controlarla.

Prue comenzó a dirigirse a los chicos

-¡Os voy a matar a todos!

-Eh..., Wyatt se acerca a nosotros Dijo Chris el cual iba a comenzar a correr

Prue comenzó a correr hacia Chris el cual asustado se puso detrás de su hermano

-Venga Prue si soy Chris tu primo

-¡te quiero matar!

-Ah!! Creo que tenemos un problema. Dejo Chris bastante asustado

-¿La paralizo? Dijo Watt

-Creo que no puedes Prue es una bruja, Dijo Rachel

-Pues parece que si

Prue quedo paralizada con las manos en alto delante de sus primos

Chris se coloco delante de Prue la cual daba un poco de miedo

-Pam salió por fin de su escondite

-¡menos mal! Me tenia atacada, para mi que se ha enfadado por cogerle su camiseta nueva

-Será eso Pam... dijo Chris irónicamente -¿cómo ha sido? Dijo Chris acercándose a ella

-Estábamos en la cocina y de repente volvió a marearse y se cayo al suelo, llame a Rachel y cuando llego Prue volvió en si , se levanto y comenzó como loca a correr detrás de nosotras con un cuchillo que le conseguí quitar. Parecía la niña del exorcista.

Los chicos rieron por la comparación de Prue

-Se parece un poco...dijo Chris entre risas

-Esto tiene que ser obra de un demonio, Dijo Rachel

-Vale, vale...ya se voy ahora mismo a por el Libro. Dijo Pam orbitando hacia el ático

-Iba a ir yo...dijo Chris- pero bueno ve tu

Rachel se acerco a Chris

-¿cómo te encuentras estas totalmente recuperado?

-Si, si de verdad.

Gracias de nuevo Rachel

-Solo hice mi trabajo

Rachel miraba a Chris con mucha dulzura, había mucha complicidad entre los dos, cosa que le sacaba un poco de quicio a Wyatt

-Chicos Pam nos llama dijo Wyatt que intentaba romper las miradas de los otros dos chicos

-¿qué hacemos con Prue? Dijo Rachel mirando a los chicos

-No se...Dijo Waytt

-Llévala al sótano, allí estará segura y encerrada Dijo Chris mientras se dirigía a la escalera

-Si es mi rompa algo lo pagareis vosotros

-Venga...Dijo Chris insistiendo

Cuando estuvieron todos en el ático Pam se puso a hablar.

-Chicos en el Libro no hay nada

-¿cómo que nada? Dijo Wyatt cogiendo el Libro para intentar buscar algo

-Venga chicos pensad, algo ha tenido que pasar. Se puso a si de loca después de desmayarse dijo Chris

De repente unos grandes ruidos provenían del sótano

-Oh no!! Ya ha vuelto en si ,esta destrozando mi cuarto yo os mato

-Venga Wyatt dijo Rachel- no necesitamos otros loco en la familia

-que graciosa¬¬ dijo Wyatt que seguía inmerso en la búsqueda.

-Para mi que te ha roto el escritorio dijo Pam entre risa

-O te esta rompiendo la ropa del armario dijo Chris mientras se reía con su prima

-Oh no!! Dijo Wyatt -bueno sigamos con este asunto no quiero empezar a pensar como va a quedar mi cuarto

Chicos se esta convirtiendo en un demonio

Por eso podemos paralizarla.

-Eso mas o menos estaba claro, dijo Chris

-Ya lo se ¿pero como coño se ha podido convertir? Dijo Wyatt buscando alguna poción

-Algún demonio ha tenido que infectarle dijo Chris

-Claro , ya esta

-A ver Waytt quieres explicarnos cual es tu teoría...

-hay Chris hay que explicarte todo...¿os acordáis de el ataque de el demonio roba personalidades?

Ese demonio le daño en el brazo y Prue no quiso que Rachel le curara porque no le dio importancia

(**Remisión capitulo _Capitulo 8_**

-¡Ten cuidado Prue! Dijo Chris

El demonio consiguió romper la botella sin que esta le tocara y acercándose a Prue le arañó con sus asquerosas garras.

-Ahh! ¡seras cabrón!

Chris consiguió orbitar detrás del demonio y le lanzo la poción vencedora

-¡bien! Muere)

Pam siguió hablando después de recordad el demonio que araño a Prue

-¡es verdad! -Exacto todo estaba con humo y no vimos en que demonio se convirtió exactamente

-Busca aquellos que puedan infectar dijo Chris dirigiéndose a Wyatt

Una chica de pelo largo paseaba por los callejones del Inframundo

Vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color.

Se paro ante una puerta y entro

Era una taberna llena de demonio borrachos, comenzó a andar esquivándolos

Uno empezó a llamarla

-¡eh nena! Vaya culo!!

Otro

-Ven que te voy a enseñara a mi soldadito!!

La chica sin darle importancia se acerco al tío y le dio un puñetazo cayendose encima de la mesa

-A mi no me gustan los soldaditos solo los capitanes

Los dos tíos comenzaron a reírse

-Vaya carácter

-Pero esta tremenda.

Otro chico que estaba sentado en la mesa la saludo

-Sam!!

La chica se acerco y fue sorprendida con un beso muy largo del chico

-Hola Jack

-¿dónde te has metido este tiempo?

-He estado ocupada

-Decían que te habías liado con un brujo

-¿yo?

La chica rió muy alto, -si bueno lo engañe para robarle los poderes mintió Sam

D e repente un hombre con una capa y la cara cubierta entro en la taberna y se acerco a los chicos.

Miro a la chica y le pregunto

-¿Sam?

-Si, soy yo ¿quién lo quiere saber?

-Acompáñame

-¡NO!

El hombre la cogió del cuello y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo y ella comenzó a asfixiarse

La taberna quedo en silencio

-ahgg, suel...ta..me

El hombre la soltó y la chica cayo al suelo , empezó a tocarse el cuello el cual estaba bastante rojo.

-Vamos levántate , acompáñame!

La chica acompaño al hombre bastante asustada.

Todos en la taberna quedaron sorprendidos por lo acontecido, pero al marcharse siguieron bebiendo y comentando sus ataques y fechorías..

La chica entro en una habitación oscura solo iluminada por un par de velas.

Una figura al fondo la observaba, también iba cubierto con una capa que ocultaba su rostro

-La chica se acerco

-¿quien eres?

El hombre comenzó a reírse

-jajaja Si hubiera sabido que eras tan guapa te hubiera llamado antes

La abrazo y comenzó a besarle en el cuello

-Solo te digo que necesito tu ayuda, aun no pero quiero que este a mi disposición

Dicen por ahí que has estado con un brujo, el primogénito de las embrujadas es verdad?

-que va

-¡No me engañes! El hombre le dio una bofetada y la chica cayo al suelo

-Si , pero me ha dejado

-Esta bien....se que has estado pasando información pero ahora...¿estas de nuestra parte no?

-La chica asintió y se incorporo

-¿qué quieres de mi?

-Quiero que me ayudes a matar a los hijos de las embrujadas.

Bueno solo a tres, el cuarto no

-¿a tres?

-Si, el cuarto tendrá un papel muy importante en el Inframundo, su poder nos ayudara a ser invencibles.

Es su destino

-Pero eso es imposible

-El mal...mi querida Sam, el hombre comenzó a acariciarla, besarla...la chica se sentía incomoda pero se no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, tenia mucho miedo y el hombre enmascarado lo sabia.

-El mal esta resurgiendo y conocerá su mayor esplendor con el hijo de la embrujada

-¿No sera Wyatt?

-Y si lo fuera,...¿Fue con el que te acostabas?

-Si

El hombre se separo de ella y le pego otra bofetada

-¡Puta! Ahora estas aquí de nuevo ¿entiendes lo que significa?

Tu podrás tener un cargo muy importante en el nuevo Inframundo. El hombre la agarro y la beso con mucha pasión, la chica se dejo acariciar. Mientras la llevo a una cama con sábanas de raso de color negro y cojines del mismo color.

-Pero...¿qué tengo que hacer?

El hombre comienza a desnudarla y a besarla, la chica se tumbo en la cama mientras seguían hablando

-Tu conoces todos sus puntos débiles, ya te iras enterando

Los dos comienzan a besarse encima de la cama disfrutando de lo que estaba ocurriendo

Pam estaba llenado los frascos de la poción

-He hecho una poción , espero que sirva

-Yo he hecho un hechizo con Wyatt espero que funcione. Dijo Chris

Wyatt volvió orbitando con Prue la cual estaba paralizada

-Venga ya esta aquí, ¿tenéis todo preparado?

Los tres chicos se pusieron en frente de su prima y Wyatt la desparalizo, y comenzaron a decir en el hechizo

"Nosotros que estamos aquí

queremos que vuelvas en ti"

Pam lanzo la poción sobre su prima

-Prue volvió en si

¡¡quiero mataros!!

-No ha funcionado dijo Pam aterrada, ¡paralízala Wyatt paralízala!

Pero¿ porque viene hacia mi?

-Ya esta Pam

-Vaya hechizo que habéis hecho, "Nosotros que estamos aquí

queremos que vuelvas en ti..." Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor

-Venga ya ¿y tu poción que? ¿qué llevaba solo agua? Porque no ha hecho nada

-Perdona Chris mi poción era mucho mejor que vuestra mierda de hechizo....

-¡Callaros! Dijo Wyatt que se había sentado en el sofá pensando lo que podían hacer

Rachel orbito al salón

-Mirad chicos. He encontrado esto

-¿El que ¿ Dijo Chris acercándose al Libro de las Sombras que sostenía Rachel en las manos

-Mirad viene una poción para curar a aquellos que han sido infectados por cualquier demonio.

-Pero ya hemos hecho una, dijo Pam

-Esta es diferente dijo Rachel

Porque tiene un ingrediente muy especial, bastante especial diría yo

-¿cuál es? Pregunto Wyatt

-Pues es la flor de los infiernos

-Pues nunca he oído hablar de ella dijo Chris

-Esa flor esta en el Inframundo dijo Rachel

-¿en el Inframundo? Dijo Wyatt acercándose a la chica

-Si, es el único lugar donde crece. Allí hay un jardín yo estuve una vez , es fácil de llegar. Los demonios la utilizan cuando son atacados.

-Iremos a por ella

-¡Es muy peligroso Chris! Dijo Rachel cogiendolo del brazo

Wyatt se acerco a Chris-Yo iré con él, vosotras buscad los demás ingredientes hay alguno en especial

-Si, la sangre de una virgen de buen corazón

-¿y ahora como la encontramos? dijo Chris tocándose la cabeza

-Venga Chris ellas la encontraran y nosotros la flor. Además Pam sabe mas de pociones que nosotros

Los dos chicos orbitaron en el Inframundo y comenzaron a andar despacio

-Wyatt por aquí, Rachel dijo que por la parte izquierda

-Vale, estoy vigilando

-Oye...¿has hablado con Prue?

-Muy poco

-Y.....dijo Chris esperando que Wyatt le contase algo sobre ellos

-No lo se Chris, ha pasado mucho tiempo y bueno lo acabo de dejar con Sam y...

-¿y que?

-¡Chris ten cuidado!

Detrás de Chris había un demonio que intentaba atacarlo

-Chris consigue explotarlo

-Eh! Chris esta muy bien, tus poderes están evolucionando

-Gracias, la verdad es que creía que yo no tendría los mismos poderes que tu y mamá pero por lo que veo si.¿Nos ha visto alguien?

-No , no lo creo. Oye y tu vida amoroso ¿qué tal va? Dijo Wyatt intentando que Chris le contase algo sobre Rachel.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando

-¿enamorando?

-Eh!! Wyatt vienen mas

-Corre Chris aquí esta el jardín vamos coge la flor

-Chris ten cuidado!! Dijo Wyatt el cual ya tenia la flor entre sus manos

Unos demonios salieron de la nada y atraparon a Chris ,eran los demosnios guardianes del jardín

-¡Vete Wyatt! Tu solo no puedes con ellos ¡vete con la flor! Corre que están detrás de ti orbita

Wyatt apareció en la cocina de la casa donde estaba Rachel y Pam haciendo la pócima

Tomad la flor

Unos demonios siguieron a Wyatt a la casa pero antes de que pudiera atacar este los exploto sin ningún problema

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde esta Chris? Pregunto Rachel preocupada

-Nos estaban esperando, han cogido a Chris

-Toma la flor Pam. Termina la poción Tenemos que ir a por Chris antes de que descubran que es uno de los hijos de las embrujadas

Los cuatro chicos orbitaron hacia el Inframundo, Prue había tomado la poción y se había convertido de nuevo en bruja

-¡Vamos chicas! Pero ir con cuidado dijo Wyatt andando delante de sus primas y Rachel

Prue iba al lado de Pam

-¿y te quería matar?

-Si Prue, te dio por matarme a mi ¿te caigo mal?

-Si, jajaja ¡que va! No se...lo siento de verdad.

-No pasa nada, pero que sea la ultima vez que me quieres matar

Los chicos consiguieron entrar sin ser vistos, llegaron al jardín en el cual estaba Chris capturado en una jaula de la cual no podía salir orbitando ya que tenia un conjuro

-Lo tienen en sea jaula, ¡vamos!

-Un momento Wyatt

-¿qué te ocurre Prue? ¿estas bien?

-si, no es eso.

-Venga, no podemos tardar mas insisto Wyatt

-Nos están esperando, siguió hablando Prue

-¿cómo lo sabes? pregunto Rachel

-Venga , chicos, miradlos. Están relajados. Saben que estamos por aquí.

-Chris esta intentando orbitar pero no puede dijo Pam

¿cómo lo sacamos?

-A ver, dijo Wyatt esta bien por si acaso iré primero con Prue y después contraatacáis vosotras

-¿ese es tu plan? Preguntó Pam un poco indignada

-¿Tienes alguno mejor? Pregunto Wyatt un poco molesto

-No, vale no te enfades.

-¡Venga! Rápido cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí mas peligroso es

Wyatt entro corriendo y comenzó a explotar demonios Prue comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

las dos chicas estaba esperando atentas el momento de ayudar a sus compañeros

-Mira Pam un hacha

-ah! pues si Prue coge el hacha el hacha!!

-No calla!!Lánzala contra la jaula, no puede salir nada, pero si entrar. Inténtalo!!

-Vale ¡hacha!

El hacha salió disparada contra la cerradura rompiendo el hechizo y la puerta por donde Chris pudo salir

-¡Bien! Por fin libre!! Chris comenzó a ayudar a su hermano y a Prue

-Vámonos Wyatt ya no quedan demonios, vámonos antes de que aparezcan mas

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo junto a Rachel y Pam que le estaban esperando y los cinco orbitaron hacia la mansión Halliwell

Un hombre y una mujer salieron de la nada, la chica era Sam

-¿Ese ere Wyatt?

-Si, mi señor

-no tienes mal gusto , le dijo mientras le tocaba la espalda

-¿por qué no los has matado?

-Demasiado fácil. Quería ponerlos a prueba

-Si, necesito saber cual de ellos tomara el poder

-Y ¿quién será?

-Pronto lo sabrás, no seas tan impaciente. Acompáñame quiero que me diviertas, esta tarde has estado muy bien. Eres muy buena.

El hombre la beso y juntos desaparecieron

Chris se estaba terminado de a arregla en su habitación, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de color azul

Rachel llamo a la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?

-Si, ya estoy ¿qué tal?

-Bien, ¿no vas al "P3" con tus hermanos?

-Si, aunque me gustaría hacer otra cosa dijo Chris picaramente acercándose a ella. Quería besarla pero ella al ver sus intenciones decidió separase y sentarse en la cama

-¿el que?

-Rachel lo que estaba a punto de pasar antes en mi habitación, cuando nos íbamos a besar...

-¿si? dijo ella intentando no darle importancia, aunque por dentro, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y no sabia que hacer con las manos.

-Rachel, no se como decirte esto

Wyatt llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo su conversación

-Hola! Ah perdón no sabia que estabas ocupado

era para decirte que ya me voy al "p3"

-Si, ve para allá yo iré orbitando

-¿tu no vienes Rachel?

-que va, estoy cansada.

-Nos vemos allí, hasta luego Rachel

Wyatt se fue de la habitación dejando un poco de tensión en el ambiente

-¿por qué no te vienes? a lo mejor nos lo pasamos bien.

-No, prefiero no ir

-Rachel...Chris se sentó junto a ella en la cama.-te quería decir...que te estoy cogiendo mucho cariño y como esto siga así...

Rachel le corto

-Chris yo también te quiero mucho de verdad, pero ahora mismo no puedo estar contigo

-Lo entiendo

-No Chris no es eso, no lo entiendes.

Chris la miro y le cogió la mano, su corazón empezo a latir muy fuerte, Rachel lo observaba callada, sabia que se estaba enamorando de él , ella se acerco y le dio un beso suave en los labios que dejo a Chris muy sorprendido. Al ver lo que había sucedido orbito dejando a Chris solo

-Rachel! ¿y ahora que hago? Chris se toco los labios y sonrió, "me ha besado ¡me ha besado! ¡¡le gusto!!"

Con esa sonrisa pillina orbita hacia el "P3"

Su hermano junto a sus dos primas estaban sentados en su mesa favorita del local

Pam vio como Chris bajaba la escaleras y lo llamo

-¡Chris!

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal? Hoy se ha llenado esto no?

-pues la verdad es que si, dijo Prue muy contenta mientras bebía de su copa ¿cómo estas Chris?

-Bien, muy pero que muy bien ¿y tu que tal niña del exorcista?

-Eh!!no te pases no soy ninguna niña del exorcista. Lo siento

-algo si tienes dijo Wyatt mientras dejaba sitio para que Chris se sentara

-Wyatt!! No me esperaba eso de ti

-Chris se dirigio a Pam

-oye ¿y como conseguisteis sangre de una virgen para la poción?

Pam se puso colorada y no sabia que hacer y miro hacia Prue, esta al ver que Pam no querría hablar se dirigió a los chicos

-Pues...

-No me digas que eres virgen Dijo Chris riéndose

-¡que va!

-pues yo nunca te he conocido ningún novio dijo Wyatt siguiéndole la broma

-¡¡no pienso hablar de mi vida sexual!!

Pam la mando callar

-Prue , se acaba de enterar todo el local

-¿entonces? siguió insistiendo Chris mirando hacia Pam,

-vale.....era mía ¿contento?

-¿¡TUYA!? Dijo Chris muy sorprendido

-si! No chilles Soy virgen

-Chris empego a reírse si parar XDDD, -no me lo creo Pam, pero si has tenido muchos novios

-Que ligue no signifique que me acuesto con todos

-¿pero con 20 años? Dijo Chris que seguía riéndose junto con Wyatt

Wyatt al ver la cara de enfadada que ponía Pam cambio radicalmente

-venga Pam, no le hagas caso. Es que Chris....claro como liga todas la noches...¬¬ dijo irónicamente

-Casi todas querido hermano

-Prue se levanto

-Dais asco. Me voy a por unas copas. Ah y una cosa Chris eso no te lo crees ni tu¬¬ seguro que no ligas ni con la mas fea de este local jajaja

-Vale, Prue cuando quieras te lo demuestro pero tu nos tienes que contar tus aventuras......

-¡No lo pienso hacer!

Prue se fue hacia la barra y Chris siguió hablando con Pam

-Lo siento Pam, no quería hacer que te sintieras mal. Además si no estas preparada es mejor que esperes

-No es eso

-¿entonces?

Pam se volvió a poner colorada, no se atrevía a mirar a sus primos

-Es que....

-¿qué ocurre? Insistió Chris

-Pues que Scott no me mete mano, vamos que nuestra relación no avanza. Que no tenemos pasión

-¿¡que!? Dijo Chris muy sorprendido

-Wyatt miro a Pam

-Me cae bien ese Scott, deberías invitarlo a cenar para conocerlo

-Bueno a lo mejor es Gay dijo Chris que volvió a reírse

-Vale ya Chris, no me hace gracia vale?¬¬ dijo Pam muy enfadada

Me voy a ayudar a Prue que la veo muy atareada en la barra, además hoy trabaja el nuevo camarero y esta buenísimo!!

-¡Recuerda que estás con Scott,! le chillo Chris antes de que se marchara

Ella se dio la vuelta

-Yo soy muy muy fiel, ¡pero solo cuando tengo novio!

Los dos chicos quedaron solos antes sus copas, Wyatt comenzó a pensar

-Chris, Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado ¿a quien te referías? 

-No se si decirte el nombre, es que esta chica....me deja no se como decirte

-¿confuso? Dijo Wyatt

-Si esa es la palabra. Es Rachel, no se como lo ha hecho pero me esta dejando pillado

-Últimamente se te veía muy unido a ella, se nota que te gusta

-¿si? Sabes pienso luchar por ella, vale la pena es una gran chica como persona.

Voy a ayudar a Pam , que no puede traer las copas

Wyatt miro como Chris se marchaba hacia la barra y pensó en el y Rachel

"¿serias capaz de luchar hasta con tu propio hermano?" pensó Wyatt mientras bebía de su copa


	15. Miedos y temores

****

Capitulo 13

Miedos y temores

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el último ataque, todos intentaban hacer una vida lo mas normal posible dentro de lo que cabía.

Prue estaba en la sala de estar encima de una alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, las manos junto a los pies con el dedo gordo y el corazón unidos

Estaba practicando Yoga, ya que las ultimas semanas habían sido agotadoras y necesitaba descansar, había puesto un cd de música relajante.

Pam bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Has visto a Chris?

Prue ni se inmuto

-no

-¿Y a Wyatt?

-No, se donde esta

-¿qué haces? Dijo Pam mirando lo que hacia Prue con extrañeza

-Intentando hacer yoga ¡si me dejan en paz!

-Ah

Pam se sentó en uno de los sofás y comenzó a observar a su prima mientras pensaba en lo que le quería decirle a Chris.

-¿me vas a dejar en paz?

-¿Tampoco te puedo mirar? Dijo esta molesta

-¡no! Chillo Prue mientras la miraba con cara de antipatía.

-Oye Prue,¿ no te parece que Chris y Rachel han estado quedando demasiado durante esta semana?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió entrando Chris con un amigo, llevaban una conversación muy agradable ya que los dos reían sin parar

-Hola chicas, os quiero presentar a Ryan. Los dos estudiamos juntos periodismo, bueno el al final se cambio de carrera.

Ryan era un chico moreno, un poco mas alto que Chris y con los ojos oscuros. Era bastante atractivo y vestía informalmente, era bastante tímido

-Hola dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa

-Ella es Prue y esta de aquí Pam

-Hola Ryan encantada. Prue cogió el Cd de la mini cadena y se fue para las escaleras. -Si me necesitáis estaré en mi cuarto, ya que no me dejan hacer yoga.¬¬ Prue le lanzo una mirada a Pam que ella pillo al instante

-¿y ahora que he vuelto a hacer yo?

Bueno Hola Ryan

Chris se dirigió hacia Ryan

-Vamos a mi cuarto y te enseño eso vale?

-Vale, bueno Pam espero que nos veamos otro día

-Vale Ryan, dile a Chris que te lleve alguna noche al "P3"

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras recordando los años pasados en la universidad de periodismo

Pam se quedo mirando por un instante a los dos chicos y se fue hacia la cocina

-Todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer menos yo, que aburrimiento.

Pam se dirigió entro por la puerta para comer algo y vio a Wyatt que estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Hola, ¿donde te has metido? Te estaba buscando

-Hola, he salido a comprar el periódico dijo Wyatt mientras pasaba las hojas del diario.

-¿y para que?

-Busco trabajo

-¿y eso?

-Pues que como he estado cinco años martirizado estudiando derecho quiero sacarle algo de beneficio,

-Ah....Pam se sentó junto a su primo con una coca cola en la mano y empego a mirarlo

-¿pam quieres algo? Dijo este intentando que la chica no le molestase

-No, Pam comenzó a beber mientras seguía mirando hacia Wyatt

-¡que quieres me estas poniendo nervioso!

-¿pero que os pasa hoy?¿ No puedo estar aquí tampoco?

-Lo siento cariño. Bueno me apetece trabajar, llegan muy pocos ingresos a casa y bueno quiero echar una mano

-me parece muy bien,.Sabes? ha venido un amigo de Chris, se llama Ryan y es muy guapo la verdad.

-¿Ryan? A si, ya se quien es, se cambio de carrera cuando estaba estudiando con Chris, hizo fisioterapia, le verdad que fue un cambio muy radical

-si, ¿porque te extraña?

Rachel orbito en ese momento en la cocina de la casa

-Hola chicos.¿Todo sigue tranquilo?

-Si, igual de tranquilo y aburrido. No tengo nada que hacer hoy Scott se ha ido a tocar a un pueblo y no tengo planes.

Rachel observo que Wyatt estaba leyendo la sección de empleo del periódico

-¿estas buscando trabajo?

-Si dijo Wyatt mientras se levantaba a por otra coca cola y unas patatas.

-¿y eso?

-¿Pero que os pasa? ¡me apetece trabajar!

-Vale...vale ¿qué le pasa a este hoy? Dijo Rachel preguntándoselo bajito a Pam para que Wyatt no se enterara

-Están todos igual ,para mi que es el aburrimiento o la falta de sexo

Rachel rió

-Voy a ver a Chris

Rachel se marcho en dirección a la habitación de Chris, Wyatt se senito de nuevo con la coca cola y una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano

Pam estuvo un rato pensativa mientras comía también patatas

-¿Wyatt?

-¿qué....?

-Cuando Chris y tu.... la chica decidio hablar por fin con el chico-....estabais unidos....hablasteis de un secreto no?

-¿qué secreto?

-Venga Wyatt lo escuche perfectamente , pero no me entere de que iba.

-No se de que me hablas. Dijo este sin darle importancia

-Pam se levanto y se sentó encima de su primo

-Venga....dímelo porfa empezó a hacerle muecas y hacer como lloraba cosa que le hacia mucha gracia a Wyatt

-Vale, pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie , pero a nadie el secreto de Chris.

-¡vale! ¿pero el secreto que trata sobre Chris? Pam le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras seguía comiendo patatas como si de una película se tratase.

- Si, mintió Wyatt - Me has dicho que Ryan ha venido no?

-Si, están en la habitación de Chris, quería enseñarle algo ¿por qué?

-El amigo de Chris es gay

Dijo Wyatt mirándola a los ojos.

-Ah gay ¿gay? ¿del todo?

-Claro

-que pena si es guapísimo

¿pero que tiene que ver con Chris?

-Piensa Pam, le dijo Wyatt mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un dedo y se daba golpecitos

-¡ah! No....¡no! no! Que Chris es.......Pam se puso la mano en la boca

-Lo es Pam, lo es Mintió Wyatt el cual no se le había ocurrido otra excusa mejor.

-Eso es mentira, Chris no puede ser gay

-¿no te lo crees?

-Pero si ha tenido un montón de novias

-¿y que? ¿por qué te crees que se fue de casa?

-No se a lo mejor quería cambiar de ambiente

-¡y valla si cambio! Dijo Wyatt entre risas.

-¡que fuerte Wyatt! ¿y por eso estabas enfadado con él? ¿y que paso con Sam?

- no por eso no bueno, le quite la chica a Chris y el bueno le molesto

-No le quitarías algún chico no? Dijo Pam muy picaramente

-no! Le quite a Sam, ya lo sabéis.

-¿y después decidió ser gay? O ¿ya lo era?

-Pues después decidió serlo, supongo

-A lo mejor es Bi

-Puede. Wyatt se levanto y cogió el periódico, -voy a mi cuarto que quiero terminar esto y Pam, ya sabes no digas nada de esto eh?

-Si, si te lo prometo dijo Pam mientras Wyatt bajaba las escaleras del sótano.

Pam se levanto y vio que Rachel estaba sentada en la salita y fue a hablar con ella ya que estaba bastante aburrida, mientras se quedo pensando en Chris le parecía muy fuerte que su primo no confiara en ella y le hubiera contado su secreto

-Hola Rachel, ¿ya has hablado con Chris?

-Si, bueno he subido pero estaba ocupado y....bueno no he podido. Era por si quería venir al cine.

-Ah,¿estaba con Ryan?

Rachel puso una cara muy extraña

-Si, supongo que ese es el amigo con el que estaba....

Pam se puso la mano en la boca "¿en casa? No se habrá atrevido a hacerlo no?"pensó

-Si , es Ryan ¿y que estaba haciendo? Dijo Pam

-No se exactamente, era muy extraño la verdad., estaban tocándose.....bueno Ryan le estaba tocando la espalda...no se Chris estaba sin camiseta.

-Ah, Rachel...Bueno mira, yo creo que te gusta Chris así que te lo contare antes de que te guste aun mas.

-A mi no me gusta Chris, bueno me cae muy bien y eso

-¿te lo digo o no?

-Vale , vale

-Pues Chris es Gay

-¡¡¿qué?!! ¡¿GAY?! Pero si el...bueno si yo lo....!!

-Calla Rachel que te van a escuchar.

Rachel estaba blanca sentada al lado de Pam, no se lo podía creer "pero si me quería besar" "y me dijo que le gustaba "

-Bueno...no se que decir, nos estábamos cogiendo mucho cariño y hemos estado estas semanas quedando

-A lo mejor te ve como una amiga o....no se puede que se bi

-¿bi?

-Rachel, ¿no te habrás enamorado de Chris no?

-yo?! ¡que va! , dijo Rachel con una risa nerviosa -soy su luz blanca, no veo a Chris como una posible pareja, mintió Rachel. -Solo somos amigos de verdad.

-Vale, vale pero no es la primera vez que pasaría en esta familia sabes? Mira mis tíos los padres de Chris, rompieron las reglas.

-Lo se....pero esto es diferente.

Pam miró la cara de Rachel , la verdad es que se había quedado bastante pasmada, no podía ni moverse.

-¿estas bien de verdad?

-Si, si claro en serio. No te preocupes ¡estoy genial!

-No digas nada vale? Ni siquiera a Wyatt se entera de que te lo he contado y me mata. Todavía me acuerdo de lo que me hizo cuando me chive de que el fue el que le cortó el pelo a Chris cuando éramos pequeños , sus venganzas son terribles jajajaja

-No te preocupes, no pondré tu pelo en peligro.

-Espero que Chris nos lo cuente, no creo que lo lleve en secreto muchos mas tiempo no?

-No se. M e tengo que ir , me llaman y gracias por contármelo la verdad es que ...no se. Después hablamos

Dile a Chris que después vendré.

Prue salía en ese momento

-Pam, me voy al "P3"

-Después me paso a echarte una mano, que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Vale, me vendría muy bien, Peter se ha puesto malo

-¿el buenorro? Dijo Pam con cara de pena

-Si dijo Prue mientras cogía el bolso y las llaves del coche y salía hacia el "P3"

En ese momento bajaban Chris y su amigo el cual se despedía en la puerta mientras Prue salía

-venga adiós Ryan, quedamos el sábado no? Dijo Chris ,muy contento

-Si claro, cuando quieras yo siempre estoy dispuesto

-Vale, vale me ha hecho mucha ilusión verte de nuevo. Oye y quedamos para ir al "p3" eh?

Chris y Ryan se abrazaron en la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Pam

-Ya no te cortas ni en casa no? Le dijo Pam cuando Chris entro para hacerle compañía

-¿qué?

-No , nada Dijo Pam un poco cortada por lo que le había dicho.

Chris se sentó junto a Pam encendiendo la televisión

-Oye, dijo Chris ¿has visto a Rachel? Quedo en venir para salir un rato.

-Se ha tenido que marchar, me ha dicho que tenia que hacer algo.

-ah, y ¿porque no me lo ha dicho a mi?

-Es que tenia mucha prisa y no te quería molestar

Mintió Pam.

-Vale, vale

Pam se quedó mirando a Chris

"la verdad es que no tiene pinta de Gay, a lo mejor es mentira , no creo que Wyatt me engañara sobre eso"

Chris se dio cuenta de que Pam le estaba mirando

-¿te pasa algo?

-No

Chris siguió viendo la tele, pero Pam no le quitaba ojo de encima , la verdad es que Pam estaba muy sorprendida ante el secreto de Chris

Chris se volvió a dar cuenta de que Pam no dejaba de observarle

-Venga ya Pam ,¿qué pasa?

- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro dijo Chris incorporándose.

-Le prometí a Wyatt no decir nada pero , no puedo te lo tengo que preguntar si no voy a explotar.

-¿te ha dicho algo Wyatt?

-Me ha contado el" secreto"

-¿¡te lo ha contado!?Creía que iba a esperar que te lo contáramos los dos

-Ya , si no me lo quería contar. pero lo obligue, no te enfades con él.

-Ah....no, no me enfado ya... ¿y que piensas? Claro Chris pensaba que Wyatt le había contado otro tipo de secreto, estaba muy contento de que Pam supiera por fin la verdad y que pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con Leo, el cual no pudo hacer el papel de padre.

-Nada, bueno al principio me choco bastante, pero bueno ¿tu lo aceptas?

-Claro, como no lo iba a aceptar, desde el primer día. Hombre claro....al principio te cuesta pero una vez que lo sabes....

-¿y con Wyatt? El también me ha dicho que lo acepta

-Ya, hombre el ha sido el que mas le costo aceptarlo y con Leo , bueno un poco mal dijo Chris, el cual no sabia que hablaban de cosas totalmente diferentes.

-¿Leo? ¿también lo sabe? Pensó Pam un poco sorprendida de que Chris le hubiese contado la verdad de su homosexualidad a Leo.

-¡Como no lo va a saber! Fue el primero en enterarse Dijo Chris extrañando

-me alegro que tengas tanta confianza con él.

-Ya , es mi padre pero bueno lo importante ¿tu lo aceptas?

-¡claro! Dijo Pam abrazando a Chris

-Me alegro, Chris sonrió con mucha ilusión y abrazo a Pam con mucho cariño

-bueno ahora lo sabemos casi todos, bueno menos Prue y Rachel

-Bueno...Rachel también lo sabe

-¿si? "Bueno no creo que pase nada de que Rachel sepa que Pam es mi hermana" pensó Chris.

-Bueno, espero que no te importe, se lo conté

-¡NO! ¡que va! Rachel es una gran chica, además debe saberlo es nuestra luz blanca no?

-Eso pensaba yo

-Mira, Pam, dijo Chris mientras le cogía las manos

Díselo a quien quieras, si tu crees que debe saberlo díselo vale?

Pam puso una cara de asombro

-¿Me das permiso?

-¡claro! No tengo ningún inconveniente. Oye me voy a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Pam solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, me alegro de que me aceptes de verdad

Chris le dio un beso en al frente y se levanto dejando a Pam casi sin palabra, pensando

"Se lo ha tomado genial, pues si que lo tiene asumido...pero yo flipo ¿qué se lo diga a todo el mundo que es gay ? Este se chuta "

-Vale Chris después nos vemos, dijo Pam antes de que Chris subiera las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Inframundo todos seguían planeando el nuevo ataque

Sam se acerco

-Mi señor

-Hola, el hombre enmascarado se acerco y la beso ¿Traes noticias?

-Las cosas están tranquilas, pero ellos esperan de un momento a otro un nuevo ataque

-¡lo tendrán! Pero este será diferente. Saikon!!

Un hombre apareció en frente del hombre enmascarado, iba vestido con una túnica larga

-Comienza tu ataque

-Mi señor como usted ordene. El demonio desapareció dejando a la pareja sola

-Lo creían muerto, dijo Sam acercándose a él

-Estaba muerto, pero todo lo que pasa ahora no es como parece.

-¿deseas algo mas de mi? Mi señor

-Si a ti¡ acércate!

Sam se desnuda ante él y empieza a besarlo

-Mi señor y yo cuando atacare

-Tu eres el as que tengo guardado bajo mi manga

-Me quiero vengar mi señor!! ¡¡Me quiero vengar ahora!!

El hombre se levanto y empezó a besarla apasionadamente

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prue estaba colocando las cajas de los pedidos en la barra mientras le ayudaban Ann y Eli

-Eli trae la caja de allí por favor que estoy colocando los refrescos.

¿Eli? Eli te estoy hablando,

Prue se dio cuenta que ninguno de los camareros se movían y se acerco a Ann y a Eli moviendo la mano delante de su cara.

-¿Tu también Ann? ¿pero porque no os movéis? ¿Que estáis gastándome una broma? No tiene gracia.....

El móvil que estaba encima de la barra sonó

-¿Dígame? Eh! ¿qué pasa? Si, aquí también, todo el mundo congelado¡¿todos?! ¿¡en la calle también?!¿Tampoco pueden orbitar? Intentare ir en el coche

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los demás estaba en la cocina esperando a que Pam terminara de hablar por teléfono.

-Menos mal que no me he ido al final dijo Chris

-Pues si, ¿qué habrá ocurrido? Dijo Wyatt

Pam en ese momento se acerco a la cocina

- Prue viene ya en el coche

-¿será seguro? Dijo Wyatt mientras se sentaba junto a Chris en la mesa

-Bueno yo iré a por el Libro mientras llega Prue, dijo Chris mientras iba andando hacia el ático.

Cuando Chris se fue hacia el ático Wyatt comenzó a hablar con su prima

-Oye Pam.....¿no habrás dicho nada no?

-¿de lo de Chris? no que va mintió Pam

-¿A nadie?

-Bueno Rachel los pillo y me lo pregunto mintió Pam

-¿Rachel?

-Vamos se entero por que los vio en la habitación

Wyatt se quedo extrañado, bueno la verdad es que le pareció bien que pensara que Chris era Gay, así no se acercaría a él.

-Oye y hablando de Rachel, ¿la habéis intentado llamar?

-Si pero no viene, no se si es que porque también se ha quedado congelada o porque no nos escucha o tampoco podrá orbitar Dijo Pam

-Chicos!! Chillo Chris mientras bajaba las escaleras,- estamos en problemas, según el Libro estamos en una realidad virtual, no es que ellos se hayan paralizado si no que nosotros hemos desaparecido por eso cuando hemos llamado a Rachel no aparece,. nos esta buscando.

-¿y como podemos salir? pregunto Wyatt levantándose.

-Nos van a atacar dijo Chris

-¿qué? pregunto Pam asustada

-Nos quieren aislar de la realidad para atacarnos , lo malo es que no sabemos que tipo de ataque va a ser.

En ese momento Prue acababa de llegar

-¡chicos!

-En la cocina le dijo Pam

-Hola, he venido lo antes posible. Me ha costado mucho llegar, estaban todos los coches parados y la gente por la calle.

¿qué ocurre?

Wyatt cómenos a explicárselo

-Estamos en una realidad virtual, hemos desaparecido para todo el mundo y quieren atacarnos

-Vale, dijo Prue cogiendo un poco de aliento ¿y que podemos hacer?

-Toma un poco de agua, le ofreció Chris, -pues esperar ,no podemos hacer nada, el Libro no explica nada mas.

Pam empezó a sentirse un poco mal

-Chicos me encuentro mal....Creo que voy a desmayarme

-Cogela Wyatt

Antes de que Pam cayera al suelo se desmayo el los brazos de Wyatt y desapareció

-¿dónde se ha ido? Pregunto Prue

-No lo se, supongo que esa es la forma de atacarnos le respondió Chris el cual se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pam estaba encima de un edificio en un poyete, observaba como la gente pasaba por debajo, tenia vértigo y de repente sintió un escalofrío, no sabia como había llegado allí. Tenia miedo, quería bajarse pero no podía.

Vio al demonio que estaba al lado de ella

-¿dónde estoy?

El demonio comenzó a reírse

Estas sola, nadie puede ayudarte, tu madre no confía en ti no te quiere nunca te dijo la verdad.

-Si, mi madre me quiere, me quiere mucho

-Tu padre no te quiere nunca ha querido saber nada de ti, tu madre te abandono estas sola

-¡¡mentira!!

-Sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, tienes mucho miedo, demasiado miedo

El demonio Saikon actuaba igual que Barbas pero a diferencia de este , llevaba a las personas a otra realidad donde las aislaba y nadie podía ayudarles, solo ellos debían luchar contra sus miedos para poder salir de allí

-¡mentira! Pam comenzó a llorar, no quería escuchar al demonio pero este le seguía hablando

-¡¡no!! No!! ¡me quiere!

-No!! Jamás sabrás la verdad le dijo el demonio

-Tírate, tírate!! Si no tienes a nadie, nadie sabrá ni siquiera que te has muerto, ni tus primos te quieren estas sola

-Es mentira!!

Pam estaba ante el precipicio, estuvo a punto de tirarse, comenzó a llorara de nuevo , no sabia que hacer, de repente vio la imagen de su madre le estaba hablado en su mente

"Se fuerte Pam, te quiero mucho hija, sabrás la verdad en su momento. Confía en mi por favor."

-Mamá!! Mamá!! Te quiero mamá Pam cogió fuerzas e intento moverse, ya no tenia miedo confiaba en su madre

-eres un hijo de puta sabes? Pam consiguió darse la vuelta vio un hierro que había en la azotea del edificio

¡hierro! Lo cogió y se lo clavo en el abdomen al demonio el cual desapareció al instante.

Ella de repente se vio en la casa Halliwel

-¿Pam? Era Rachel que los estaba buscando por toda la casa.

-Estoy un poco mareada, ¿estoy en la realidad?

-Si, si y los demás? Apóyate, ven, siéntate.

Pam comenzó a hablar con Rachel mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Estábamos en una realidad virtual y me desmaye. Estaba en un precipicio y un demonio empezó a hablarme haciéndome sentir muy mal.

-¿cómo era?

-se parecía a Barbas, pero no era el

-Será Saikon

Es un familiar de Barbas, pero mas poderoso, aísla a sus victimas en otra realidad, mostrándole sus mayores temores, tienes que luchar contra ellos. Su ataque es muy parecido.

Tu solo debes enfrentarte pero no tienes a nadie que te apoye

Bueno por lo menos tu lo has conseguido.

-Si, se apareció mi madre...no se

-¿tu madre? A lo mejor pensando en esa persona podemos conseguir aparecer en sus pensamientos, por eso apareció Paige

-No lo se. Oye Rachel y ¿cómo podemos acabar con él? Dijo Pam

-Hay un hechizo en el Libro, pero debéis hacerlo todos juntos en esta realidad

-¿y que hacemos mientras?

-Solo nos cabe esperar

A ver voy a intentar contactar con los demás, pero creo que es imposible la otra persona tiene que pensar en ti.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estará bien Pam? preguntó Prue sentándose junto a los demás

-Oye Wyatt le dijo Chris a su hermano ¿tu has hablado con Pam?

-Si, bueno le comente "algo"dijo Wyatt el cual no quería hablar sobre el tema.

-Ah! Es que bueno parecía que hablaba de otro tema diferente no se

-Chicos, ahora que Pam no esta, me gustaría hablar con vosotros

-¿de que? Dijo Chris el cual se había levantado para coger una botella de agua

-de Pam, ¿vosotros sabéis quien es su padre?

-No, mintió Chris

Wyatt miro a Prue y comprendió que ella lo sabia

-Chris cuéntale la verdad, si ya lo sabe

-¿qué sabes Prue?

-dime lo que crees que se

-Venga Prue, no me hagas esto más difícil.

-Pam me dio el diario de Paige y vi quien es su padre¿ es vuestra hermana no?

-Si, dijo Chris, Wyatt estaba callado no se atrevía a hablar.

-Prue, Leo...bueno ya sabes

-Ya se como se tienen los hijos pero....¿porque? Dijo Prue intentando saber la razón de porque Paige y Leo tuvieron una hija.

-Fue por mi culpa

-No la mía dijo Wyatt

-A ver, dijo Prue cortando a los dos chicos -¿por vuestra culpa Leo se lió con Paige?

-Espera Prue déjame que lo explique dijo Chris

Yo fui al pasado...bueno es que Wyatt en el futuro fue secuestrado y yo volví al pasado para impedir que secuestrara al Wyatt pequeño, pero lo hice mal y separe a mis padres. Las cosas entre ellos empezaron a solucionarse y Leo dejo de ser anciano pero, los ancianos le necesitaban allí arriba y tuvo que volver. Mi madre no se lo perdono y la única que le apoyo fue Paige y se enamoraron y nació Pam, pero no funciono , yo se que mi padre sigue enamorado de mi madre,

-¿Todo el mundo sabe la verdad? , quiero decir, Piper, mi madre...Pregunto Prue la cual no se podía creer lo ocurrido.

-Si todos, bueno mi madre lo acepto, era su hermana al fin y al cabo y Leo y ella estaban separados pero nunca llego a perdonarlo del todo .Nuestros padres nos contaron la verdad pero les prometimos no decirle nada a Pam

-Wyatt dijo Prue ¿y porque crees que fue por tu culpa?

-Porqué si yo no me hubiese convertido en malo....

-Wyatt olvídalo, no fue tu culpa te secuestraron

-Entonces Wyatt ese es tu problema con Leo que ¿tuvo otra hija? pregunto Prue la cual empezaba a enterarse de toda la verdad.

-Si, mi madre lo paso muy mal, no quiso dejar de ser anciano y encima se lió con mi tía Paige

-Pero según Chris estaba enamorado

-Pero, era la hermana de mi madre mi tía!

-Yo la verdad que no culpo a Leo, yo los separe e hice que se hiciera anciano, no lo culpo que se enamorara de otra persona.

Todos quedaron callados, Prue estaba sorprendida ante la sinceridad de sus primos, "Leo?, bueno tampoco es tan grave enamorase no? " además yo lo estoy y....estaba separado..."

-Wyatt? Llamo Prue a su primo

-¿qué quieres Prue?

-No se como te sientes, pero si Pam es tu hermana

-Como suena...dijo Wyatt entre risas...mi hermana

-Háblalo con Leo

-Con Leo no tengo nada que hablar, vale he conseguido arreglar las cosas con Chris, pero porque nuestras discrepancias eran diferentes bueno a parte de lo de Sam , que ya esta olvidado. Lo hemos superado, pero con Leo...las cosas son diferentes. Yo acepto a Pam como mi hermana , ella no tiene nada que ver.

De repente sus miradas se encontraron y vieron como Chris poco a poco empezaba a caerse en el suelo

-Chicos...creo que soy el....

-¡Chris! Wyatt se acerco corriendo antes de que Chris cayera al suelo

-Vamos a llevarlo al salón, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Chris desapreció.

-Ya solo quedamos nosotros dijo Prue bastante asustada y abrazándose a Wyatt

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris apareció en la casa Halliwel, estaba vacía

-hola, ¿hay alguien? Hola!!!

Chris comenzó a andar por la casa, no encontraba a nadie

De repente vio como Wyatt bajaba por la escalera

-Wyatt!!

Leo orbito y se acerco a Chris

-Papa!! Pero Chris tabien se acerco pero Leo le rechazo

-no me toques!! No eres mi hijo!!

-¿pero papá? Dijo Chris

-Por tu culpa me has separado de tu madre, ¡te odio! Has hecho infeliz a esta familia!!

-¿papa? Ya te pedí perdón y tu.....me perdonaste me quieres

-NO!! Por tu culpa jamás seré feliz

El otro Wyatt se acerco a Leo y lo abrazo

-Wyatt es mejor hijo que tu

-Pero papá ....lo hice por Wyatt

Saikon apareció de la nada y se acerco a Chris

-Tu padre te odia ¿no lo ves? No te quiere. El prefiere a Wyatt, su primer hijo. Ya los has escuchado

Wyatt se acerco a Chris

-Separaste a nuestros padres, te odiamos Chris, te odiamos

Saikon volvió a hablar, Chirs comenzó a asustarse no sabia donde estaba empezó a sentir mucho miedo, no sabia que decirles, sabían que tenían razón y no podía casi ni hablar nada.

-¡es mentira! Papá! Wyatt!

De repente Chris comenzó a pensar en Rachel, su imagen apareció

"Chris! Chris! Lucha contra tus miedos, tu puedes conseguirlo."

-¿Rachel? ¿Rachel donde estas?

"Venga Chris, lucha contra ellos dijo Rachel en sus pensamientos"

-Esto no es verdad!!

-Si lo es, lo es...míralos te odian..te odian dijo el demonio

-Cállate Cabron!! Grito Chris ya lo había comprendido, no era verdad se volvió al demonio y lo exploto

¡muere!

De repente Chris Aparicio en la casa Halliwel como antes lo había hecho Pam

-Rachel ha funcionado, Chris lo ha conseguido!! Dijo Pam

-¿estas bien Chris?

-Si, si estoy bien

Gracias Rachel me has salvado

-De nada, estábamos muy asustadas, no sabíamos lo que hacer.

-Has intentado contactar con Wyatt y Prue?

-Lo voy a intentar

-Espero que este bien, dijo Pam abrazándose a Chris, -Chris he pasado mucho miedo

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt y Rachel estaban sentados en el sillón del salón esperando a que alguno de los dos fuera a la otra realidad.

-¿estas bien Prue? Wyatt paso el brazo por encima de Prue para acercarla hacia el , Prue estaba temblando, no sabia si era miedo o el frió que hacia en la casa

-Si, si estoy bien, es que estoy asustada

-Supongo que Chris lo habrá conseguido, esperemos dijo Wyatt mirando los ojos de su prima

Prue le devolvió la mirada

De repente y sin dejar que Wyatt siguiera hablando lo beso con todo su corazón, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba volver a besar sus labios y sentirlo junto a ella, por unos segundos Wyatt se dejo besar y la abrazo junto a él con todas sus fuerzas.


	16. Miedos y temores II

****

Capitulo 14

Miedos y temores II

Wyatt y Prue se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos , pero Wyatt pensaba en Rachel y en lo mucho que la quería, sabia que tarde o temprano estarían juntos y no le quería hacer daño a Prue, la quería mucho, demasiado pero no quería confundir sentimientos sobre todo por ella

Prue estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia porque lo había hecho, sentía los labios de Wyatt su calor, su cuerpo junto a el, el aroma de su pelo, lo miro y comprendió que seguía enamorada de el como cuando eran pequeños .Le daba igual que todo el mundo se enterara, estaba enamorada y quería demostrarle que le amaba le amaba como cuando iban al lago, como cuando el le dio su primer beso, si, si le quería con todo su corazón.

-Prue.... Dijo Wyatt el cual se había separado de los labios de Prue, estaba confuso pero decidió que esto no podía llegar a mas

-Lo siento Wyatt no quería que esto sucediera, perdóname no se como ha podido pasarme dijo Prue bastante avergonzada

-Creía que lo habías superado

-Yo también lo pensaba , pero no se ...nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y creo que me he vuelto a enamorar o peor nunca te he olvidado. Prue no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, ella nunca había sido capaz de hablar sobre sus sentimientos con nadie

-Prue....Wyatt se quedo sorprendido , Prue se le había declarado, los dos sabían lo que habían sentido en su infancia aunque nunca habían hablado sobre eso, no sabia que hacer para que Prue no se sintiera mal.

-Calla Wyatt!! Déjame terminar, no puedo esconder mas mis sentimientos, no hace falta que me digas nada, solo necesitaba decirte te quiero solo eso. Ojala no te hubieras ido Wyatt , pero comprendo que con lo que había pasado con Leo necesitabas marcharte.

-Supongo que tendríamos que haber hablado contigo, lo siento no quiero hacerte daño, yo también te quiero y te quise en su momento no sabes cuanto te quise demasiado... Wyatt rió levemente y Prue le sonrió.

A lo mejor si me hubiese quedado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero Prue yo es que....he conocido a alguien

-Ah! ¿te refieres a Sam...no se, has roto con ella y como me digites que tu pasado había vuelto a tu vida...

-Oh! Prue...¿pensabas que era por ti? ....lo siento....no sabia que te lo habías tomado en ese sentido, lo siento

-No te preocupes pero entonces ¿quién es? Pregunto Prue .Se quedo impactada, si no era Sam¿ a quien había conocido?

-Vale seré sincero contigo, como tu lo has sido conmigo. Estoy enamorado de Rachel

-¿Rachel?, pero si al acabas de conocer o no? Prue estaba confundida, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sabia como reaccionar, no quería que Wyatt se diera cuenta.

-Yo la conocía de antes, estuvimos juntos pero yo no sabia que era una luz blanca y yo creía que ella no sabia que yo era un brujo, pero al parecer ella estaba informada de todo por lo que jamás voy a volver a confiar en una mujer dijo Wyatt cabizbajo

Prue sonrió, Wyatt estaba tan guapo, era tan tranquilo, le hacia sentirse única pero sus palabras le estaban rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos

Wyatt seguía hablando

-Los ancianos la mandaron antes de que yo conociera a Sam, y me enamore de ella, no deberíamos de habernos conocido pero....bueno no se.... paso y supongo que los dos nos gustamos y me acabe enamorando y supongo que el destino la ha traído de nuevo a mi vida.

Lo siento Prue, no quería confundirte.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Prue la miro a los ojos, sabia que Wyatt estaba siendo sincero y ella se lo agradecía , aunque el no estaba enamorado de ella confiaba en el y sabia que no le haría daño a nadie.

-Hable con ella...siguió hablando Wyatt,- pero bueno ella no quiere volver , y ahora esta Chris...., el no sabe nada supongo que Rachel aun no se lo habrá contado.

-Entonces...¿Chris también esta enamorado de ella?

-Si , me lo dijo en el "P3" hace tiempo

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se Prue....Wyatt le dio un abrazo a su prima, Prue comenzó a llorar

Prue por favor , no llores...lo siento cariño....

-No estoy bien enserio, bueno es la emoción sabes? Siempre he sido la mas sensible

-Pero la que menos muestras tus sentimientos

Wyatt le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar, la conocía demasiado bien, sabia como era y que aunque dijera que estaba bien la verdad era otra diferente.

Los dos quedaron callados inmersos en sus pensamientos sin mediar palabra, Wyatt tenia su brazo por encima de Prue que estaba echada en su hombre solo esperando que Saikon volviera a actuar.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la mansión Halliwel.....

-No puedo, es imposible. Dijo Rachel histérica

-Vale, lo has intentado, seguro que están bien, ellos son muy fuertes

-¿Oye porqueno hacemos mientras una poción vencedora para Saikon? Deberíamos estar preparados no? Pam tenia el Libro abierto sobre el demonio de Saikon y la foto Barbas al lado -Saikon se parece mucho a Barbas, no parece difícil, iré preparándola dijo Pam

-vale, dijo Chris viéndola como se iba

-¿La ayudamos? Dijo Rachel un poco mas tranquila.

-Espera Rachel....quiero hablar contigo

-Te escucho ¿estas bien?

-Si, bueno ahora mismo si. Rachel estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos y bueno me besaste, pero esto no avanza solo salimos como amigos y ninguna da el primer paso

-Ya lo se....nos estamos conociendo , nos estamos conociendo.... Rachel no sabia que decirle

-Ya y yo me alegro mucho que confíes en mi

-Chris, estoy confusa...tu tienes otra relación....(Rachel sigue creyendo que Chris es Gay ......este Wyatt ;) )

-Espera, espera....creo que no lo he escuchado bien ¿a que relación te refieres?

-La de Ryan

-¿¡Ryan!?, si solo es mi amigo.

-Si...bueno yo os vi......y Pam me dijo que bueno tu ...y el....Vamos ¡Chris no me hagas que te lo cuente esto es muy embarazoso para mi!

-¿vistes el que?

-Te estaba tocando

-¿tocando? A ver Rachel....Ryan es fisioterapeuta, ¡me estaba haciendo un masaje! Hacia tiempo que me dolía mucho al espalda, pero no quise deciros nada para que no os preocuparais y lo llame.

-¿un masaje? Rachel se quedo un poco confusa

-Si! ¿qué pasa nunca te han hecho ninguno?

-Pero si Pam, me dijo....nada olvídalo.

Bueno siendo en ese caso.....

-Rachel, necesito saber lo que piensas de mi, si no ¿cómo voy a dar el siguiente paso?

Rachel se quedo callada, Chris la miro a los ojos, estaba guapísima, sintió unos deseos de besarla, de tenerla junto a él para siempre y que nadie pudiera separarlos.

-Chris no....Rachel se apartó antes de que Chris pudiera besarla, -tengo que contarte algo antes. No se como decírtelo. Hace un año conocí a Wyatt y bueno estuvimos juntos.

-¿¡A Wyatt!? No, no, no esa historia la conozco dijo Chris el cual no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo

-No es eso Chris, fue mi culpa, el no debía de haberme conocido, me mandaron para encontraros a los dos y protegeros.

-Esto es increíble, conozco a la mujer de mi vida y como no, aparece Wyatt

-Chris no quiero que las cosas se estropeen entre tu y el, ya habéis superado vuestras diferencias.

-¿sigues enamorada de el?

Rachel le miro, estaba nervioso, intranquilo....

-No lo estoy Chris. Dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos

-¿entonces?

-Ahora mismo no puedo estar con nadie, Chris con nadie, ni con Wyatt ni contigo ni con nadie

Pam estaba parada en al puerta de la salita había escuchado toda la conversación de Chris y Rachel

-Esta familia es in-crei-ble

Chris se levanto bastante enfadado, aunque mas que enfadado impotente por no saber que hacer.

-Lo siento, no quería escucharos es que venia a deciros que la poción esta ya lista

¿entonces Wyatt corto con Sam por ti? Dijo refiriéndose a Rachel

-Supongo que seria esa la razón dijo Chris irónicamente

Rachel se levanto y se dirigió a Chris

-Por favor Chris , no quiero discusiones, si los ancianos se enteraran me tendría que marchar y la verdad es que no quiero irme

-No haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño, ahora el que necesita tiempo soy yo

Chris se fue hacia la cocina, ahora mismo lo que menos necesitaba era verla, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa pero....tampoco quería hacerle daño a Wyatt no lo podía evitar siempre pensaba en todos, en que todos estuvieran bien, era una manía

-¿estas mejor? Wyatt se separo de Prue la cual tenia los ojos bastantes rojos por el cansancio y porque se sentía mal

-Si pero estoy empezando a sentirme.......

-Prue!!

Prue cayo sobre el sofá y desapareció como habían hecho los demás

Wyatt se quedo allí solo mirando el sofá sin saber que hacer, solo pensaba en que quería que todo saliera bien

Prue estaba en el cementerio, no había nada, solo flores de color negro, marchitas por todas las tumbas.

Miro a lo lejos no había nada, bueno si...."¿qué es? " pensó. Fue corriendo asustada, pero una fuerza le llenaba de curiosidad, tenia que saber que era eso.

¡¡era Wyatt!! ¡¡estaba muerto!!

-No, no, Prue se acerco a el, se arrodillo y lo miro, estaba muerto, con los ojos cerrados

De repente apareció Saikon por la espalda

-Ya no esta , te ha vuelto a abandonar como lo hizo hace unos años. Encima...nunca te ha querido...se merece estar muerto

-¡es mentira!

Prue comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Wyatt empezó a abrazarlo, besarlo

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¡Dios mío!

-Ya jamás estará aquí, jamás ¡Nunca!

-NO, NO NO...no esta muerto....dijo Prue entre sollozos

-Si lo esta, Saikon le hablaba, estaba torturándola con sus frases, ella no podía dejar de llorar, era lo mas preciado que había encontrado, lo amaba , quería morirse igual que él, no podía hacer nada.

De repente Prue estaba fuera de si, estaba loca iba de un lado para otro

-¡¡¿Lo has matado tu?!!

-Nunca jamás podrás besarlo ¡Jamás! Dijo Saikon

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡este no es mi miedo!

Prue había convertido su dolor en venganza, quería buscar al culpable de la muerte de Wyatt, ya no le importaba que Wyatt estuviera muerto sino lo que le importaba es buscar quien lo había asesinado.

Comenzó a llorar, a correr hacia Saikon , quería buscar al culpable y Saikon seguía martirizándola

-Te odio!! Lo has matado tu!! CABRON!!

Se abalanzo hacia Saikon comenzó a pegarle, a arañarle, a lastimarle, Estaba perturbada, Tratosnarda...... no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Cogió a Saikon por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarle

-¡¡te odio!! , matare al que le haga algo a Wyatt, lo haré!!

D e repente cayo sobre el suelo del salón delante de sus primos, seguía igual de perturbada, estaba llorando, fuera de si

-eh!! Prue!! Prue!! Escúchame estas en casa Rachel le cogió las manos mientras que Chris intentaba también cogerla para que no pudiera salir corriendo

-NO!NO! Prue pensaba que aun estaba en el cementerio

-¡Venga Prue tranquilízate! Mírame porfavor mírame Chris intentaba que Prue la mirara

Pam llegaba con un vaso de agua

-Prue tomate esto

Prue comenzó a tranquilizarse, Chris la tenia cogida por la cintura y la llevo hasta el sillón , la sentó e intento que bebiera un poco mas de agua.

-Estaba allí....., parecía tan real....estaba muerto dijo Prue llorando

-Venga ya ha pasado cariño, estas en casa estamos bien dijo Chris

-No, no , Wyatt no esta

Pam y Rachel la miraban sobrecogidas, se habían quedado sorprendidas por lo que estaba contando Prue y como se había comportado.

-¿era Wyatt el que estaba muerto? Pregunto Rachel acercándose a ella

-Si, era el pero supere el que estuviera muerto, lo único que quería hacer es matar a quien lo había hecho.

Rachel miro a Chris, ella no sabia que Prue tuviera esos sentimientos hacia Wyatt, todo para ella era muy confuso , decisión que tomara decisión en el que alguien iba a salir sufriendo.

-Prue, dijo Rachel Intenta contactar con Wyatt

-¿Yo? ¿cómo?

-Concéntrate e intenta visualizar a Wyatt y sentir su dolor, si tu sientes por Wyatt esos emociones tan fuertes lo pobras conseguir

Chris se quedo observando a Rachel, ella había contactado con el "siente algo por mi, se que me quiere pero esta Wyatt y no quiere hacerle daño"

-Venga inténtalo! Dijo Pam acercándose a Prue

-Lo intentare

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt estaba nervioso, todos ya habían desaparecido y no sabia nada de ninguno

Empezó a marearse, y cayo en el suelo inconsciente y desapareciendo al instante

Apareció en un bosque oscuro, tenebroso...no veía a nadie

-¡hola! Hay alguien!! Chillo

pero nadie respondía

Saikon apareció de la nada

-Hola Wyatt te estábamos esperando

-¿quién eres?

Saikon iba acompañado por un joven vestido totalmente de negro, llevaba una espada en la mano

-¿quiénes sois? Pregunto Wyatt estremecido

-Somos tu peor pesadilla, el joven se acerco a Wyatt y el quedo impresionado

Saikon siguió hablando

-Eres tu, mírate, eres malo!! Por tu culpa Chris volvió al pasado y separo a tus padres y ahora te sientes culpable

No te cambiaron eres malo!! La maldad esta en ti!!

-¡mentira! ¡mentira!

-¿si? El Wyatt malo comenzó a acercarse a Wyatt el intentaba andar pero no podía

Saikon se acerco a Wyatt

-¡lucha con el! ¡lucha!

De repente en la casa Halliewel Prue seguía intentando contactar con Wyatt

-¡lo veo ¡ ¡lo veo! Esta luchando contra el mismo

Hay otro Wyatt que quiere matarlo

-¿con que? Pregunto Chris rápidamente

-espera...¡es una espada!

-Es Escalibur!! Dile que coja una espada ¡que coja a Escalibur!

-¿Escalibuer? Pregunto Pam extrañada, ese es un cuento de hadas

-No! Venga Prue díselo Dijo Chris , se acordó cuando su madre le contó la historia de Escalibur y que Wyatt algún día la tendría, se suponía que cuando cumpliera los 18 años pero Piper asustada porque el poder influyera sobre el, hizo un conjuro para esconder la espada.

-Wyatt intentaba hacer entrar en razón al Wyatt malo

-Venga Wyatt no me mates...si...soy tu! Tu eres yo!

De repente la imagen de Prue apareció en Wyatt

-Coge la espada!, coge la espada!

-¿qué espada?

-Vega Wyatt! Cogela y lucha contra tu miedo lo conseguirás!! Dijo Prue

Saikon no dejaba de chillar al Wyatt malo

-¡mátalo! ¡mátalo!

Wyatt miro al suelo y pensó en la espada y Escalibur apareció ante su asombro, antes de que el Wyatt malo pudiera herirle

Wyatt la cogió y paro el ataque del Wyatt malo

Los dos Wyatt comenzaron a combatir con sus espadas recorriendo el bosque

Saikon los seguía animando al Wyatt malo mientras que Wyatt intentaba defenderse.

Saikon seguía martirizando a Wyatt el cual no intentaba pensar en lo que le estaba diciendo para no perder la concentración

-no te ves...matas por placer ¡Nunca dejaras de ser malo!

-¡mentira!

Wyatt siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas, muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, Chris, Rachel, su madre....incluso pensó en Leo. No podía morir, no podía dejar que el Wyatt malo lo matase.

El Wyatt malo se acercaba a Wyatt cada vez mas, Wyatt no podía seguir andando, estaba acorralado

Intento esquivar los golpes del otro Wyatt pero este le hirió en el abdomen, Wyatt cayo al suelo casi sin poder respirar del dolor.

Saikon se acerco a Wyatt y se reía mientras le veía sufrir

-¡Mátalo! ¡mátalo! ¿a que esperas?

Prue desde la casa comenzó a chillar

-noooo!

-¿¡que pasa!?

Prue comenzó a llorar Pam se acerco y se arrodillo ante su prima

-¡habla! ¡habla!

-Wyatt esta herido! Va a matarlo! Dijo Prue llorando

Chris cogió a Pam del suelo y esta lo abrazo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer, solo en pensar que alguno de sus primos podría morir.....

(Vayamos a la pelea )

Wyatt estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por el abdomen no podía casi ni respirar, miraba la cara del otro Wyatt y la de Saikon que estaba sonriendo

Pensó en Prue y en lo que estaría pasando en la casa," Rachel....¡dios mío!, Prue, ¿cómo me puedes querer tanto?, Chris....Pam...."

-Sabes? Dijo Wyatt intentando hablar, -Eres un hijo de puta

-Los dos los somos o no? Dijo Saikon mirando al Wyatt malo, aunque bueno , piensa que este Wyatt también erestu Saikon empezó a reírse.

Wyatt miro aEsacalibur, aun estaba cerca, podía tocarla y cogerla

-Mátalo! mátalo! chillaba Saikon viendo que había conseguido su propósito

Wyatt seguía sangrando cada vez mas.

El Wyatt malo comenzó a bajar su espada para terminar su trabajo y clavarla en el estomago del chico.

Wyatt miro la espada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo cogió a Escalibur y pudo parar el golpe de su agresor.

Se levanto ,lo mas rápido posible mientras el Wyatt malo se abalanzó sobre el, Wyatt cogió a Escalibur con todas sus fuerzas y se aparto hacia un lado para que el Wyatt malo no pudiera darle de nuevo mientras con la otra mano se tocaba la herida

Wyatt levanto la espada y le corto la cabeza al Wyatt malo, que se desvaneció al instante. Después miro a Saikon que estaba perplejo ante la fuerza descomunal que Wyatt había sacado de su interior y corriendo hacia el le clavo la espada en el pecho.

De repente cayo en el suelo inconsciente, solo escuchaba gritos, lagrimas a su alrededor, vio a Chris el cual le había cogido la mano y le daba ánimos.

Miro a Rachel , la cual intentaba parecer tranquila pero sus manos temblaban sobre su cuerpo, puso las manos sobre su abdomen y Wyatt empezó a sentirse mejor.

-¿Wyatt? Dijo Chris apretándole la mano, -ya ha pasado, ya ha pasado, lo has conseguido.

Wyatt se recupero al instante y las caras de todos comenzaron a cambiar.

Pam se acerco a Wyatt y le dio un beso

-Vaya susto, no nos hagas esto nunca más eh?

-Chris ayudo a que Wyatt se incorporara

-Tenemos que matar a Saikon ¿tienes la pócima Pam?

Los chicos llamaron a Saikon con un conjuro y le lanzaron la pócima sin ningún problema acabando con el demonio.

Cuando todo hubo acabado Prue se acerco a Wyatt y el la abrazo

Este le dio un beso en la frente y después miro a Rachel, sabia que Rachel sentía algo por Chris pero....la quería tanto, no sabia lo que iba a hacer.

Wyatt estaba en el sótano poniendo en orden sus papeles

Prue bajo las escaleras mientras le saludaba

-Hola Wyatt

-Prue ¿no sales con los chicos?

-Si, nos vamos ya al "P3", venia a buscarte

-No, no voy a salir prefiero quedarme en casa

-Vale, otro día Prue se quedo un momento callada

Wyatt se levanto y se acerco a Prue,

no me has contado cual fue tu miedo Prue

-Ah...Prue no sabia que decirle, se puso colorada y Wyatt se dio cuenta que tenia que ver con el

-Mi temor eras tu

-¿yo? ¿es que te doy miedo?

-No, no dijo Prue riéndose y acercándose al chico

Tenia miedo de perderte, que te pasara algo.

-Wyatt la abrazo, bueno lo has superado no?

Prue lo miro, estaba guapísimo, tenia el pelo ams corto, y se había puesto la camiseta que ella le regalo antes de que se marchara. Prue tenia ganas de besarlo, de sentirlo junto a ella como estuvieron en la otra realidad, pero se contuvo.

De repente Chris bajaba las escalera corriendo rompiendo la escena que se estaba viviendo en el sótano

-¡te mato! ¡te mato Wyatt! ¿porque le has dichoo eso a Pam?

-Wyatt lo miro sorprendido y se acordó de su pequeña mentira a Pam

-eh! ¿qué te pasa Chris?

-¡¿cómo que me pasa?! Le has dicho a Pam que soy ¡gay!

-¿Gay? Que eres Gay pregunto Prue la cual le había molestado que Chris rompiera ese momento de intimidad.

-¡no! ¡claro que no lo soy!

Prue rió y subió las escaleras mientras Chris seguía discutiendo con Wyatt

-Lo siento Chris dijo Wyatt mientras no paraba de reírse-Pam me pregunto cual era el secreto y no supe que decirle

-¿y le tuviste que decir que soy gay?Dijo Chris abalanzándose sobre él

-Venga Chris no es para tanto si te pones a pensarlo hasta es gracioso dijo Wyatt riéndose de Chris y apartándose para que Chris no pudiera cogerlo

-¬¬ ja ja ja dijo Chris irónicamente comenzando a correr detrás de Wyatt-¡te mato Wyatt ¡

Los dos chicos comenzaron subieron las escaleras del sótano y empezaron a correr por toda la cocina, Chris detrás de su hermano para darle su merecido.

Pam entro en la cocina

-¿entonces no lo eres?

-¡no! ¡claro que no! dijo Chris que no paraba de correr

-que pena dijo Pam, y eso que te iba a presentar a un amigo muy guapo dijo Pam sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo ;)

-que graciosa pam¬¬ no dejas de sorprenderme

Prue estaba en la cocina recogiendo algunos platos antes de marcharse al "p3"

-Chicos, no quiero mas intentos de asesinato por hoy eh?, bueno Pam quédate tu y los vigilas

Dijo Prue mientras volvía a su habitación

Wyatt empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa intentando que Chris no lo pillara, vio un bote de Ketchup y lo cogió.

-Chris ya sabes que no podemos pelearnos entre nosotros, mira lo que paso la última vez.

-Está bien ¿Ketchup? Vale yo también se jugar a eso dijo Chris

Chris fue corriendo hacia el frigorífico y cogió un bote de mostaza, después fue corriendo hacia Wyatt y empezó a lanzársela por toda la camiseta

-Chris, te mato! Mi camiseta...¡en el pelo no! ¡en el pelo no!

Dijo Wyatt llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Chris no paraba de reírse mientras Pam los miraba desde la puerta sin parar de reír

-Ahora te vas a enterar enano, Wyattt orbito y se puso detrás de su hermano comenzándole a echar Kepchup por toda la cabeza Chris se dio la vuelta y el Ketchup le cayo en toda la cara

-Ah! Mi ojo.....

Wyatt empezó a correr hacia el frigorífico y vio un par de huevos, Chris se estaba intentando quitar todo el tomate de la cara

-No, Wyatt huevos no, Pam al ver los huevos en la mano de Wyatt decidió marcharse antes de que uno le cayera en la cara

Chirs corrió hacia la puerta pero ya Wyatt había lanzado uno, estaba a punto de darle pero orbito hacia el otro la do de la cocina, el huevo seguía volando hacia la puerta pero en ese momento entro Prue por la puerta

-¡Chicos parad! Venga que me quiero ir ya al "p3 " Chris venga vamonos, Prue entro en ese momento y el huevo cayo sobre su cabeza chorreándole por toda la cara

-¡que asco! ¿¡ es-to es un –hue-vo!? ¿¡¡SOIS TONTOS O QUE!!?

Chris comenzó a reírse y Wyatt se dio cuenta

-cállate imbecil, ¿no sabes como se pone cuando se enfada?

-Es verdad es el demonio en persona!

-¡¡vale chicos esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!! ¿soy la única madura o que?

-Oye no me mires a mi, dijo Chris ha sido Wyatt el dijo Chris señalando a Wyatt con la mano

-Ya sabe quien es Wyatt ¬¬. Míralo por el lado bueno, Prue ya tienes una mascarilla para el pelo, la de huevo es buenísima.

Prue lo miro con cara de odio mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la cara para quitarse lo que le había caído en la cara

-Venga Prue....Wyatt se acerco a ella juntando las manos para pedirle perdón mientras ponía cara de pena

-Vale, dijo Prue pero me tendrás que llevar al "P3"

-hecho Wyatt le dio un beso en la mejilla y Prue fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharse.

-Bueno...Dijo Chris, tampoco ha sido para tanto , memos mal que no fui yo si no me mata vivo.

-Wyatt lo miro y se empezó a reír, -jajaja tienes toda la cara llena de tomate

-Chris cogió una servilleta y se la limpio

-Pues si te vieras la camiseta....

-¡la camiseta que me regalo Prue! Voy a cambiarme para acompañaros al "P3"

-En ese momento Rachel orbito a la cocina

-¿qué ha pasado Chris? y ¿esas manchas...?

-Un problema con el Ketchup

En ese momento bajaba Pam

-Chris dile a Prue que no me he podido esperar mas, es que he quedado con Scott y llego tarde Hnos. vemos allí

Pam orbito y volvió a dejar a los chicos solos en la cocina.

-Chris venia a hablar contigo

-¿no sera si soy Gay otra vez no?

-No no, dijo Rachel mientras reía, eso me quedo claro

Solo quería decirte que necesito tiempo, ahora no es el momento, no quiero hacerle daño a Wyatt. Es mejor que por ahora nos olvidemos de esto

Rachel orbito y Chris intento pararla pero no pudo

-Como te voy a olvidar si estoy enamorado de ti

En el Inframundo una ira corría por todos los lugares

-Mi señor, Saikon ha fallado

-Lo se!¡maldito demonio! ¡malditos brujos! Llama a la chica

-Mi señor, Sam se acerco y lo beso en los labios

¿me llamabas?

-Si quería verte ¡¡dejadnos solos!!

Empezo a desnudarla y a besarle el cuello -Sam....tu serás la siguiente Después te lo explicare, ahora quiero volverte a tener

La chica se termino de desnudar dejando ver todo su cuerpo, el hombre la cogió en brazos y la dejo en la cama

-¡Tu podrás acabar con ello!

-¡No lo dudes! Dijo Sam mientras disfrutaba de las caricias

El hombre se coloco encima de ella y empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo y a besarla mientras ella suplicaba que le contase cual iba a ser su cometido.

****


	17. Engaños

****

CAPITULO 15

Engaños

Chris y Prue estaba en el cuarto de estar, viendo una película que habían alquilado.

Wyatt había encontrado trabajo como abogado en un buffet muy prestigioso en San Francisco, estaba en la cocina revisando unos papeles.

Pam iba a salir de nuevo con Scott, hoy era para ella una cita especial, iba a decirle lo que sentía hacia y el.

-Chris , se me ha olvidado preguntarte, ¿fuiste al periódico?

-Si, cogieron mi currículum , estuve charlando con la secretaria y me estuvo preguntando algunas cosas, me dijeron que me llamarían con lo que fuese. Soy el único que no trabaja en la casa y es hora de que ponga en marcha mis conocimientos como fotógrafo.

-Bueno Pam tampoco trabaja, nadie te lo hecha en cara.

-Pero ella te ayuda mucho con el "P3" y los ahorros que tenia poco a poco se gastan y me apetece trabajar en el periódico.

-Cuando vean "Halliwel" , te llamaran, sabrán que eres familia de mi madre.

-Bueno, tampoco quiero que me enchufen, pero si consigo el trabajo no le diré que no por eso jajaja dijo el chico mientras comía palomitas

-Oye y Rachel? Prue miro a Chris sabia que desde que habían hablado las cosas estaban un poco paradas entre los dos, Chris no se atrevía a acercarse por su hermano y Rachel la verdad estaba ocupada en otras cosas

Chris puso otra expresión , no le apetecía hablar de ella

-No podía venir, hable con ella esta mañana, tenia que hacer algo.

-No me refiero a eso Chris, ¿te sigue gustando?

-Prue....ya te conté lo que pasaba y lo difícil que seria nuestra relación pero Chris miro hacia el techo- Pufff ....cada día estoy mas enamorado de ella.

Pero y tu que?

-Yo??

-Venga ya....besaste a mi hermano, te sigue gustando?

Prue se puso un poco nerviosa, sabia que no debería de haberle contado a nadie lo del beso pero necesitaba desahogarse

-¡que va!

-Venga Prue hay confianza, yo os cuento todo a los tres.

-La verdad es que como esto siga así...no se como va a acabar, somos una familia muy rara.

Los dos chicos reían mientras veían la película

Pam bajo las escaleras con una chaqueta de pana en la mano hacia la sala de estar

-¡me voy!

Wyatt en ese momento entraba también

-Espera Pam, te llevo en el coche

-¿y eso? Pregunto Prue, creía que te ibas a quedar en casa con nosotros que hoy era mi día libre

-Lose, pero necesito despejarme dijo Wyatt mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Prue y la mano a Chris

-Ya que sales....le dijo prue con una sonrisa tierna-Podrías traerme un helado....

Wyatt la miro y le sonrió, se acordaba cuando eran mas pequeños y se iban con sus bicicletas buscando el camión de los helados por todo el barrio , aun se acordaba de sus sabores favoritos.

-¿De chocolate y y chocolate blanco?

-Si, dijo Prue sonriéndole, le hacia mucha ilusión que Wyatt se acordase

-¡A mi también! Dijo Chirs

-Vale...¿qué pasa tengo hoy cara de heladero?

-Pero yo de nata con chocolate y vainilla con galleta

-Bueno esta bien enano, Pam y Wyatt fueron hacia la puerta de la entrada y el cogió la chaqueta de la percha mientras Pam se ponía la chaqueta

-Pam...¿no vas demasiado escotada?

-¿Mucho?

-Demasiado dijo Wyatt mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Perfecto! Wyatt hoy voy a declararme a Scott y espero que se lance o lo dejo. Dijo Pam poniendo cara de enfado.

-Creo que nunca he escuchado a una mujer hablar así.

-Venga Wyatt vamonos.

Dijo Pam cogiendose del brazo de su primo.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam entraba en la sala donde estaba el hombre enmascarado

-Sam, te estaba esperando

-Mi señor, Sam se acerca y se sienta junto a él.

-Todo esta tranquilo , es hora de que actúes.

-¿cómo?

-Quiero que te quedes embarazada de uno de los brujos. El hombre enmascarado comenzó a preparar una poción y cogió un cabello de la chica.

-¿de Wyatt?

-Si, necesito tenerlo de nuestra parte y con ese hijo podemos conseguirlo.

-Pero Wyatt me dejo ,¿como lo hago?

-Mis espías me acaban de decir que va al "P3" con unas de sus primas, quiero que vayas allí

-Pero el no me aceptara

El hombre paso la mano por la cara de la chica y le cambio su aspecto, su cara, su pelo, el color de los ojos...estaba irreconocible.

-Ahora si puedes, mientras cogió dos botecitos y los llenos de un color rojo del caldero.

-Tomate esto y procura que el también se lo tome, es la única manera que te quedes embarazada y que lo puedas conseguir. Hoy es el día perfecto lo conseguirás.

-No fallare, la chica se acerco y beso al hombre enmascarado y se marchó

-Lo se, se que no fallaras o te matare!

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt y Pam bajaban las escaleras del local, cogidos del brazo

-¡que ambiente! Teníamos que haberle dicho a estos que vinieran dijo Wyatt observando a la gente del "P3"

-Hoy quería tomarse Prue un día de relax, ¡que aburridos! ¿qué tal en el buffet?

-Muy bien, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera puesto antes a trabajar. Mis compañeros son estupendos.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la barra

Pam se dio cuenta de que una chica miraba con mucho descaro a Wyatt

-Oye esa chica no para de mirarte , la que esta en la mesa ¿la conoces?

Wyatt se dio la vuelta y la miro

-No, no me suena su cara, aunque...Wyatt le sonrió y la miro de arriba abajo.

-Esta buenísima, dijo sonriéndole a su prima

-Hola chicos dijo Eli desde la barra, era la camarera -¿qué os pongo?

-A mi una coca cola dijo Pam le dijo a Wyatt para que pidiera las bebidas

-Eli, ponnos una coca cola y un vodka dijo Wyatt

-Vale, ahora mismo le digo a Ann que os lo sirva.

Scott se acerco a la pareja estaba buscando a Pam

-Hola Pam, estaba un poco cortado por la presencia de Wyatt pero muy sorprendido por el cambio de look de Pam, la cual estaba muy guapa.

Pam se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Scott, te presento a mi primo Wyatt

-Hola, Wyatt le saludo con la mano -¿hoy no tocas?

-Si, pero dentro de un rato. Pam ¿te vienes con los chicos? están al fondo

Pam miro su primo y con cara de pena le dijo

-¿Te importa? Después si eso me llego

-Chicos vuestras copas dijo Ann desde la barra, invita la casa

-¡que va! venga vete ,que Scott te espera

Pam cogió la coca cola y se fue de la mano con Scott pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wyatt

Wyatt se dio la vuelta y miro de nuevo a la chica la cual no dejaba de mirarlo mientras empezaba a juguetear con la pajita de su copa con sus labios

Se levanto y se acerco hacia Wyatt el cual fingió no estar sorprendido

-Hola, le dijo esta mientras dejaba su copa al lado de la suya.

-Hola le dijo Wyatt casi sin mirarla

-¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo ella acercándose cada vez mas hacia el y comenzando a ponerle nervioso

-Wyatt ¿y tu?

-Amanda

-Bonito nombre ¿vienes mucho por aquí? Nunca te he visto dijo Wyatt mirándole a los ojos.

-No mucho, bueno aunque a partir de hoy....pienso venir mas.

-¿A que te dedicas? Dijo Wyatt acercándose también hacia la chica, le llamaba la atención como ella se había acercado y lo guapa que era

-Soy modelo, pero de fotografía sobre todo.

-Se nota que tenias que hacer algo por el estilo. Yo soy abogado

-Abogado...¿y si te pido un favor....me ayudarías? Dijo ella muy picaramente y sonriéndole

-A ti...el que sea.

Wyatt estaba apunto de besarla, no sabia porque pero le apetecía hacerlo aunque se acordaba de Rachel y en lo mucho que la quería.

-Ah!! Dijo la chica tocándose el ojo

-¿qué te pasa? Dijo Wyatt asustado

-Se me ha caído la lentilla, cogela esta allí mírala

Wyatt se agacho y ella aprovecho y le hecho en la copa la poción que le habían dado

-No la encuentro¿ seguro que estaba aquí?, dijo Wyatt

-Si, si dijo ella terminando de echar todo en la copa

-No la encuentro, dijo Wyatt levantándose y tomándose su copa

-¿y ahora que hago?

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Allí te pones otra y volvemos tengo el coche fuera

-Bueno si no te importa...Muchas gracias le dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios

Wyatt terminó de tomarse la copa y cogió a Amanda de la mano y se fueron hacia su casa

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Wyatt no se como agradecértelo es que sin la lentilla....no veo nada. Dijo ella riéndose, siéntate y sírvete algo si quieres

-Gracias, oye es muy bonito tu piso, me gusta mucho .Wyatt se sentó en el sofá, que era de color azul, la casa era muy moderna y de bastante estilo

-Gracias, lo he decorado yo . Ya estoy ¿nos vamos? Dijo la chica acercándose a Wyatt

Wyatt se levanto y la cogió de la mano

-Espera...me estoy mareando dijo el tocándose la cabeza

-Siéntate, te voy a traer un poco de agua

-Vale

-Toma, la chica le traía un vaso de agua pero haciendo como la que se iba a tropezar se lo lazo encima de la camisa

-Dios mío! Lo siento , lo siento...que patosa soy dijo ella poniendo cara de preocupación

-No pasa nada, en serio ha sido sin querer, además ya estoy bien

-Bueno es solo agua, damela que te la seque dijo ella intentando quitarle la camisa.

-No déjalo si estoy bien

-Venga, no seas así dijo ella insistiendo ¿qué quieres ponerte malo?

Ella comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa mientras Wyatt no paraba de mirarla

De repente se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente

-Oh! Amanda lo siento no se lo que me ha pasado en serio...es que estoy un poco...

-Ella lo miro y penso "perfecto ya te tengo Wyatt y no pienso dejarte escapar hoy tu y yo vamos a disfrutar"

-M e ha gustado, no pasa nada, le dijo ella inocentemente

Ella dejo la camisa en el sofá mientras comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Wyatt, el empezó a besarla de renuevo ,mientras sus manos comenzaron a desnudarla hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio, estaremos mas cómodos

Wyatt se levanto y la cogió de la mano, por el camino comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse

Entraron en la habitación y se acostaron en la cama

-Amanada....no se lo que me pasa, yo no soy así ....

-Da igual ella, se puso de rodilla quitándose el sujetador y mostrándole su pecho al chico el cual se levanto y empezó a acariciarlo mientras ella le besaba por el cuello.

Después lo tumbo en la cama y empezó a quitarle el pantalón mientras muy suavemente metió sus manos en sus bóxer , empezó a acariciarlo hasta que consiguió quitárselos.

Después se tumbo encima del chico mientras este le dio la vuelta y consiguió dejarla completamente desnuda

El empezó a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, estaba disfrutando, se notaba, mientras el descubría todos los lugares de su cuerpo

Ella se dio la vuelta y se coloco encima de el con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama mientras que por fin consiguió que la penetrara sintiendo como Wyatt se complacía con lo que le estaba haciendo, al mismo tiempo el la agarraba de las caderas y le acariciaba los senos muy suavemente poco a poco. La chica comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras las dos caderas se movían al mismo tiempo hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, la chica se quito de encima del chico y entre tanto lo iba besando mientras que este la abrazaba y quedaron profundamente dormidos encima de la cama.

Wyatt se despertó

"donde estoy....oh no!! Me duele la cabeza.....Amanda! me he acostado con ella"

La chica estaba de espaldas solo veía su preciosa melena

"¿morena? , pero si ella era rubia!!"

La chica se dio la vuelta mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, Wyatt se miro y vio que también estaba desnudo y se tapo con la sabana

-Cariño, lo que tienes ahí ya lo he visto muchas veces, dijo Sam riéndose e intentándose acercar para besarlo.

-Estos es INCREÍBLE!!! ¿¿¡que has hecho con Amanda!??

-¿qué Amanda?

-¡Pues con al chica que estuve ayer!

-Wyatt cariño, anoche te acostases conmigo, no con esa Amanda. Nos encontramos en el "P3" y me digites que seguías enamorado de mi. mintió Sam

-No me acuerdo de nada....solo que llegue aquí con Amanda, Sam no se como paso....yo...

Wyatt se levanto corriendo y empezó a vestirse

-¿¡pero Wyatt!? Piensas dejarme aquí??

-Sam, no se como lo has hecho pero yo no te quiero estoy enamorado de otra persona. M e tengo que marchar dijo antes de orbitar

-¡Wyatt! Bueno da igual, vete ya has hecho todo lo que tenias que hacer.

La chica se tumbo en la cama y empezó a reírse por su triunfo, había sido una noche fantástica no solo se había acostado de nuevo con Wyatt si no que a lo mejor estaba embarazada!!

Wyatt llego a la cocina de la casa, estaban Chris y Prue tomándose un café

-¿Wyatt que te ha pasado? Estábamos preocupados por ti

-Nada, dijo el sirviéndose una taza de café, -Bueno me ha pasado una cosa bastante rara.

-¿El que Wyatt? Dijo Prue

-Nada, es una tontería

-Venga Wyatt, insistió Prue Te veo muy í a una chica ayer, se llamaba Amanda, perdió una lentilla y fuimos a su piso nos liamos y cuando me desperté era Sam!! Lo malo que no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado esta mañana, ella dice que me declare pero no lo recuerdo...

-Prue se puso blanca ¿¡Sam!? No me lo puedo creer, encima.....

-Venga Prue no quiero una charla sobre si me tenia que haber acostado o no, vale? Sigo enamorado de Rachel

Chris se puso serio, sabia que Wyatt seguía amando a Rachel por lo que ella le había contado pero....nunca había hablado con el sobre el tema.

-¿cómo ha pasado? Pregunto Chris interesado

Wyatt se sentó junto a los dos chicos mientras tomaba el café

-Chicos, dijo Prue, creo que no Wyatt no ha sido el único que esta noche no ha dormido solo.

-¿qué hace Scott tan temprano en casa? Dijo Chris que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Oh! No, no!

-Creo que si, dijo Prue mientras miraba a la pareja

-Ha pasado su primera noche de pasión con un chico.

-Pues si, dijo Wyatt mirando a Prue,- pero por lo menos ella sabe con quien se levantaba dijo indignado.

Chris cambio de tema

-Es muy raro lo que te ha pasado ¿no te habrá hecho algo?

-Eso es lo que temo, que este planeando algo.

-¿quedrá volver contigo? Dijo Prue levantándose y recogiendo el desayuno.

Bueno, solo es una chica enamorada dijo dándole un beso en a mejilla, no te preocupes.-Me voy que hoy llegan el pedido de refrescos y están Ann y Eli solas para colocar.

-Yo creo que mas bien esta obsesionada dijo Chris mientras Prue se iba.

Chris no se atrevía a hablar sobre Rachel con el, sabia que ella le había dicho que no tenia nada con el y era verdad pero después de sus peleas con Sam no quería volverse pelear por una chica con él.

-Pues , Chris no te quiero engañar, me dijo Rachel que hablo contigo....sigo enamorado de ella. Y yo no quería besar a esa chica o a Sam o quien fuera, pero de repente tenias muchas ganas de acostarme con ella

-¿de repente?

-Si, me puse a cien de repente.

-Muy extraño, seguro que planeo algo. Viene Pam

-Hola dijo Pam con una gran sonrisa, se hecho un zumo y comenzó a suspirar

-¿hola? Venga ven y cuéntamelo todo dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿no quedras detalless? Dijo Wyatt riéndose

-No le estoy pidiendo detalles, venga que....¿tu y el batería.....? ¿si?

-La respuesta es si, y fue genial

y tu Wyatt ¿qué haces con la misma ropa? Dijo Pam mientras bebía de su zumo

Wyatt se cayo y empezó a toser

-Se ha acostado con Sam

-¿¡con Sam!? Dijo la chica tirando parta del zumo al suelo

-No preguntes dijo Wyatt -Me voy a ducharme ya me contaras como te fue en otro momento dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-Que raro dijo Pam recogiendo el zumo del suelo.

-Es que creemos que le ha puesto alguna trampa para acostarse con el dijo Chris mientras recogía su taza de café y se preparaba una tostada.

-Es que los demonios.....¡ya se saben!

-Bueno...dijo Chris picaramente -te veo muy enamorada

-¡pues si! ¿se nota? Ayer se lanzo y vamos no se como explicarlo quiero repetirlo!!

-Vale, vale, tómatelo con calma.....dijo Chris riéndose ,- no se si me gusta que me cuentes estas cosas....

-Venga ya Chris! Si eres como mi hermano....te quiero mucho y eres el único con el que tengo mas confianza dijo abrazándolo y dándole besitos

-si , como tu hermano, claro Pues como tu hermano te pregunto ¿tomarías precauciones?

-Claro, Pam se puso colorada, "mejor no le hubiera dicho nada , que vergüenza"

-Vale, no quiero mas sustos en esta familia, tenemos que preocuparnos unos por otros.

-Oh! Chis empezó a pensar en Sam y las precauciones Dios mío Wyatt! Dejando a Pam sola en la cocina orbito hacia el baño, Wyatt estaba mirándose en el espejo sin camiseta

-Wyatt ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? Dijo Chris desde la puerta del baño.

-Si, Chris creo q si

-Quiere quedarse embarazada

-Lo se, lo malo es que....

-Wyatt! Dijo Chris furioso porque sabia lo que le iba a decir.

-Lo se , lo se, pero es que estaba tan a tono que ni si quiera se me paso por la cabeza

-Habla con ella Wyatt, si esta embrazada me temo lo peor.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La vidente la cual había conseguido salir del infierno se acerco a el hombre enmascarado

-¿y la chica?

-Mi querida vidente, espero que no vuelvas a fallar en tus cometidos...., tu solo estas aquí para servir

-Lo se, mi señorr pero espero que esa putita tampoco falle.

Sam llego a la habitación mirando con desconfianza a la vidente mientras se acercaba

-Mi señor, he estado con el brujo esta noche

-¡perfecto! Dijo la vidente Acompáñame quiero ver si los resultados han sido satisfactorios.

La vidente miro al hombre enmascarado le hizo una reverencia y salió junto a la chica

Al cabo del rato llego

-La chica esta embarazada

-¡ESTUPENDO! Muy pronto conseguiremos nuestro propósito de tenerlos bajo nuestro poder. Vigila a la chica no quiero problemas con ella, dile que nos traiga noticias de los brujos lo antes posible.

¡Y que le diga la noticia al brujo!

-Como quieras mi señor.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prue estaba preparando algo para comer antes de volver al "P3" quería ir temprano ya que hoy tocaba un nuevo grupo y quería hablar con ellos.

Wyatt llego cerro la puerta con un gran golpe y fue hacia la cocina

Cogió una botella de agua, se sentó comenzó a beber y se quedo un instante parado se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-Wyatt!! Chillo Prue, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te has hecho daño?

-Auu! No, no estoy bien, joder!

-ponte hielo , toma, pero ¿a que ha venido ese puñetazo?

-Sam, ha venido al buffet y me ha dicho que esta embarazada,

-¿ya lo sabe? A lo mejor es mentira

-No es verdad, me ha traído un justificante medico

-¿y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se, no lo se....Prue...

Prue le puso el hielo sobre la mano, mientras su mirada mostraba mucha tristeza y Wyatt se dio cuenta y la abrazo mientras con la mirada intentaba pedirle perdón por sus actos

-¿qué? Dijo la chica

-Lo siento Prue, siento todo el daño que te causo, no merezco que me quieras, primero Sam...después Rachel...de nuevo Sam...

-Wyatt lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, tu estas enamorado de Rachel y yo, bueno por mi no te preocupes escúchame Wyatt hagas lo que hagas y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare

-Prue...eres genial, ojala pudiera quererte como tu me quieres a mi.

Rachel orbito en la cocina,

- Hola! ¿habéis visto a Chris? Rachel Se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando- ¿qué pasa chicos?

Prue le sujeto el hielo en un pequeño trapo en la mano de Wyatt la cual ya estaba mejor

-Rachel ,no se como decírtelo dijo Wyatt acercándose a ella- Sam esta embarazada de mi

-¿¡como!? Pero si rompiste con ella

-Lo se, es una larga historia

-¿qué piensas hacer? Rachel estaba muy sorprendida, no se esperaba que Wyatt pudiera dejar embarazada a Sam

-Lo malo es que Sam es....un demonio

-¿¡demonio!? Y ¿lo sabias?

-Si, lo sabia ella cambio..., bueno Chris y yo la salvamos, mira Rachel es una larga historia también yo no la quería dejar embarazada pero....

-¿pero que? Tendrás que hacerte cargo del bebe. Rachel estaba furiosa, pero no porque Wyatt hubiera dejado embarazada a Sam, si no porque era un error que podían pagar todos muy caro siendo Sam un demonio.

-M e tengo que ir, volveré dentro de un rato quiero hablar con todos, así que buscad a Chris y a Pam por favor. Quiero reunirme con todos esta tarde.Dijo Wyatt mirando a las chicas.

Wyatt se quito el hielo de la mano le dio un beso a Rachel y un abrazo a Prue y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pam estaba muy enfadada, empezó a chillarle a Wyatt

-¡¡estas como una cabra!!

¡Nos vas a poner a todos en peligro! ¡¡es un demonio!!

-¡Ya lo se! Lo siento Pam, Wyatt estaba muy confundido no sabia que hacer

-Por favor necesito el apoyo de todos, no se me ocurre nada mejor

-¡Estas loco! Pero ....si es una zorra, ella buscaba quedarse embarazada y encima tu le ayudas.

-¡Cállate Pam!, chillo Prue desde el otro lado de la habitación

-¿¡pero no os dais cuenta!? Prue...¡y encima tu! ¿pero que os pasa? Y tu Chris.....¿no piensas decir nada?

-Pam, dijo Chris el cual se sentó junto a su prima la cual estaba histérica ante la noticia de que Sam se iba a mudar a la casa

-Pam, vale nos puede poner en peligro pero Wyatt cree que es lo mejor, yo lo apoyo. Dijo Chris intentando convencer a Pam

-Yo también Pam, no nos hace ninguna gracia, lo siento Wyatt por decir esto, pero todos sabemos como se ha comportado

-¡esto es el colmo! Pues sabéis lo que os digo, pienso hacerle la vida imposible a esa zorra cuando se mude a la casa.

-¡Basta! Pam , por favor no me lo pongas mas difícil chillo Wyatt

-pero Wyatt.....

-¡Cállate! Ya esta aquí dijo Wyatt intentando que Pam se tranquilizara.

-Hola Wyatt. Sam estaba ante los chicos con sus maletas y con una agradable sonrisa que les sacaba de quicio.

¿qué hacéis reunidos? No me digáis....que venís a darme la bienenvenida

-Mas quisieras tu, dijo Pam levantándose del sofá y mirándola con cara de antipatía.

-Sam, dijo Wyatt acercándose a la chica. Esta bien todos aceptamos que te mudes a nuestra casa dijo mientras miraba a Pam para que no volviera a hablar

Vivirás aquí pero...

-Pero que Wyatt, recuerda que la embarazada soy yo

-¡Mira Sam! Prue estaba harta de la situación en la que estaba Wyatt ,encima Sam siempre estaba amenazándolo con el bebé

-No te conozco mucho, pero o le haces caso a Wyatt o te juro que mi prima y yo iremos tras de ti, jamás me ha visto nadie enfadada y te aseguro que no es nada divertido

Los ojos de Prue estaban rabiosos, parecían que iban a matar a Sam, la cual solo la miraba con aire triunfador

-Prue, Prue, Prue.....pobrecita la pequeña Prue que se enamoro de su primo el cual la abandono.....y ahora que....estoy yo y jamás lo volverás a tener

-¡ZORRA! Yo te mato, te mato!! Chillo Pam la cual estaba a punto de cogerle del pelo a Sam la cual solo se reía, no aguantaba que le dijera esas cosas a su prima.

Chris pudo coger a tiempo a Pam la cual respiro hondo y se volvió a sentar

-Mira guapa, dijo Prue la cual le hubiera gustado que Pam la hubiera cogido del pelo

- yo no atrapo a los hombre quedándome embrazada, y no olvides que él esta contigo por eso, solo por eso porque no esta enamorado

Sam miro a Wyatt el cual miraba al suelo, sabia que el no iba a defenderla ya que lo que decía Prue era verdad, pero solo con estar a su lado era suficiente para ella.

-Wyatt llévame a mi habitación

Wyatt cogió las maletas de la chica y después cogiendola de la mano orbitaron.

-Yo la mato ¡la mato! Será guarra....¡dios! te juro que como me dejéis sola con ella la mato...no respondo de mi

Chris se levanto

-Venga ya Pam, esto es demasiado duro para Wyatt para que ahora nosotros le traigamos mas problemas, cuando nazca el bebé todo será diferente. Ya veremos lo que pasa con Sam.

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mi señor.....

Sam había entrado en la habitación del hombre enmascarado

-¿te has mudado ya?

-Si, vengo de la casa para darte la noticia, los demás lo han aceptado, aunque supongo que estaré vigilada

La vidente se acerco también al hombre

-Nos pondrá en peligro

-¡No! Déjala que viva en la casa

¡quiero tenerlos vigilados! ¡vete!

Sam después de escucharlo desapreció dejando a la vidente sola con el

-Vidente....quiero que la vigiles a ella, no quiero que nada salga mal. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

¡Vete!


	18. El mal ataca de nuevo

****

Capitulo 16

El mal ataca de nuevo

La noche en la casa Halliwel estaba intranquila ante la noticia repentina de la mudanza de Sam.

Los chicos se fueron hacia sus cuartos después de una larga cena donde solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos.

Pam subió las escaleras después de haberse tomado un vaso de leche e intentar dormir, pero unos ruidos le hicieron pararse ante la puerta de su prima

-Prue? ¿Estás bien?

Pam entro en la habitación y encontró todo tirado pro el suelo mientras Prue estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama

-Prue, cariño ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, déjame mientras la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

-No te dejo ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué es por Sam?

-Mi vida es una mierda dijo al chica mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llorar.

Cuando tengo al hombre de mi vida se va y una vez que vuelve tiene novia, encima corta con ella y la deja embarazada y esto sin contar que no esta enamorado de mi.

-¿Los has hablado con el?

-El sabe lo que siento, pero esta visto que no puedo hacer nada. Tu no vayas a decir nada que te conozco

-Eh...gracias por confiar en mi eh?

-Venga anímate, además Wyatt no esta enamorado de Sam, solo esta aquí porque esta embarazada

-Lo se. Prue se echo de nuevo en la cama mientras que Prue se acostó a su lado para hacerle compañía

-Venga , Prue , le dijo esta mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Prue la miro y le sonrio , pero dentro de su corazón aún lloraba porque no tenía al hombre que amaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pam estaba histérica, solo andaba por la cocina

-¡que vive en la habitación de Wyatt!

-Si, venga Pam, no es para tanto ¿dónde la iba a meter? ¿ en el sótano?

-¡No la aguanto! Deja todo por medio, ayer no veas como dejo el baño....¡¡Encima vive al lado de mi habitación

-Cállate que baja!!

-Hola Chris...hola..niña

-Hola¬¬ dijo pam mirándola con cara de matarla

-¿hay café? He pasado una noche horrorosa, a ver si compráis un ambientador para el cuarto que huele a viejo

-¿a viejo? ¡¿a viejo?! No te voy a permitir que digas eso de esta casa, la cual ha pasado de mi bisabuela a mi abuela y a mis tías y mi madre y si pudiera..... antes de que siguiera hablando Chris le tapo la boca con la mano

-Pam...callate Sam, no te preocupes haremos lo que podamos

-Chris....Pam se había enfadado con Chria el cual no le dejaba hablar

-Gracias Chris tan beuno como siempre. Voy a tomarme una taza de café dijo Sam sin hacerle ningún caso a Pam , la cual no podía soportarla.

-No deberías tomar café, Sam dijo Pam sonriéndole irónicamente -es malo para el bebé

-Ya se lo que debo hacer, bonita dijo Sam mostrándole una sonrisa malvada

Desde el cuarto de estar Prue comenzó a chillar

-¡Pam! ¡Pam Halliwel! ¡ven inmediatamente! Prue estaba bastante enfadada

Pam y Chris corrieron hacia donde estaba Prue

-¿qué ocurre? Pregunto esta

-¡¿qué que ocurre?! Toma esta carta y lee

-Es de...¿¡la escuela de magia!?dijo Pam empezando a preocuparse

-¿qué ocurre? ¿qué quieren? Dijo Chris intentando enterarse de algo

-¿creías que no me iba enterar nunca?

-Vale, vale no te enfades Prue...

-¿¡como que no me enfade!?

-¿se puede saber de que estáis hablando? Dijo Chris intentando que Pam le dejase la carta para saber de que estaban hablando.

-Es que...

-Venga díselo....dile at u querido primo lo que pasa

-Nunca he terminado el curso en la escuela de magia dijo Pam mirando hacia el suelo para no ver la cara de Chris el cual estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡como!?

-Lo que has escuchado, que no termine el ultimo curso, me quedan unas cuantas asignaturas. De todos modos no creo que hiciera falta que terminase no?

-Todos hemos estudiado allí. Dijo Prue mientras volvía a leer la carta sin creerlo

-Vale , lo siento, ya han pasado dos años, que mas da la carta llega un poco tarde no?

Me agobia mucho, me sentía sola sin mi madre...no creía que importara tanto no aprobar dos asignaturas

-La verdad es que si ¿y que piensas hacer , cuando se entere Leo? Dijo Chris cogiendo la carta que tenía Prue en las manos para intentar saber lo que ponía.

-¿Leo? ¿Y que tiene que ver? Dijo Pam sentándose en el sofá

-No se, Chris se quedo mirando a Prue, sabia que había metido la pata

-El es....bueno que se preocupa por todos sabes? Y nos ha exigido a todos terminarlo. Dijo Chris intentando solucionar la situación

-¿y que? A mi no me ha hecho falta la escuela de magia. No volveré a ir, lo se todo

-Si lo supieras todo demuéstramelo

-Mira Prue, no me vas a picar

-Te vas a matricular, dijo Chris mientras seguía leyendo la carta para saber lo que era necesario.

-No , no no . Mira lo pase fatal, todos sabéis los motes que me pusieron por ser hija de Paige, "la profe martirio" encima desparecieron y....me quede abandonada sin amigos y sin vosotros. Encima para mas....me suspendió

-¿te suspendió? Dijo Chris mientras se reía- Pues que sepas que a mí me puso un 9

-Y a mi un 8 dijo Pue muy sonriente

-Gracias, me siento muchísimos mejor ¬¬ dijo Pam sentándose en el sofá

-Venga ya Pam, no seas tonta, lo que pasa que tu estaba en las nubes, pensando en se tal ¿Peter se llamaba?

-Peter no me gustaba, era un amigo....

-Mira Pam, tienes que terminar tus estudios, no quedrás ser la única Halliwel sin el titulo no? Sabes hacerlo es verdad, así que para ti será muy fácil. Ve a hablar con el director desde que Gydeon murió ha habido muchos cambios y a lo mejor solo tendrás que hacer unos exámenes

-Es verdad Dijo Chris animando a su prima

-Viene Wyatt

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal? Dijo el mayor de los Halliwel

-Bien...bueno que te diga Pam dijo Chris mirandola

-Wyatt me voy a matricular en la escuela de magia

-¿para que?

-Es que Pam no termino sus estudios dijo Prue

-¿¡que!?

-Bueno pequeños problemas

-Ah ¡ pero explicádmelo

-Bueno yo la acompaño dijo Chris cogiendola de la mano, -vamos a hablar con el director

-Vale, vale ya voy......hasta luego chicos Dijo Pam mientras daba un beso al aire y Chris la volvía a coger de la mano

-Después te lo explicare bien dijo Prue acercándose a Wyatt

-Wyatt desde que Sam se ha mudado, no hemos hablado mucho

-Prue...ahora no

-Venga Wyatt, no siempre puedes tener todo bajo control ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, de verdad, estoy bien

-por lo menos dime lo que piensas hacer

-No lo se....dijo Wyatt sentándose en el sofá y suspirando

-No puedo dejarla tirada, podría hacer cualquier locura y comprende que esta embarazada de mi, que es mi hijo. No puedo dejar que se marche. Siguió hablando el chico de pelo dorado.

-No me refería a eso. Prue se acercó a Wyatt y le dió un abrazo

¿has hablado con Rachel?

-No...Wyatt comienza a reírse...que seas tu la que me pregunte que si he hablado con ella....

-¿por qué dices eso?

-es como si Chris le pregunta a ella que si va a arreglar las cosas conmigo

-Pero bueno! Jajaja de todos modos sigo siendo tu prima y eso nunca va a cambiar , te quiero tal y como eres y siempre seguiré sintiéndolo

Wyatt abrazo a Prue con todas sus fuerzas,

-ojala me hubiera quedado contigo y nunca me hubiera marchado de la casa, ahora serian las cosas mas fáciles para todos

Sam apareció con gesto molesto delante de la pareja mientras llevaba un palto con fruta en la mano

-¡Wyatt!

Wyatt , se dio la vuelta y miró a Sam la cual parecía bastante incomoda

-Hola Sam, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, quiero que vengas. Estoy en mi habitación

-Ahora voy ,Wyatt miro a Prue

-¡Ahora! Dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras

Wyatt le dio un beso a Prue en la frente y se fue hacia la habitación de Sam

De repente la habitación se ilumino apareciendo Rachel con un acompañante

-Prue, hola ¿están los de más en casa? Tenemos que proteger a esta inocente

-ah, pues bueno ahora los buscamos ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Esta es Marian, es una luz blanca y la están persiguiendo, hoy la intentado matar una luz negra

-Espera llamare a Pam y Chris ¡Pam, Chris venid!

-Hola Rachel , Hola...dijo Pam dirigiéndose a la desconocida

-Hola Rachel dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa

-¿Llamamos a Wyatt? Pregunto Rachel dirigiéndose a Prue

-Prefiero no preocuparle mas de lo que esta, bueno Rachel explícanos lo que ha pasado.

- Se llama Marian, es una luz blanca. Un demonio la ha estado persiguiendo durante toda la semana, pero nunca ha intentado matarla solo asustarla, pero hoy una luz negra la ha intentado matar aunque he llegado a tiempo.

-¿Una luz negra? Pero si dejaron de existir hace años, las embrujadas consiguieron acabar con ellos.

-Lo se contesto Rachel a Chris,-pero el mal esta resurgiendo de nuevo, hay un gran poder dominándolo todo e incluso resucitando a algunos demonios y esa es la razón de que las luces negras aparezcan de nuevo

-¿Cómo era el demonio que te perseguía? Pregunto Pam a Marian

-Iré mientras a por el Libro dijo Chris el cual orbito al instante

-Era muy grande, de color rojo.... con manchas negras....lanzaba bolas de fuego...muy grande

-Ya estoy aquí dijo Chris ¿Sabéis cual es?

Pam y Prue estaban bastantes sorprendidas por la descripción de Marian

-Marian búscalo en el Libro dijo Prue la cual se sentó al lado de ella

-A ver, ...este no, este tampoco, no,...¡ese! ese es!

-¡¿ese!? Dijo Chris con cara de sorpresa

-¿estas segura? Pregunto Pam

-Si, muy segura

-Ese es Balthazor...esta muerto, las embrujadadas lo mataron

-Pues supongo que habrá vuelto chicos, dijo Rachel acercándose a Chris

-Espero que no haya intentado buscar a las Embrujadas, dijo Prue bastante preocupada

-¿estará bien mi madre?

-Si lo estará dijo Chris animándola, -nosotros no hemos sido capaces de encontrarlas así que Balthazor tampoco, no te preocupes.

-¿y que tiene que ver tu madre Prue?

-Pues que Balthazor humano, era Cole y estuvo casado con mi madre , además que se convirtió en la Fuente pero consiguieron acabar con el

-¿tu madre se caso con Balthazor? Pregunto Marian

-Una larga historia dijo Chris, parece que no será difícil acabar con él, aunque para hacerlo debemos enfrentarnos necesitamos, un trozo de su piel.

-¿y como lo hacemos? Pregunto Prue

-Sabéis, dijo Pam, -Están pasando cosas muy raras, Balthazor esta muerto y no creo que haya podido volver, es imposible, tiene que pasar otra cosa

-Bueno Pam , dijo Rachel, -algo ha tenido que pasar,¿ si no es Balthazor quien es?

-Tenemos que investigar dijo Chris

-Es mejor entonces que no avisemos a Wyatt ¿no creéis? Dijo Prue la cual estaba muy preocupada de su primo.

-Si, dijo Chris, Marian es mejor que también se quede aquí, estara mas segura, poned unos cuantos cristales protectores

-Esta bien dejo Prue ¿que piensas hacer?

-Voy a ir al Inframundo

-es muy peligroso dijo Prue acercándose a Chris

-Si es Balthazor, tenemos que eliminarlo y volverlo a matar pero antes tenemos que saber si es el con seguridad, vosotras quedaros aquí

-No, dijoRachel, -yo te acompaño

-Rachel no creo que tu seas la más indicada, dijo Pam, iré yo con el

Prue se acerco a Marian para que la acompañara al ático a por los cristales y tuvo una premención

-¡Dios mío!

-¿que ocurre? Dijo Rachel

-Prue...¿qué has visto?

Prue estaba aterrorizada, había sentido mucho dolor y miedo el cual se reflejaba en su rostro

-Chicos, ya se porque van a por Maria, ella es una futura anciana, y según lo que he visto muy importante

-¿llamamos a Leo? Pregunto Chris ¡Leo!

Leo apareció al instante con una túnica brillante de color dorado

-Chicos que alegría, Leo se acerco a Chris y le dio un gran abrazo, después miro a las chicas y en especial a Pam a la cual también abrazo seguida de Prue

-Contadme ¿qué ha pasado?

-Papá dijo Chris creemos que Balthazor ha vuelto, además Marian es una futura anciana y la quieren matar , Balthazor la ha estado persiguiendo y una luz negra ha intentado asesinarla

Leo se quedo pensativo mirando a los chicos

-Lo se, Marian será ascendida dentro de unos meses, su trabajo es muy importante, pero no sabíamos que estaba intentando ser atacada

Ella va a ser muy importante en el futuro

-¿por qué? Pregunto Prue

-Impide que os maten a uno de vosotros dijo Leo lo mas serenos posible

-¿¡que nos maten!? Dijo Chris ¿a quien?

-No lo sabemos, pero no puedo deciros nada

-¿pero Leo? dijo pam

Leo miro a Pam, le apetecía contarle la verdad e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero por ahora eso no era posible, ella debía estar centrada en su trabajo como bruja e impedir que el mal logrese alcanzar sus objetivos

-Lo siento Pam, no puedo deciros nada

-Está bien dijo Chris, -Iré al Inframundo. Necesitamos saber entonces si esta detrás de esto Balthazor

-Chris no dejare que vayas solo, es muy peligroso dijo Pam intentando que Chris entrara en razón.

-Lo siento chicas, no quiero poneros en peligro

-Lo siento Chris dijo Rachel cogiendole de la mano, te acompañare yo aunque no quieras. Leo esta aquí y puede proteger a Mariam y a las demás

Chris sonrió a Rachel y juntos orbitaron hacia el Inframundo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los dos chicos se habían camuflado para no ser descubiertos ante los demonios, Rachel iba un poco asustada detrás de Chris el cual miraba praa todos los lados intentado descubrir algo

-¿Ves algo? Le dijo a Raquel

-No, ¿Crees que no descubrirán?

-No creo, vamos bien camuflados, nadie se fija en nosotros

-Mira Rachel, los demonios están en esa taberna, vamos a entrar

-Si, mira hay como una reunión, dios mío!

-Tu di lo que digan ellos, no te preocupes

Chris cogió la mano de Rachel y la apretó suavemente para que la chica se tranquilizara, Rachel lo miro y sintió mas serena, junto a Chris se sentía tranquila y a la vez nerviosa.

Los demonios no paraban de discutir entre ellos, y gritar

"¡muerte a los brujos!" ¡viva el Inframundo!

-¡Viva! chillo Chris para que pensaran que era un demonio

-Chris..dijo rachel mirándolo sorprendida

-Rachel, tu grita para que no nos descubran....

-Viva....me siento fatal

-Mira Rachel, alguien esta subiendo a el escenario, lLeva una capa, pero no se le ve la cara

El hombre enmascarado empezó a hablar ante todos los demonios

-Demonios de todas partes del Inframiundio, os querido reunir aquí para informaros, ya es hora de que sepáis lo que esta ocurriendo. Nuestros planes poco a poco están teniendo éxito y estamos poniendo en peligro el bien

Yo os daré una nueva fuente, mas poderosa que ninguna. Confiad en mi, yo fui capaz de salir del infierno para cumplir mi venganza.

-¿quién será? Pregunto Rachel

-No lo se, espera se esta quitando la capa

-Si, pero no la puedo ver aun la cara

-¡Dios mío Rackhel !Los dos chicos se miraron ¡Es Cole! Entonces es verdad esta vivo

Vamonos, no creo que sepa quienes somos pero no pienso quedarme aquí para descubrirlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pam se dirigió a el salón con unos cristales en la manos

-Marian acompáñame, con estos cristales estarás segura

-Gracias

La chica acompaño a Pam la cual puso unos cristales por toda la habitación para protegerla

Leo se levanto y observo a Pam durante unos segundos, después miro a Prue la cual estaba mirando los ingredientes de una poción de protección

-Prue...te veo un poco triste ¿estas bien?

-Si, dijo esta sonriéndole- ¿por qué no voy a estarlo?

-Se que Wyatt va atener un hijo, me lo dijo Rachel no se...¿lo llevas bien?.

-Leo tu nunca estuviste para saber lo que siento por el

-Prue pasaron cosas

-ya lo se cosas como Pam, dijo esta mirando hacia la chica que estaba hablando con Marian en la sala de estar con los cristales

-No te preocupes, los chicos no me dijeron nada, lo descubrí por el diario de Paige, y se lo pregunté y me contaron la verdad, el viaje de Chris, lo que paso con Wyatt , no te juzgo Leo pero aun así abandonaste a tus hijos.

-Prue no tuve mas remedio, las Embrujads estaban de nuevo en peligro y yo tuve que abandonarlas para protegerlas. Y aun sabiendo lo que podía pasar, me fui para ayudaros

-¿y porque no se lo has contado a ellos? Vale Chris te quiere y se que Wyatt también pero el piensa cosas diferentes lo se, lo sentí , piensa que tu le odias porque el fue malo en ese futuro y que por su culpa tu no eres feliz y abandonaste a su madre y en vez de intentar solucionar las cosas te enamoraste de Paige

-Prue, si ,me enamore de Paige y jamás me he arrepentido de ello, yo le quería decir la verdad a Pam , pero Paige no quiso y sobre todo para protegeros a todos

-Leo, vale te comprendo pero....

-Prue no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi vivir sin mis hijos y sin poder ver a Pam y explicarle la mucho que la quiero

-Tío, te quiero mucho...

-Se que estas muy unida a Wyatt dijo Leo -y que lo apoyas en todo pero el necesita comprender que me fui por el ,porque estabais en peligro, era mi deber como anciano y como padre protegeros desde allí

-Se que nunca has hecho nada con mala intención y Wyatt te perdonara algún día y Pam...

-Pam sabrá la verdad, yo me encargare de eso. Leo se quedo de nuevo mirando a Pam, era una chica muy alegre, y la verdad es que le hubiera gustado estar con ella mucho mas tiempo

De repente Chris y Rachel orbitaron a la casa desde el Inframundo

-Papa es Cole

-Entonces..¿ha vuelto como Balthazor?

-Supongo, pero lo extraño es que no quiere ser la fuente, pero quiere formar el poder, dijo que ese poder era muy poderoso

-Me temo lo peor dijo Leo dirigiéndose hacia todos

En ese momento Wyatt bajaba las escaleras y vio a todos reunidos

-¿Leo? ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Chris antes de que su hermano preguntara mas comenzó a hablar

-Marian es una luz blanca, que será una anciana y han intentado matarla, pero lo mas importante es que Cole esta intentando formar el mal de nuevo

-Lo primero es poner a Marian a salvo dijo Wyatt intentando dar su opinión

-Chicos me tengo que marchar dijo Leo, necesitan mi ayuda Me llevare a Marian vosotros intentar destruir a Cole

-No podremos estar en contacto están intentando atacar a los ancianos. Rachel sobre todo ten cuidado tu, si no estamos en contacto no podrás subir

-Estaré bien, yo me quedare con ellos además solo quieren atacar a Marian estaré segura

Pam quito los cristales que protegían a Maria y Leo junto a ella orbitaron

Chris se dirigió a Wyatt

-Wyatt deberías haber hablado con el y contarle que tu y Sam

-Ya lo sabe dijo Prue

-Me da igual que lo sepa, no es su asunto ni su problema

-Wyatt habla con el, las cosas no siempre son como creemos dijo Prue intentando que Wyatt entrara en razón

-¿ y tu como que has cambiado de opinión? Dijo Wyatt un poco disgustado por el cambio de actitud de Prue

-Digamos que debes saber la verdad dijo la chica

-Ahora lo importante es Cole y el problema de Marian se ha solucionado dijo Chris inetando que su hermano no discutiera con Prue

- Chicos no creo que podamos matar a Balthazor. No es la fuente pero no creo que funcione con el la poción,seguro que es mas poderoso dijo Pam la cual estaba un poco

preocupada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

En el Inframundo Sam se acercaba hacia su señor

-Mi señor....

-Creí que no ibas a volver ¿qué tal va tu trabajo?

-Estoy en la casa sin problemas, pero cuando nazca el bebé, supongo que intentaran algo

-No importa, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Chirs

-¿Chris?

-Si, mataría primero a la pequeña pero prefiero matar a Chris sé que volvió al pasado para proteger a su hermano y a veces recuerda cosas. Si muere los brujos no tardaran en romperse

¿qué saben?

-Saben que has vuelto

-¿lo saben? No importa, creen que soy Cole, da igual. Tuve que coger su cuerpo y me gustan sus poderes, es fuerte. Déjalos aun no podrán acabar conmigo ¡aun no! ¡márchate!

Sam desapareció y quedo pensativo

-¡LUCES NEGRAS! ATACAD LA CASA! ¡Matad Al chico!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las luces negras aparecieron en la casa sin que los chicos pudieran hacer nada, estaba intentando buscar una solución

-¿¡SON LUCES NEGRAS!? Dijo Wyatt –Prue dame la mano vamos a orbitar

-Pam ¡ten cuidado! Chillo Chriss el cual orbito para intentar protegerla

Pam se dio la vuelta y vio que una luz negra iba a dispara a Chris

-¡Matad al chico ¡ dijo la luz negra

-Morir! Wyatt empezó a explotar a las luces negras aunque eran demasiadas y no le dio tiempo una de ellas comenzo a disparar a los chicos mientras que una flecha iba dirigida al pequeño hijo de Piper.

-¡Chris! Chillo Rachel la cual orbito para intentar que la flecha no le diera Pam intento lanzarla hacia el otro Alda pero no podía

-La flecha tiene un conjuro dijo Pam

La flecha iba con mucha rapidez hacia Chris y no le dio tiempo e orbitar, de repente Rachel apareció delante de el clavándose la flecha en su estomago

-Rachel!! Chillo Chris

-¡Le ha dado! Grito Wyatt mientras explotaba al ultimo luz negra y se acercaba hacia Rachel la cual estaba en los brazos de Chris sangrando

-Rachel....dijo Chris, ¿qué has hecho? La flecha te ha dado...

-Vamos a llevarla a la habitación dijo Wyatt mientras cogía la mano de Rachel y junto a su hermanola llevaron a la habitación de Chris

-Llamad a Leo ¡Leo! ¡Leo!

-Imposible dijo Prue mientras soltaba la mano de Pam que habían orbitado también a la habitación –No podemos ponernos en contacto con ellos han intentado atacarlos y nadie pude subir

-Pam quítale la flecha dijo Chris el cual estaba cogido de la mano de Rachel

-Flecha .La flecha salió de la herida de Rachel la cual grito un poco por el dolor y fue hacia la mano de Pam

-¿estas bien? pregunto Chris el cual estaba muy preocupado

Sam se acerco a la habitación para ver lo que había ocurrido, vio que la chica estaba herida y no Chris

-¿qué ha pasado? Pregunto dirigiéndose hacía Wyatt

-Sam, vete a tu cuarto nos han atacado y estamos en peligro, no quiero que te pase nada

-¿pero Wyatt?

-Sam por favor le dijo Chris el cual no quería una discusión delante de Rachel la cual estaba bastante grave.

Sam la cual estaba bastante enfadada fue hacia su cuarto.

-La herida esta sangrando mucho dijo Chris tenemos que cortar la hemorragia, Iré a por toallas y todo lo que pueda encontrar. Wyatt quédate con ella

-Vale y yo a por el Libro a ver si encuentro algo dijo Prue bastante alarmada por la situación

-Te acompaño dijo Pam

¿Crees que se va a morir? Dijo Pam dirigiéndose a Prue en el marco de la puerta para que no la escucharan

-Pam, ya sabes que si una luz negra te ataca y no la pueden curar muere

-No...


	19. Esto es amor

**Hola he vuelto!! que tal?? yo un poco agobiada porque estoy de examenes y la verdad que no me salen las cosas como quiero pero bueno habra que dedicarle mas tiempo, pero aquí esta vuestro capítulo...por ahora todos los viernes estarán ya que tengo escritos bastantes.**

**gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, que aún sigo aquí**

**Paige **jajajaja, si no te preocupes que sigo escribiendo que no dejaria este fanfic ni loca despues de todo el tiempo que le he dedicado. Muchas gracias por estar atenta y seguir leyendo el fanfic.

**marilu **gracias por tu apoyo y seguir leyendo el fanfic, espero que te guste el capítulo, la verdad que es uno de mis favoritos y también uno en los que las cosas toman algo de luz. Bessitos y espero que este finde nos veamos.

**sally-malfoy**-Hola!! gracias por leer, supongo que te habran lelgado mis reviews, tus fanfic son muy interesantes y están bastante bien escritos, espero que los sigas pronto. besos

**Made -**Si es Cole o no es Cole no te lo dire pero el demonio dijo que solo estaba utilizando los poderes de Cole, el malo ya esta elegido y la verdad que me he comido bastante la cabeza con el asunto. besos y sigue escribiendo

**Ann**-que te quiero mucho y que espero que nos veamos pronto , muchas gracias por no dejar de leer mi fanfic

**Y con mucho cariño este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga ELI , eli que te quiero mucho y que muchas gracias por todo que eres una gran persona y te mereces ser feliz, sin ti esto no estaria pasando besos**

**Tambien se lo dedico a las fans de Drew que como yo han sufrido su desaparicion pro los putos guionistas (ya esta dicho joder)**

**este capitulo tiene una escena...subidita de tono eh?? jajaja espero que os guste**

**Que paseis un feliz puente yo por lo menos el martes no pienso ir a clase....y que el viernes nos veremos aqui**

**besos**

**Kristina**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17Esto es amor**Chris entro en la habitación con toallas, vendas, y un poco de agua para limpiar la herida

Wyatt estaba de rodillas junto a Rachel hablándole para que no pensara en la herida

-Toma Wyatt ponle esta toalla húmeda en la frente yo le limpiare la herida mientras, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase te curaremos

Rachel estaba sudando, sabia que no duraría mucho con esa herida, era de una flecha de una luz negra y estaba envenenada

-Chris , dijo Rachel- déjalo, no te preocupes , se que voy a morir, no pasa nada.

Chris la miro, sus ojos mostraban amor, ternura y miedo no podía dejarla morir, la amaba y quería compartir con ella toda su vida

-No, no no....No vas a morir, mírame, ninguno de esta casa te va a dejar morir. No se porque te ha puesto delante de la flecha, tu me podrías haber curado....

-Ah...Rachel empezó a encontrarse mal. -No lo se, te vi allí delante y solo se me ocurrió hacer eso

-Rachel tienes que ser fuerte, dijo Wyatt cogiendola de la mano

Rachel miro a Wyatt y le sonrió

-Chicos, os quiero mucho a los dos, sois muy importantes en mi vida, sois maravillosos tenéis que ser felices por mi

-¡No vas a morir! Dijo Chris,- Rachel no vas a morir, quítate esa idea de la cabeza sin ti....Chris miro a su hermano, sabia que los dos tenían los mismos sentimientos, y que Wyatt lo estaba pasando tan mal como él –Rachel sin ti...yo nunca seria feliz

Pam entro en la habitación con algunas toallas mas por si acaso le hacían falta

-Tomad, ¿qué tal esta?

Rachel miro a Pam intentando sonreírle aunque Pam se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba peor

-Rachel , vamos a encontrar una poción para curarte, Prue esta trabajando en ella

-Gracias dijo Rachel la cual no podía ni hablar apenas

Wyatt miro a Chris y le hizo un gesto para que saliera fuera de la habitación

-Pam dijo Wyatt- quédate con ella vamos a ver si necesita algo Prue.

Los dos chicos salieron fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Chris, tenemos que hacer algo. Todo esto es muy raro, lo de Marian, lo de las luces negras... Creo que sabían que si atacaban a Marian y el cargo tan importante que va a tener los ancianos la pondrían a salvo y estaríamos sin comunicación, además esa flecha no es tan común entre las luces negras.

-Es verdad, yo también había pensado en algo de eso

Supongo que los ancIanos prefieran que muera una luz blanca a una futura anciana.

Tenemos que salvarla

-¿Cómo? Dijo Wyatt poniéndose las dos manos encima de la cabeza, lo que estaba pasando lo ponía alterado y no le dejaba pensar

en ese momento Prue llego bastante disgustada

-Chicos, las pociones que he encontrado tienen ingredientes que han desaparecido, he encontrado una que si cambiamos un ingrediente por uno parecido puede funcionar

-Tenemos que hacerla, por ahora no tenemos nada, yo te ayudo dijo Chris acompañando a Prue a la cocina.

Wyatt entro en la habitación de nuevo ,Rachel estaba tiritando

-Wyatt voy a por unas mantas para Rachel dijo Pam la cual, mostraba su dolor en su cara, tenía los ojos húmedos y no podía ver a su luz blanca en ese estado, era mas que una luz blanca para ella era su amiga.

Pam salió hacia su habitación buscando algunas mantas, Wyatt se quedo en el marco d e la puerta, un miedo le invadió, no podía acercarse y verla así, eso le estaba matando de dolor.

-Waytt....dijo Rachel la cual se reflejaba el dolor de la herida en su rostro -acércate

-Cariño ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien..ay! la chica se puso una nueva toalla en la herida la cual aun no había dejado de sangrar, Wyatt le ayudo.

-Seguro que los chicos encuentran una poción y ya mismo estarás mejor.

-Ya están las mantas ,toma Wyatt

Chris comenzó a llamar a Pam desde la cocina para que les ayudara con al poción. La chica les dio las mantas a Wyatt y bajo corriendo

El chico las coloco encima de Rachel la cual seguía tiritando

-Wyatt...no tengo cura, todos lo sabemos, sin una luz blanca que me pueda ayudar esto es incurable.

-Intentare curarte, yo tengo ese poder aunque aun no esta desarrollado, si lo intento a lo mejor lo consigo

Wyatt le quito las toallas que estaban bastante manchadas de sangre y coloco sus manos encima de la herida, intento con todas sus fuerzas curarla pero no lo consiguió, ni si quiera sus manos brillaron.

-Wyatt déjalo , lo has intentado

El chico se volvió a poner de rodillas , junto a ella, y le cogió las manos, no se atrevía a decirle nada, solo quería estar con ella, junto a ella siempre. Pensó en Chris y en los sentimientos que Rachel podría tener hacia el.

Rachel volvió a hablar

-Se que me quieres mucho

El corazón del chico empezó a latir rápidamente

-Rachel...el chico levanto la cabeza y le miro sus increíbles ojos claros, ella le sonrió

-Chris tiene razón te quiero, te quiero mucho y aunque este con Sam y no haya podido hablar contigo jamás te olvidare, lo que me une con Sam es el hijo que estamos esperando pero mi corazón te pertenece a ti.

Wyatt le cogió la pequeña toalla que la chica tenia el la frente y la humedeció, Wyatt le toco con la mano la cara y vio que estaba ardiendo

-Wyatt lo siento

La chica se había emocionado por las palabras de Wyatt pero sabia que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, Watt se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba llorando

-Rachel no te culpo ¿Lo quieres a él?

Rachel se limpio las lagrimas y no lo miro, no podía decirle que el hombre al que amaba era su hermano, no quería que por su culpa volvieran los problemas por ella

-Mi niña, no llores por eso, dijo Wyatt volviéndole a coger de las manos. Supongo que algún día perdería, siempre he conseguido lo que me he propuesto, y bueno tu eres lo primero que he perdido aunque nunca imagine que perdería con mi hermano.

Wyatt sonrió y le apretó las manos a Rachel

Rachel sonrió ligeremante, estaba dolorida y aunque intentaba no pensar en la herida, cada vez le dolía mas.

-Gracias Wyatt...ah...aunque vayas de duro, eres el mas frágil de todos, no pongas muros ante ti y prométeme que cuando me muera hablaras con tu padre

Wyatt la miró seriamente

-No vas a morir y por eso no te voy a prometer nada.

-Wyatt .....

-Calla Rachel, no hables, se muy feliz con Chris

-Wyatt se que voy a morir

-No....no...por favor Rachel no pienses eso, mírame Rachel lo miro y empezó a llorar

-No llores, Wyatt empezó a limpiarle las lagrimas- el te quiere no le hagas esto, no le abandones por favor , solo hay que miraros y ver que os queréis no podéis ocultarlo más

Wyatt la vio allí y sintió mucho sufrimiento se sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada, era una persona muy importante en su vida y no quería verla morir se levanto y se acercó a la puerta, necesitaba despejarse.

-Voy a ver como llevan la poción ¿estarás bien?

-Si dijo esta limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-¡Cabrón! Sam estaba esperándolo en la puerta, había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Rachel

-Por ella es por la que me habías dejado no? ¡Mírame! Sam empezó a llorar y a hacerle una escena de celos

-¡Sam basta! Wyatt la cogió del brazo –Ahora no, hablaremos después, pero estando así Rachel no quiero que le des ningún disgusto

-Parecía tonta la niña, dijo Sam limpiándose las lagrimas y soltándose de la mano de Wyatt

-No se lo que vi en ti, dijo Wyatt, -habias cambiado pero por lo que veo no

-Pues te voy a dar un hijo dijo intentando que Wyatt le prestase algo de atención

-Exacto, lo que habrá entre tu y yo , solo será un hijo y no olvides que también es mi hijo. Te juro que lo protegeré, jamás tu ni nadie le hará daño y no dejare que le influyas

-Me iré si quiero y me lo llevaré

Wyatt la miro con cara de odio

-Estas loca

-si loca, ¡estoy loca! Haré una locura, y seré capaz de hacerle daño

-¡si le haces algo al bebé! Wyatt la cogió de los brazos y empezó a zarandearla

-¡Suéltame! ¿qué piensas pegarme?

Wyatt la soltó

-No, no te voy a pegar, soy un caballero, pero te juro que si le haces algo al bebé yo seré el que haga la locura

Sam comienza a reírse mientras se toca los brazos que Wyatt le había apretado y se fue dejando la vista del chico tras de si.

En ese momento llego Chris

-Déjala Wyatt no vale la pena, ¿cómo esta Rachel?

Wyatt cambia el rostro y mira a Chris con cara de tristeza

-No quiero engañarte, esta bastante mal

-No, no.... Chris empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo

-Chris, quería hablar contigo

Antes de que Wyatt siguiera hablando Chris le cortó

-Wyatt, se lo que paso con Rachel, no te juzgo estaba en tu derecho de conocerla y enamorarte de ella

-Chris, solo quería decirte que si ella...se salva haré todo lo que pueda para que estéis juntos, de todas formas estando así Sam, yo no podré hacerla feliz y tu si

-Wyatt... Chris estaba impresionado por la reacción de su hermano, se acerco y lo abrazó

Wyatt siguió hablando

-Se que esta enamorada de ti, solo hay que veros Wyatt se rió y Chris comenzó a ponerse serio

-Y voy a perderla, perderla...

En esos momentos Prue subió corriendo las escaleras

-Chicos, se que ingrediente puede que funcione

-¿cuál? Dijo Chris acercándose a Prue

-Podemos ir a por la flor de los Infiernos, puede ser que la salve, si pudo curarme a mi, a ella también no?

-Es muy peligroso bajar al Inframundo con Rachel en este estado dijo Chris, -Iré yo

-No, dijo Wyatt mirando a Chris, quédate con ella, ella necesita estar contigo , iré yo de verdad no te preocupes

-Prue se acerco a Wyatt-Déjame que te acompañe, Wyatt

-No, no quiero poner en peligro a mas gente, uno solo podrá esconderse más fácilmente, si estoy en peligro orbitare y ya esta

Wyatt orbito dejando a los dos chicos ante la puerta

-Será cabezota después miro a Chris- ¿cómo esta Rachel?

-Esta mal, Chris no se atrevía a entrar por miedo a perderla. Chris se abrazo a Prue y comenzó a llorar

-Eh...Chris...Prue lo abrazo-No tengas miedo, entra y habla con ella, dile lo que sientes y aprovecha esta oportunidad

Chris le dio un beso en la mejilla a Prue y abrió la puerta de la habitación cerrándola tras de si, respiro y acerco una silla junto a la cama de la chica, se sentó y le cogió la manos

-¿cómo estas? dijo el chico mientras le tocaba la cara y humedecía de nuevo la toalla

-Muy bien, dijo ella mientras le sonreía

-No me mientas dijo Chris devolviéndole la sonrisa.-A ver , dame que te ponga una toalla limpia en la herida

-Ah...

-Lo siento, dijo este tocándole la mejilla con los nudillos de su mano

-Chris....

-Calla, no gastes energía. Chris volvió a respirar y saco fuerzas de su interior

-Rachel tu sabes lo que siento y te quiero Rachel, te quiero con todo mi corazón, desde el primer día que te vi orbitar en el ático de la casa, me enamore, no se como lo has hecho pero con tu sonrisa....tu mirada....me enamoraste cariño....y encima me salvas

Chis se acerco poco a poco hacia ella, ella comenzó a llorar

-Chris tu eres más importante que yo

Chris la miro y apretó las manos de la chica junto a su pecho

-Pero tu eres más importante para mi, dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Chris volvió a acercarse a ella y la beso muy suavemente en los labios, Chris sentía como en sus estomago volaban miles de mariposas, y su corazón no paraba de latir, eran la primera vez que la besaba y nunca creyó que hubiera sido en esas circunstancias

Chris la volvió a mirar después del beso y empezó a tocarle el cabello

-Esto no es una despedida, te salvare sea como sea

Mientras las dos chicas estaban terminando de hacer la poción en la cocina,

-Pam, pásame por favor la los polvos de Roíz

Pam estaba mirando los polvos sin hacerle caso a Prue, de repente se puso a llorar

-Pam, eh...cariño no llores, ya veras como se va a curar

-Prue...Pam se abrazo a su prima llorando desconsoladamente, -¿y si...?, ¿y si...la flor no le cura?

-Jamás creí que nos veríamos en esta situación, ojala estuviera mi madre, las embrujadas quien sea para ayudarnos.

-No seas negativa, tenemos que ser fuertes , por Rachel por Wyatt y por Chris , ¡imagínate como están ellos!

Wyatt volvió orbitando con la flor en las manos

-Tomad, aquí esta dijo soltando la flor encima de la mesa

Prue la cogió y empezó a machacarla para echarla en la poción

-Has tardado mucho, empezaba a preocuparme dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos en los cuales veia perfectamente la preocupación del chico.

-Me he tenido que luchar con unos cuantos demonios, por eso me he retrasado, pero ya estoy aquí

-Ya la he terminado, dijo Prue echando un poco de poción en una pequeña botella para que Rachel la pudiera beber

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los tres chicos entraron en la habitación Chris estaba de rodillas echado sobre ella a punto de llorar, Rachel estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque no estaba aun inconsciente

-Chris.... dijo Pam desde el marco de la puerta, ninguno se atrevía entrar

-Toma, ya esta lista, dasela. Dijo Pam dándole la poción y mirando con tristeza a Rachel.

Chris se acerco, en su imagen se veía sufrimiento y dolor cogió el botecito y se acerco de nuevo a Rachel

-Rachel....La chica abrió los ojos –Tomate esto, te ayudara

La chica intento incorporarse pero no pudo, Chris la ayudo y se tomo el liquido

-Gracias chicos dijo ella intentando sonreir.

-Bueno ahora esperaremos para que surga efecto. Pronto pasara todo

Chris la beso en la frente y se acerco a los demás que seguían en el marco de la puerta

Chris comenzó a llorar y Pam lo abrazo

-Se esta muriendo...cada vez esta pero....esto no puede pasar...¡no! ¡esto es imposible!

-Venga Chris, ella no puede verte así dijo Pam que seguía abrazada a el

Pam miro a Chris y empezó a llorar también

-Lo siento, no puedo verte a si. Chris la volvió a abrazar y Pam se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, no podía resistir esa situación

-Esta echa polvo dijo Prue mirando como se iba Pam

-Dejémoslos solos, ¿no crees? Dijo Wyatt

-Vale, Chris voy a ver como esta Pam y ahora subiré para ver como sigue Rachel

-Vale, Chris abrazo a Prue y se metió en la habitación junto con Rachel

Prue cogió del brazo a Wyatt y comenzó a hablar con él

-¿cómo estas?

-La verdad....no lo se, mi cabeza me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero mi corazón no, le debía una a Chris y bueno , supongo que se merece estar con ella

-Wyatt ojala todo el mundo te conociera tal y como eres Prue abrazó a Wyatt y este la miro

-Prue, ojala yo pudiera corresponderte, eres maravillosa

Prue miro hacia el otro lado, aunque nadie se daba cuenta ella lo estaba pasando muy mal cuando estaba junto a Wyatt , ahora que Sam iba atener un hijo no podía hacerle esto sabia que el estaba bajo una presión muy fuerte

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Sam estaba bastante enfadada, en su mente seguía la discusión que había tenido con Wyatt, ella quería recuperarlo y lo que había conseguido es que el la odiara mas

-¡lo odio! Quiero vengarme de el y de toda su familia , dejarme por esa guarra de la luz blanca

-Sam, mi querida Sam tus enfados dañaran al bebé. Tu venganza esta en camino.

-¿morirá la chica? Dijo ella intentando recibir una buena noticia.

-Si! Dijo la vidente –morirá le quedan muy pocas horas, aun están sin comunicación y morirá no tiene salvación

¿le has contado ya la sorpresa mi señor?

-¿qué sorpresa? Dijo ella acercándose a la vidente

-No...pensaba hacerlo ahora, digamos que tenemos un nuevo aliado y esta vez un aliado muy fuerte

-¿quién? Dijo Sam muy sorprendida

-Es un profesor de la escuela de magia, sabemos que los chicos han vuelto a tener relación y gracias a el conseguiremos atacar a la escuela sin ningún problema, haremos que la escuela no sea un lugar seguro

-Y entonces ....dijo ella

-Entonces el será quien nos ayude a matar a Chris

¡vete! Cuando muera su luz blanca podremos atacarles

Sam desapareció dejando a la vidente junto al demonio

-Mi señor....¿ya tiene pensado quien será la nueva Fuente?

-Wyatt sera la nueva Fuente

-¿pero...?

-¿pero que? Maldita!!! , el ocupara este puesto, el será la nueva Fuente y tenemos que matar a su hermano, el es el único que puede salvarlo

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris estaba sentado junto a Rachel observándola mientras volvía a humedecer la toalla que le resfrecaba la cara.

-Chris...dijo Rachel muy bajito la cual no podía ni hablar

-Rachel...no hables, Chris cogió la toalla y le limpio la cara de sudor

-Me queda poco, estaré bien

-Calla Rachel , por favor dijo Chris el cual no podía ni mirarla

-Chris...encontrara...a otra persona

-Rachel por favor , pero la única a la que quiero es a ti

-Ojala esto fuera distinto

-Porque te pusiste ante la flecha, eres tonta. Chris se arrimo a ella y la abrazo....no te merezco

-Porque te quiero Chris porque te quiero dijo la chica llorando

Chris se levanto y la miro , la volvió a abrazar

Rachel, lo miro y le dijo

-Se feliz... dijo con unos susurros. Rachel empezó a cerrar los ojos y cada vez respiraba mas pausadamente, mas lento poco a poco fue dejando de respirar, se estaba muriendo

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Por favor abre los ojos por favor!!

Chris se arrodilló junto a ella y se quedo llorando encima de su cuerpo

Los demás entraron corriendo en la habitación ante los gritos de Chris

-¡que pasa! Grito Pam la cual entro en la habitación y se abrazo a Chris

-Rachel....dijo Chris el cual no podía ni hablar

-¡Dios mio! Prue se sentó en la silla mirando a Rachel, se había quedado de repente sin fuerzas, no sabia que hacer

Sam entro en la habitación y se acerco a Wyatt

Sam vio a la chica y se marcho para dar la noticia al Inframundo

Pam se solto de Chris y le cogió la mano a Rachel

-Rachel.....ojala pudiera hacer algo....¡ojala! Pam comenzó a llorar encima de Rachel mientras Chris se levanto y vio las manos de Pam

-Pam, tus...¡tus manos! Tus manos están brillando

-¿QUÉ? Pam miro sus manos y soltó a Rachel –Mis ma....mis manos...

-Pam...dijo Chris ¡puedes curarla!

Pam se levanto y puso sus manos encima de la herida de Rachel

-Rachel no te mueras...Rachel!

-¡esta volviendo en si! Chillo Chris el cual estaba al lado de Rachel cogiendole las manos Sigue Pam

-Prue se levanto y observo la escena atónita mientras Wyatt no sabia que hacer desde la puerta, vio como la chica a la que quería volvía en si

-Rachel no te mueras, no te mueras dijo Chris cogiendole las manos

-¡esta volviendo en si! Dijo Prue la cual miro a Wyatt que seguía en la puerta y los dos se sonrieron

-¿cómo lo hago? Dijo Pam –si mi madre...no lo podía hacer eso quiere decir....

-Wyatt y Chris se miraron, Wyatt se acerco a Pam, pensó que era el mejor momento para decirle la verdad

-Chicos...¿qué ha pasado? dijo Rachel totalmente recuperada

-Pam, Pam, te ha salvado dijo Chris mientras la abrazaba

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

El día paso tranquilo Rachel la cual ya estaba totalmente recuperada fue a hablar con los ancianos y contarle lo ocurrido

Pam estaba sentada en la cocina moviendo con una cuchara su café del cual no había bebido

Chris bajo las escalera y la vio allí sentada, inmersa en sus pensamientos

-Pam...¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada...Chris mi padre es una luz blanca, puedo curar, si no no tiene ninguna explicación lo que ha pasado no? Dijo ella directamente, estaba tan impresionada que necesitaba hablar con alguien

Chris se quedo mirándola, le apetecía decirle la verdad, pero aun no era el momento, quería abrazarla decirle que era su hermano, que la quería, que era muy feliz de tenerla a su lado pero pensó en Leo, sabia que no era el momento

-Pam.....sabes si tu padre es una luz blanca es lo mejor que no has podido pasar.

Pam le sonrió y le abrazo

-Tenia tanto miedo, me alegro que se salvara, cuando estaba allí casi muerta solo quería salvarla

-Supongo que eso te hizo desarrollar tus poderes

-¿y Rachel?¿aun no ha vuelto?

-No, me dijo que volvería en esta hora

¿cómo te va con Scott?

-Bueno....la verdad no se....parece que en vez de estrecharse mas ha empeorado. Ahora he quedado para hablar con el en el "P3"

-Bueno, mi pequeña Pam, ya veras como todo se arregla ¿y los demás?

-Wyatt ha llevado a Prue al "P3" y la zorra esa no se, Wyatt no la encuentra.

-¿qué raro?

-Estará bien, mala hierba nunca muere

-¿me haces un favor?

-Llama a Rachel, tengo una sorpresa para ella

-¿y que le digo? Dijo ella picaramente viendo las intenciones de su primo

-Lo que se te ocurra dijo este orbitando hacia su habitación

-Bueno....por lo menos alguien es feliz

¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!

Rachel bajo rápidamente a la cocina

-¿¡que pasa!?

-Pues....Chris...¡Chris esta en peligro! ¡sube a su cuarto! Mintió Pam

Rachel corriendo orbito a la habitación pero se encontró algo totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba

La habitación estaba en penumbra , solo la iluminaba unas pequeñas velas de colores colocadas en la cómoda de la habitación, creaban un ambiente cálido y romántico.

Encima de una pequeña mesita había unas barritas de incienso con aroma a fresa que se iban quemando poco a poco dejando su fragancia por la habitación, a Rachel le encantaba ese perfume y Chris lo sabia.

La cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de colores , la chica se acerco a ella y unas brisa muy suave comenzó a mover sus cabellos mientras unos cuantos de pétalos salieron por la ventana.

El soplo de aire comenzó a mover las cortinas y una luz muy brillante apareció detrás de la chica

-Chris...dijo ella dándose la vuelta

Chris estaba delante de ella con una rosa blanca entre las manos, iba vestido con un jersey un poco ajustado de color marfil y unos pantalones de color crema, ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes de color rosa pálido que le sentaba muy bien y una rebeca del mismo color, llevaba el pelo suelto el cual no dejaba de agitarse por la brisa.

Comenzó a refrescar pero en la habitación el ambiente estaba mas bien cálido

-Toma es para ti dijo Chris sonriéndole, Chris le dio un beso a la flor y se la dio a la chica la cual la cogió y la olió

-Gracias Chris,Rachel lo miro y los dos chicos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos., a Rachel comenzaron a temblarle las manos, Chris se acerco a ella y cogió la flor que le había regalado poniéndola en la cómoda junto a las velas, después se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios, ella se dejo llevar por el ambiente y por los besos del chico.

Chris la miro y le sonrió

-Menos mal que estas junto a mi, no se lo que hubiera hecho sin ti dijo mientras la abrazo fuertemente junto a su pecho

-no pienses en eso

Las primeras gotas de una lluvia de otoño refrescaron el ambiente

-Chris esta lloviendo

Ella le cogió de la mano y se lo llevo junto a la ventana

-Me encanta la lluvia dijo Rachel que le abrazo mientras miraba como comenzaba a llover con intensidad-Te quiero le dijo ella al odio

Chris la miro y empezó a besarla con pasión mientras le quitaba la rebeca y bajaba los tirantes de su vestido.

Ella bajo sus manos hasta la cintura y empezó a desnudar al chico, Chris quedo con el pecho descubierto mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido a la chica, Rachel empezó a besarle en el cuello

La chica en cuestión de segundos quedo en ropa interior, mientras Chris la cogió de la cintura y la acerco hacia el, ella empezó a besarlo con pasión mientras se iban hacia la cama y se tumbaban encima de los pétalos que no dejaban de volar por la brisa que seguía entrando por la ventana

Chris se tumbo encima de ella y empezó a besarla por todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo, ella se dejaba besar y comenzó a excitarse.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones hasta que Chris quedo también en ropa interior y las manos de la chica consiguieron dejarlo desnudo.

D e repente Chris empezó a reírse

-Lo siento cariño...son los nervios y que me estas haciendo cosquillas

Rachel que seguía encima del chico le sonrió y fue bajando poco a poco, comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras que Chris consiguió quitarle el sujetador y ella subió hasta su cuello que comenzó a besarlo cosa que a Chris le excito .

Chris bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y comenzó a bajarle el tanga hasta que la chica quedo encima de el desnuda totalmente, Chris se dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de ella mientras le acariciaba los senos y la besaba por todo su cuerpo.

Los dos se miraron por un instante, estaban muy excitados y aunque el ambiente comenzó a refrescarse ellos estaban bastante calientes.

Chris le dio un beso suave en los labios mientras no paraba de acariciar a la chica, ella le correspondió con un beso dulce que les llevo a besarse apasionadamente, Rachel empezó a juguetear con el pelo del chico, Chris comenzó a hacerle el amor a la chica, le penetro y empezó a moverse encima de ella primero suavemente hasta que sus cuerpos encontraron se movían rápidamente al unísono, mientras los dos se acariciaban y se besaban

Rachel no paraba de mirar a Chris, sus ojos verdes expresaban felicidad y placer, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo , su cabello....lo amaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, Chris no paraba de moverse encima de ella mientras la besaba por el cuello....Rachel apretaba sus manos encima de la espalda del chico hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. Los dos chicos estuvieron haciendo el amor casi toda la noche besándose, conociendo cada poro de su cuerpo, amándose, queriéndose.... Rachel quedo profundamente dormida abrazada por Chris el cual no paraba de mirarla. Chris cogió la colcha y tapo sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras las velas de la habitación fueron apagándose poco a poco dejando totalmente la habitación a oscuras dejando a los dos chicos abrazados profundamente dormidos .

* * *

¿os ha gustado? por fin están juntos!! jajaja ahora a ver lo que pasa con la escuela de magia y sus consecuencias

dejar reviews le teneis que dar a go!! besos


	20. La escuela de magia

hola!! por fin viernes....siempre digo lo mismo no....jajaja

bueno que ultimamente estoy muy contenta, he leido un FF precioso si alguna lo quereis os lo mando...es genial....jajajaja

q loca estoy!!

**Paige- hola!!gracias por el reviews! me alegro que te haya gustado , la verda d que es de mis capítulos favoritos, atención ya vienen los nuevos personajes!! espero que este te guste también . besos**

**Marilu-gracias por leer, la verdad que queda un poco con el tema de Pam, la pobre tendra que esperar además que no tendrá tiempo ni de pensar. besos y gracias**

**Made- ya era hora de que surgiera alguna pareja pero las que van a venir también son geniales....a ver si Wyatt recapacita. besos y gracias**

**Ana -No te enfades....:( si es que eli me ayudo.....anda...venga si el capitulo 26 te va aencantar estoy seguro porque hay cosas que te gustan ejem......venga no te enfades que te quiero muxo!!**

**eli-lee por lo menos el titulo tia...por no leer mira lo que has conseguidoi que ana se enfade.....besos**

**sally-malfoy****-a ver si sigue spronto con tu fanfic, pero tu tranquila que llevas tres a la vez, gracia spor leer tu también me has apoyado y bueno tus fanfic son muy buenos . besos**

**Almu- tu y yo ya hablaremos por el messenger supongo jajaja bueno gracias por tu maxi reviews me encantan cuando son tan largos, habra algunos cambios proximamente besos y gracias**

**Gracias a todos y os dejo con el capitulo**

**kris**

**Capitulo 18**

**La escuela de magia**

Prue estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus primos. Las semanas habían sido tranquilas ya había pasado un mes desde que Sam se había quedado embarazada, y la casa empezó a llenarse de objetos de bebé como una cuna, ropita y otros objetos

Wyatt aunque no estaba emocionado de que Sam fuera la madre de su primer hijo le hacia ilusión tenerlo, ya que Sam había formado una parte importante de su vida e iban a compartir otra mucho mas importante

Prue chillo desde la cocina

-¡Pam baja tu bonito culo hasta la cocina!¡vas a llegar tarde! Hola Chris

El chico de ojos verdes entro en la cocina y se sentó junto a su prima la cual estaba desayunando

-Hola, ¿has preparado tu todo esto? Prue asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Chris le sonreía complacido

-Hola dijo Pam con cara de desilusión, no tenia nada de ganas de ir a la escuela de magia, la odiaba , sobre todo porque por culpa de que su madre había sido maestra no había conseguido tener ni un buen amigo.

-Buenos días dijo Prue tomándose su café de todos los días

-bueno mejor dicho son malos días dijo Pam enfuruñada

-Anda ya...dijo Chris acercándose a ella para consolarla -Ya veras como te lo pasas muy bien con tus amiguitos dijo Chris con una leve risa. Prue y el comenzaron a reírse

-Que gracioso Chris, pero que muy muy gracioso ¿ves como me rió? Ja ja ja

Dijo Pam muy molesta por el comentario de su primo

Encima para colmo Scott no me llama y lo llamo y no contesta....no se lo que le pasa

Chris la miro, la vedad es que hacia tiempo que Scott y ella no se veían

–No te preocupes tendrá cosas que hacer, es músico y estará de viaje

- Claro mientras su novia o lo que sea yo aquí esperándolo como una tonta bueno cambiando de tema ¿dónde esta Wyatt? Dijo Pam la cual no queria que ese tema la pusiera aún de peor humor.

Prue se levanto y los miro

-quería hablaros de eso. Últimamente lleva mucho tiempo con Sam, están todo el día juntos, ya ni siquiera se pasa por el "P3"

-Ni Chris dijo Pam- esta todo el día con Rachel...vamos sois asquerosos todo el día con besitos por aquí besitos por allá

-Eh...bueno, ahora que Wyatt bueno lo ha superado quiero disfrutar con ella y ahora que estamos bien...bueno bastante bien dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara- pues...quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

-Vale de acuerdo que Chris este con Rachel , pero ¿qué Wyatt este con Sam? Dijo Prue extrañada

-Eso es mas raro dijo Chris,-Bueno callaros que bajan los dos

-Hola dijo Wyatt echándose una taza de café ¿te apetece una magdalena Sam?

-No, me he levantado con el estómago fatal, me tomare un zumo, pero de melogoton el de piña me hace vomitar

Chris, Pam y Prue se miraron con cara de asombro por lo que estaba pasando en la cocina ¿desde cuando Wyatt se preocupaba tanto por Sam?

Wyatt se acerco a Pam

-¿hoy es tu primer día?

-Si dijo ella enfadada

Prue la miro y le dijo

-Lo será si llegas puntual porque es tarde

-Es verdad , bueno nos vemos por la tarde besos.

Pam cogió la carpeta y se fue orbitando

Wyatt se acerco a su hermano mientras le echaba el zumo a Sam

-Chris dijo el rubio, Pam ¿sabe algo de Leo?

-No, aunque no tardara en descubrirlo, estas ultimas semanas ha intentado buscar información sobre las luces blancas que ha conocido Paige, y la verdad que ya mismo se dará cuenta que el único es Leo, vamos el mas cercano.

-Bueno Sam y yo nos vamos que tiene hora para el médico, espero que todo vaya bien dijo Wyatt mirando a Sam mientras se tomaba su café

-Nos vemos esta noche que hoy tengo mucho trabajo en el buffet

-Adiós chicos dijo Sam con una leve sonrisa

Cuando se quedaron Prue y Chris solos en la cocina Prue empezó a hablar

-¿no los ves raros de verdad?

-Los veo normales, como una pareja que espera un bebe

-Vale, pero Sam esta demasiado sim-pa-ti-ca

-Venga no le des mas vueltas, Wyatt habrá hablado con ella, lo que pasa es que creo que estas celosa...dijo Chris cogiendole de la mejilla con la mano y con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿celosa? Dijo Prue con cara de asombro- Mira Chris Wyatt no ama a Sam , quiere a Rachey y ...

-Rachel esta conmigo termino de decir Chris -¿y cual es el problema?

-¿cómo que cual? Dijo ella intentando que Chris le diera la razón

-Mira Prue cuando Rachel estuvo a punto de morir, Wyatt discutió con ella, y la pelea fue muy fuerte, a lo mejor ella ha cambiado por el bien del bebé

Vale es raro lo reconozco pero...

-Hablando del bebé ¿sabes que ese bebe va a ser mitad demoníaco?

-Lo se, supongo que no podremos hacer nada solo educarlo, pero de todos modos el poder de Wyatt es mas poderoso, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno dijo Prue mientras se terminaba de tomar el café

-Yo por si acaso la vigilare, no me fío de ella.

-¡Es muy tarde! Dijo Chris mientras miraba la hora en su reloj

Me voy a trabajar que hoy también es mi primer día en el periódico ¿voy bien?

-Guapísimo dijo Prue con una agradable sonrisa. Te acerco que voy al "P3" que hoy llega las bebidas y están sola Eli y Ann

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En el Inframundo los demonios preparaban el siguiente ataque

-Mi señor ...dijo Sam mientras se acercaba

-Por fin a te has dignado a venir

-Lo siento Wyatt esta muy pendiente de mi y no me deje sola

-¿La empezado la bruja las clases en la escuela de magia?

-Si ,ha empezado hoy, pero escuche una conversación entre ellos en que la escuela es el lugar mas seguro del mundo

-Lo se, yo estuve allí, pero.....se como atacar este hechizo no fallara

Necesitamos matar a Chris y creyendo que allí no puede morir los pillaremos desprevenido

-¿y los demás?

-Aun no ha llegado la hora en la que las brujas sufran

Solo quiero matar a Chris , por ahora el es el único que puede estropear mis planes, Wyatt con tu embarazo no estará pendiente pero Chris si.

¡Vidente! Dile a los demonios que sigan con los planes previstos, hoy será por fin el ataque.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

La escuela de magia seguía tal y como Pam la recordaba, las fotos de los profesores le traían recuerdos de su madre, ahí estaba ella con su túnica y con una sonrisa que siempre tranquilizaba a Pam, solo con saber que su madre le sonreía sabia que todo iba a salir bien.

Pam toco la foto

-Mama....

Las voces de una profesora le trajeron a la realidad

-Pam, Pam, entra no seas tímida , todos te estamos esperando. Era la profesora Taylor bastante mayor que su madre pero muy agradable, ella se ocupaba de su asignatura cuando las Embrujadas desaparecieron.

-Queridos alumnos, es para mi un placer presentaros a vuestra nueva compañera Pam Halliwell

Todos en la clase empezaron a mirarse con cara de asombro , se escuchaban voces y la gente hablaba en bajito haciendo comentarios

"es hija de una Embujada" " ¿qué hará aquí?" "esta buenísima" "seguro que es una creída con eso que es hija de Paige"

-Si, chicos aunque solo estará aquí algunos meses, hará unos exámenes y le podremos dar el título

Siente allí al lado de Marx, le vendrá bien una buena influencia. Dijo la profesora mirando al chico el cual sonreía a Pam de una forma muy sensual.

-Gracias señorita Taylor

Pam se acerco al chico, el cual era rubio con ojos azules, mas alto que ella y con cara de soñador. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su sitio

La señorita Taylor siguió hablando

-Chicos vamos a seguir con la poción de ayer ¿alguien conoce el ingrediente que hace falta?

Clarisa....si levántate para que todos te escuchen, a ver ¿cuál es?

Mientras Pam y su nuevo compañero comenzaron a hablar en bajito

-Hola dijo Marx el cual estaba impresionado por la llegada de la chica

-Hola dijo esta sin darle importancia

-Tu eres una de las hijas de las Halliwell no?

-Si...de Paige dijo ella un poco tímida

-Te pareces , eres tan guapa como ella, bueno eres aun más guapa. Dijo con una gran sonrisa- Dicen que no saben nada de ella, que las secuestraron o algo así

-Pam comenzó a reírse en bajito

-No las secuestraron son habladurías, están protegidas

-Y ¿cómo es que has vuelto a la escuela? ¿estas de incógnito o algo así?

-Pam volvió a reírse- que va es que no termine me quedan dos asignaturas ¿y tu que tal lo llevas?

-Fatal dijo el chico suspirando , las pociones lo peor , me dijeron que tu madre era una de las mejores profesoras

-Para ti dijo Pam , a mi me suspendió

-¿tu madre? Dijo este sorprendido

-Si, si mi madre no me lo recuerdes

-Chicos callaros, Clarise por favor continua con la poción que ahora vamos a hacer todos.

Dijo La profesora Taylor mientras enseñaba a los alumnos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción que estaban aprendiendo

-Esto es un coñazo dijo Marx apoyando la cabeza en las manos

-Lo se dijo esta imitando la postura del chico, -encima yo se mas pociones que la profesora seguro, pero le prometí a Prue mi prima que terminaría esto y lo haré dijo esta sonriéndole

-Pam, ¿te apetece comer con nosotros en el parque?

-¿salís durante la comida?

-Esta prohibido pero pasamos, nos lo pasamos muy bien

Pam volvió a sonreírle chico, la verdad es que no le había costado mucho hacer amigos.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris entro en la sección del periódico de sucesos y se acerco a una chica, que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador

-Hola soy Chris el nuevo fotógrafo

La chica levantó la vista, iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja , llevaba gafas que solo utilizaba cuando tenia que escribir el pelo era de color castaño el cual lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos eran oscuros, le sonrió y se levanto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hannah Watch, dijo mientras le daba la mano y se quitaba las gafas. Me acompañaras en mis reportajes sobre todo ,aunque tu también harás algunos por tu cuenta pero mas adelante.

El chico se sentó y ella se levanto cogiendo su bolso y una libreta

-Vamonos, tenesmo trabajo, según las últimas noticias ha ocurrido un asesinato por ajustes de cuentas, aunque no conocen nada mas, parece interesante ¿traes el equipo?

-Si, dijo Chris mientras señalaba su mochila

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se levantara y le acompañara

-Antes pararemos para tomar café, primera regla que debes conocer, el café de aquí es un asco, cómpralo fuera.

Chris le sonrió y la acompaño hasta su coche, donde comenzaron a hablar la chica le invito a un café y fueron al lugar del asesinato donde Hannah hizo unas preguntas a los policías y Chris comenzó a hacer fotos a lugar y al cadáver que estaba tapado en una bolsa negra

-¿vives con tus primos y tu hermano? ¿y la convivencia es buena?

-si , es bastante buena ahora, bueno también vive la pareja, bueno mas que su pareja...la amiga de mi hermano Sam, que va a tener un bebe

-¿vas a ser tío? Me alegro dijo esta con una agradable sonrisa

Por lo menos vives con gente , yo en cambio vivo sola con mi gata

-¿No tienes pareja? Dijo Chris picaramente

-No, bueno la tenia hace unos meses, pero me he divorciado

-si eres muy joven , tienes un par de años mas que yo

-Ya, errores de juventud, pero no me arrepiento.

Oye ya he terminado ¿has hecho todas las fotos?

-Si dijo Chris mientras guardaba la cámara

- tráelas esta tarde al periódico antes del cierre, por hoy te puedes ir, no te necesito para nada mas

-A tus ordenes jefa , dijo el chico mientras le sonreía

Chris se quedo parado hasta que la chica se metió en el coche y se fue haciéndole un gesto con la mano

En se mismo instante Rachel se acerco a Chris

-Hola, dijo esta abrazándole por detrás y dándole un beso en el cuello

-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron vigilar a una bruja, pero ya esta todo solucionado

-¿sabes? Tengo toda la tarde libre, soy solo para ti dijo el chico abrazándola y dándole un beso

-¡bien! dijo esta mientras le besaba en los labios ¿vamos al cine, a pasear, a comer, al parque....?

-¿Comemos juntos en el parque? Dijo el chico cogiendola de la mano

-vale, oye quien era de la que te despedias

-Mi jeja, se llama Hannah, es muy simpática

-Creo que demasiado dijo ella

-¿estas celosa? Dijo Chris mirándola picaramnete

-¿yo? Mira Chris mas quisieras tu que yo me pusiera celosa por ti dijo ella irónicamente

Chris comenzó a reírse

-Estas celosa, pero si la a acabo d e conocer y es mi jefa, además yo te quiero a ti

dijo Chris el cual se había parado y comenzó a besar a Rachel apasionadamente mientras la gente los miraba

-Rachel le sonrió y le volvió a besar

-¿oye que tal están los demás?

-Bien dijo Chris mientras cogía de la cintura a Rachel y comenzaron a andar en dirección al parque, -bueno demasiado bien Wyatt , esta raro

-¿raro? ¿pero no decías que estaba bien? ¿qué es por nosotros?

-Que va, al contrario el otro día me pregunto que como estábamos y se alegro mucho y pasa mucho tiempo con Sam , bueno yo me había dado cuenta antes , hoy lo ha dicho Prue pero no queria preocuparla y le dije que no le diera importancia

-Esta ilusionado por la llegada del bebé

-Pero es que las cosas con Sam estaban mal

-Mira, no te preocupes , está embarazada , y habrá cambiado al saber que va a ser madre. Ella sabe que al estar nosotros juntos Wyatt no se puede acercar a mi, confía en ellos

-Si confiar en mi hermano confío el problemas es Sam

-Pero Chris si tu te liaste con ella.....¿cómo no vas a confiar?

-A ver...vale me lié pero me dejo por mi hermano , de todos modos no quiero hablar del tema, ¿nos vamos a comer?

Rachel le miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y juntos fueron a comprar algo de comida..

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Después de la comida Pam y sus nuevos compañeros llegaron a la escuela de magia, se habían saltado la primera hora que tocaba después de comer y entraron despacio, era el cambio de clase y sonó el timbre.

Un montón de alumnos salieron de las clases y ellos fueron hacia la suya en la cual había un gran alboroto

-¿te ha gustado la comida ¿ dijo Marx por el camino hacia la clase

-Si, muchas gracias por invitarme

Cuando entraron en la clase todo el mundo estaba gritando y quejándose

-¿qué ha pasado? Pregunto Marx a un compañero

-El profesor de historia de la magia , el Benit el profesor de historia de la magia nos ha puesto un examen sorpresa

-¿¡examen sorpresa!? Esa es la asignatura que me había quedado , dijo Pam indignada

-Si –dijo el compañero de clase, -encima nos ha castigado una hora por quejarnos y le tenemos que hacer una redacción

-¡odio al Benit! Dijo Marx, -siempre nos hace lo mismo....

-Ya, pero encima es la asignatura que me había quedado ¿ahora que hago? Dijo Pam muy preocupada

-Haremos Huelga

-¿huelga? Dijo Pam sin comprender nada

-Si, una huelga, es peligroso pero en casos como el Benit vale la pena

-Vale , esta bien dijo Pam-Haremos una huelga

-Pero....¿Pam estas segura que lo quieres hacer? Dijo el chico parandila antes de que se pusiera a gritar

-Si venga ¡¡huelga!! Empezó a chillar la chica

Pam empezó a chillar por toda la clase

-¡huelga! ¡huelga! ¡chicos vamos a revelarnos! ¡huelga!

El compañero de clase se acerco a Marx

-¿sabe lo que significa hacer una huelga?

-Para mi que no, dijo Marx mirando como la chica conseguía que todos se apuntaran a la huelga y chillaran junto a ella.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam salió corriendo hacia la clase para que no la pillaran junto a Marx y otros chicos

-¿¡esto es una huelga!? ¡estáis locos! Es un profesor...

-Pam....intente avisártelo...¡bueno si eso es una huelga!

-Pero Marx ¡esta desnudo! Lo habéis dejado sin ropa no lleva ni calzoncillos....

De repente la profesora Taylor salió del despacho y vio la escena que estaba ocurriendo en los pasillos

-Eh, ¡chicos parad! No ,me lo puedo creer!! ¡¿la habeis hecho al Profesor Palm?!

¡Dios mío esta desnudo! no esta nada mal...digo ¿Pam tu también has hecho esto? No me lo esperaba de ti

-Ni yo profesora , lo siento mucho no sabia...

-Se lo tendrás que explicar al director, lo siento acompañadme todos

Los chicos entraron en el despacho del director el cual estaba firmando unos documentos

-¿Otra vez profesora Taylor?

-Si , aquí se los dejo , espero que esta vez sea el castigo más severo

-¿Marx otra vez tu y tu grupo de amigos? Esto no puede seguir así...¿tu quien eres?, nunca te he visto aquí dijo mirando a Pam

-Me llamo Pam

-¿Pam que?

-Halliwell, Pam Halliwel

-Ah!la hija de la Embrujada...hoy es tu primer día ¿y ya estas aquí?

Marx antes de que el director comenzara a regañarla intento solucionar el asunto

-Ha sido mi culpa señor director, ella no sabia nada , no tenia nada que ver.

-Marx no se como lo haces, pero siempre estas metido en líos, y no hay día que no pases por mi despacho

-Yo me llevare el castigo, ella no lo sabia, en serio

-Bueno dijo el director mirando a Pam, -Por ser su primer día esta bien no la castigare, seguramente no sabia que tramabais, pero lo siento las reglas son para todos las misma y tendréis que lLevar una carta a casa, Pam quiero que la firme cualquiera de tus primos aunque seaS mayor de edad.

-Pero...Dijo Pam quejándose.

-¿Pero que? Lo siento, marcharos y a los demás incluido Marx un mes de castigo

-¿¡un mes?! Dijo Marx indignado

-Esta bien dijo el director –serán dos

-¿¡dos!?

-Tres termino de decir el director a los chicos

-Vale dijo Marx mientras salía acompañado de sus amigos y de Pam

Mientras Pam se acerco a Marx

-¿en que consiste el castigo?

-En limpiar los baños dijo Marx con cara de asco

-No...gracias por salvarme el cuello, mira viene el Benit dijo Pam asustada al ver al profesor ya vestido y con cara de pocos amigos

-Usted dijo el Benit dirigiendo a Marx,¡¡¡ que sea la última ves que ocurre esto en este distinguido colegio!!! Sus gritos se escucharon por todos los rincones del colegio-¡¡¡si de mi dependiera estarían todos expulsados!!!

-Don Benit...quería pedirles disculpas...dijo Pam la cual no sabia que más decirle

-Niñita, dijo Benit mientras la cogía por los hombros , -con lo guapa que es usted se que no quiso hacerlo, es culpa de estos gamberros, no se adonde vamos a llegar, no te preocupes, se que eres una buena chica.

Benit le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su despacho

-¡Que fuerte! ¿habéis visto eso ¿ dijo Pam mirando como se iba el profesor

-Si, dijo Marx furioso, a todas las tías de la escuela las trata a si....por eso nos cae tan mal..., bueno es buen profesor pero....bueno me tengo que marchar, que tengo que empezar el castigo

-Gracias de nuevo dijo Pam dándole un beso en la mejilla, no quiero llegar tarde y que otro profesor se enfade conmigo

Lo que quedaba de clase se paso rápido, Pam estuvo pensando que tal estaría Marx y sus compañeros en el castigo, la verdad que ella tenia parte de culpa porque incito a los chicos a que hicieran la huelga aunque no sabia de que iba.

Al terminar las clases antes de regresar a casa se paso por los baños para despedirse de Marx.

-Marx....marx...dijo Pam mientras lo buscaba en los baños

Marx apareció de repente poniendo a la chica contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar

-¿te has asustado? Dijo este mientras se miraban y agarraba a la chica de la cintura.

-Eh...no claro que no mintió Pam la cual no podía escapar del chico

-Calla, dijo Marx intentando hacer como si escuchara algo

-¿QUÉ?

Marx se acerco a ella y la beso mientras la chica que al principio intento impedir el beso después se dejo besar por el chico de ojos azules

-Oye dijo ella dándole un empujón- Tengo novio....¿no lo sabias?

-Lo suponía, pero eso hace esto mas interesante

-Espera dijo Pam –Es verdad se escucha un ruido

-Era broma dijo Marx mientras recogía los instrumentos de limpieza- lo hice para besarte ¿o es que quieres besarme ahora?

-Calla le dijo ella acercándose a la puerta de los baños-Se escuchan ruidos de la sala de profesores ¡vamos!

Pam entro corriendo en la sala acompañada del chico el cual no sabia porque la acompañaba

Pam vio a un demonio el cual tenia un puñal en sus manos y tenia cogido por el cuello al director el cual estaba muy asustado y no podía utilizar sus poderes para defenderse

-¡Suéltalo! Dijo Pam mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Por fin vienes , te esperaba maldita bruja

-Pam de todos modos no puede hacer nada dijo Marx el cual se había colocado detrás de la chica y no sabia que hacer

-ah no? dijo el demonio mientras le alababa el puñal en el estomago al director y comenzó a sangrar

Pam estaba asustada

- ¡Puñal! No se lo que les pasa mis poderes no funciona.....¡Chris! ¡que venga alguien ¡Rachel!

Chris cogido de la mano de Rachel había orbitado en el despacho del director

-¿qué ocurre?

El demonio tiro al director al suelo y se acerco a los chicos

- Por fin has llegado brujo No me podéis hacer nada y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego

-Chris voy a poner a Marx a salvo dijo Pam

-Yo no me pierdo esto dijo Marx

-Calla dijo Pam mientras le cogió de la mano antes de que una bola de fuego pudiera dañar al chico

-¡Chris va a por ti! Chillo Rachel acercándose al director para curarle

-¿y que hago?

-Coge el puñal dijo Rachel señalándole la mano del demonio

-Chris orbito detrás del demonio y se lanzo sobre el haciendo que el demonio soltara el puñal y cayera al suelo.

Chris lo cogió antes de que el demonio se pudiera levantar y se lo clavo haciendo que desapareciera

-¿director se encuentra bien? Dijo Rachel que había acabado de curarlo

-Vamos a llevarle a casa dijo Chris orbitando hacia a la casa acompañado de Rachel y el director

-Menos mal que habéis llegado dijo Pam acercándose a ellos-me estaba empezando a preocupar

Marx también se acerco a ellos

-¿tu eres Chris? En ese momento bajaba Prue de su habitacion –y ella será Prue no? dios mio una foto de las Embrujadas!!Marx la cogió y empezó a verla de cerca

-¿de donde has sacado a este ¿ dijo Prue confusa

-Un compañero

-¡estoy en la mansión Halliwel ¡ mi sueño!!

-Vale callate dijo Pam mirándole con cara de reproche

-¿qué ha ocurrido? Dijo Prue intentando enterarse de algo

-Han atacado la escuela de magia dijo Chris- Director cuéntenos que ha ocurrido dijo Chris mientras acompañaba al director para que se sentase

-Ha entrado en mi despacho y quería buscar a una chica que la quería como rehén, no se a quien se refería...

Pam antes de que el director siguiera hablando le corto

-Cuando me ha visto a mi, ha dicho algo como por fin vienes...., supongo que sería yo.

-Pero querían matar a Chris dijo Rachel

-Pero..dijo Prue en la escuela de magia no pueden matar a nadie

-Pues han herido al director dijo Pam señalandolo

-Vamos a llamar a Wyatt ¡Wyatt! Dijo Prue , al instante Wyatt apareció ante ellos

-¿qué ocurre? Estaba en una reunión

-Han atacado la escuela de magia dijo Pam

-¡Wyatt! ¡el brujo más poderos! Dijo Marx el cual empezó a tocarle no creyéndose que estaba ante el

-¿quién es este? Dijo Wyatt con cara de asco ¿ han herido a este?

-Cállale Pam dijo Prue la cual no aguantaba al chico-No a el no por desgracia...ha sido al director

-Vale pero lo importante es que han atacado a Chris querían matarlo a el

-¿¿a Chris?? pregunto Wyatt confuso

-Buneo me vio y me dijo por fin has llegado pero no creo que quisieran matarme solo a mi

-Chris te quería matar, lo vi yo dijo Rachel al cual le molestaba la actitud de Chris que no le diera importancia

-Un momento Dijo Pam –Si han sido capaces de herir al director....están todos en peligro en al escuela

-Es verdad ¿pero?

-Pero que dijo Prue la cual no paraba de mirar a Marx con cara de asco

-Alguien habrá hecho un conjuro, si no ¿cómo va a ser posible?

-El director se acerco a Chris y comenzó a hablar

-Tengo algo que deciros, hace tiempo han estado sucediendo cosas raras , como robos de libros de la biblioteca, cartas anónimas, pintadas...creía que seria una broma de los estudiantes pero después de lo ocurrido hoy....supongo que al o mejor no

-Claro...dijo Marx indignado ,- siempre culpándonos

-Calla dijo Pam que vio las miradas de los que estaban en la sala

-¿sigue teniendo los anónimos? Dijo Chris

-Si los tengo guardados

-Prue a lo mejor puedes tener una premención

-Si, Pam acompaña al director al colegio para que pueda ir a por lo anónimos, y llévate a tu amigo o quien sea

-Vamos Marx, tu visita ha terminado dijo Pam cogiendo al chico

-¿ya? El chico puso cara triste y cogió la mano de Pam

-Yo también les acompaño dijo Rachel

Cuando se fueron Chris se acerco a su prima y a su hermano

-Esto es muy raro ¿estará bien papá?

-Supongo, solo han atacado a la escuela

-Iré a por el libro quiero que me digas cual era el demonio dijo Prue intentando hacer algo

Sam entro en la casa con unas grandes bolsas

-Hola dijo al ver a los chicos ,- Wyatt ¿me puedes ayudar?

Wyatt se acerco a la chica mientras cogía unas cuantas bolsas y cerraba la puerta de la entrada

Sam siguió hablando con Wyatt

-Traigo cosas para el bebé sube te las quiero enseñar

-Sam no es el momento

-Wyatt..... dijo Sam con cara de tristeza

-Wyatt acompáñala ahora te avisamos cuando tengamos todo

-Esta bien dijo Wyatt acompañando a Sam hacia la habitación

-En ese momento Prue bajaba por la escaleras y vio como los dos chicos subían

-Prue....creo que pasa algo entre estos dos...no es normal que Sam este así

-Por fin alguien que me hace caso

En ese momento las luces iluminaron la llegada de las chicas y el director

-Ya estamos dijo Pam dándole los anónimos a Prue

-Dios mío dijo esta Veo mucho fuego.....la escuela va a ser atacada y por bastantes demonios

-¿otra vez? dijo Pam

-Tenemos que descubrir el hechizo para que no puedan atacarla dijo Chris

-Si dijo Prue , pero antes tenemos que poner a los alumnos a salvo

-¿cuándo es el ataque? Pregunto Chris

-No lo se...ni siquiera he podido ver quien atacaba, pero....

-¿pero que? Pregunto Chris

-Chris Rachel tiene razón, quieren atacarte a ti

-¿me matan en tu premención? Pregunto Chris preocupado

-No lo se....solo veo el ataque

-Chris..... dijo Rachel mientras le cogía del brazo y bastante asustada

-Es mejor que no vengas dijo Pam

-No, no pienso dejaros solas antes esto

-¡¿cómo?! dijo Rachel sorprendida ante la actitud del chico

-Un momento dijo Prue antes de actuar vamos a estudiar el caso

-Prue dijo Pam , no quiero que pongamos la vida de Chris en peligro se quedar aquí dijo con decisión

-Esperad, me quedare si quiero

-Chris.... dijo Rachel intentando convencer al chico, no quiero que te pase nada

-¿qué me va a pasar? puedo orbitar, paralizar y explotar a mis victimas, adema os tengo a vosotras y a Wyatt. Lo importante ahora son los alumnos

-Eso es cierto dijo Pam, ¿dónde los llevamos?

-Llamare a Leo dijo Chris ¡Papa!

Leo bajo de inmediato

-hola dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa ¿pasa algo importante?

Laos chicos contaron a Leo lo ocurrido

-Veo que es algo importante, nos os preocupéis por los alumnos, los llevaremos junto a los ancianos y a los profesores también es un lugar bastante seguro

Pam y Rachel haced una cadena y llevadlos a todos, usted director vaya junto a ellas

-Vale vamos Pam dijo Rachel cogiendo al director del hombre y orbitando junto a la chica

-¿y que hacemos con Chris ¿ pregunto Prue a su tío

-Pues...dijo Leo mirando al chico, me gustaría que también subiese con los ancianos

-Papa...dijo Chris si mamá y las tías se hubieran escondido cada vez que hubiera un ataque ......

-Chris pero esto es mas grave te quieren matar

-Y no es la primera vez Chris dijo Prue, si Rachel no se hubiese puesto delante de esa flecha te hubiera dado a ti

-Me da igual lo que me digáis,siempre estamos en peligro

En ese momento Wyatt bajaba de la habitación de Sam

-Eh...¿qué haces aquí ¿ dijo Wyatt refiriéndose a Leo

-Wyatt lo he llamado yo, quieren atacar la escuela y teníamos que poner a los alumnos a salvo

-Y quieren matar a Chris dijo Prue para que Wyatt intentara convencer a su hermano de que no fuera

-¿Pero Chris? dijo Wyatt preocupado

-Estoy harto , voy a ir, no vais a conseguir convencerme de lo contrario. Además Wyatt si tu nos acompañas no habrá problemas

-Chris si tu vas iré yo dijo Leo firmemente

- pero papá Dijo Chris quejándose, tu eres un anciano y si te hacen algo...

-No puedo dejar que unos de mis hijos sea atacado

-No deberías venir dijo Wyatt mirando fijamente a Leo-nos hemos apañado estos años bien sin ti y no nos hace falta tu ayuda

-¿Wyatt? Dijo Prue entrometiéndose en la conversación

-Prue no pasa nada dijo Leo,- aun debe comprender muchas cosas y supongo que no me ha perdonado

-Exacto dejo Wyatt con una mirada fría

-Pero iré de todos modos dijo Leo mirando a sus dios hijos

-¿pero papá? Volvió a quejarse Chris

-Sois los tres iguales dijo Prue, no se como Piper os ha aguantado vuestras cabezonerías, dos porque quieren venir aunque sus vidas están en peligro y tu Wyatt cabezota por no hablar con tu padre

Pam y Rachel orbitaron en el salón y vieron las caras de disgusto de los chicos

-Ya están a salvo dijo Rachel acercándose a Chris.

-Esta bien dijo Prue pues vamos a pensar un plan

Todos fueron hacia el ático pero nadie se percato de que Sam desde la puerta de la cocina se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado y se fue para informar al Inframundo de los planes de los brujos

¿os ha gustado? en el proximo el desenlace....ya vereis lo que pasa....muy fuerte....

besos


	21. ¿Bad boys?

**hola!! ya tenia ganas de publicar!! que hecho de menos los reviews, sabeis?? el fanfic está escrito ya! por fin lo acabe me llego la inspiración y lo termine!! me siento realizada por algo que he empezado y terminado jajajaja pero aún queda muchas sorpresas y bastantes capítulos aún...aunque no pos quiero decir cuantos son porque si no ya os vais oliendo el final....**

**en este capitulo hay una gran sorpresa que es la que ha movido parte de la intriga de el fanfic que se desvela...**

**espero que os guste, ya me contareis, **

**Ana**-Te pongo la primera para darte mimitos...pa que veas lo mucho que te quiero y aunque no me hayas dejado reviews se que lo has leido....lee este capi e sun poco raro sabes? espero que te guste, y te tengo mi capi favorito pa dedicartelo eh?? que dedicar yo no le dedico a cualquiera. Besos

**silmarwen754** -no me lo creo , la gran eli me ha dejado un reviews!! aleluya!! no me lo creo lo voy a imprimir y a enmarcarlo....gracias por dejarmelo, por lo menos algo te ha gustado la aparicion estelar de Benic Paml el profe de historia de nuestros años de estudiantes....jajajaja Gracias que pronto nos volveremos a ver muak!!!

**Paige**-Me vas matar, lo se....la verdad del demonio no se desvela hasta.....no voy aser mala hasta el penultimo capitulo asi que por ahora no esperes descubrirlo, en los siguientes capítulos los personajes ademas de tener que enfrentarse aun nuevo ataque tndran que preocuparse un poco por sus vidas sentimentales que tenemos que darle un poco de caña a estos niños ademas que Pam, Prue y Wyatt sufriran algunos cambios

**Made **-Chris no te preocupes que ya ha muerto lo suficiente en Embrujadas para que llegue yo y lo mate, no, no , no mi Chris...digo..nuestro Chris es el mejor jajajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste. Besos

**Bueno Publico el 24!! que bonito que fecha mas bonita me gusta mucho la navidad aunque la gente la pinte como fechas consumistas, pues yo tambien la veo unas fechas en las que te puedesolvidar un poco d elos problemas diarios y preocuparte por tu amigos y la gente que esta a tu alrededor ademas que te das cuenta que aunque hay muchos problemas en el mundo y no solo nos tendriamos que acordar en estas fechas podemos hacer algo por los demas y ver que no estamos tan solos no?? bueno ya en el proximo capitulo os felicitare las fechas que el 2005 empieza ya!! y tiene regalito ejem...jajajaj**

**besos y que paseis un feliz finde que ademas este trae ya als vacaciones!! **

**Espero que os guste el capi!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19**

**¿Bad boys?**

Los chicos iban y venían por la casa realizando hechizos y pociones preparando su plan para que no hubiera ningún problema

-Ya esta todo, dijo Prue echando la ultima poción en el botecito

-Y los hechizos también dijo Pam guardándoselos en el bolsillo

-Vamos dijo Chris

-Chris dijo Wyatt,- yo iré antes y que Leo vaya después contigo

-Wyatt, no me va a pasar nada, estamos preparados

-Por favor dijo Rachel intentado que por lo menos Chris fuera después

-Esta bien, iré después con Leo...dijo Chris resignándose

-Yo me voy con los ancianos dijo Rachel por favor tened cuidado dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su chico

Rachel orbito y Wyatt se acerco a Chris y a Leo

-Nosotros también nos vamos ¿estaréis bien?

Leo y Chris asintieron y los tres chicos orbitaron dejando a padre e hijo solos

-¿Has podido hablar con Wyatt? Dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-No, he intentado hablar con él mientras hacíamos los hechizos pero no quiere, supongo....

-Papá te perdonara tarde o temprano, no te preocupes dijo Chris mientras le sonreía a su padre para que no se preocupase

-Chris ¿cómo esta Sam?

-Bien, demasiado bien dijo el chico. No están juntos, pero se preocupa mucho por ella, y esta muy pendiente

-Es normal, dijo Leo

-No...dijo Chris , no es normal que Sam este así con nosotros y el comportamiento de Wyatt

-Quiero acercarme a el, no quiero perderlo....dijo Leo suspirando

-Lo se papá, oye...quería hablarte sobre Pam. Sabe que su padre es una luz blanca y no tardare en encontrarte

-Lo se, dijo Leo, Rachel me contó lo sucedido

-¿y? Dijo Chris esperando una contestación

-Chris, las cosas tienes que seguir su curso, lo sabremos pronto

Chris vamos pueden necesitarnos

-Vamos

Leo acompañado de su hijo orbitaron hacia el despacho del director, pero ante su sorpresa no encontraron ninguna lucha, todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo

-¿dónde están? Pregunto Leo buscando a todos por la escuela

-¡Wyatt! ¡chicas!

-¡¿hay alguien ¿! Chillo Leo

-No hay nadie papá dijo Chris preocupado

-¿cómo no va a haber nadie?

-Me te temo lo pero dijo Chris preocupado

-Volvamos a la casa, por si acaso es una trampa

Chris y Leo volvieron a la casa y Leo intento contactar con ellos

-¿Los sientes papá?

-No, ¿tu los encuentras con los cristales?

-No, estoy preocupado, espero que estén bien . Llamare a Rachel ¡Rachel!

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos pero la chica no orbitaba

-Papa esto me esta empezando a preocupar cada vez mas

-si, esto es muy raro, vamos a hablar con los ancianos

Leo y Chris orbitaron en busca de los ancianos para encontrar una respuesta

-No hay nadie dijo Leo intentando buscar a alguien ¡Hola!

-A lo mejor han vuelto a atacar en la realidad virtual,

-no, Chris no creo porque han desaparecido todos. Volvamos a casa, podemos estar en peligro aquí.

Orbitaron a la casa vacía, aún sin encontrar nada que les ayudase a saber que había ocurrido.

-Papa, creo que podemos hacer un hechizo y encontrarlo por medio de el, vamos a por el Libro coge la libreta de la cocina dijo el chico mientras su padre iba hacia la cocina y orbitaba con la libreta en la mano

-¿Cual es tu plan Chris?

-Utilizaremos un conjuro del Libro, lo modificaremos para que ellos vengan

-No tenemos otra opción dijo Leo mientras Chris pasaba rápidamente las hojas de Libro buscando el hechizo mas parecido.

-Papá... Dijo Chris levantando sus ojos por unos segundos del Libro, estaba preocupado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que las cosas iban a salir mal, tenia miedo y al no tener a ninguno de ellos a su lado le hacia sentirse inferior

-Papá...volvió a repetir Chris y su padre se acerco -Diré yo solo el hechizo, si hay problemas volveré

-No, dijo Leo rotundamente a su hijo, no quería dejarlo solo, aún recordaba su muerte en el pasado como si solo hubieran ocurrido unas horas, no quería que nada malo le pasase y se sentía totalmente responsable de sus actos.

-Chris no dejare que vayas solo, recuerda que...

-¡ya lo se! ¿¡pero que quieres que haga!? . Leo miro a su hijo, quería decirle que no se asustara que estaban los dos juntos en esto y que iban a salvar a sus hermanos y a su prima, que todo iba a salir bien pero Leo era incapaz de expresar eso con la mirada, no podía dejar que a otro de sus hijos le ocurriera algo y el quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada.

-Lo siento, se disculpo Chris, -no debería haberte chillado, lo siento de verdad, es la primera vez que no se lo que tengo que hacer.

Chris encontró un hechizo en el cual solo cambio algunas palabras para poder encontrarlos, en su pensamiento también se encontraba Rachel, no sabia donde estaba y solo quería saber que estaba bien, solo necesitaba saberlo, recordó su cabello acariciado pro sus manos, sus ojos brillantes que le hacían viajar a otro mundo con solo mirarlos, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo y sus labios besando cada poro de el, cogió el hechizo y lo apretó muy fuertemente en su mano, "Tiene que funcionar, si, por favor, tiene que funcionar" pensó el chico.

-Chris, llamo Leo con unos cuantos botes en su mano, -ya esta todo, mira he preparado unas cuantas pociones protectoras, no soy tan buena como Pam pero suponpongo que funcionara

Chris sonrió, necesitaba que su padre le transmitiera tranquilidad en sus claros ojos, padre e hijo se miraron y se acercaron con la esperanza de que todo esto se solucionaría.

-Diré el hechizo.

Tu, fuerza de la magia

haz que volvamos a encontrarnos

que el poder de cuatro

sea de nuevo hallado

que los cuatro Halliwel

volvamos

Un suave viento resoplo en el ático, pero ni Leo ni Chris se movieron de sus lugares, miraron por la ventana y vieron que era de día y hace unos momentos estaba anocheciendo, pero seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¿que pasa? Seguimos en el ático dijo Chris mirando a su padre

Leo observo todo el ático

-Si, pero...esta distinto verdad? Estos no eran los muebles que hace unos instantes decoraban el ático acompañado de algunos trastos que guardaban alli.

-Es verdad, no dejaría que hubiesen comprado esa lámpara tan hortera ¿Pero y los demás?

-Por fin habéis llegado, os estábamos esperando

La mayor de las chicas Halliwel estaba ante su tio y su primo con una gran sonrisa, pero todo estaba diferente, su aspecto, su pelo, estaba mas descuidado.

Las ropas de Prue estaban rotas y descosidas como si de una moda nueva se hubiera apoderado de la ciudad

-¿Prue? Chris no sabia que decir, miro el hechizo y no comprendió nada.

-¿porque habéis tardado tanto? Pregunto Prue mientras le daba un beso a Leo en la mejilla

Pam entro en la habitación corriendo, llevaba unas botas negras altas por encima de la rodilla, con unas medias de rejilla y una falda vaquera bastante corta, en la parte de arriba llevaba un palabra de honor negro con una camiseta de rejilla de manga larga.

-Pri!...mito...Pam se quedo paralizada a ver a su primo y a Leo ¿y esas ropas? ¿de donde las habéis robado?

-¿nosotros? ¿os habéis visto? ¿que es Hallowen y no nos hemos enterado?

-¡que pinta Chris! nosotros siempre hemos vestido así, sois vosotros....dijo la pequeña

-No entiendo nada, dijo Leo mirando a las chicas de arriba a bajo

De repente unas piedras comenzaron a romper las cristaleras del ático, mientras unas risas comenzaron a insultarlos

-Ah!!¡¡quien ha sido?!! Una de las piedras le había dado a Chris

-Déjame que te mire dijo Leo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-¡¡NO!! chillo Prue cogiendole la mano a Leo-Te pueden ver

-¿¡que!? Pregunto Leo

-Toma Chris, parece que no es nada, toma póntelo en la cabeza para que te deje de sangrar. dijo Prue dándole una pequeño trapo blanco .

-¡¡Otra vez!! ya es la cuarta vez que nos tiran piedras hoy. ¡¡imbeciles!! ¡¡iros a la mierda!! ¡¡dejarnos en paz!! dijo Pam indignada.

-¿pero poque nos atacan?

-Chris...¿de donde has llegado? nos odian, todos los que viven en esta ciudad nos odian, no podemos andar tranquilamente sin que alguien nos insulte o nos tiren piedras. dijo prue mientras recogía algunos cristales con una escoba

-¿¡que!?

-pero Chris...A ver...saben que somos brujos, toda la ciudad lo sabe y se supone que somos los malos. Todos nos buscan para matarnos, creen que hacemos magia negra. Pam estaba parada ante las cristaleras rotas.

-A ver...¿entonces quehacemos daño? dijo leo con las manos sobre la cabeza

-No...claro que no, somos brujos y eso está mal visto, la magia fue prohibida. dijo Prue extrañada de lo que le estaba preguntando

-¿por quien? dijo Chris intentando que le explicaran lo que estaba pasando

-Chris calla, ese nombre no puede ser nombrado.

-¿pero quien es? insistió Leo

-Estamos vigilados, dijo pam mirando hacia el techo, no se como lo hacen pero saben l cuando se utiliza la magia, por esa razón no podía dejar que sanaras a Chris.

-¿ y los demás? pregunto Chris asustado por la respuesta que le iban a dar.

-Wyatt...hoy...dijo Pam comenzando a llorar.

-¿hoy que? insistió Chris mirándola para que le dieran una respuesta de inmediato

-Hoy será castigado, dijo Prue abrazando a Pam la cual no paraba de llorar

-¿¡castigado!? dijo Chris el cual desde que había llegado le costaba enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-Descubrieron que estaba utilizando sus poderes y ha sido juzgado Prue comenzó a llorar de nuevo y abrazo a Pam la cual estaba con sus manos tapando su cara.

-¿cuando? dijo Leo el cual se temía que algo de esto pudiera pasar, el por nada en el mundo quería que a ninguno de sus hijos le pasase nada, se sentía con el derecho de protegerlos y curarlos.

-Dentro de una hora dijo Prue limpiándose la cara con las manos-Íbamos a ir para despedirnos pero soy incapaz de hacerlo dijo mientras abrazaba a Leo

-Tenemos que impedirlo dijo Leo bastante serio y cogiendo a Chris para ir a buscar a Wyatt

-¿no pensareis ir orbitando? dijo Pam la cual ya había dejado de llorar

-Si orbitáis os descubrirán y también os arrestaran dijo Prue muy seria

-¿como podemos ir? pregunto Chris

-Os llevare en el coche vamos! dijo Prue corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada seguida por los demás

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Chris se acerco hacia un cristal en el cual detrás estaba Wyatt vestido completamente de naranja, su pelo estaba mas largo de lo habitual y recogido en una coleta, su cara estaba mas pálida y se notaba que no había dormido lo suficiente

-Wyatt dijo Chris poniendo las manos sobre los cristales

-Chris...¿donde estamos? dijo Wyatt como si todo lo que estaba viviendo no tuviera ninguna explicación

-¿entonces recuerdas todo? ¿sabes que este no es el mundo al que correspondemos?

-Claro dijo Wyatt como si las preguntas de Chris no tuvieran lógica aparente. Supongo que será un hechizo, no recuerdo nada, no se como he llegado aquí, pero se que esto no es verdad.

-Wyatt no está afectado dijo Leo el cual se alegraba de que por lo menos Wyatt supiera algo de lo que estaba pasando

-Wyatt, dijo Chris sin mover las manos del cristal, pero Prue y Pam si lo están. Los brujos son castigados en este mundo. La magia está prohibida y tu la has utilizado y por eso estás aquí.

Wyatt miraba incrédulo el panorama, su ropa, a sus hermanos a Prue...incluso a Leo el cual estaba muy preocupado.

-Supongo que...dijo Leo intentando buscar una solución

-¿qué? Dijo Chris el cual esperaba una solución con todas sus fuerzas

-Lo primero de todo es hacer que Pam y Prue vuelvan a la realidad, sin el poder de los cuatro no podremos salir de este mundo.

-¿estamos en otro mundo? Explico Wyatt extrañado

-Supongo dijo Leo mirando a todo el mundo de su alrededor intentado buscar una pista que no lograba encontrar,.

Chris pego su cara aún mas al cristal y casi susurrando le pregunto

-¿sabes lo que ha pasado con Sam y Rachel?

Wyatt mira hacia el otro lado y vio como pam y Prue se acercaban al cristal llorando

Prue que no podia contener la emoción comenzó a hablar con su primo

-Wyatt.....¿estas bien?, te veo mas delgado...y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte abrazándose a Chris el cual comenzó a preocuparse y ver la gravedad del asunto

Wyatt se levanto

-Estoy bien, pero ¿qué sabéis de Sam y Rachel? Pregunto a las chicas para enterarse de su paradero

Prue levanto la cabeza que la tenia apoyada en el hombro de Chris y lo miro ó a decir la chica- Sam fue la causante de que estés encerrado, ella te hizo una trampa ¿cómo puedes preguntar por ella?

Chris miro impresionado a todos al igual que Wyatt -¿pero y Rachel? Pregunto el chico pensando que Rachel debería estar bien

Pam se acerco a el y le sonrió con tristeza

-¿aun no lo has superado? Chris su muerte nos impacto a todos

los tres chicos se miraron con miedo, alguien había cambiado el futuro y había decidido hacerlo lo mas duro posible.

Pam siguió hablando

-Solo de pensar que ella murió por culpa de ese ángel negro...y que tu....Pam no pudo contener la emoción y se abrazo a Leo al igual que Prue estaba abrazada a Chris.

Prue miro a Wyatt y después se acerco a cristal

-Te juro Wyatt que Sam no le hará nada al bebé que esta esperando dijo ella fríamente

Wyatt respiro aliviado por lo menos Sam no había decidido acabar en ese futuro alternativo con la vida de su hijo.

-Chris se acerco a Prue la cual miraba con pena a Wyatt y después de coger la mano de su prima comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Te sacaremos de aquí Wyatt dijo Chris casi susurrando para que su conversación no fuera escuchada. Después miro su reloj- Aun nos queda 40 minutos

-¿Para que? Pregunto Wyatt asustado

Pam comenzó a llorar mas fuerte captando la atención de las demás personas que estaban allí

-¿¡que pasa!? Volvió a hablar el chico.

-Te van...Chris no podía seguir hablando , además de que Prue y Pam estaban demasiado sensibles y no paraban de llorar –Wyatt la pena de muerte sigue vigente en este futuro ¿ lo entiendes?

Wyatt miro sobrecogido a todos

-¿¡que!? Pero....¿¡que he hecho!? ¿¡he matado a alguien!?

Pam se separo de Leo el cual la tenia abrazada junto a su pecho

-No, dijo ella acercándose a los demás- Hiciste lo correcto, querían matar a Sam y tu la salvaste pero fue todo una trampa de Sam la cual te engaño

-Están investigando el caso pero no te creen termino de decir Prue

-Papá dijo Chris –quédate con Wyatt yo iré buscar a los ancianos

-Un momento dijo Pam impresionada- Una cosa es que no aceptes la muerte de Rachel pero otra muy distinta es que olvides las cosas, Chris los ancianos murieron, bueno los asesinaron, el único que sobrevivió fue Leo gracias a que tu lo salvaste

-¿¡todos!? Dijo Leo gritando en la sala la cual todas las miradas fueron hacia el

-Si, dijo Pam,- bueno todos no lo sabemos, algunos cuerpos no fueron encontrados

-Entonces....Pam, Prue quedaros aquí con Chris, se donde se han podido esconder , es uno de los lugares mas seguros. ¡volveremos en seguida! ¡vamos Chris!

Pam y Prue las cuales no les había dado tiempo ni de abrir la boca, veían como se marchaban corriendo dejándolas ante el cristal y ante un impresionado Wyatt que no podia dejar de pensar que le quedaban menos de 40 minutos para morir.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris el cual nunca había estado en ese lugar tocaba todas las paredes con sumo cuidado mientras seguía a su padre el cual iba demasiado deprisa

-Por fin llegáis dijo una voz serena y tranquila

-¿qué ocurre? Dijo Leo abrazándose al hombre el cual llevaba una túnica de anciano

-El futuro ha sido cambiado, Wyatt no ha sido afectado , es demasiado poderoso para cambiar sus pensamientos, vosotros tampoco habéis sido afectados ya que no habéis ido a la escuela de magia

-¿qué podemos hacer? Pregunto Chris

-que el hechizo desaparezca en las chicas, ya que sin el poder de los cuatro poco se podrá hacer. Intentar sacar a Wyatt si el muere...poco podrá ser cambiado

-¿cómo? Pregunto Chris que no tenia ni idea de cómo poder hacer todo eso en menos de una hora.

El anciano le sonrió-Sabéis hechizos, pociones.....el poder esta en vosotros.

-Esta bien , dijo Leo volviendo a abrazar a el anciano, por lo menos a el no le habían conseguido asesinar.-Chris tenemos que darnos prisa, en la casa tenemos todo lo necesario, solo nos quedan 30 minutos

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris cogió todo lo que había preparado.

-Tengo pociones protectoras vamos solo nos quedan 15 minutos

- yo he cogido los cristales. Tendremos que orbitar aunque sepan que hemos utilizado la magia, si no no llegaremos a tiempo, aunque no tenemos ningún plan.

-Lose dijo Chris, -por ahora mi única meta es salvarlo, lo que pase después ya lo resolveremos

Leo y Chris orbitaron hasta un baño continuo a la sala en la que Wyatt iba a ser ejecutado

-¡Por fin habéis llegado!

-¿y Prue?

-Esta hablando con Wyatt

-Llámala dijo Leo bastante nervioso. Di el hechizo.

-Papá solo nos quedan 10 minutos dijo Chris muy nervioso, no sabía ni siquiera si ese hechizo funcionaria,

Prue entro corriendo en la sala llorando

-Chris , Leo....no podemos hacer nada....y se abrazo a Leo el cual la cogió por los brazos

Cállate, chicas tenéis que estar muy atentas

Leo miro a Chris y este saco el hechizo que tenia guardado

Chicas del futuro

Chicas Halliwell

Conocer la verdad

Recuperar la memoria

Prue y Pam se miraron sin entender nada

-¿estas loco? Pregunto Pam , Pueden vernos sabes?

-¡¿qué queréis que nos maten también a nosotros?! Preguntó Prue histérica

-No ha funcionado dijo Leo mirando a las chica las cuales seguían igual de confusas

Chris suspiró y después vio como se llevaban a Wyatt esposado

-¡¡se llevan a Wyatt!!

Los cuatro corrieron a la sala contigua y vieron como detrás de un cristal todo estaba preparado, la camilla, las agujas....Prue se estremeció al verlo

-Orbitare y pondré los cristales a su alrededor para protegerlo dijo Leo a Chris

Sin esperar la contestación de Chris Leo orbito y se coloco al lado de su hijo colocando todos los cristales

Un policía chillo y se abalanzo sobre Leo sin conseguir su propósito

De repente un ángel negro apareció de la nada y disparo a Leo hiriéndole.

-Ah!! Chis cogió a Pam y Prue y las orbito dentro de los cristales protectores junto a Wyatt y su padre el cual se taponaba la herida.

D e repente Prue y Pam miraron todo su alrededor extrañadas y al ver a Leo herido y Wyatt a punto de morir recuperaron la razón, saliendo de cada una de ellas una gran bola de color dorado que exploto encima de sus cabezas dejándolas un poco confusas.

-Recuerdo todo...dijo Prue débilmente

-Pam miro incrédula la situación ¿qué podemos hacer? Le dijo a Chris

-Tengo una idea, orbitaremos seguidme

Mientra los policías intentaban sin ningún éxito entrar en el campo protector.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-Por fin fuera de esa horrible camilla chillo el rubio –aunque aun estoy con esta horrible ropa

-¿pero como hemos llegado hasta aquí? Pregunto Prue la cual al igual que Pam habían recuperado ala memoria y necesitaba conocer la verdad.

Wyatt comenzó a explicárselo mientras Chris intentaba que Leo se apoyara en el

-¿papá como te encuentras?

Leo tosió un poco y tomo un poco de aliento se estaba comenzando a encontrar muy débil

-Estoy bien.......sigamos

-Necesitamos que alguien te cure dijo Chris mirando a los demás

-¡¡Chicos!! dijo el anciano amigo de Leo, se preocupo a ver la situación en la que se encontraba

-Un ángel negro ha atacado a mi padre el anciano se sobrecogió

-Tumbadlo aquí. Habéis conseguido liberar a Wyatt por lo que veo, por ahora estáis seguro pero no tenéis mucho tiempo. No podemos curar a Leo , nos descubrirían y estaríamos todos en peligro, tenéis que salvar el futuro y salvar a Leo

Leo el cual estaba tumbado en una especia de lecho se desmayo

-¡¡papá!! Chillo Wyatt cogiendo las manos de su padre

-Tenéis que salvarlo dijo el anciano acercándose a Leo, por ahora tiene varias horas d e vida pero esta en grave peligro, no puedo morir en este futuro alternativo ya que el pasado podría cambiar

-¿qué podemos hacer? Pregunto Prue

-Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es enfrentaros a quien os hizo esto y matarlo

-Chicos dijo Chris ¿no recordáis nada? ¿quién lo hizo? ¿cómo? Cualquier cosa que recordéis nos servirá

-No dijo Prue intentando recordar algo. –Solo que estaba todo oscuro

Wyatt se acerco a Chris-yo recuerdo algo, nos estaban esperando, era un hombre con una capa negra y una capucha no se le veía el rostro.

-Prepararemos una poción dijo Pam , -yo conozco una que nos puede ayudar

-Tomad chicos aquí tenéis algunos ingredientes , nos son muchos pero os pueden ayudar. Dijo el anciano señalando una especie de mesa hecha con unas tablas y llena de botecitos de cristal

Empezaron a preparar algunas pociones además de las que tenia Chris que le podían servir para protegerse de algún ataque mientras Leo cada vez estaba mas grave.

-Esta todo listo Chris repartió algunas pociones entre todos

-Vamos , papá cada vez esta mas débil y acto seguido todos orbitaron hacia el Inframundo

Los dos chicos iban delante y las chicas detrás

-espero que papá este bien, dijo de repente Chis

-Chris dijo Wyatt mirándolo

-¿si?

-nada dijo este mirando hacia el suelo, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando, no queria que nada malo le ocurriera a su padre.

-Venga Wyatt ¿qué te ocurre? Dijo Chris intentando sonsacarle lo que pensaba su hermano

-Estoy preocupado por papá, Chris se paro y lo miro

-es tu padre , es normal que este preocupado dijo Chris con una mirada dulce

-Ya lo se, dijo Wyatt que seguia caminando –No es eso

-¿entonces? Dijo Chris andando un poco mas deprisa

-No se como explicarlo dijo el rubio mirando de nuevo el suelo

-¿te gustaría solucionar las cosas con papá? Dijo Chris mirándole fijamente

-No quiero que se muera dijo Wyatt apretando fuertemente su mano

-Wyatt habla con papá dijo Chris el cual sabia perfectamente que Wyatt quería demasiado a su padre y era muy cabezota para arreglar las cosas

-Wyatt miro al frente y después a Chris- no quiero hablar con el dijo fríamente

Chris le devolvió la mirada -¿entonces que piensas hace?' Imagina que no podemos salir d aquí, que las cosas nos e solucionan como queríamos ¿no te gustaría arreglar las cosas con el? Wyatt y si papa...

-¡¡Calla!! Wyatt era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que tenia que hablar con el

-Wyatt dijo tranquilamente Chris, no se lo que te pasa, últimamente estas muy raro, te pasa lo de Sam y lo aceptas tranquilamente como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que un demonio se quedase embarazada...estas como en una nube....y estamos todos muy confundidos

-¿y que quieres que haga?¿ que abandone a mi hijo? No me fío de Sam, para mi es muy duro pensar que ella pueda hacer una locura....,solo quiero que nazca el bebé y ser una familia mas o menos feliz, Wyatt estaba angustiado, las palabras salían de su boca poco a poco. -No puedo hacer otra cosa que comportarme lo mejor posible con ella, termino de decir el rubio

Pam y Prue las cuales se habían asustado por el grito de Wyatt miraban la escena aunque fue algo mas lo que les impacto a las chicas

-Hola dijo una voz muy suave que estaba delante de ellos

-¡¡que haces tu aquí!! Dijo Wyatt dirigiéndose a Sam , a la cual se le notaba el embarazo ya avanzado mas o menos hasta el séptimo mes

-De repente una figura apareció detrás de la chica cogiendola por los brazos

-¿creíais que podíais venir aquí y no nos daríamos cuenta? Era el hombre enmascarado

-¿cómo? Dijo Wyatt el cual veía como Sam estaba al lado del hombre y no se veía en su mirada ni miedo ni temor solo tristeza

-Wyatt ...dijo Sam comenzando a llorar, lo siento

-¿EL QUE? Dijo Wyatt incrédulo casi sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

-¡¡el me obligo!! Chillo Sam llorando e intentando correr y librarse de las manos de su carcelero.

-Cállate!! El hombre enmascarado chillo a Sam y le pego una bofetada ¡tu ya has hecho tu trabajo!

-¡No la toques ¡ chillo Wyatt intentado acercarse pero Chris se lo impidió

-Wyatt espera dijo Chris mientras le cogía de los brazos

De repente Sam cayo al suelo y el hombre la cogió y mirando fijamente a Wyatt le dijo

-¿sabes que tendrás una hija?

Wyatt miro a Sam -¿qué?

-¿ESTAS SORDO? Pregunto el hombre desafiando a Wyatt con la mirada- Sam esta embarazada de una niña, ya lo dijo la vidente, vendrá una nueva embrujada la cual dominara todo el mundo tanto el mal como el bien teniendo todo el poder bajo su mano. Yo lo impediré. Matare a Sam y a tu hija, ya me han traido junto a ti, aunque mis planes no han salido como yo quería, Chris debería ser el que hubiera sido capturado y lo hubieran ejecutado pero gracias a la visión de Prue fue Wyatt el que tomo ese puesto......malditos!! aunque aun estoy a tiempo de conseguir mi objetivo.

-Sabemos que eres Baltahzor dijo Wyatt sacando todo su odio hacia el , pero para sorpresa de el , ocurrió todo lo contrario, se comenzó a reír

-¿Balthazor? Dijo el hombre riéndose ¿yo Baltahazor?

Mas quisiera Balthazore haber llegado hasta donde yo he llegado. Su poder es miserable comparado con el que yo he conseguido alcanzar.

-Seas quien seas te mataremos dijo Chris mirándole fijamente

-Coge a la chica, un demonio apareció al lado de el y cogió a Sam fuertemente

-¡¡déjala!! Chillo Wyatt viendo como se la llevaban

Sam intentaba por todos los medios separarse de el demonio pero todo lo que hacia no servia para nada.

-Sabes....tu hija es muy poderosa Wyatt, me ha costado acabar con sus poderes....seria una buena Fuente pero ese cargo lo tengo decidido para otra persona....dijo mirando a Wyatt

-¿¡que quieres?! Chillo Prue la cual estaba detrás de sus primos junto a Pam y salto intentando alguna respuesta

el hombre enmascarado volvió a reír

-mataros seria una buena respuesta, me encantaría acabar con los hijos de las embrujadas, podría acabar fácilmente con esto de una puta vez. Su mirada se encontró con la de Chris -el gran Chris ....., el gran Chris que volvió al pasado para cambiarlo ¿ahora que harás? Quiso salvar a su hermano, a su familia.....dijo riéndose

-¿¡como sabes tu eso!? Dijo Chris

Pam miro la escena incrédula

-¿¡pero es verdad!?

-La pequeña Pam dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro enmascarado, sabes....te pareces a tu madre, eres tan hermosa como ella, aunque....dijo con una sonrisa malévola que hizo estremecer a Pam – también a tu padre sabes?

Pam sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo

-¿conoces a mi padre? Pregunto con temor

-Pobre chica dijo el hombre irónicamente- la intentasteis ayudar y mirad....¿no te lo han contado tus primos? Dijo el intentado hacerse el internase Ello saben quien es

Pam miro a Chris , Wyatt y a Prue sorprendida, no no eso no era posible pensó, nadie lo sabia

-¿¡que!? Pero.....

El hombre rió más fuerte Wyatt apretó fuertemente su mano , solo quería ir y partirle la cara Chris lo tenia agarrado por el brazo intentado que no se moviera y no empeorara la situación

-Que inocente eres, dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam la cual seguía ahí sujetada por le demonio.-Su pobre familia le engaña dijo el hombre mirando a Pam a lo ojos

Pam miro a todos y con la manos en la cabeza dijo

-No entiendo nada

Chris miro a Pam e intento tranquilizarla con la mirada después se dirigió al hombre enmascarado

-¡callate! ¡¡no sabes nada!!

El hombre estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir a los chicos Prue se acerco a Pam y la abrazo

-¿crees que no se nada? Dijo el hombre riéndose –te pareces a tus hermanos dijo mirando fijamente a Chris, sabia que los tenia donde quería, necesitaba romper el poder de cuatro

Pam abrazo a Prue y comenzó a llorar, después miro a todos de nuevo y limpiándose las lagrimas intento descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿quiere alguien explicarme lo que pasa?

Prue volvió a abrazar a su prima y Chris y Wyatt se miraron preocupados, no querían que Pam se enterase en esas circunstancias

El hombre siguió con su plan

-Parecía una familia feliz....y ahora miraros...dijo señalando a Pam

-¡¡CALLATE!!¡¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!! Wyatt no quería permitir que Pam se enterase , el quería que supiese la verdad , pero no en ese mismo instante

-No!! Chillo Pam, -si el sabe quien es quiero que me lo diga dijo Pam mirando a Wyatt ¡¡dímelo!!

-¿yo? Dijo el hombre acercándose a la pequeña de la familia , -al final se ha enterado por mi....se comenzó a reir, míralos dijo el hombre señalado a los chicos, si míralos volvió a insistir, Chris, Wyatt....Wyatt , Chris.....¿no te das cuenta? Dijo de forma irónica

Pam los miro y no quiso decir lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza ¡¡eso era imposible!!

Wyatt miro la cara de terror que tenia la chica –Pam......

-¿¡pam que!? Chillo Pam la cual necesitaba una respuesta

Chris e acerco a ella y le cogió la mano

-Si sabemos quien es tu padre dijo Chris lo mas tranquilo posible

-¿¡quien!? ¿¡quien es!1dijo histeria Pam ¡¡por favor ¡! Dijo rompiendo a llorar ¡¡decídmelo!! Chris mírame por favor, volvió a insistir la chica

Chris la miro y le apretó al mano

Wyatt se acerco y miro a Chris , comprendió que se lo tenían que decir

-Pam....dijo Wyatt –tu padre..., Chris y yo

-¿qué me estáis intentando decir? Dijo Pam soltando al mano de Chris

-Leo es tu padre dijo Chris abrazando a la chica

* * *

Ya se ha enterado!!! por fin!! no lo podia alargar mas ya lo sabe!! como reaccionara?

como el 24 y 25 estareis ocupaillos con la familia y eso lo publicare el 23 por la tarde noche

besos y dejad reviews en go!!

kris


	22. Luchando contra el tiempo

¡¡¡¡feliz navidad!!!! me hubiera encantado publicar mañana 24 pero por la mañana no estare y llegare bastante tarde y entre la cena y que no podre...bueno dejo de contaros toda mi vida que tampoco es tan importante jajaja vamos

me he quedado contenta con este capítulo, la verdad. no se deciros el porque pero le he dado el sentimiento a los personajes que queria...no se como explicarlo. Aunque a lo mejor no os gusta no se...bueno sea lo que sea me lo decis

**la bri**-Ya lo tienes todo lo que te adelante...no te quejaras no??jajaja espero que te guste y no te desilusione ya se que a ti te gustan las peleas...pero tiua es que mis personajes son mas pacíficos. Espero que te guste el cambio de Prue que la he puesto mas rebelde ya esta bien de estar detras de un tio que el pobre me da pena porque tiene muchos problemas....pero le vamos a dar caña a Wyatt feliz navidad!! te quiero y felicidades por tu cumple que publicare el 30 o 31 y no te felicitare!!

http: w w w. fanfiction .net / s / 2046711 / 20 /sin espacios, lo escribe ana y eli!! y es muy bueno ya tienen mas de 300 reviews!! y aun les queda mucho por escribir ademas que suelen publicar cada semana.es sobre harry potter pero es la historia de amor de sus padres y sirius y remus con sus respectivas parejas....salgo yo!! soy la guarra del colegio

Eli!! feliz navidad , nos veremos pronto eso espro besos

**RCR**-no me lo puedo creer!!! tengo un reviews tuyo !! jajaja bueno gracias por lo menos por dejarmelo. La aparición de el Benito lo hice como recuerdo a esos dos años de la Salle...que me lo pase muy bien y os hecho de menos...jajajaGracias y sabre de ti por tu aparicion en el otro fanfic besos

**Paige-**Hola guapisima , muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y te guste por lo menos igual que los otros. Si en este capítulo se dan algunas pistas del malo, y en el capítulo 27 os explicare cuando lo publique todo sobre el porque a lo mejor os extraña. Feliz navidad y nos veremos la semana que viene.

**buffy-es**-espero que te llegara el capítulo por email si no espero que ya lo hayas podido leer jajaja. Muchas gracias por el reviews, y bueno eso de otra vez los 100....lo veo un poco difícil pero espero que por lo menos la gente que lo lea le guste.Feliz navidad y espero que en estas vacaciones te lo pases muy bien. Besos

**MelfinaHalliwell** -Muchisimas gracias, por el reviews, la verdad e sque no se si escribo bien pero lo intento...jajaja Espero que sea verdad y no dejes de leer eh?? muchos besos y feliz navidad

**Made-**eh!! ya decia yo que me faltaba alguien por dejaremr eviews eh?? jajaja gracias. Oye por el reviews 300 no te preocupes por lo que se lio ya se soluciono aunque estas se mosqueranos conmigo jajaja pero tu estaabs en tu derecho como lectora te hacia ilusion aunque el 350 sera mio! jajaja besos y feliz navidad

A los demas que os lo paseis muy bien junto a vuestra familia y seres queridos , quee s una época de olvidar todos los rencores y estar lo maximo posible con ellos porque debemos pensr en el presente y aprobechar este tiempo para estas con ellos por si algun dia no estan pensar que el tiempo que hemos estado con ellos ha sido magnifico y lo hemos parobechado al máximo

os espero antes de fin de año!!!! felices fiestas!!!

besos

kris

* * *

Capitulo 20

Luchando contra el tiempo

Pam empujo a Chris cuando le dijo las palabras que tanto tiempo atrás deseaba haber sabido, su padre, si, el deseo que tenia desde niña y que por una extraña circunstancia nunca se le había sido revelado. Pam miro a los tres chicos que estaban delante de ella, no sabía que hacer, le habían engañado, sus seres mas queridos, los únicos que tenía mas cercanos y habían roto su confianza.

¿Tan grave es que su padre fuera Leo? Estaba confusa, en el Inframundo ante poderes mas fuertes y ella enterándose de la verdad, parecía irónico.

-¿¡que!? Leo....dijo Pam casi sin poder hablar -¿qué Leo? Preguntó confusa, no creía que Leo, su tío fuera su padre.

Chris intento cogerle las manos pero esta no quiso y se las soltó- Somos tus hermanos dijo Chris mirándole a los ojos y bastante serio.

-¿¡vosotros!? Pam estaba histérica, se ponía a reír y al instante a llorar, no sabia que hacer.

El hombre enmascarado observaba las escena divertida, mientras Sam seguía agarrada por un demonio. Se acerco a los chicos

-La familia Halliwel dijo el hombre riéndose –siempre con secretos ocultos termino de decir mientras se reía y miraba a la pequeña Pam

-Eres un cabrón dijo Wyatt intentando luchar contra el pero Chris se lo impidió

El hombre seguía riéndose, era el momento de conseguir sus objetivos, necesitaba a Wyatt para convertirlo en la Fuente, quería vengarse de todos y con él lo conseguiría.

Solo tendría que moldear a Wyatt a su imagen y todo sería perfecto, el poder de cuatro desaparecería.

-Yo no he sido el que ha engañado a una pobre chica.....dijo sarcásticamente con una cara de disgusto-Los hermanos Halliwel, los hijos de Leo dijo divertido –que bien se lo montó con dos de las embrujadas verdad? Dijo mientras apretaba sus manos y miraba con odio a los dos chicos.

-¡callate! Chris estaba furioso, furioso porque no quería que su hermana se enterara así de la verdad, necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle todo, abrazarla y decirle que él siempre la protegería.-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ellos, no los conoces.

Pam se acerco a el hombre enmascarado, estaba nerviosa -¿quién eres? ¿por qué sabes todo sobre nuestra familia?

El hombre hizo una mueca que se vio debajo de su mascara

-Las conocí en un momento de su vida, ahora mi odio me ha llevado a vengarme de ellas a través de vosotros.

Prue la cual observaba todo inmersa en sus pensamientos comenzó a gritar

¡te mataremos , escúchame te mataremos.!

El hombre miró al demonio que tenía a Sam y sonriendo dijo

-Dame a la chica, si muero yo antes moriréis todos vosotros y la primera es Sam, ya que tengo todo lo que quiero, tengo a Wyatt

Sam empezó a gritar histérica pero no podía hacer nada ante la fuerza de el demonio.

-¡¡suéltame!! ¡esto no fue en lo que quedamos!

-Yo no quede en nada contigo ¡puta!

-Suéltala, dijo Wyatt desafiando al hombre

-esta bien dijo el hombre el cual estaba deseando llegar a ese punto –os tengo donde quería ¿queréis a la chica? La que se vendió, la que te engañó, la que solo tiene un propósito en su cabeza....

-Suéltala volvió a decir Wyatt tranquilamente mirándolo fijamente

El hombre se acercó y caminó alrededor de él- esta bien, dijo mientras hacía que pensaba, -pero todo con una condición

-¿cuál? Preguntó Chris preocupado

-Si queréis salvarla , quiero a cambio a Wyatt

-No, dijo Prue cogiendo a Wyatt por el brazo, -Wyatt no vayas

Wyatt no miro a Prue la cual le agarraba por el brazo, tampoco quiso mirar a los demás, no podía dejar que le pasase nada a Sam, Sam era su responsabilidad.

-Pero antes suéltala y yo iré dijo Wyatt mirando hacia el demonio que tenia a Sam

-Wyatt dijo Chris acercándose a su hermano, -podemos conseguirlo de otra forma

-No, dijo Wyatt –no pienso jugar con la vida de mi hija, iré.

Pam la cual miraba todo dudosa se acerco a Chris preocupada

-Chris...siento a Leo, se está muriendo tenemos que hacer algo.

Chris la miro preocupada y le apretó la mano, necesitaba hacerlo desde que ella había sabido la verdad. Era su pequeña Pam, tenía que protegerla, mimarla, necesitaba que ella estuviera bien.

Wyatt estaba ante el hombre

-suéltala , ¿no me has escuchado?

-si , dijo el hombre, suelta a la chica, ya no me hace falta, ¡¡escudo protector!! Wyatt y el hombre quedaron dentro de una cúpula de color rojo, la cual no dejaba que nadie entrase ni pudiera salir teniendo a Wyatt de esa forma acorralado

El demonio empujo a la chica cayendo al suelo y Sam se acercó a los demás que miraban atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tengo una forma de poder salvarlo dijo Sam casi susurrando

-¿cómo? Pregunto Chris, que no sabía lo que hacer

-Dejadlo en mi mano

-si claro....dijo prue irónicamente

Sam la miro pero no hizo caso a sus comentarios

-el reloj, tenemos que retrasar el reloj y conseguiremos llegar al momento en que todo fue cambiado

-¿dónde está el reloj? Pregunto Pam

-En el bolsillo dijo Sam, los demás chicos pusieron una gesto de disgusto, si no podían pasar para ayudar a Wyatt ¿como iban a coger el maldito reloj?

El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Wyatt

-di el hechizo dijo este esperando

-¿qué hechizo? Pregunto Wyatt sin entender nada

- quiero tus poderes, tu serás la fuente pero primero necesito que tus poderes no luchen contra ti para que los poderes del mal fluyan libremente

Wyatt el cual sabía que no podía engañarlo, ya que sabía que conocía el hechizo comenzó a decirlo

-A su procedencia

-Vamos Pam tu eres la única que puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que conseguir que el reloj salga de su bolsillo y Waytt se de cuenta y lo atrase

-que ahora sean devueltos

-reloj, no pude Chris no puedo

-¡inténtalo pensando que el reloj cae! ¡venga Pam! Dijo Prue desesperada

-Que desaparezca la palabra

-¡¡reloj!! Dijo Pam con todas sus fuerzas y el reloj callo a los pies de Wyatt

-que desaparezcan los poderes

Wyatt termino de decir el hechizo pero vio el reloj y comprendió que algo tenia que hacer lo cogió y giro la manecilla mientras una luz plateada salía de su pecho y una nube de polvo envolvía todo el lugar. Los chicos sentían que desvanecían mientras el demonio comenzaba a chillar

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris miro a su alrededor y vio que Leo estaba inconsciente en el suelo

-¡¡papa!!, ¡¡papa!!

Leo se despertó, estaba bastante confuso y aún herido

-¿qué hacemos aquí?

-La escuela de magia esta en peligro.

Tenía que ir para ayudar a los demás si no quería que todo fuera cambiado de nuevo, Chris al ver que su padre estaba herido llamo a Rachel para que curara a Leo y el se dirigió a la escuela de magia

-Ten cuidado Chris , dijo Rachel mientras curaba a Leo

Chris orbito a la escuela, no escuchaba nada, de repente un gran ruido de el despacho del director le condujo hasta allí

-¡¡suéltame!! Dijo Wyatt mientras unos demonios le tenían cogido

De repente unas bolas de fuego chocaron contra la pared mientras Chris empujaba a Pam y Prue para que no fuera heridas

Pam cogió la mano de Prue,- vamonos todos ¡¡son demasiados!!

-explota dijo Chris liberando a Wyatt de los demonios

-No tengo poderes dijo Wyatt intentando orbitar -¿qué hacemos?

Chris cogió a Wyatt y Pam a Prue y los cuatro orbitaron a la mansión Halliwel

-¡¡estáis bien!! Dijo Rachel abalanzándose hacia Chris y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿cómo esta papá? Pregunto Wyatt preocupado

-esta bien dijo Rachel, -esta tumbado en el sofá

Leo se levanto cuando los chicos entraron

-estoy bien, un poco mas y no lo cuento dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque los chicos mas que cara de alegría tenían cara de preocupación

Chris el cual no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo se acerco a Leo

-Papa, sabe la verdad, se ha enterado

Pam la cual estaba mirando fijamente a Leo esperaba una respuesta aunque aun no había asimilado nada

-Pam dijo Prue cogiendola de la mano-Siéntate no tienes buena cara

Chris se acercó también a ella e intento abrazarla

-Pam....

-¡No me toques ¡ dijo Pam apartándose de Chris ¿todos lo sabíais? ¡¿sabéis como me sentía?!¡Me habéis engañado!, sois unos cobardes, me visteis llorar....¡¡era lo que mas deseaba!! ¡no fuisteis capaces de abrir vuestras malditas bocas y decirme la verdad!

-Cálmate Pam dijo Wyatt

todos miraban la escena preocupados, Pam tenia razón, todos habían mentido, pero no podían hacer otra cosa, Paige quería decirle la verdad, ella es la que tenia el derecho de hablar con su hija.

-¡¿qué me calme?! Dijo Pam con una leve sonrisa irónica ¿¡quieres que me calme!? Después miro a Leo ¿ no tienes nada que decirme? Dijo esperando una maldita explicación que nadie se atrevía a decir.

-Por favor Pam dijo Leo acercándose a ella la cual no quería ni que la tocasen –necesitamos hablar pero más calmadamente

-¿ que se siente? Pregunto Pam de repente

-¿qué? Pregunto Leo confuso

-Si, dijo ella divertida, esta bien eso de acostarse con dos Embrujadas verdad? Te dan puntos por hacerlo, a lo mejor arriba te dan un mejor puesto no?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Pam,

-¡Basta! Dijo Chris , no quería que esa conversación hiciera daño a alguien-Pam no tienes ni idea de cómo Leo se ha sentido, es nuestro padre

-¿y alguien se ha preocupado de cómo me siento yo ahora?

-Pam , volvió a decir Chris, -el no podía hacer nada, ha intentado estar lo mas unido a ti. Paige tomo una decisión y todos la respetamos.

Wyatt se acerco a Chris

-Chris ella tiene todo el derecho a sentirse así

-Wyatt por favor, dijo Chris- no quiero tener de nuevo esta conversación contigo, todos hemos sufrido con esto y ojala no se hubiese enterado de esta forma

Prue y Rachel se acercaron a los chicos

-Nosotras mejor nos vamos dijo Prue

-No pasa nada dijo Leo

-Nos vamos, después hablamos dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chris y apretándole la mano para darle un poco de apoyo

Pam un poco mas calmada se dirigió a los tres chicos

-por lo menos explicarme algo

-Es una historia muy larga dijo Leo sentándose en el sofá

-Empezare yo dijo Chris –Wyatt fue secuestrado en el pasado y yo fui a ese pasado en un futuro anterior. Separe a Leo y a Piper para acercarme a ellos haciéndome pasar por su luz blanca, Leo de esa forma se convirtió en anciano.

Al cabo del tiempo las cosas se solucionaron pero no se perdonaron sus diferencias y acabaron por separarse y Paige fue la que mas apoyo a Leo

-¿mi madre? pregunto Pam si querer creérselo

-Si dijo Leo mirando a Pam, -Paige fue la única persona que estuvo a mi lado en los momentos mas duros, nos enamoramos y es amor se convirtió en ti. Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero Paige quería decírtelo en el momento apropiado pero no le dio tiempo, desaparecieron. Ella te lo quería contar, pero alguien se adelanto

-A mi no me mires dijo Wyatt , ha sido ese indeseable dijo bastante enfadado

Leo miro a Wyatt

-¿ y tus poderes? No los siento

-Papá dijo Wyatt pero miro hacia la escalera y vio a Sam -¡¡maldito demonio!!

-Wyatt déjame....dijo la chica asustada

-¿¡que te deje!? ¿¿¡¡sabes lo que has hecho!!?? ¡¡he perdido mis poderes!!

-¿¿has perdido tus poderes?? Dijo Leo

-Renuncie a ellos dijo Wyatt

-¿cómo? Pregunto Leo aún mas confundido

-Fuimos atacados dijo Chris y Wyatt para salvar a Sam renuncio a sus poderes

-¡estamos en un grave peligro! Dijo Leo, los ancianos habrán sentido que ya no tienes poderes, espero que hayan hecho algo para protegerse.

-Todos por mi culpa dijo Sam llorando

Wyatt la miro con cara de asco – Te aseguro que porque estas embarazada de mi hija , que si no te juro que jamás volverías a saber de mi

-No es el momento Wyatt dijo Chris –se será mejor que te vayas dijo acercándose a Sam

Sam se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando mientras Wyatt no la dejaba de mirarla

-Bueno Wyatt no esta todo perdido ¿ Chris , estas pensando lo mismo que yo? Dijo Leo

-Si, ¿pero mamá no hizo un hechizo?

-¿de que habláis? Pregunto Wyatt extrañado

-No será difícil encontrarla, vamos al ático dijo Leo mirando a todos

-yo me voy dijo Pam, al instante orbito

-Pam, espera dijo Chris intentando que cambiara de opinión

-Déjala Chris dijo Leo, el cual miraba con tristeza el lugar donde había estado su hija, -tendrá que pensar, lo necesita ha sido un día con muchas sorpresas para ella. Subamos

Los tres chicos subieron al ático y Chris cogió el caldero, abrió el Libro y empezó a echar algunos ingredientes.

-¿me vais a explicar que es lo que pasa?

-¿te acuerdas del ataque a Saikon? Pregunto Chris sin dejar de mirar el Libro

-Claro dijo Wyatt aún sin entender donde quería llegar Chris

-¿con que luchaste?

-Con una espada

-Es Escalibur dijo Leo, -tu eres el heredero de Escalibur, pero Piper no quiso que la utilizaras hasta que no fuera realmente necesario, esa espada tiene demasiado poder.

Supongo que es el momento

-Wyatt lo siento dijo Chris acercándose a su hermano

-¿por qué? pregunto Wyatt confuso –auu!! Mi pelo dijo Wyatt llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-Venga no te quejes solo es un pelo , lo necesito para la poción, papá enciende una vela de color blanco

Después Chris cogió un papel y copió el conjuro y se lo dio a Wyatt, toma di esto se supone que Escalibur aparecerá ante ti y todo su poder con ella.

-¿qué? No me entero de nada dijo Wyatt mirando el Libro

-¿quieres decir esto? Toma y después echas el pelo junto con el papel donde esta escrito el conjuro.

-Vale...dijo Wyatt

"Escucha mi súplica

oye mi voz

aparece ante mi

dame tu poder

soy tu dueño, soy tu amo

yo te aclamo"

Después hecho el pelo y el papel, un humo verde salió del caldero que se convirtió de repente en una luz dorada que envolvió a Wyatt y en su mano apareció la espada reluciente

-La espada dijo Wyatt cogiendola fuertemente con la mano

-Es Escalibur dijo Chris sonriente. Eres el caballero

-me siento mas fuerte dijo Wyatt –es que como si tuviera mas poder

-Wyatt dijo Leo un poco preocupado-tienes que tener cuidado , no dejes que te ciegue ese poder, es muy fuerte

-Papa, dijo Wyatt un poco molesto –no voy a ser malo vale?

-No me refiero a eso, tu madre fue cegada por ese poder

-Es verdad Wyatt dijo Chris, lo recuerdo, pero confiamos en ti seguro que la usaras bien

Wyatt sonrió y empezó a mover la espada como luchando contra algo invisible, sus ojos mostraban fuerza y estaban iluminados, era el caballero mas poderoso y lo sentía en su pecho y en su corazón.

-¿cómo se supone que debo utilizarla? Dijo Wyatt moviendo la espada fuertemente hasta que al final estuvo parado ante su padre y Chris

-Debes entrenar, dijo Leo, -Conozco a un medio luz blanca, puede ayudarte. Mañana empezaras a entrenar con él.

Rachel y Prue escucharon las voces en el ático y subieron ya que habían escuchado el conjuro

-¡guau! Dijo Prue sorprendida- Esa es ....

-¡Si! Dijo Wyatt es la gran Escalibur ¿a que es preciosa?

-Si....dijo Rachel un poco asustada ya que Wyatt volvía a mover la espada con fuerza ante ellos- ¿y Pam? Pregunto Rachel la cual no veía a la chica por ningún lado

-Se ha marchado dijo Leo un poco serio y cambiando el semblante, sabía que tenia un papel muy duro con su hija, que no era fácil que ella comprendiera la verdad pero ¿que podía hacer mas? Debía dejar que Pam pensara y reflexionara.

Wyatt miro a su padre, llevaba tiempo pensando que tenía que hablar con él, por lo menos dejar las cosas claras, no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, sus vidas ahora mismo no eran estables y sabía que en cualquier momento podían ser heridos.

-Papá dijo Wyatt el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no llamaba así a Leo ,- ¿podemos hablar?

Los demás se dieron cuenta y decidieron abandonar el ático y dejar a padre e hijo en la soledad para conversar tranquilamente.

-¿de que quieres hablar? Dijo Leo sentándose en un sofá

Wyatt miro fijamente los ojos de su padre que le transmitían tranquilidad , después apretó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera vez que estaba nervioso ante el y no sabia que preguntarle -¿cómo hago desaparecer la espada? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-Cuando te haya dejado de ser útil solo tienes que pensar que no te hace falta y la espada desaparecerá, para llamarla con solo decir Escalibur la espada aparecerá ante ti. ¿eso es todo lo que quieres saber? Leo sabia que su hijo tenia que decirle algo, estaba nervioso y esa situación le hacia gracia , aunque estaba deseando hablar con el y que Wyatt fuera el que lo hiciera por su parte.

-No, eso no es todo. Dijo Wyatt decidido a hablar, -nunca se me ha dado bien hablar dijo Wyatt con una gran sonrisa.- Papa cuando estabas herido....Wyatt miro al suelo y apretó su espada para que le diera un poco de valor y fuerza cosa que no consiguió -bueno..... dijo Wyatt –eh....papa yo te quiero soy tu hijo , joder que difícil se hace esto de explicar tus sentimientos Leo comenzó a reírse y Wyatt se enfado un poco –Papa lo que de verdad quería decirte es que...bueno a ver...que tenias todo el derecho de estar con Paige . Wyatt volvió a mirar al suelo esperando una respuesta de su padre

-Wyatt...dijo Leo levantándose y mirándolo, con una sola sonrisa de su hijo mayor le hubiera bastado para sentirse feliz y ahora el le había abierto el corazón y no solo estaba feliz si no que estaba radiante, lleno de felicidad.

-Siento el haberte tratado mal dijo Wyatt terminando de decir su discurso. -Intentare como hermano mayor que todos estemos lo mas unidos posibles

Leo no sabia que hacer, solo lo miraba y sonreía le hubiera gustado que Piper estuviera ahí con ellos y pudiera compartir con ella esos sentimientos, su gran hijo era un buen hombre, su trabajo no hubiera salido mejor, tenían una gran familia y por mucho que los demonios lucharan con ellos no podrían acabar con el amor que se tenían unos a otros y esa unión que le había ayudado a salvarse del mal.

Leo se acerco a Wyatt y lo abrazo, no podía decir casi nada

-Gracias Wyatt, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con estas palabras

Wyatt volvió a hablar

-quiero decir que te respeto, aunque mamá lo paso mal dijo como regañado a su padre

-Wyatt te entiendo dijo Leo el cual no quería que ese momento fuera estropeado. -Es normal que sufras por tu madre, pero en ese momento era lo mejor para los dos. Nunca olvidaremos nuestras diferencias. Wyatt me llaman tengo que avisarles de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré antes de que Leo orbitara Wyatt lo llamo –Papa

-¿si?

-Gracias dijo el chico sonriendo a su padre mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-No Wyatt gracias a ti, y con una gran sonrisa de Leo Wyatt se quedo solo ante su espada con una gran satisfacción en su interior

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Unos cuantos chicos estabas conversando en el parque mientras bebían unas cervezas y se reían

Marx el cual estaba hablando estaba rodeado de chicas que lo admiraban y miraban embobadas.

-Si fue genial dijo el chico contando sus aventuras-Lo mejor fue cuando nos encontramos con el después de todo lo que ocurrió. Marx se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica solitaria sentada en una banco del parque con un café en la mano. Se levanto de repente mientras una chica le cogía el brazo

-Marx no te vayas ahora que vamos a ir a comer algo

Marx quito la mano de la chica de su brazo, la cual volvió a sujetarle.

-No yo no voy, no me esperéis, Emma suéltame joder

La chica desilusionada dejo al chico y bebió de la botella de la que antes había bebido él.

Marx andando deprisa se dirigió hacia la chica

-¿Pam? Pregunto el chico el cual sabia que era ella perfectamente la hubiera reconocido aunque hubiera a su alrededor mas chicas con su mismo aspecto, durantes las clases no podía dejar de mirarle y se había aprendido cada parte de su anatomía de memoria

-Eh...Pam salió por un instante de sus pensamientos- Hola Marx dijo ella con una leve sonrisa Marx comprendió que algo no iba muy bien.

-¿qué te pasa? Dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella y metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta comenzaba a hacer frío ¿te has peleado con tus primos?

Pam rió levemente

-¿mis primos? Dirás mi prima y....la chica se callo y miro los ojos azules del chico

-¿qué? Dijo el esperando que la chica terminara.

La chica se abalanzo sobre Marx el cual le pillo de sorpresa y la chica lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Marx la cogió con nerviosismo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas.

-Marx dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas, me siento engañada, las personas mas importantes de mi vida me han engañado,¡ los odio!,¡ los odio!, odio a mi madre, a Prue a ....dios no soy capaz de decir sus malditos nombres.

Marx estaba atónito ante las palabras de Pam

-Eh....Pam mírame pequeña , eh mírame dijo limpiándole algunas lágrimas a la chica, cuéntame que te ha pasado, te sentirás mejor, mucho mejor.

-No dijo ella abrazando al chico de nuevo- no quiero hablar.

-Como quieras dijo el abrazándola junto a su pecho con fuerza y sintiendo su olor, -Pam aunque te parezca un chico duro, puedes confiar en mi , de verdad

Pam lo abrazo aun con mas fuerza sintiéndose de repente mucho mejor-Lo se Marx, lo se ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? No tengo a donde ir dijo ella poniendo cara de pena para que el chico se compadeciera de ella cosa que hizo reír un poco a Marx

-Claro

-Pero no con tus amigos, no quiero ir con ellos, me caen bien pero no me apetece estar con nadie

Marx se levanto y la cogió de la mano- de acuerdo, hoy será la gran noche de Marx donde Pam podrá hacer lo que quiera con el dijo el chico riendo

Pam lo cogió con fuerza de la mano y se pusieron a caminar

-Pues tengo hambre dijo Pam tocándose la barriga y tirando el vaso vació de café en una papelera

-Para estas ocasiones una buena hamburguesa y un helado maxi grande de chocolate dijo el chico mientras iban los dos andando y Pam se alegraba un poco aunque su corazón aun estaba dolorido

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-¡quieres bajar esa maldita espada! Vas a hacerle daño a alguien dijo Prue molesta , ya que Wyatt estaba haciendo movimientos en el salón ante su prima la cual se estaba hartando de la espada.

-Lo siento Wyatt hizo desaparecer la espada al instante- como eres....dijo mientras abrazaba a Prue la cual estaba últimamente de mal humor

Prue que solo con el contacto de su primo se ponía nerviosa se deshizo de sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá ojeando una revista , Wyatt hizo lo mismo

-¿has hablado con Sam? Pregunto la chica la cual desde que paso lo de Sam estaba deseando hablar con el

-Si, después de hablar con Leo he tenido una discusión bastante fuerte con ella, donde quedo todo claro, no os preocupéis se que esta arrepentida.

-¿ y que piensas hacer?

-Nada dijo el chico tranquilamente

-no piensas hacer nada ¿nada? Dijo Prue tirando sin querer su revista

-no

-¡no me lo puedo creer! Dijo Prue enfadada ¡¿qué no quieres hacer nada?!

Wyatt visiblemente mas tranquilo que ella cerro la revista y la puso encima de la mesa

-a ver Prue ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Ha estado pasando información dijo Prue molesta como si solo eso fuera suficiente para que Sam se pudriera en los infiernos

-Hemos estado en peligro por su culpa

-Lo se dijo Wyatt – y no sabes lo mucho que lo siento pero Prue, tiene a mi hija, y mira lo que dijo la vidente ahora mas que nunca tenemos que estar pendientes de esa niña vale? Ella no tiene la culpa dijo bastante serio mirando a Prue. Wyatt sabia que ella era bastante racional y que también se preocupaba por ese bebé

-Se que tiene a tu hija, no hace falta que me recuerdes cada instante que vas a ser padre y que esa asquerosa va a ser la madre dijo esta pegando un puñetazo en la mesa

-Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras tan egoísta dijo Wyatt

Prue aun se enfado mas y se levanto

-¡¡yo egoísta!!¡¡ Dios Wyatt!! Dijo Prue muy enfadada.

Chris en ese momento acompañado por Rachel entro en el salón mirando la discusión

-eh..chicos basta ¿qué pasa? Pregunto Chris

-¡que Wyatt....! Prue miro a Chris –Nada olvídalo y acto seguido cogió la revista del suelo

-Chicos, ahora por favor intentar permanecer lo más unidos posibles por el bien de todos, estando Pam así el poder de cuatro esta en peligro.

-No te preocupes Rachel Dijo Wyatt mientras miraba a Prue y esta le respondía con una mirada de odio. –Me voy al sótano si necesitáis algo bajad

Wyatt se digirió hacia el sótano pasando por la cocina y Chris se acerco a Prue

-Prue lo esta pasando mal dijo Chris para que Prue perdonara a su hermano

-Se que esta mal dijo la chica sentándose en le sofá , y yo también lo estoy pasando bastante mal por su culpa y la culpa de esa zorra. Wyatt no quiere que nadie le ayude dijo Prue de repente

-Pero Prue discutiendo no vais a conseguir nada ¿ Y Pam? Pregunto Rachel preocupada, ya que no sabían nada de ella desde esa tarde.

-No sabemos nada dijo Prue

-Yo no la siento volvió a decir Rachel,- espero que este bien

-¿la buscamos? Pregunto Chris el cual que estuviera Pam sola no le hacía mucha gracia podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

-Chicos dijo Prue-Volverá tarde o temprano , Pam es muy responsable. Lo mejor será que vayáis al "P3". Yo me quedare esperándola y si viene hablare con ella.

-Me parece buena idea dijo Rachel cogiendo a Chris de la mano.

-Y a mi dijo Chris dándole un suave beso en los labios a su chica.-Todo esto nos ha mantenido muy separados y caso no hemos podido estar juntos.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Prue marco rápidamente un numero de teléfono, tenia en las manos una pequeña libreta la cual cerro y dejo sobre la mesa

-si, hola Scott soy Prue ¿qué tal? Oh! Lo siento, no sabia que estabas durmiendo aún ¿esta Pam contigo? ¿seguro? Oh, no,no....no ha pasado nada. ¿cómo? Ah! Si, si entiendo, no sabia nada. No te preocupes. Gracias.

Prue soltó rápidamente el teléfono y subió corriendo a la habitación de Chris

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! Oh lo siento! Prue abrió la puerta a la cual no llamo y se encontró a la pareja semidesnuda en la cama –Lo siento chicos dijo Prue un poco colorada.

-Bueno dijo Chris mirando a su prima un poco molesto- ¿no piensas salir?

Prue salió con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y entro pasados unos minutos

Rachel se estaba peinando guiñándole un ojo y esta le contesto con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos alguien se lo pasaba bien en la casa.

-No sabia que estaba Rachel , lo siento

Chris comenzó a reírse

-No pasa nada dijo Rachel haciéndose una coleta- ¿qué pasa?

-Esta mañana he ido a la habitación de Pam, anoche la espere hasta tarde y me acosté y aún no había llegado. No ha venido a dormir, he llamado a Scott pero no la ha visto, pero es que Scott y Pam rompieron hace un par de semanas y no nos había dicho nada ¿vosotros sabíais algo?

Chris miro a Rachel y los dos negaron con la cabeza

-no, que va. Pobre después de que Scott y ella rompieran se ha enterado de que Leo es su padre. ¿has llamado a casa de alguna amiga? Pregunto Chris levantándose de la cama

-Si, antes de llamar a Scott, pero ninguna sabia nada y las amigas suponían que estaba con Scott

-Voy a intentar buscarla, a lo mejor la siento. Seguro que esta bien. Rachel se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y rápidamente orbito

Wyatt entro en la habitación de su hermano

-Buenos días ¿ocurre algo?

Prue seguía enfadada con el y no le presto atención

-Pam no ha venido a dormir dijo Chris mientras se ponía una camiseta

-Encima Wyatt es un inútil , no tiene poderes dijo Prue la cual sabia que eso le molestaría al rubio

-Eh , que no tenga poderes no significa que sea inutil, le contesto Wyatt molesto

-Siento haberte dañado tu honor masculino o dios Wyatt dijo Prue irónicamente

-Joder Prue cuando vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña

De repente y para mejorar la situación Sam entro en la habitación

-Chicos he preparado el desayuno dijo Sam la cual no sabia como comportarse después de todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía muy culpable.

Chris miro a Wyatt sorprendido

-Eh....gracias dijo este ¿bajamos Wyatt?

Wyatt asintió con la cabeza y dejo a las dos chicas en la habitación, la verdad es que Wyatt no se sentía muy tranquilo, Prue tenia razones suficientes para sentirse enfadada, mas que ninguno de la casa pero el se sentía impotente, no podía dejar fuera de su vida a Sam , era un demonio pero el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas era suyo.

-¿tu no bajas? Pregunto amablemente Sam y a la vez asustada

-Se me acaba de quitar el apetito dijo Prue saliendo de la habitación

-¿te encuentras bien? Sam no sabia que hacer ni que preguntarle

Prue se rió

-Mira Sam, no me engañas dijo Prue muy duramente , -Intentaste cambiar y no lo conseguiste ¿quién me dice que no vas a volver a fallarnos?

-Prue se que entre tu y yo las cosas no están bien Prue rió mas fuerte –Se la historia entre Wyatt y tu, Prue dejo de reírse y se puso seria –Mi embarazo además no ha ayudado mucho. En el mismo momento que lo hice me arrepentí., ayer hable con Wyatt y se que el no me perdona y que si no hubiera estado embarazada me hubiera echado de esta casa. Se que lo debes estar pasando muy mal

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, ni cuales son mis sentimientos, ni si quiera puedes saber lo que pienso. Solo se que le has destrozado la vida , ahora mismo no tiene poderes

-¡lo se! Dijo Sam casi llorando- le pedí disculpas

-Con eso no consigues nada

-Intentare ayudar lo mas que pueda, se mas cosas del Inframundo que vosotros. Os ayudare a acabar con el.

Prue miraba desafiante a la chica sin creerse ninguna palabra, estaba harta de ser la buena de la familia, de que todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad menos ella, estaba harta de que Wyatt nunca hubiera pensado en sus sentimientos, de que no la abrazara como ella quería. Ella era la única que realmente conocía a Wyatt

-Prue dijo Sam intentando cogerle la mano a la chica la cual Prue rechazo

-Solo te digo que Wyatt te quiere ,Prue cerro los ojos, eso ya lo había escuchado anteriormente y ya no se lo creía –se que el estaría ahora mismo contigo, Prue suspiro sin creerse ninguna palabra –Le da demasiado miedo esa historia dijo Sam mirándole a los ojos –La única persona que ha conseguido hacer que Wyatt te olvide por un tiempo ha sido Rachel y no lo consiguió lo se, el nunca ha llegado a olvidarte. Si no esta contigo es porque no ha querido

-Sabes Sam , dijo Prue hartándose de las palabras de la chica,-presumes mucho de conocer a Wyatt. El Wyatt del que me hablas nunca lo he visto y yo puedo presumir de conocer al verdadero y no es como tu lo describes

-Piensa lo que quieras dijo Sam

Sam bajo hacia la cocina dejando a Prue atónita por las palabras de la chica.

Se apoyo contra la pared y prometió no llorar nunca mas por él, él solo con decirle ven ella hubiera estado junto a el para siempre sin preguntarle nada solo con estar a su lado hubiera sido suficiente, pero sus sentimientos solo había llegado hasta un extremo ya no podía luchar mas, no tenia fuerzas ni ganas por pelear por Wyatt y que el solo estuviera pendiente de su hija

¿seria verdad que aún la quería? ¿qué nunca la había olvidado? Si era verdad eso ya a ella no le importaba, algo muy grande tendría que ocurrir para que sus sentimientos resurgieran de nuevo.

De repente la voz de Rachel gritando en el salón le hicieron salir de su realidad y bajar corriendo

-Chicos ¡¡bajad!! ¡¡venid!! ¡rápido!

-¿¡que ha pasado!? Pregunto Chris corriendo

-Pam...dijo la chica tomando un poco de aliento ¡Pam esta en peligro!

Wyatt cogió la mano de su hermano

-Vamos Chris eres el único que orbita

Chris soltó la mano de Wyatt y cogió la de Rachel

-No, tu no vienes , quédate aquí. Iré con Rachel

-¡No! ¡¡joder Chris no me dejes aquí!! Chillo Wyatt el cual ya no le escuchaban porque habían orbitado

Prue se sentó en el sillón preocupada ante la mirada de Sam

* * *

¿ os ha gustado?espero que si darle a go!! besos cris 


	23. Nuevas sorpresas

Hola!!! feliz fin de año!!!!! ya es 31 de diciembre el último dia del año , la verdad que da pena dejar el 2004 pero seguro que el 2005 estara lleno de sorpresas y alegrias

os deseo que este nuevo año este lleno de sorpresas y que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad, no se porque pero este año que comienza dentro de unas horas me gusta no se si es por la rima....jajajaj o porque 25 suman 7 mi numero favorito pero espero aunque siempre lo espero en todos que este año sea uno de los mejores y tambien para vosotros.

Es el último capítulo del año pero no del fanfic, este capitulo es decisivo para uno de los personajes que empieza a mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, si es que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale y era hora de que este personaje descubriera sus sentimientos por los que no puede luchar.

Hay una **escena en la que un hielo** **es protagonista** se la dedico...(parece que me estan dando un premio jajaja) a mi amiga lourdes ya que ella fue la protagonista en uno de nuestros botellones y le ocurrio eso mismo aunque quien tiro el hielo era un desconocido y no sabemos quien fue...ademas que ese dia me lo pase muy bien ya que...lo siento lur lo tengo que contar se cayo en medio de el botellon y la vio todo el mundo ademas deque estaba con el puntillo (vamos un poco bastante borracha) gracias lur por todas tus anecdotas que me sirven de inspiracion para algunas escenas de mi fanfic jajaja espero que el 2005 este cargadas de ellas no solo de ti si no de todas mis amigas que siempren nos lo pasamos muy bien!!

**MARILU**- Gracias por el reviews la verdad es que hacia tiempo que no me dejabas ninguno pero bueno con tal de que lo leais yo me siento satisfecha, espero que al final te enteraras del capitulo no es tan dificil como parece el reloj solo es capaz de cambiar el tiempo no los hechos. Marx no es malo, ya que es brujo y estudia en la escuela de magia y ya con Sam teniamos suficiente. A veces tengo que ser un poco mala....jajaja si no , no tendria gracia el fanfic.Espero que te lo pases muy bien en fin de año .El año que viene intentaremos estar todas juntas, que vigiles a quien tu sabes jajaja que no se emborrache mucho jajajaja y que ligues!!! ya me contaras . besos Feliz 2005

**Ana (la bri)-** este capitulo te va a gustar ya que hay una nueva faceta de Prue....jajajaja de esas que a ti te gustan jajaja. Espero que te hayas puestola bufanday los guantes el cinturon y el libro porque no se puede poner jajajaja que si no tambien, me lo pase muy bien el 27, espero que este año sigamos estando juntas y no perdamos el contacto por nada en el mundo porque sois geniales y habeis sacado una parte de mi que estaba un poco escondida y ahora la verdad es que me siento feliz y estando con vosotras aun mas. Supongo que hasta que no vuelvas de Sevilla no leeras esto asi que espero que hayas entrado el 2005 con muy buen pie y que el año que viene nos veremos. Besos

**http: w w w. fanfiction .net / s / 2046711 / 20 /**sin espacios, lo escribe ana y eli!! El fanfic de mis amigas !!!

**Eli**-que te voy a decir que no te haya dicho ya que espero que el 2005 sea genial o por lo menos de los mejores años no? que esperamos con impaciencia esos nuevos capítulos y lo que ocurre entre la pareja de Sirius y Eli...que bonito!!! que sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras . besos

**Paige**- no sabia que tu escribieras y lo publicas?? bueno si lo publicas pasame la dire o el titulo. Ya sabes tengo que dejar los finales asi...jajaja si no no tiene gracia lo que mas me gusta es cuando teneis sospechas.... a veces acertais y otras no pero tu piensa y espero que el final del fanfic no os desilusiones . Besos y pasetelo muy bien !! feliz 2005

**Made**- hola!! ya esta aqui el capi jajaja espero que te guste .....jajaja hay muchas sorpresas y algunas bastante buenas.Gracias por el reviews que me hacen mucha ilusion todos. Besos y feliz 2005

Bueno tengo que decirlo feliz 2005 por el culo te la inco....jajajaja teneis que decirlo por que hasta el 2025 no se podra decir la rima jajajaja. Fuera de coñas Feliz año nuevo!!!

Kristina

* * *

Capitulo 21

Nuevas sorpresas

Pam estaba acorralada en un callejón, había pasado la noche en casa de Marx, el cual se había preocupado por ella y como un buen amigo le había brindado su casa todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Le había prometido solucionar sus problemas, aunque no quiso hablar del tema con él.

Necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, recapacitar...pero solo tenían ante ella la imagen de su padre Leo, ¡su padre era Leo!, Tanto tiempo buscándolo y estaba junto a ella durante toda su vida.

Entonces comprendió que pudiera salvar a Rachel , ella era medio luz blanca y podía curar, no siempre que quería ya que no controlaba el poder.

No era capaz de hacer nada solo caminar y caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando fue atacada por un demonio que intentó agredirla aunque ella supo esquivarle.

Quería matarlo, hubiera sido más fácil orbitar pero ella necesitaba pagar su odio con alguien y quien mejor que un asqueroso demonio para hacerlo y así hacia un bien a la sociedad no?

-Ni te acerques maldito demonio dijo la chica, que miraba al demonio sin ningún temor

El demonio rio- eres muy valiente pero no creas que eso te salvará

En ese mismo momento Rachel y Chris aparecieron detrás del demonio y Chris sin ningún problema lo explotó

-A ti tampoco te salvara esto dijo Chris estallando al demonio.

Pam miro incrédula la situación y a la vez nerviosa

-¿estas bien? Pregunto Chris acercándose a su hermana

-No me hacia falta tu ayuda sabes? Yo también tengo poderes

-Vamos Pam dijo Chris, solo intentaba ayudarte. Todos están muy preocupados por ti.

Pam le miro incrédula

-Vamos dijo Chris tendiéndole la mano-volvamos a casa

-¡no! Dijo la chica, -no quiero volver a casa y no me recordeis que el poder de cuatro o el poder de quien sea, no pienso volver

-Pensaba que eras mas responsable dijo Rachel

-¿y que sabras tu? Pregunto ella enfadada –no tengo ganas de ver a nadie

-Te comprendemos dijo Rachel –pero estas en peligro tu y todos y después de el último ataque aun mas, Wyatt esta sin poderes

-Vamos Pam dijo Chris-No puedes esconderte cuando algo no es como tu quieres. Algún dia tendras que volver no?

-Joder odio cuando tienes razon, dijo la chica orbitando hacia la casa bastante enfadada

Chris miro complice a Rachel y jurto a ella volvieron

Mientras Wyatt esperaba impaciente en el salón junto a Prue.

Sam habia subido a su habitación, después del enfrentamiento con Prue no le apetecia discutir de nuevo

-Por fin dijo Wyatt aliviado –enano dijo dirigiéndose a Chris y dándole una colleja –me pagaras haberme dejado aquí

-¿y que piensas hacer? Dijo Chris riéndose de el ¿explotarme?

-Cuando los recupere nos veremos dijo Wyatt desafiándole depuse miro a Pam y la abrazo

-Eh!!¡que me haces daño! Dijo la chica agobiada

-¿cómo estas? Pregunto Prue mirando la escena

Pam miro a todos, no sabia lo que sentia en ese momento, la verdad es que estaba aliviada por estar con ellos, era su unica familia pero aun estaba enfadada, muy que muy enfadada.

Wyatt en ese momento se puso serio

-Jovencita, antes de que intentes irte, dijo Wyatt mirando a Pam –queremos hablar contigo. Que sea la última vez que...Wyatt miro la cara de sorpresa de todos -¿qué pasa? ¿por que me miráis así?

-Wyatt no te pega el papel de hermano protector, lo siento dijo Prue ironicamente

-La tendremos que regañar no?

-Mira Wyatt tengo veinte años vale? Creo que esta charla viene demasiado tarde. Me voy a ducharme y comer algo.

Pam orbito a su habitación y Wyatt miro a todos

-Me ha encantado vuestro apoyo, ¡venga! ¡animarla a que se escape mas veces!

-No es el momento, dijo Chris sentándose en el sofa, no tenia ganas de aguantar a Wyatt tan temprano, a veces estaba insoportable, -No la trates como si tuviera doce años, ya hablaremos mas tranquilos sobre ese asunto.

-Vale....dijo Wyatt un poco mas calmado –sabéis? Me sentía como cuando mama regañaba...dijo el chico mientras se reía.

-Me voy a desayunar dijo Prue –tengo que ir al "p3"

-Y yo a trabajar dijo Wyatt –tendré mucho papeleo atrasado dijo acompañando a Prue a la cocina con la cual no había hablado aún sobre su última discusión y parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a hacerlo

-Yo voy a ducharme dijo Chris dándole un beso a Rachel –Si llego tarde Hannah me matara dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá ante los comentarios de su novio

-¿qué te pasa? Dijo el chico obseravando que Rachel estaba un poco molesta.

-Deja de hablar de Hannah dijo la chica. No hay día que no salgamos que tu no hables de Hannah, Hannh hace esto, Hannah me ha enseñado no se que..., Hannah conoce a no se quien...Hannah , Hannah, Hannah dijo Rachel enfadada.

Chris se quedo pasmado ante los comentarios de Rachel, no sabia que tanto le molestase.

-Perdona , dijo el chico irónico –creia que no te importaba si hablaba sobre mi trabajo. Si quieres hablamos sobre las nubecitas y tus jefes de arriba dijo el chico un poco molesto.

-No te lo he dicho en ese sentido...intento rectificar Rachel- es que me agobias

-¿ Te que? Dijo Chris extrañado –Mira me voy porque no quiero discutir contigo dijo Chris andando hacia la escalera

-¿quieres que quedemos para comer? Dijo Rachel Antes de que se fuera no quería por nada que Chris se enfadara con ella.

Chris se paro ante la petición de Rachel

-Lo siento dijo este –pero es que...he quedado para comer con Hannah, ayer me llamo por la noche cuando estábamos en el "P3" se me olvido comentártelo.

-Como no....dijo la chica sarcástica

-¿¡que quieres que haga!? Dijo hartándose de los comentarios de Rachel -¿la anulo porque mi novia quiere estar conmigo las 24 horas del dia?

Rachel le miro, eso era el colmo, ella solo quería estar con el ya que su vida no era muy normal, verlo tenerlo ser una pareja que pudiera tan solo estar cinco minutos con un poco de intimidad sin que un demonio apareciera o ella tuviera que marcharse

Chris la miro, sabia que últimamente Rachel estaba además de estresada un poco molesta por su trabajo en el periódico, pero el no estaba haciendo nada malo solo trabajar y acaba de comenzar a hacerlo y no podía dejar su responsabilidad para estar con ella aunque eso era lo que mas deseaba, estar con ella acariciarla, tocarle el pelo, besarla, abrazarla.... pero debía comprender que sus vidas no eran para nada normales además que era vigilada continuamente por los ancianos los cuales hasta ahora no habían puesto ninguna queja pero que si eso interfería en su trabajo no dudarían en que Rachel dejara su puesto.

-Te has pasado Chris dijo la chica molesta,- que tengas un buen día, no te preocupes que no te molestare. Adiós

Rachel orbito dejando a Chris solo en la habitación, la verdad es que Rachel no era una chica que estuviera detrás de el siempre, no era pesada le dejaba libertad y siempre podía decidir por el mismo y ella nunca se había quejado pero últimamente no se veían y eso hacia que la relación no avanzase

-Eso vete, vete dijo Chris enfadado.

Una mano lo cogió por el hombro

-¿qué queréis ahora? Dijo Chris incomodo –Papá lo siento

-No te preocupes, dijo Leo. Le acompañaba un chico de la misma edad de Wyatt, moreno, un poco mas alto que Chris con unos ojos bastante claros de color azul y la piel morena.

-Chris te presento a Nylon, es la medio luz blanca de la que te hable, este es mi hijo Chris dijo Leo dirigiéndose a Nylon el cual le apretó la mano a Chris y le sonrió -¿dónde esta Wyatt? Dijo Leo

En ese momento Wyatt venia de la cocina

-Wyatt estaba preguntando por ti dijo Leo acercándose al chico, -Este es Nylon tu nuevo entrenador, el te enseñara todo lo que debes saber.

En ese momento salía Prue con una tostada en la mano la cual al ver al chico se sintió incómoda

-Hola dijo Nylon dirigiéndose a los dos primos

-Me voy a ducharme, tengo que irme. Si veis a Rachel decidle....dijo Chris –nada no le digáis anda.

-¿dónde esta? Le pregunto Nylon a Wyatt de repente dejando al chico confuso

-¿qué?

-La espada dijo el chico, el cual quería ver si la leyenda era verdad.

-Ah...si si dijo Wyatt ¡Escalibur!

El chico miro la espada con una gran sonrisa, la espada era preciosa un brillo salía de ella dándole todo el poder a Wyatt.

-¿puedo? Pregunto Nylon tímido

Wyatt miro un poco receloso a Nylon, miro a Leo y le afirmo con la cabeza

Wyatt le dio la espada sin perderla de vista

-Es magnifica dijo Nylon empuñándola y haciendo unos leves movimientos. Debemos empezar cuanto antes dijo el chico devolviéndole la espada.

-Tengo que trabajar dijo Wyatt –si eso puedo venir antes de comer y entrenar

Nylon miro a Leo

-Esta bien pero Wyatt luchar con una espada no se aprende en un día , tenemos que entrenar mucho

Wyatt asintió.

-Nos vemos después y se fue hacia su cuarto haciendo desaparecer la espada.

Leo se acerco a Prue la cual se había quedado para observar lo que pasaba.

-¿y Pam?

Prue se termino de tomar la tostada

-Arriba

-¿cómo esta?

-Mal, dijo Prue apoyándose en su tío, -no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero...

Prue le sonrió

-Terminara superándolo, tranquilo. Ella es muy sensata, bueno a veces lo es y se que te quiere mucho a ti y a sus hermanos.

-Espero que esto no interfiera en el poder de cuatro

En ese momento bajaba Pam con algunos libros bastantes antiguos y desgastado

-Prue me voy a clase dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a Leo y sin saludar al nuevo visitante

-Pam dijo Leo esperando que la chica hablara con el, ella se paro pero no lo miro

-me gustaría hablar contigo, cuando tu quisieras dijo Leo suplicándole con una mirada un poco de comprensión

-Leo dijo Pam dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante , me voy a clase, aunque tu seas mi padre por ahora todo seguirá como antes y lo hago por ellos no por ti

-Pero Pam....dijo Leo intentando acercarse a la chica

Pam orbito dejando a Leo preocupado ante la frialdad de su hija. Prue se acerco e intento animarlo

-¿quereis quedaros a comer? Dijo Prue,- como Nylon tiene que entrenar con Wyatt antes de comer....así después no tenéis que marcharos

Leo sonrió -¿te acuerdas del plato ese de pollo que hacia mucho Piper?

-Si claro ¿quieres que te lo prepare? Dijo la chica alegremente mientras iban a la cocina

-Me encantaría dijo Leo

La mañana paso rápido, Leo se quedo en la casa con Nylon mientras hablaban en que iba a consistir los entrenamientos de Wyatt.

Wyatt llego sobre las una y los dos chicos comenzaron a entrenar en el sótano ante la mirada de Leo el cual supervisaba el primer entrenamiento de su hijo.

Wyatt no lo hacia del todo mal con la espada para ser el primer entrenamiento, pronto la manejaría con bastante soltura. Nylon le enseñaba todos los ataques posibles que Wyatt aprendía con rapidez.

Prue los llamo para comer, había preparado una mesa en el jardín ya que hacia un día soleado y una agradable temperatura los chicos se ducharon y se sentaron en la mesa degustando los exquisitos platos de la chef

Fue una comida agradable, Nylon era muy simpático y contaba algunas hazañas que había vivido mientras los demás reían, esa comida agradable hasta hizo que Wyatt y Prue olvidaran sus diferencias por un instante

Nylon se levanto y comenzó a ayudar a Prue a recoger los platos

-Estaba buenísimo todo Prue, cocinas muy bien

La chica le sonrió –gracias

-Hacia mucho que no comía también dijo Leo tocándose la barriga

Wyatt miro el reloj

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar chicos ¿nos vemos mañana Nylon?

-Si, pero por la mañana. Si puedes práctica tu solo los pases que te he enseñado, tienes que ser mas rápido

-Graciaspor todo, Wyatt cogió la chaqueta y se marcho

Mientras los dos chicos y Leo entraban en la cocina con los últimos platos

-Me tengo que marchar dijo Leo, me llaman lo siento. Gracias por todo

Leo orbito dejando solos a los chicos mientras Prue lavaba los platos

-Yo me tengo que ir al "p3" Dijo Prue dirigiéndose al chico

-¿quieres que te acompañe? Dijo Nylon cosa que sorprendió a Prue bastante

-¿no te importa acompañarme?

-No claro que no, dijo Nylon muy agradable, la verdad es que se acababan de conocer pero habían cogido mucha confianza y no era para ninguno de los dos extrañó estar juntos.

-Gracias, así tengo compañía que hoy los camareros entran mas tarde.

Chris entro en la casa junto con Hannah la cual llevaba en la mano bastantes carpetas

-Hola dijo el chico entrando en la cocina y ayudando a Hannah con las carpetas. –Os presento a Hannah

-Eh...Prue la saludo y sintió un mareo, acaba de tener una premonición al darle la mano a la chica

-¿estas bien? Dijo Chris el cual se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido

-Si, si dijo Prue miro a Chris y le hizo saber con la mirada que pasaba algo y que después tenían que hablar.

-Hemos venido a trabajar, hay un problema en el despacho y como nuestra casa esta mas cerca la he invitado y así utilizamos el ordenador de la casa.

-Vale ven y te doy el portátil que esta en mi habitación. Mientras los chicos subían Prue comenzó a explicarle la premención- Chris van a atacar a Hannah ,es una inocente

-¿¡que!?

-¿qué, quieres que se entere? Baja la voz .La van a atacar en un callejón cerca del centro comercial

-ella vive cerca, a lo mejor será cuando vuelva a casa

-Acompáñala a casa y llámame cuando vayas iré con Pam que puede orbitar. No vayas solo

-pero ¿y que hago mientras?

-que ella no se de cuenta dijo Prue, Chris la miro como si lo que acabase de decir fuera algo imposible. –Haced el trabajo y avisadme.

Los dos chicos bajaron con el ordenador, Hannah estaba explicándole a Nylon en que consistía su trabajo

-Ya estamos aquí dijo Prue sonriendo, -tenéis cena en el frigorífico si tenéis hambre

-Gracias dijo Hannah abriendo algunas carpetas

Prue cogió el abrigo y el bolso y junto a Nylon se despidió de los chicos para irse al "P3"

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Rachel bajaba las escaleras del "p3" histérica junto con Pam que trataba de calmarla,

-¿tu te crees? Le pregunto a la chica por quinta vez -¡Estaban en la casa!

-Estaban trabajando dijo Pam suspirando, no había dejado de hablar desde que habían salido de la casa del tema.

-pero, es que vamos!! No me ha presentado como su novia....sino como Rachel, esta es "Rachel"! dijo la chica poniendo cara de asco

-Vamos, a lo mejor ella sabia que eras su novia

-Claro....dijo la chica irónicamente, iba a matar a Chris cuando llegara a casa, no sabia como pero lo iba a matar. Estaba furiosa viendo como los dos chicos reían y charlaban animadamente en el salón de la casa mientras ella los observaba, como quería entrar allí y orbitar a Hannah al Sahara ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¿estaba celosa? No....o ¿si?

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la barra, estaba Eli sirviendo copas junto a Ann

-¿qué os pongo chicas? Dijo Eli poniendo dos vasos delante de ellas con hielo

-Whisky dijo Rachel muy seria

-Vale dijo Eli extrañada ante la petición de la chica

Rachel le cogió la mano a Eli –Triple

-¡Rachel! Dijo Pam asustada y parando la mano de Eli que estaba a punto de echarle el Whisky

-Eli he dicho triple dijo Rachel de nuevo pasando de los comentarios de Pam

Prue salió del almacén junto con Nylon el cual le estaba enseñando el local

-Ann, trae las cajas que hacen falta en la barra dijo Prue mientras miraba a la barra y se dirigia hacia las chicas

Nylon se fue al baño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Prue

-que bueno esta ese tío dijo Pam- esta tremendo

-Si dijo Rachel mientras bebía y le pedía a Eli otra copa- tiene a todas las chicas enamoradas

-Si es bastante mono dijo Prue ayudando a Eli en la barra

-Voy a lanzarme dijo Pam la cual necesitaba una alegría esa semana

-Ni se te ocurra dijo Prue,- no vas a hacer nada de eso

Pam se rió-Lo que deberías es tirarte al cuello de Wyatt

Prue frunció el ceño

-Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo a tu bola, la relación de Wyatt esta superada y solucionada los dos pasamos uno del otro

Pam rio levemente

-No te engañes a ti misma primita, y ya que tu no vas a aprovechar a ese pedazo de hombre déjame a mi que estoy soltera

-hablando de soltera dijo Prue que quería sacar el tema -¿cómo que has roto con Scott?

-Me ha dejado

Rachel y Prue se miraron y la luz blanca le ofreció una copa a Pam

-no dijo Pam, -íbamos demasiado rápido

-¿estas bien? Pregunto Prue preocupada

-Si,¿ no me ves? Que te deje tu novio y enterarte de quien es tu padre parecía suficiente para una semana pero estoy muy bien dijo la chica la cual ahora si acepto la copa de Rachel que se la bebió de un trago

-Borrachas dijo Prue, Pam y Rachel le sacaron la lengua y siguieron bebiendo

Una mano cogió la copa de Pam y se la bebió

-preciosa, ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado alcohol para una noche?

-Gilipollas dijo Pam intentando coger el vaso de la mano de Marx

-¿quién es este? Dijo Rachel echándole Whisky en el vaso Estaba ya bastante borracha para acordarse de el.

-Hola dijo Marx con una agradable sonrisa y cogiendo a Pam por la cintura

-¿qué haces aquí? Dijo la chica extrañada

-Venia a verte, Marx le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo el vaso en la barra

-Vamos a bailar acto seguido y sin dejar a Pam que hablara se llevo a la chica a la pista seguida por la mirada de Prue y Rachel y de algunas chicas que se habían fijado en el chico de ojos claros y en su...trasero

-¡no me llama! Rache soltó el vaso y se apoyo en la barra tapándose las manos en la cara

-Rachel deja de beber dijo Prue quitando el vaso de la barra por si Rachel intentaba seguir bebiendo

Rachel se levanto

-Estoy ferpectamente dijo la chica borracha ya que no podía articular alguna palabras - eins? Rendra que retajarse para que lo ferdone. Dijo Rachel hablando con unos chicos que estaban al lado de ella

Prue avergonzada para captar su atención le tiro un hielo

-¿qué es eso? Dijo la chica -¿una estrella fugaz? Au!! El hielo le había dado en el hombro miro a Prue la cual con cara de odio le decía que dejara a los chicos

Rachel levanto la mano

-aios dijo la chica Mientras se chocaba con la gente del local.

Prue la miro extrañada ¿Rachel borracha? Eso no se veía todos los días Pam y Marx que se habían dado cuenta que Rachel no estaba bien ya que buscaba la salida en los baños decidieron acompañarla.

Un chico moreno saco de los pensamientos a Prue

-Me encanta el "P3" dijo Nylon

-¿quieres tomar algo mas? Dijo Prue

Nylon negó con la cabeza y ella le sonrió.

Prue salió de la barra y se sentó junto a el en una de las mesas

Nylon la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarle la mano, Prue en otros momentos hubiera estado incomoda con la situación pero Nylon era diferente, abierto, amable, cariñoso...se sentía bien junto a el

-¿de verdad que no quieres nada? Insistió la chica

-Si, a ti

Prue se sonrojo y Nylon le sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en alto pero no me importa. Las mano de Nylon subió hasta su cabello y empezó a enredarlo entre sus manos

-Eres preciosa, Prue miro los ojos azules del chico, eran tan especiales sus miradas se encontraron y ninguno de los dos las esquivo. Nylon se acerco a la chica y la rodeo por la cintura con ambas manos y la beso, Prue le correspondió el beso primero con dulzura dejándose llevar por la situación tan especial y después comenzó a besarle con mas pasión.

-Eres genial dijo el chico abrazándola –desde que te vi supe que tenias que ser para mi

Nylon se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo

-Ven dijo Prue levantándose y cogiendole de la mano, estaba feliz, no sabia como explicar lo que estaba sintiendo necesitaba estar con alguien y Nylon era la persona perfecta

-¿dónde me llevas? Dijo el chico picaramente

Prue metió al chico en el almacén y se abalanzo sobre el besándole con pasión mientras Nylon la cogía por la cintura acercándose a su cuerpo cada vez mas fuerte

Nylon comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa y dejo el torso del chico desnudo, donde se podía ver los músculos y el abdomen bien formado que Prue comenzó a acariciar

Prue llevo a Nylon a un sofá que había en el almacén y los dos se tumbaron en el mientras que ella le besaba el pecho, Nylon comenzó a desnudar a la chica y rodeaba su cuerpo descubriéndolo, sus senos, su espalda, su cintura ese cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se levanto y cerro el almacén con llave, miro a Nylon un momento y los ojos de Wyatt vinieron su mente. Nylon se dio cuneta que algo no iba bien

-¿Estas bien?

Prue miro al chico y se acordó de su promesa –si todo esta bien dijo la chica con una sonrisa y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones cosa que hizo también Nylon el cual después se levanto y se acerco a al chica. Prue le bajo los bóxer y Nylon tumbo a la chica en el sofá y comenzó a besarle todas sus parte mientras acariciaba sus senos cosa que hacia gemir a Prue.

Nylon la miro los dos estaban bastante excitados y la chica deseaba terminar con lo que había comenzado, cogió las manos del chico y las coloco sobre sus caderas Nylon besos a Prue se separo y le sonrió y supo que era el momento y Prue separo sus piernas dejando que el chico la penetrara.

Prue apretaba las manos en la espalda del chico el cual hacia disfrutar a la chica , fue un momento mágico.

Los dos chicos terminaron exhaustos, Nylon comenzó a tocarle el pelo, Prue estaba cansada y parecía que se iba dormir de un momento a otro pero de repente llamaron a la puerta

-¿Prue? Necesitamos los refrescos de el almacén

La chica se levanto y le dio un beso a Nylon suavemente, estaban llamando a la puerta

-menos mal que hemos terminado a tiempo le dijo susurrándole –Ahora los llevo dijo la chica vistiéndose

-Vale dijo la chica

-¡Ha sido genial! Dijo Nylon abrazando a Prue por la espalada y cogiendola por la cintura

Prue le sonrió y Nylon la volvió a besar

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Hannah andaba despacio junto a Chris el cual estaba preocupado por el ataque del demonio, no sabia donde estaba Pam y Prue no cogía el teléfono

-No hacia falta que me acompañaras dijo Hannah

Chris le sonrió "si que hace falta" pensó –No me importa, me apetecía

La chica cambio de tema

-Estas haciendo un gran trabajo

-Gracias dijo Chris la verdad Es que Hannah le había ayudado mucho desde que entro en el periódico y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla cuando tenia que marcharse de improvisto con algún ataque de demonio sin decirle nada al respecto

-Es la verdad, eh...Chris dijo la chica

El chico se paro

-¿si?

-Rachel es tu novia verdad?

Chris la miro sorprendido

-si, dijo sin darle importancia

-¿cuando nos vio se enfado?

Chris no quería hablar sobre el comportamiento de Rachel

-No, no creo dijo Chris aunque pensaba todo lo contrario. –Ella sabe que somos compañeros

-Y amigos termino de decir Hannah

-Claro y..amigos dijo Chris sonriéndole a la chica

de repente un demonio apareció delante de la chica

-¡¡POR FIN LLEGAS!! Dijo el demonio cogiendo a la chica

-¡¡Suelta!! Chillo Chris

Chris le dio una patada a el demonio y Hannah callo al suelo, otro demonio apareció detrás de Chris

-¡¡Chris!! De repente Hannah se levanto -¡¡rayo!! Un rayo salió de su mano explotando al demonio que no le dio tiempo a atacar

Chris miro sorprendido a Hannah mientras respiraba nervioso ante el ataque

-¡¡tu!! Dijo Chris señalándola tu...¡¿eres una bruja!?

**

* * *

**

Prue se ha liado con este nuevo personaje Nylon (explicacion del nombre me vino de repente y se lo pensaba cambiar por otro mas comercial pero ya de tanto usarlo cuando escribia me daba pena quitarl jajajaja segun como me lo imagino to buenorro le pega no se porque aunque no se si existe el nombre como tal)...¿que pasara cuando Wyatt se entere? 

Rachel y Chris estan pasando por una estapa de crisis, ¿que pasara entre Pam y Marx ?(aviso en el siguiente capi hay una escena de ellos , aunque no prometo nada) y ¿os ha gustado lo de Hannah? todo no es como creeis!!

besos dejar reviews!! darle al go si eres nuevo jajajaja


	24. Entre el frío y el calor

Hola!!! feliz año nuevo!!! espero que vuestro fin de año haya sido tan bueno como el mio y vuestros reye smucho mejores que los mios....algun dia os contare una historia....bueno digamos que no he empezado el año demasiado bien que los cuatro primeros dias muy bien pero a partir del quinto este año es una mierda....y espero que los proximos dias sean mejores porque si no ....que año me espera

**Ana** la verdad que a Prue le queda ser aun mas ....sabes no??dentro de dos capis ams o menos viene lo que mas me gusta de esta pareja

**Paige**¿Sabias lo de Hannah? bueno....jajaja la verdad esque pense que Hannah no fuera bruja y que al final solo tuviera relacion con Chris y caausara problemas con Rachel pero decidi darle mas importancia. Me alegro que te guste Nylon, la verdad es que es muy pasional...dara mucho juego

Este capítulo es un poco raro lo reconozco ya que a lo mejor no le encontrais sentido a algunas cosas porque es un bastante fantastico asi que abrir vuestras mentes y leer.

Besos

Voy a intentar que el fanfic este publicado antes de febrero ya que ya mismo empieza la cuenta atras

Kris

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22**

**Entre el frío y el calor**

Hannah corrió al lado de Chris para ver si el demonio le había hecho daño. Chris estaba sorprendido nunca se había podido imaginar que Hannah fuera una bruja y no una bruja común si no que además tenia poderes protectores y bastantes fuertes ese rayo solo lo había visto utilizado en su padre

-¡eres una bruja! Chillo Chris señalándola

-Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos no? Dijo la chica intentando que Chris se calmase, tampoco era para tanto que ella fuese una bruja

-Y yo intentando protegerte y el que ha acabo casi en peligro he sido yo, gracias

eh.... ¿tu sabias que yo era un brujo? Pregunto tímidamente Chris

La chica no sabia lo que contestar, no quería que Chris se molestase pero tenia que decirle la verdad, ya la había descubierto y mejor que con su ayuda pudieran protegerse

-Si lo sabia dijo la chica casi susurrando –Conocía a tu familia y tu madre y tus tías salvaron a mi madre de un ataque

-¿por esa razón me contrataste? Pregunto el chico interesado

-No claro que no, por eso no. Te encontré por casualidad y me dijeron que eras el sobrino de Paige y lo comprendí.

Chris estaba un poco molesto

-Pero Chris de verdad eres un buen fotógrafo, no pienses que te contrate por ser hijo de quien eres. Tu merecías ese puesto. Dijo Hannah viendo que el chico no se creia sus razones.

Chris sonrió levemente

-Chris volvió a decirle Hannah una vez que ese asunto estaba solucionado, -Tengo que avisarte ahora que sabes la verdad

-¿de que?

-Vamos a mi casa, hablaremos mas tranquilamente

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam y Marx los cuales venían del "P3" y de tranquilizar a Rachel que después de un par de cafés se había marchado ,entraron en la casa. La vuelta a la mansión Halliwel no había sido demasiado divertida Pam estaba ausente y el chico no quería presionarla.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no hacia falta.

-Se que eres demasiado independiente pero a veces necesito proteger a la gente dijo el chico

Pam sonrió y se quito la chaqueta, cogió la de Marx que tenia en la mano y las colgó en el perchero de la entrada.

Los dos se sentaron en la sala de estar y Pam puso la televisión pero ni eso consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos, Marx se acerco a ella y le paso tímidamente la mano en la espalda acercándola hacia el

-¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa? Dijo el chico captando la atención de la rubia.

La chica miro la televisión no se atrevía a mirarlo

-No me pasa nada, si estoy bien dijo la chica con una media sonrisa

El chico la cogió por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle

-Se que te pasa algo, no me engañes

La chica lo miro por unos instantes, si no estuviera demasiado preocupada en otros pensamientos hubiera besado a Marx, era muy especial con ella y aunque en el colegio además de ser el mas popular tenia fama de duro, con ella nunca había sido así todo lo contrario.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica, Marx le acaricio la cara limpiándoselas y la chico lo abrazo mientras el le acariciaba el pelo

-No se si podré aguantar lo que me esta pasando dijo Pam apoyándose en el pecho del chico.-En el que mas confiaba era en Chris e incluso el me ha engañado

El chico no le dijo nada, solo dejo que la chica se tranquilizara y ella misma le contase que había ocurrido.

-Marx, se quien es mi padre

El chico la miro y Pam levanto su cabeza del pecho

-¿quién es? Pregunto Marx, -bueno...si me lo quieres decir claro.

-Es Leo dijo la chica muy seria, no le costo pronunciar el nombre pero se sentía nerviosa al decirlo

-¿Leo? Dijo el chico , -Leo.., Leo.

-Si, si Leo, Leo , mi tío bueno mi tío no dijo la chica con un tono de humor -¡Mi padre!

La chica volvió a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar –Encima Scott mi relación mas seria me ha dejado....dijo la chicallorando–se ha liado con una chica del grupo, mi vida es una mierda

-No, dijo el chico abrazándola junto a el –tu vida no es una mierda La chica se separo y se tumbo en el sofá –Eres la hija de una embrujada Pam suspiro –eres una de la mejores brujas, ayudas a mucha gente y has conseguido salvarlas y encima has tenido la suerte de conocer a tu padre.

Pam miro incrédula a Marx –Pam tienes tiempo de acércate a el y conocer la verdad

-Lo ves todo muy fácil dijo la chica , -no sabes como me siento

Marx le cogió la mano –Pam no luches contra ellos, son tu familia. El chico cambio la expresión, se notaba en su mirada tristeza –sabes? Yo no conocí a mi padre, fue atacado y murió cuando solo tenia un año, ojala lo hubiera conocido, ahora que tienes la oportunidad no la desaproveches. Seguro que Leo tiene una buena explicación. Recupera el tiempo perdido

-Necesito tiempo dijo la chica.

-Lo se y seguro que ellos también lo saben

Pam abrazo a Marx ,estaba nerviosa ante sus palabras y ante el chico, necesitaba que alguien que no fuera de su familia le aconsejase y Marx era el más indicado. Era un buen amigo y desde que llego al colegio siempre había estado con ella

Los dos chicos se miraron y Marx se acerco lentamente a los labios de Pam y la beso suavemente la chica cerro los ojos y noto la respiración acelerada del chico el cual la sujetaba fuertemente como si temiera que ella se fuera.

-Marx...dijo la chica al separarse, no se esperaba el beso del chico

-Lo...lo siento dijo el chico tímidamente , no es el momento verdad?

La chica asintió en tan poco tiempo tanto el como ella tenían mucha complicidad, y sabían lo que pensaban el uno del otro

-No quiero que estropeemos nuestra amistad, y no creo que después de lo de Scott liarme contigo fuera lo mas sensato

Marx sonrió

-Siempre seremos amigos dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente, -me voy a casa

-¿te llevo? Pregunto Pam que no quería que ese beso fuera un problema en su relación con el, y que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incómodo

-No, dijo el chico levantándose y poniéndose su chaqueta que estaba en el perchero -quiero pasear.

Pam se acerco a la puerta de la entrada que había abierto el chico

-Como quieras. Hasta mañana

Marx salió y la chica cerro la puerta tras de si pero su mirada era mucho diferente a la que tenia al entrar, expresaba ilusión

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-¡¿tienes premoniciones?! Dijo Chris chillando en la casa de Hannah

-Mas o menos dijo la chica sirviendo un poco de te.- A veces puedo ver a través de las manos de la gente su futuro y algunas imágenes de sus ataques.

-¿y ese rayo? Hannah estaba llena de sorpresas y Chris temía una nueva cada instante

-Mi padre era una luz blanca y se enamoro mi madre que era pitonisa, nunca pudieron estar juntos y mi madre murió de tristeza cuando yo solo contaba con doce años pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para enseñarme todo lo que se.

Hannah se acerco a una cómodo y saco un pequeño cofre de madera con unas inscripciones en la tapa, parecía latín pero Chris era incapaz de traducirlo

-No lo intentes dijo Hannah –solo conozco yo este idioma, se pasa de bruja a bruja cuando la otra esta a punto de morir.

-¿qué esconde ese cofre?

-El colgante romanum, este colgante es capaz de proteger tu magia, tus poderes con este colgante no te podrán ser arrebatados y además es capaz de esconderlos, es decir que con este colgante cualquier demonio es capaz de robaros el Libro de las sombras

- Debería haber conocido antes tu secreto ya que los poderes de Wyatt le han sido arrebatados y ¿Por eso has sido atacada?

-Soy atacada todas las semanas, debo estar preparada siempre y tengo una luz blanca que siempre me ayuda.

-¿por qué querías hablar conmigo? Dijo Chris ya comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación

-Vais a ser atacados por una fuerza muy poderosa,

-Como si eso fuera nuevo dijo el chico, la verdad después de todo lo vivido en esos meses se esperaba cualquier ataque.

-Es muy serio dijo la chica molesta

-Lo se dijo el cambiando la expresión, -estamos luchando con un poder que nunca se había visto, nos conoce y conoce mucha magia tanto blanca como negra.

-Lo se, dame la mano dijo la chica señalando con su dedo la línea de la vida cerro los ojos y le soltó la mano a Chris

-¿qué te pasa? Dijo el chico asustado

-es...es...¡es el! Lo he visto al que os ataca ¡he visto su imagen!

-¿¡quien es!? ¡dímelo! Dijo Chris cogiendo a la chica la cual no podía ni respirar

-no se quien es

-Espera orbitemos a la casa, a lo mejor sale en el Libro de las Sombras se supone que las Embrujadas lo conocían o por lo menos el las conocía a ellas.

Hannah guardo el cofre en la cómoda de nuevo

-¿estará seguro ahí? Dijo Chris extrañado

-Si, esta guardado junto a hierbas protectoras y cristales mágicos, aun ningún demonio ha conseguido cogerlo

Hannah cogió la mano de el chico y al instante orbitaron en el ático de la casa.

Hannah se acerco al libro

-¿Puedo?

Chris asintió y la acompaño, Hannah comenzó a pasar hojas pero ninguno de los demonios era el.

Pam interrumpió el silencio de la habitación

-Hola dijo extrañada viendo como Hanah bajo la mirada de Chris pasaba hojas –Había escuchado voces, creía que no había nadie en la casa.

-Eh...hemos venido orbitando

-¿orbitando? Dijo Pam que no entendía como Chris podía utilizar sus poderes delante de Hannah y como esta utilizaba el Libro sin ningún impedimento

-¿estas loco Chris?

-Pam no es lo que te imaginas, Hannah es una bruja y la guardiana de un colgante muy importante además que puede ver el futuro y vio la imagen de nuestro demonio

-Espera, espera eso había sido demasiada información para la pequeña de la casa.

-Es una larga historia Pam, hoy hemos sido atacados , bueno buscaban a Hannah y su colgante creemos que intentaran robar el Libro. ¿Lo encuentras Hannah?

-No que va, no esta. Supongo que vuestras madres nunca lucharon contra el.

-Pues entonces....dijo Pam como invitando a la chica educadamente que se fuera

Hannah miro a Chris

-será mejor que me vaya es tarde.

-Te llevo

Chris orbito a Hannah y volvió al instante

Pam aun seguía en el ático a punto de bajar

-Podrías haber sido mas educada no?

-Lo he sido, lo que pasa que un invitado debe saber cuando molesta

-Gracias a ella hoy estoy vivo

-oh! Eso te pasa por ir solo.

-Eso me pasa porque mi hermana y mi prima no están cuando las necesito

Pam se quedo mirándole por unos instantes y reacciono

-No me llames "hermana"

Chris cambio el semblante

-Mira Chris dijo Pam, no se como no te das cuenta, esa tía intenta ligar contigo, se nota solo como te mira ¿de verdad que no te has fijado?

-¡no digas tonterías!

-Bueno que sepas que Rachel lo esta pasando mal

-yo no estoy haciendo nada malo para que ella lo pase mal, solo hago mi trabajo y ya esta ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Es una amiga y mi jefa

-A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Me voy a dormir estoy cansada.

-Espera dijo Chris Pam se volvió ¿te ha molestado que te llama " hermana"?

-Chris no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana sabes?

-¿no piensas hacer nada? Le pregunto el chico intentando que Pam por fin hablase sobre el tema con alguno de la familia.

-No me agobies, ya es demasiado duro para mi descubrirlo por otra persona, para tener que enfrentarme a esto yo sola. No estoy preparada, ni quiero hacerlo ni puedo hacerlo

-No estas sola para afrontarlo, nos tienes a todos. Chris se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente. –desde que te enterasteis siempre he querido hacer esto, abrazarte no como tu primo si no como tu hermano

Pam sonrió y por primera vez se sintió a gusto con esa palabra la verdad que su conversación con Marx le había ayudado mucho.

-Chris ,dime que siempre estarás conmigo

-siempre estaré contigo

-Prométemelo dijo la chica sonriéndole

-Te lo prometo pequeña Pam, mi pequeña hermanita Pam

La chica sonrió

-Que mal suena, eres mas cursi....dijo la chica riéndose Chris puso una cara de enfado de broma –sabes? Siempre te considere como mi hermano y mira es verdad!

Chris rió, la verdad es que conocieran la verdad no iba a cambiar mucho mas la relación ya que era muy estrecha entre ambos.

-Me siento muy orgulloso de que seas mi hermana dijo Chris dándole un beso

La chica le sonrió y se separo de el

-Estoy cansada, buenas noches

-buenas noches, ¡Pam! Dijo antes de que la chica se marchase

-¿si?

-si necesitas hablar me tienes para lo que quieras.

-Gracias la chica sonrió y bajo hacia su cuarto ante la mirada cariñosa de su hermano Chris.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Prue estaba en su cama , una mano acariciaba su pelo y el olor del agradable café la despertó

-Buenos días, el chico se levanto y dejo sobre una mesa una bandeja con dos tazas de café un plato con fruta , zumo y unas tostadas- como no sabia lo que te gusta he traído de todo.

La chica le sonrió y se puso una camiseta que estaba en el suelo después cogió un cepillo y se hizo una coleta.

Nylon se acerco y le dio un profundo beso que la chica recibió con agrado

-¿no tomas nada? Dijo el chico acercándole una taza de café

-Si gracias , ¿te ha visto alguien? Dijo Prue preocupada porque los chicos y sobre todo Wyatt se diera cuenta de la presencia del chico

-Pues no, aun no se ha levantado nadie ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer? Dijo Nylon cogiendo a Prue por detrás y dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-no....dijo ella divertida

-Voy a preparar el baño y vamos a ducharnos juntos

Prue comenzó a reírse

-No hace falta la chica soltó la taza y comenzó a tirarle cojines a Nylon el cual paraba al instante y se lanzo sobre ella cayendo los dos en la cama

Nylon la observo por un momento

-Esta noche ha sido magnifica, creía que no iba a aguantar tu ritmo....sobre todo en la cama no se como tus primos no se han despertado

Prue rió

-tienen un sueño muy profundo

-Si quieres podemos repetirlo ahora Nylon comenzó a besarle el cuello y la chica recupero la noción del tiempo

-¡No!

Nylon se asusto

-Quiero decir...es tarde dijo mirando el reloj, Nylon afirmo

-En cinco minutos te quiero en el baño dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia allí

Prue sonrió y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, estaba loca se había acostado con Nylon y..y...estaba enamorada de Wyatt pero no, tenia que vivir la vida sin Wyatt por lo menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo el vivir la vida sin ella

La puerta se abrió y un despeinado Wyatt entro con dos tazas de café

-¿estas despierta? Dijo el chico que no había entrado aun

-Si entra dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y ayudando a Wyatt con las tazas

Wyatt miro la mesa y vio la bandeja

-No sabia que estabas desayunando. Te traía un café dijo Wyatt bebiendo de su taza

-No pasa nada, gracias. Me lo tomare necesito café estoy muy cansada

-¿y eso?

Prue se sobresalto

-Pues....nada dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema –solo que el "P3" cerro tarde. ¿querías algo? Dijo extrañada de que Wyatt estuviera a esas horas en su habitación

-estoy un poco estresado dijo el chico cogiendo una tostada de la bandeja ¿puedo?

-si, si dijo Prue . No te preocupes, si es por Pam lo acabara aceptando ahora que tu y Leo por fin habéis mas o menos perdonado vuestras diferencias y si es por los poderes recuerda que eres el brujo mas poderoso

Wyatt la miro y se termino de tomar la tostada y nego con la cabeza

-Prue no es eso, siento nuestra discusión , te quiero muchísimo y eres la ultima persona que me gustaría que se enfada conmigo

-Lo se dijo la chica no me debería meter en tus asuntos con Sam, espero que seas muy feliz con tu hija

-Prue....¿entonces me perdonas?

La verdad que Prue estaba de bastante buen humor y seguía molesta con Wyatt pero debían llevarse bien y ella lo estaba superando. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-Eres la única que me comprende dijo el chico

Nylon salió del baño envuelto en una toalla

-¿qué hacéis? Dijo mirando extrañado a la pareja.

-¿qué hace Nylon aquí? Pregunto Wyatt mirando a Prue y buscando una respuesta inmediata de ver a su entrenador casi desnudo en la habitación de la buena de Prue la cual no hacia nada fuera de lo normal

-es una larga historia dijo la chica sin darle importancia

-Ya comprendo, Wyatt se fue hacia la puerta

-Wyatt, espera dijo Prue pero solo recibió como respuesta un gran portazo de Wyatt

¿era su imaginación o Wyatt estaba un poco celoso?

Nylon miro a Prue y esta le dio un beso y fue a ducharse para irse mas trade al "P3"

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Chris se levanto bastante temprano, se había duchado y estaba ordenando su habitación sin dejar de pensar en Rachel, no había podido hablar con ella y según Pam Rachel estaba bastante enfadada. ¿Pero que podía hacer el? El no tenia la culpa, no hacia nada y ella no iba a asumir su error sabia que Rachel era demasiado orgullosa. Cuando algo le empezaba a ir muy bien siempre había algo o alguien que lo fastidiaba.

Solo podía hacer una sola cosa hablar con ella y por lo menos decirle que entre Hannah y el no había nada ni nuca lo habría porque el estaba enamorado de ella ¿enamorado? Si, si estaba enamorado de ella un solo beso de los labios de la chica hacia que su cuerpo flotase. Chris enamorado, comprendió lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar Wyatt cuando dejo marchar a la mujer de sus sueños, aunque fue raro que Wyatt no luchase por el amor de Rachel ¿por qué?

-Rachel, Rachel El chico llamo a su novia la cual en unos segundos estaba en la habitación con bastante mala cara

-Hola dijo la chica sin mirarle

-Hola dijo el chico acercándose a ella -¿podemos hablar?

-¿sobre que? Dijo la chica , la verdad que no creía que fuera el mejor momento para hablar sobre ellos.

-sobre el apareamiento de la tortuga africana dijo Chris irónico

Rachel se molesto

-Venga Rachel sobre que voy a querer hablar, sobre nosotros

-No quiero discutir dijo la chica, - no creo que sea el mejor momento

-No tenemos porque discutir dijo el chico sentándose en la cama que aun Chris no la había hecho -¿me puedes decir que te pasa? Le pregunto Chris

-A mi nada dijo Rachel intentando no darle importancia a sus pensamientos ¿ y a ti?

El chico levanto sus hombros

-A mi me pasa lo que te pase a ti, entonces si no te pasa nada no entiendo tus celos por Hannah

Rachel rio irónica

-¿¡que celos!? Yo no estoy celosa y menos por esa periodista.....tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar

Chris la miro dudoso

-Entonces si no te pasa nada no tienes porque estar enfadadoa conmigo ni con ella no?

Rachel lo miro recelosa

-pues.....no estoy enfadada solo que....Rachel se sentó junto a Chris

-¿solo que? Chris estaba deseoso de que la chica le abriera su corazón

-Chris tengo miedo de que me dejes solo eso. Este mundo es muy complicado y ella es periodista es un nuevo mundo mas normal y quieres compartir mas tiempo con ella y tu trabajo y para mi no tienes tiempo entre demonios y problemas familiares

-¿solo eso? Pregunto Chris cogiendole la mano

-¿te parece poco? Pregunto Rachel extrañada

Chris rió levemente

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para nadie, solo quiero llegar hasta le final de este asunto y bueno Hannah es solo una amiga y no te preocupes porque me harte de este mundo ella es una bruja , Rachel le miro sorprendida – si algún día no estuviera contigo no podría estar con nadie así que intentare prestarte mas atención pero no dudes de mi

-No dudo de ti...dijo la chica un poco cohibida . Chris me llaman parece algo importante

-Hablamos luego dijo el chico la chico orbito y Chris un poco mas tranquilo siguió recogiendo su cuarto y bajo a desayunar

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Wyatt estaba ante el periódico y una carpeta tomándose una taza de café, aunque solo tomaba café por una extraña razón no podía concentrarse solo sus pensamientos recordaban la imagen de Prue junto a Nylon hace unos minutos, Sam la cual aun no se le notaba mucho la tripa bajo las escaleras buscando al chico

-Wyatt el chico la miro -¿podemos hablar? Wyatt asintió y la chica se sentó

-solo quería pedirte perdón , se que me dejaste el otro día las cosas claras y que no querías que me metiese en tu vida ni que pusiese la vida de nadie de tu familia en peligro pero....

Wyatt ni la miraba , es verdad que el no pensaba hacer nada pero no podía dejar de pensar que por la chica estuvieran a punto de morir y que perdió los poderes, no podría perdonarla así como así

-No me sirven tus disculpas Sam, ya me las pediste el otro día y no las acepte ahora tampoco.

La chica comenzó a llorar

-¿qué quieres que hiciese? Tuve que aguantarlo, no me dejaba en paz, el me tenia entre la espada y la pared ¿no lo comprendes?

-¡¡podrías haberme pedido ayuda!! Dijo el chico el cual no sabia porque pero estaba mas furioso con el mismo que por la propia Sam. –Sam no es el mejor momento, deja las cosas como están , me ocupare de ti y de mi hija pero....no me pidas mas. No hagas nada

La chica aun llorando se levanto y se fue dejando al chico el cual se echo hacia atrás en el sofá

"¿qué me esta pasando?" Estaba confuso, no sabia porque la imagen de Nylon le estaba afectando, Prue no era nada de él, él se lo dejo claro, no podían estar juntos , eran primos y los ancianos no lo iban a comprender ¿pero esa era todo por lo que no podían estar juntos? El chico tiro el periódico. "deja de pensar, vamos es Prue, déjala ser feliz, se lo merece. Pero no quiero, no quiero que este con el, con Nylon no. Pero ¿por qué?"

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam entro en la habitación de Prue, Wyatt estuvo entrenando con Nylon esa mañana y después se marcho a trabajar al igual que Chris. Nylon estuvo un rato con Prue pero le llamaron los ancianos para que les pusiera al corriente de los avances del brujo.

-Prue ¿se puede?

La chica se estaba vistiendo

-Pasa

-No deberías irte al "P3" hoy traen las bebidas

-Ya lo se, he llamado a Ana para que vaya ella y Eli, yo iré mas tarde y así abro el local

- Pues si, si eso te acompaño. Oye ¿me dejas el jersey azul? No comprendo esta temperatura hace nada hacia calor y ahora frío . El tiempo esta loco

Prue cogió un jersey azul del armario que se lo dio a Pam y otro blanco que se lo puso ella.

Pam miro la habitación de Prue y vio la ropa de Nylon sobre la cama

-¿ha dormido Nylon aquí? Dijo la chica poniéndose el jersey.

-Pues....Prue estaba un poco cortada , -bueno si ha dormido aquí

-¿te has acostado con el? Pregunto Pam sin rodeos Prue se puso colorada

-Si

Pam salto sobre su prima

-¡¡que fuerte!! ¡no me has dicho nada! ¡¡esta buenísimo!! Por esa razón no has ido al "P3" no? Claro estarás muy cansada, pobrecita....dijo Pam picaramente Prue comenzó a reírse ante los comentarios de su prima

-Te quieres callar se va a enterar toda la casa

Pam se quedo un momento pensando

-espera ¿y que pasa con Wyatt?

Prue no entendió la pregunta o no quiso entenderla

-¿qué tiene que ver Wyatt?

-¿ya no te gusta? Pam se dio cuenta que antes sus preguntas Prue se puso aun mas nerviosa

-Entre Wyatt y yo no hay nada y si alguna vez hubiera ocurrido algo no volverá a suceder

Pam la miro incrédula

-¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-Pam, solo me he acostado con Nylon, eso no significa que me vaya a casar con el.

Pam no reconocía a Prue, Prue no se acostaba con nadie que no fuera a ser el futuro padre de sus hijos, no hacia nada sin meditarlo y estaba segura que Prue nunca olvidaría a Wyatt.

-si crees que es lo correcto.....Pam la verdad no sabia que decirle.

Prue la miro y sin preguntarle nada la abrazo

-¡No me gusta! Dijo Prue abrazándose a su prima

-¿quién? Pam no entendía nada

Prue la miro

-Nylon, no me gusta, no lo quiero.....reconozco que esta muy bueno Pam sonrió –pero lo hice sin pensar. Estoy harta de guardarme mis sentimientos de decirle que le quiero Prue comenzó a llorar y Pam la abrazo –que por culpa del embarazo de Sam el no pueda hacer nada y yo tampoco que le ha destrozado la vida y ella siga viviendo aquí como si nada ,estoy harta....harta ¡¡harta de callarme!! Prue no paraba de llorar hacia tiempo que necesitaba desahogarse y decir lo que sentía. Ella siempre aceptaba todo sin decir nada –Lo tuve, Pam lo tuve junto a mi y lo perdí. Su prima no sabia que decirle

Pam la miro y se quedo sorprendida

-Prue.... Pam sintió que sus manos se congelaban y todo su cuerpo tiritaba

-¿qué pasa?

-Las lágrimas , Prue ¡tus lágrimas se han congelado!

Prue se toco la cara, noto como sus lágrimas estaban en sus mejillas sin moverse se miro ante el espejo

Pam cogió dos mantas y se tapo dándole la otra a su prima

-Estoy muerta de frío, no es normal este frío en esta época del año

-¿crees que esto es un ataque? Pregunto Prue quitándose las lágrimas congeladas

-Si no es eso, no creo que el hombre del tiempo tenga ninguna respuesta dijo Pam abrigándose

-¿y los demás?

-Se han ido, incluso Sam, la vi marcharse esta mañana después de que se fuera Wyatt

Prue asintió y se tapo con la manta.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En el Inframundo la vidente observaba todo

-¿crees que este ataque acabara con ellos? Pregunto

-Si, necesito acabar con algunos de los brujos para que Wyatt este solo y poderlo manejar.

-Pero, dijo la vidente, con los poderes del brujo tu mismo podrías hacer ese trabajo

-Aun no los domino. Es como si quisieran salir de mi cuerpo ¡no me deja utilizarlos! Chillo furioso.

-¡¡venid!!

Cuatro individuos aparecieron ante el hombre misterioso, dos mujeres y dos hombres pero eran diferentes a unos humanos corrientes.

-¡que quieres! Chillo Winter, llevaba en la mano un tridente y vestía completamente de blanco con una túnica ,su tez era tan blanca como la nieve al igual que su pelo con unos ojos grandes. Era de las Estaciones el que mas poder tenia

-Respétalo dijo la vidente el hombre la paro antes de que siguiera discutiendo con Winter

-Mi señor...dijo la vidente -pueden engañarnos

-¡Vete! Le chillo el hombre enmascarado, la vidente desaparecio ante la furia de este –Winter acércate ¿cómo va el ataque?

Winter no se acerco –Espero que tengas razón. Hemos confiado en ti

El hombre lo miro desafiante sabia que las estaciones tenían mucho poder pero no quería dejarse dominar, el tenia los poderes de Wyatt y era el que los había liberado, era una de sus ultimas oportunidades.

-Hemos hecho un trato no? Dijo el hombre enmascarado.-Solo tenéis que acabar con ellos y yo dejare en paz el mundo de la fantasía.

Spring se acerco era una chica joven con un vestido hecho por hojas y flores que le llegaba hasta los pies y una gran melena de color oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba una rama de manzano con flores.

-Winter dijo Spring- no creo que atacar a los brujos sea una buena idea

Winter la miro

-¡Calla, no es el momento!

-No le hables así dijo Summer el cual tenia el torso descubierto , su pelo era rubio y sus ojos claros, llevaba una especie de arpón con un gran sol

-¿tienes algún problema? Dijo Winter enfadado –Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez Summer

Autumn se acerco era la otra chica con un vestido corto hecho con hojas secas y llevaba una vara con hojas marrones , amarillas y rojas , llevaba un recogido decorado con pequeñas hojas iguales a la de la vara, su pelo era castaño con unos ojos expresivos de color marrón.

-¡Estaros quietos! dijo la chica que con su vara separo a Winter de Summer.

El hombre enmascarado se levanto

-Dejad vuestras diferencias a parte. Ya tenderéis tiempo de discutir, yo os he liberado y ahora tendréis que acatar mis ordenes. Solo tenéis que matar a los brujos, sobre todo al mas joven de los hombres , Chris. No matéis a Wyatt ni le hagáis ningún daño si no sabréis lo que significa el dolor.

-¿qué ganas tu con la muerte de ellos? Dijo Spring

-Buena pregunta dijo el hombre,-además de bella inteligente Spring sonrió –Gano solo eso, gano. Podré conseguir una vida tranquila donde he conseguido todo lo que me he propuesto. Mientras ellos sigan vivos habrá dolor en el mundo de la fantasía

Summer lo miro sereno y desafiante, su mirada ardía como el más puro fuego

-¿y porque no te matamos a ti? Mientras uno de los dos muera ¿qué más da el que sea?

- No eres tan calculador como Winter pero esa pureza no te salvara a veces hay que ser frio y prudente. Atunm ¿no es hora que ataques? dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la estación.

-No pienso acatar tus ordenes dijo la chica

Winter la miro

-Vete, es la hora de que comiences Winter le dio un pequeño golpe con el tridente y la muchacha se fue envuelta en un aire seco

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-Toma Prue, algo caliente te sentara bien.

-Gracias

-¿estas mejor? Pregunto Pam preocupada

-Si creo que si.

-No lo digo por el frío....

-Ahora no, dijo la Prue tomándose una sopa bastante caliente.

Un gran ruido le hizo levantarse

-¿qué es ese ruido? Pregunto Pam acercándose a la ventana

-Esta lloviendo....dijo Prue

- mejor dicho diluviando dijo Pam asustada

-y....¿ese aire? ¡dios mio! Dijo Prue asustada...está arrancando algunos árboles del jardín y ramas.Creo que deberíamos llamar a los chicos

Pero antes de que lo intentasen Chris acompañado de Hannah y Wyatt orbito en la sala de estar, estaban bastante preocupados por los cambios de temperatura y de tiempo tan extraños

-¿estáis bien? Pregunto Chris mirando a las chicas

-Si, dijo Pam congeladas pero bien, pensábamos llamaros ahora

-Pensamos que es un ataque dijo Prue

-Y nosotros dijo Wyatt –por eso hemos venido, Chris ha venido a buscarme porque estos cambios de clima están causantes problemas en la ciudad, la gente se esta quedando congelada por la calle los hospitales se están saturando....

- Hemos recibido muchas noticias dijo Hannah

Chris cogió algunos abrigos del recibidor

-Tomad dijo dándole uno a su hermano y a Hannah

-Subamos al ático dijo Wyatt –quiero ver el Libro, esto tiene que ser obra de algún demonio.

Prue orbito con Pam y Chris orbito a los demás al ático

-¿cuál puede ser el problema? Dijo la pequeña de las Halliwel

-Tiene que ser algún ser que sea capaz de los cambios climáticos

-O seres dijo Prue junto a Wyatt mirando el Libros-Las estaciones

-¿qué? Dijo Chris

-¿las estaciones existen? Pregunto Hannah

-Acercaros dijo Prue –Las estaciones son las únicas que deciden cuando el clima puede cambiar. Pertenecen al mundo de la fantasía pero una vez que salen de este pueden utilizar su poder causando catástrofes y luchar entre ellas.

-Tiene sentido dijo Chris acercándose al Libro

-Sigo dijo Prue- Madre Tierra las cuida y protege, solo ella es capaz de que su poder sea controlado.

-¿no dice nada mas? Pregunto Pam quitándole el Libro a su prima -¿ni un hechizo?

-No dice nada dijo Prue –solo como podemos encontrar a Madre Tierra quitándose el jersey y viendo que los demás hacían lo mismo

-Hace calor no? Dijo Wyatt dejando el abrigos encima de un sofá

-Uff ¡ dijo Pam haciéndose aire con un papel –demasiado , ¿estarán atacando de nuevo?

-Si, tiene que ser eso dijo Wyatt.- Debemos buscar a Madre Tierra, es la única capaz de acabar con ellas.

A Hannah se le callo el abrigo el cual era de Sam y Prue al cogerlo tuvo una premención

-Prue.....dijo Chris acercándose a la chica-¿estas bien?

-Las Estaciones, ¡van a atacar a Sam!

* * *

Bueno la verdad que cuando escribi estos capitulos no me quede muy contenta....esto de que las Estaciones tuvieran forma humana no me lo imaginaba y la verdad que no me gustaba aunque he intentado que quede lo mejor posible.Espero que os haya gustado

besos


	25. Madre Tierra

Hola!!! ya esta aqui el capítulo 23

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, ya mismo empieza la cuenta atras y lo que mas me gusto escribir de toda la historia porque fue un momento de isnpiracion y creo que me quedo bien...aunque eso lo teneis que decir vosotros

Bueno esta es la seguna parte de el ataque de las estaciones, sigue la misma linea y espero que os guste

Paige-Gracias por el reviews, espero que sigas leyendo y ya me contaras en el siguiente capitulo. Si el Fanfic ya mismo llegara a su fin, esta termiando y escrito entero solo queda publicarlo. Bueno em alegro que hayas acertado lo de Hannah , pero lo de Marx y Nylon no lo tengo yo tan claro eh?? no creo que le hago tanto sufrir a las chicas jajaja ademas ten en cuneta que Nylon es medio luz blanca y Marx .....bueno es brujo pero es muy bueno con Pam....no te digo nada mas. Leere lo que publiques encantada, si leo algunos fanfic y me encantara leer el tuyo. Besos

Besos a las demas a lur, a ana.....que se que leen, gracias

el viernes que viene empiezan mis capitulos favoritos ....

Kristina

* * *

****

**Capítulo 23**

**Madre tierra**

Wyatt estaba nervioso

-¿Sam? Pero...¿no está en casa?

-No, dijo Pam -salió después de que os fuerais vosotros.

-¡esta loca! No deja de meternos en líos. Iré yo solo, no quiero que ninguno de vosotros os pongáis en peligro por ella

-¿estas loco? Vamos Wyatt tu solo no puedes enfrentarte dijo Chris intentando que su hermano entrara en razón

-Intentare recordar donde estaba ella. Dame el abrigo Hannah, el ataque es....en la calle contigua a la heladería del centro, no hay nadie, esta la calle desierta

-Iré yo Wyatt

-¿Otra vez? Vamos Chris tengo a Escalibur es hora de que la utilice.

-Esta bien pero vosotras tres buscar a Madre Tiera , no quiero dejar a Hannah sola. Buscar toda la información posible para poder acabar con las estaciones. Cada vez hace más calor dijo el chico.

-Como sigas quitándote mas ropa Chris, te vas a quedar desnudo

Chris la miro irónico

-Chirs , Winter va a atacar a Sam, id abrigados dijo la chica acercándole los abrigos de nuevo a sus primos.

-Tened cuidado dijo Hannah preocupada.

-No te preocupes dijo Chris con una leve sonrisa

-Chris deberíamos llamar a Rachel no? Pregunto Pam mirando al chico

-Eh....si , claro, claro. Debe informar de todo.

-¿le digo algo de tu parte? Pregunto Pam, Chris le hizo una seña para que se callase y cogió a Wyatt, al instante orbitaron

Los dos chicos estaban en la calle desierta donde ya se notaba el frió . La tiendas estaban cerradas ya que nadie entendía esos cambios de temperatura tan tremendos causando accidentes y graves problemas.

-¿Ves algo? Pregunto Chris andando despacio por la calle.

-No, ¿seguro que es aquí?

-Si, además ya se nota que hace mas frío

-si...dijo Wyatt abrochándose el abrigo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos oye Chris....

-¿si? Dijo su hermano sin dejar de mirar alrededor

-¿tu ves a Nylon guapo?

Chris le miro extrañado

-pues...dijo este pensando ¿no querrás ligar con el?

-¡No! Es que bueno....solo es una pregunta

-¿pero cual es el problema?

-Prue se ha liado con el

-Ah...dijo Chris aun más extrañado. Después se paro en seco. -¿no estarás celoso?

Wyatt lo miro

-No, ¿porqué iba a estar celoso?

Chris levanto los hombros sin entender nada.

-Bueno no creo que haya ningún problema Wyatt, si Prue ha encontrado a alguien deberías dejarla en paz. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal y lo sabes. Ha llorado mucho y últimamente con el embarazo de Sam aun mas.

-Lo se, dijo el chico bastante serio- Sam esta embarazada y no puedo hacer nada.

-Entonces déjala que sea feliz dijo Chris poniendo su mano en el hombro de Wyatt

-Chris es que yo...Wyatt lo miro pero no pudo seguir hablando

-¿qué hacéis aquí? Sam estaba entrando en la calle iba muy poco abrigada y su cara y manos estaban moradas del frío

Wyatt se quito su abrigo y se lo puso a la chica.

-Sam menos mal dijo Chris acercándose a ella-¿estas bien?

-Sam , dijo Wyatt –Siempre metiéndote en líos ¿por qué has salido de casa?

-Bueno yo...tenia que hacer algunas compras...no se

-¡por tu culpa ahora vamos a se atacados!

-Venga Wyatt, déjala, ahora no es el momento dijo Chris tranquilizando a su hermano.

Una ráfaga de aire frío comenzó a soplar en la calle

-¡¡está cerca!! Chillo Wyatt -¡Escalibur!

Winter apareció delante de los chicos y lanzo un rayo frío a Chris que casi le dio

-¡ahhh! ¡Sam ten cuidado!

-¿estáis bien? Pregunto Wyatt

-si, si dijo la chica abrazada a Chris.

-solo esperaba a la chica dijo Winter pero no importa , no podréis hacer nada contra mi.

-¡Frío! Un rayo frío que podía congelar fue lanzado a Chris y Sam

Wyatt corrió junto a su hermano y la chica para protegerlos parando el rayo con la espada

-¡Vamos! Dijo Wyatt ¿solo sabes hacer esto? Dijo desafiando a la estación

-Puedo congelarte dijo Winter, el cual empezó a lanzar rayos con su mano mientras Chris intentaba paralizarlos y Wyatt los paraba con la espada

-No esta mal para unos humanos como vosotros

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-¿se enfado? Pregunto Rachel a Prue

-No lo se dijo Prue la cual estaba contando a las chicas el momento que Wyatt se dio cuenta que Nylon había pasado la noche en la casa.

-A lo mejor esta celoso apuntó Pam picaramente

-No, ¿tu crees que Wyatt va a estar celoso? Prue había descartado esa posible respuesta aunque ella misma lo había pensado.-Además Wyatt....dijo Prue la cual no quería terminar la frase

-¿Wyatt que? Pregunto Pam intentando saber lo que pasaba

-Pues bueno, dijo Prue un poco cohibida , -el esta enamorado de Rachel dijo mirando a la chica la cual suspiro

-A mi no me metas. No creo que Wyatt este enamorado de mi, además Wyatt ha cambiado mucho, el hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarme en cambio me dejo ser feliz con Chris, esta mas dulce diría yo

-Wyatt siempre ha sido así dijo Prue, -Lo ha pasado muy mal desde que se fue de casa. Bueno ....dijo la chica pensando y cambiando de tema -¿hemos hecho lo correcto dejando que Hannah se marchase?

-¿y que quieres que hagamos? Ella se quiso ir aunque Chris le dijo que se quedase , además Hannah me cae mal....es muy...no se...demasiado "simpática" con Chris dijo Pam matizando ese término

-No eches mas leña al fuego Pam dijo Prue regañado a la pequeña.

Rachel las miro

-Chris el libre de hacer lo que quiera

-Mira Rachel yo soy tu....y la dejo sin pelos dijo Pam con cara de furia

-que violenta...dijo Prue sin entender a su prima.

-Lo que pase entre Chris y yo es cosa nuestra dijo Rachel, pero desde que empezó a trabajar con Hannah no me hace caso, no estoy celosa pero siento que no esta conmigo como antes

-Rachel, dijo Pam intentado animar a la chica –Chris te quiere, esta enamorado de ti lo se nunca lo he visto tan feliz.

-¡¡ALTO!!

Delante de las tres chicas había una gran puerta que conducía al mundo de la fantasía en un bosque , allí dentro estaba Madre Tierra cuidando a todo el mundo de ilusión.

-Un enano dijo Prue extrañada de ese tipo de guardián

-Calla humana dijo el enano molesto- soy un hombre bajito no un enano de esos....

Al lado de el había otro enano con el cabello pelirrojo

-Vamos Willians decía el enano intentando hacerle entrar en razón, -somos enanos que custodian el portal de la fantasía.

-Yo no soy un enano Ron dijo este muy enfadado

Las chicas miraban divertidas la escena de los enanos

-Señoritas ¿qué desean? Dijo el enano pelirrojo mucho más amable que el otro

-Ah...dijo Prue- hola Ron no? Pues ...somos las hijas de las Embrujadas y necesitamos ver a la Madre Tierra

-Es urgente matizo Pam

Willians el primer enano rió muy fuerte asustando a las chicas

-INSOLENTES, la Madre Tierra no puede ser molestada por humanas como vosotras dijo despectivamente

-Será el enano ca...Pam no pudo seguir hablando porque Rachel le tapo la boca

-Calla dijo Rachel la cual empezó a hablar con los enanos –Willians eh...me llamo Rachel y soy una luz blanca. Hay un grave problema en nuestro mundo y la Madre Tierra es la única que puede salvarnos

El enano la miro de arriba abajo

-Dejarle una nota y si tiene tiempo os llamara

Pam se quito la mano de Rachel de su boca y empezó a insultar al enano

-¡enano de mierda! ¡déjanos pasar o...!

-¿o que? Dijo el enano casi si inmutarse

Ron el segundo enano mucho mas amable se dirigió a Willians

-Vamos....míralas si son buenas...déjalas pasar además son muy guapas dijo guiñándole el ojo

Las tres chicas sonrieron complacidas a Ron

-Calla Ron, tu solo te fijas en las chicas , haz tu trabajo

-Por lo menos podríamos darle una oportunidad y descubrir si son brujas

-¿qué tal si le ponemos una prueba?

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas

-Esta bien dijo Willians De repente en sus manos aparecieron tres folios y tres plumas las chicas miraron sorprendidas a los enanos

-Tomad dijo Willians repartiendo los folios y las plumas tenéis diez minutos

-Esto es una tontería dijo Pam

-¿queréis entrar o no? Dijo el enano con cara de odio

-Esta bien.... dijo Pam resignada

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Mientras Wyatt seguía luchando con Winter

-Nieve

Wyatt corría de un lado a otro intentando que no atacase a Chris ni a Sam. Winter era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Chris corrió al lado de su hermano e intento paralizarlo de nuevo

Winter rió

-¿crees que soy algo que puedes paralizar? Soy mas que eso, mucho mas. Empezó a lanzarle rayos a los chicos , uno de estos reboto en la espada y le dio a Winter en el brazo . Wyatt sonrió complacido

-Nos volveremos a ver.dijo enfadado la estación.

-¿Sam estas bien? Pregunta Wyatt preocupado

-Si, estoy bien

-Deberíamos irnos Wyatt, además tienes que estar congelado de frío.

-Estoy bien dijo el chico haciendo desaparecer la espada.

-Volvamos a casa a lo mejor las chicas han llegado ya con una solución

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam miraba por encima del hombro el examen de su prima

-No te fijes Pam , además esto deberías saberlo ya.

-si me lo se, lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo dijo Pam intentando recordar los ingredientes de una poción

-¡Tiempo! dijo Willians recogiendo los exámenes con un reloj de arena en la mano. El enano miro las respuestas y con cara de desaprobación dijo –Suspensas

-¿¡como!? Dijo Prue sin entender nada. –Eso es imposible si por lo menos tengo un nueve en el examen

-Y yo dijo Rachel, -me sabia todas las preguntas

-y yo...dijo Rachel asustada –yo por lo menos un cinco...

Prue la miro disgustada

-Pam....

-Bueno por lo menos he aprobado no?

Ron cogió los exámenes , -Vamos Willians los exámenes tampoco están tan mal

-Siempre igual Ron, dejas pasar a todo el mundo. ¡Pasar! Dijo el enano resignado

Las puertas del portal se abrieron dejando ver el mundo de la fantasía en su interior

-¡bien! Gracias dijo pasando Rachel

Prue antes de pasar miro a Willians

-sabes? Eres mas alto que un enano normal

-Lo se dijo el enano orgulloso

-Venga chicas rápido pasar antes de que se arrepienta dijo Ron despidiéndose de las chicas con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas no tardaron en encontrar a Madre Tierra, en una gran árbol encontraron una puerta la cual estaba abierta y salía una luz dorada de ella.

Las chicas entraron

Una mujer con unas pequeñas gafas de vista y una túnica con muchos colores miraba un árbol que estaba plantado dentro de lo que era su casa.

-Por fin habéis llegado dijo la mujer sonriendo a la chica.

-¿usted es madre tierra? Pregunto Pam

-Si dijo la mujer orgullosa.- Vosotras sois Pam, Prue y Rachel no?

Las chicas asintieron sin explicarse como la mujer conocía sus nombres.

-Necesitamos su ayuda dijo Rachel

-Lo se dijo madre tierra –Las estaciones han sido convencidas por un mal muy poderoso. Mirad el Sauce dijo la mujer bastante afligida . El árbol que estaba en el centro de la habitación cambiaba de aspecto cada segundo, unas veces tenia hojas , al instante se le caían , otras veces le cubría una capa de nieve...las chicas miraban los cambios del árbol asombradas – Si el árbol sigue cambiando cada instante ocurrirán muchas catástrofes en el mundo

-Lo sabemos dijo Prue acercándose a Madre Tierra. –Por eso hemos venido a buscarla. Tiene que convencerlas de que vuelvan al mundo de la fantasía.

-Lo se , pero yo no puedo ir. No puedo dejar mi mundo querida, es muy importante que este aquí no puedo desaparecer ni un segundo

-¿entonces que hacemos? Dijo Pam preocupada sin dejar de mirar el árbol

-Tenéis que daros prisa dijo Madre Tierra sois los únicos que podéis salvar este mundo. Una de vosotras será la elegida

Toma mi poder 

_Tómalo_

_Respeta la tierra_

Tu eres el elegido 

Una luz plateada envolvió a Pam

-¿qué es esto? Dijo la chica la cual esa luz le había dado otro aspecto , sus ropas eran parecidas a las de madre Tierra y en su mano apareció una rama de limonero

-Mi poder te ha sido transmitido querida, esa rama de limonero te protegerá es el fruto mas puro y el que mas ayuda a los humanos, con un solo limón se puede obrar milagros. Es mi fruto, el árbol que me corresponde. Debéis marcharos ya, tenéis que salvar al sauce, el árbol de el mundo de la fantasía si no ....Madre Tierra no pudo seguir hablando.

-No se preocupe dijo Pam ,- ¡Lo lograre! Siento su poder

Las chicas estuvieron un rato hablando con Madre Tierra, la cual le explico como Pam tenia que utilizar su poder. Después Pam y Rachel orbitaron junto a Prue a la casa donde estaban los demás esperando impacientes.

-Estupendo dijo Chris -¿dependemos de Pam? Dijo mirando a la chica sin creerse nada

-Cállate impertinente dijo Pam con una voz dura ¿y esta voz? Dijo la chica extrañada la cual tenía una voz mas grave y fuerte- Tengo que meditar

-Dios mío llevamos así una hora dijo Prue preocupada y hartándose de si prima.

-Venga, solo esta bajo el poder de Madre Tierra, dijo Rachel – ella dijo que al principio pasaría esto pero que si ella ha sido la elegida es porque es la única capaz de convencerlos y luchar contra ellos.

-No podemos convencerlos, Wyatt se levanto del sillón desde que las chicas habían regresado era la primera vez que había hablado –Hay que luchar contra ellos

Prue asintió

-Madre Tierra nos dio unos consejos antes de venir, nos dijo que el mas poderoso era Winter y el único capaz de dominar a los demás

De repente Pam irrumpió en la habitación

-¡CHICOS TENGO UNA VISION!

-¿tu? Dijo Chris señalándola con el dedo

-Si, dijo Prue ese es uno de los poderes de Madre Tierra

-Callaros dijo la chica poniendo sus dedos en la sien ....lo veo...veo un nuevo ataque..¡¡Hannah!! ¡Hannah va a ser atacada!

-Os dije que no teníais que dejarla marchar, si cogen el colgante cualquier ser podrá coger el Libro

-si claro...dijo molesta Rachel, ahora es nuestra culpa

-Teníais que haberla convencido u obligado

-¡si, vamos! La esposamos a la mesa no? Dijo la chica

-¡Callaros! dijo Wyatt- Vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿cuál es el plan? Pregunto Prue antes de acercarse a Wyatt para orbitar

-Yo os salvare, soy la elegida, la que tiene ese poder dijo Pam orgullosa

Chris suspiro al igual que los demás

-Espero que esto termine pronto porque no aguante a Pam así. Esta insoportable

Pam lo miro sin hacerle caso

-Chicos, ¿puedo ayudar? Pregunto una tímida Sam que había escuchado todo desde la puerta

-Ya has hecho bastante dijo Wyatt muy borde y sin mirarla

-Pero....Bueno a lo mejor puedo hacer algo

-Ya has hecho bastante dijo Wyatt comenzándose a enfadarse

Prue miraba todo muy sorprendida, nunca había visto esa actitud tan distante con Sam delante de todos ya que quería que la chica por lo menos estuviera tranquila y sin ningún problema en la casa.

-Sam , dijo Chris intentando que no comenzaran discutir, - es mejor que este tranquila, se que nos quieres ayudar pero ....puedes poner al bebe en peligro.

Sam con lágrimas en los ojos porque quería demostrar que de verdad había cambiado asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación dejando a una sorprendida Prue y a unos chicos nerviosos por el próximo ataque.

-Vámonos dijo Pam

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-¡Vamos bruja! Dijo Summer lanzando bolas de fuego por toda la habitación mientras Hannah se refugiaba asustada detrás del sofá para que no le alcanzasen

-Danos el colgante humana dijo Spring

-¡¡No!! ¡eso nunca!

Summer comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego al sofá el cual comenzó a arder y la chica tuvo que salir de su escondite intento lanzarle rayos pero Spring los paraba con remolinos de aire.

-¿me darás ahora el colgante? Dijo Spring intentando coger el cofre que ella tenia en sus manos

-¡Tendréis que matarme antes!

Los cuatro chicos junto a Rachel orbitaron en el salón de Hannah el cual estaba lleno de humo

Chris paralizo las llamas para que el fuego no se extendiese por la casa

-Creo que no sabes hasta donde nuestro poder puede llegar brujos dijo una furiosa Spring al verlos aparecer y lanzando remolinos de aire

-¡¡Escalibur!! Wyatt hizo aparecer la espada y paraba los remolinos que los empujaban muy fuerte

-¿Estas bien Hannah? Pregunto Chris el cual vio el cofre

Pam se puso delante de ellos los cuales reconocieron el poder de Madre Tierra

-Summer, Spring escucharme dijo Pam calmadamente

-¿de que viene esta? Dijo Summer riéndose de ella

-Tenéis que volver junto a Madre Tierra, este no es vuestro trabajo. Estáis equivocados

-¡Que sabrás tu! Dijo Spring mirándola divertida –Tenemos que defender nuestro mundo

-Y nosotros os queremos ayudar, dijo Wyatt intentando que las Estaciones entraran en razon – Estáis en un bando equivocado. Somos los hijos de las Embrujadas, os podemos ayudar.

-Lo sabemos dijo Summer con una mirada desafiante al chico, - pero el seguirá con los ataques. No podemos hacer nada.

-¿quién? Prue

-El nos libero, debemos luchar junto a él dijo Summer

-Lo ha liberado ...dijo Chris –El hombre enmascarado lo ha liberado , tiene que ser el

-¡Os ayudaremos! dijo Pam como último intento

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Bola de fuego!!

-¡¡Vuelve!! Pam hizo que la bola volviera hacia Summer de nuevo y este la paro con otra bola de fuego

-¡¡Torbellino!!

Wyatt paraba los toberllinos de aire con la espada

-¡¡Vamonos!! Dijo Summer –Somos menos

Las dos estaciones se fueron dejando a los chicos en el salón

Pasado un rato cuando todo estuvo calmado, ayudaron a Hannah a recoger todo y orbitaron a la mansión Halliwel junto al cofre que contenía el colgante

-Buscaban el colgante, por lo que quieren el Libro dijo Wyatt sentándose en el sofá- El hombre enmascarado busca el Libros hasta que no pueda cogerlo no parara

-Creo que lo mejor que alguno de nosotros proteja a Hannah, y al colgante mientras los demás acabamos con las Estaciones y las devolvemos de donde vinieron dijo el chico enfadado. –Chicas alguna de vosotras debe protegerla

-¿por qué no tu? Dijo Pam como si proteger a Hannah no fuera ninguna de sus prioridades

-El no , dijo Rachel molesta. La proteger yo.

-Dejar esas opiniones para vosotras dijo incomodo Chris mirando a Rachel. La protegerá Prue, supongo que sus sentimientos no interferirán en su trabajo. Tu Pam debes trabajar duro para convencer a las Estaciones de que vuelvan o utilizar algún hechizo o conjuro contra ellas y tu Rachel...

-¿yo que? Dijo la chica esperando una riña del chico

-Deberías informar no?

-Supongo que si dijo la chica , la cual miro a los chicos y orbito.

-No deberías haberle echado dijo Pam

-¿yo? Mira Pam me estoy hartando de este juego de vosotras, nuestros sentimientos no deben interferir en nuestro trabajo y si quiero proteger a Hannah la protegeré lo que pasa que no creo que sea el mas indicado ya que Wyatt necesitara todo la ayuda posible cuando lucha con la espada.

Prue suspiro y se sentó junto a su primo el cual rozo con su mano y tuvo una premención

-Chicos...dijo Prue asustada...-¡¡Vamos a ser atacados!!

-¿Cuándo?

-No se...pero era de noche

-Vamos al ático , tengo una idea. Hannah no te separes de nosotros .

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-Vamos Chris, dijo Wyatt por décima vez, - no creo que sea buena idea.

-Seguro que hay otra solución dijo Hannah

-No, no ha tiempo, la única forma de que el hechizo de Pam funcione es teniendo dominados a las Estaciones y Winter es el único capaz de dominarlas.

-¡No! chillo Hannah -¿cómo podéis permitir que haga eso? ¿¡Estáis locos!? ¡Vamos Wyatt no dejes que haga eso!

-Chris lo haré yo, si te perdemos a ti ....yo no tengo poderes mi perdida no seria tan grave

-No, dijo Chris cogiendo el puñal, -yo soy el que tiene mas poder y lo podré hacer sin problemas. Estaré bien Hannah dijo sonriendo a la chica.

-Debemos llamar a Rachel dijo Prue

-Aún no, dijo Chris cuando todo haya acabado , será lo mejor.

-Chris dijo Prue cogiendo al chico del brazo, estaba preocupada por el chico, -Cuando todo haya acabado podrías estar muerto sabes?

El chico negó con la cabeza y un gran viento inundo todo el ático

-Ya están aquí, ¡Ven Hannah! Dijo Prue protegiendo a la chica.

-Dame el colgante dijo Winter delante de los brujos- si me dais el colgante nadie será dañado

-¡No! ¡Escalibur! Wyatt comenzó a luchar con Summer el cual le lanzaba bolas de fuego

Chris saco un puñal que tenia escondido

-Con eso no me dañaras dijo Winter mirando al chico

Chris comenzó a decir un conjuro

Déjame ver la muerte 

_Déjame sentirla_

_Yo seré capaz de acabar con su poder_

-¿qué dices? Dijo Winter confundido

Chris se clavo el puñal y cayo al suelo, estaba muerto

-¿se ha matado? Pregunto Spring confundida

-¡¡No!! ¡Idiotas! Dijo Winter el cual se había dado cuenta de el plan del chico

Encima del cuerpo de Chris apareció su espíritu el cual sin pensárselo se introdujo en el cuerpo de Winter

-¡¡Llamar a Rachel!! Chillo Wyatt que no dejaba de luchar con la estación

-¡¡No puedo dominar mi poder!! Dijo Winter el cual se movía sin quererlo

-¡¡¡Congelaros!!! D e sus manos salieron unos rayos que congelaron a las demás Estaciones

-¡RACHEL! Chillo Prue, que orbito mirando atónita la escena y corrió al cuerpo de Chris

-Espera dijo Pam antes de que Rachel intentara curar al chico

-_yo que tengo el poder_

_reuniros bajo el árbol_

_Construir de nuevo el mundo_

_Madre Tierra os guiara_

_¡Volver!_

El espíritu de Chris salió del cuerpo de Winter y las cuatro Estaciones orbitaron al mundo de la fantasía

En ese momento Rachel comenzó a sanar a Chris, ya que su espíritu se había introducido de nuevo en él.

-Vamos todo a pasado dijo Wyatt aliviado viendo como su hermano se curaba -solo ha estado muerto por unos minutos, los justos .

Chris un poco mareado se fue reanimando

-¡Menos mal! Dijo Hannah abrazándolo

-Tengo que informar dijo Rachel orbitando y dejando a los demás abrazando a Chris

-Rachel...dijo el chico intentando que su novia no se fuera , pero la chica ya se había marchado.

De repente una luz plateada envolvió de nuevo a Pam y desapareció todo sus ropas y la vara que sostenía en la mano

-Eh!! ¡¡Mi poder!!

-Prue se acerco a ella

-Vamos...ya no te hacia falta.

-Pero me sentía también con el...dijo Pam triste

-¡eras insoportable! Dijo Wyatt revolviéndole el pelo

-No es verdad dijo Pam lanzándose contra el mientras Wyatt le hacia cosquillas y los demás reían

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam llamo a la puerta de Chris el cual estaba vistiéndose después de darse una relajante ducha

-Hola dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro, ven siéntate dijo Chris sentándose en la cama e invitando a Pam a hacer lo mismo- ¿qué te ronda por esa cabecita? Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la chica la cual sonreía

-Nada, solo quería un abrazo dijo la chica abrazando a Chris el cual le sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo

Chris la miro y le dio un beso en la frente- Has hecho un gran trabajo

-No tanto como tu dijo esta devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla

De repente escucharon la voz enfadada de Prue en el salón

-eh!! ¡déjame en paz! ¡enano suéltame!

Los dos chicos se miraron

-¿Bajamos? Pregunto Pam pero antes de que Chris le contestase los dos chicos orbitaron

Uno de los enanos de el portal de la fantasía corría detrás de Prue por todo el salón

-Madre Tierra nos ha mandado para agradecerte su ayuda

-¡Con una postal seria suficiente! Dijo Prue

-Podrás hacer lo que quieras con nosotros dijo el enano pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo

-Eh! Dijo Pam parando a los enanos

- La otrachica dijo Ron sonriente al verla y acercándose a ella –Esta es mas guapa, yo me quedo con esta

-¿cómo? � dijo Prue mientras se quitaba al enano de encima que había conseguido alcanzarla

Ron se acerco a Pam la cual asustada se escondía detrás de Chris

-Solo queremos agradeceros vuestra ayuda dijo el enano

-Ya esta agradecida dijo Pam mirándolo ¡¡Marcharos!! Pero antes...dijo Pam – le decís a Madre Tierra que quiero que mañana haga sol que voy a la playa

-Si quieres voy contigo y te pongo crema en la espala

-� me lo pensare ¡¡marcharos!!

Los dos enanos se fueron dejando bastante aliviadas a las chicas

-¿cómo lo has hecho? Dijo Prue- Llevo veinte minutos echándolos de la casa

-Supongo que le poder de Madre Tierra me ha hecho mas fuerte dijo acercándose a Prue

En ese momento bajaba Wyatt bastante arreglado

-Prue ¿ya te vas?

-Si , me voy ya y por culpa de los enanos llego tarde

-¿te acompaño?

-No déjalo , si he quedado con Nylon

-Ahhh, dijo Wyatt un poco abatido – no sabia que tu el ..bueno que quedarais tan a menudo

-Si me cae muy bien, es un chico genial dijo mirando a Pam la cual no entendía como Prue pudiera estar con Nylon si de verdad seguía enamorada de Wyatt

-¡Llego tarde! Dijo la chica cogiendo su bolso y la chaqueta y despidiéndose de sus primos.

Chris miro a Wyatt y se dio cuente que el chico no estaba muy contento de la nueva relación de su prima

-¿vamos al cine? Pregunto Chris intentado animar a Wyatt

-No, dijo el chico, que se había arreglado para acompañar a Prue al "P3" y poder estar con ella ya que quería hablar con ella desde esa misma mañana –Id vosotros

-¿estas seguro? Pregunto Chris preocupado

-Si, además quería hablar con Sam, creo que debería arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Esta bien dijo Chris dándole una palmada en al espalda y cogiendo la chaqueta de Pam y la suya

Pam le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió junto a su hermano mientras Wyatt miraba por la ventana como los chicos se iban

* * *

Si, si Wyatt esta nal porque Prue esta con Nylon...pobrecillo pero para las fans de Prue que se joda...no iba a estar ella toda su vida esperandolo no?

En el siguiente capi podreis leer una pelea entre Wyatt y Nylon.....


	26. Celos

Hola!! ya es fin de semana por fin!! que cansada estoy....ya se acercan lso examenes de febrero y tengo que ponerme las pilas...que si no...bueno dejo de contaros mis penas

Ana-espero que te guste este capitulo yo creio que si porque es de tu estilo jajajaj hay de todo. Este e suno de mis capitulos preferidos porque te das cuenta de muchas cosas y por fin algunos de los personajes actuan. Espero que en Sevilla todo haya ido muy bien ya me ha dicho Eli que a tu hermana le ha encantado el regalo y a quien no?? El finde que viene nos veremos eh?? que quiero ver la peli. Besos

Lur-niña!! por fin te ahs puesto al dia eh?? que tenias muy abandonado el FF. Bueno que quieres que te diga? es que nos acabamos de ver...y no tengo mucho que decirte jajaja que mañana un poco de marchuqui que no me quiero volver tan joven moña...jajajaja a divertirse y ligar!!! besitos y lee

Paige-Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, y este espero que tambien, creo que el FF, no estara terminado para antes de Febrèro porque tengo que pasar los capitulos que quedan al ordenador y entre las clases y los examene sno tengo tiempo pero de todos modos con este capitulo empieza la cuenta atras....ya mismo acaba. Besos y gracias por leer.

bueno chicas que espero que os guste que como veis este capitulo se llama celos y....hay bastantes hay dos peleas de Wyatt con Nylon, y Prue en medio si es que.....ya sabeis cuando encuentras a alguien vienen todos a la vez.

Besos !!y el viernes que viene nos vemos y se me da...a lo mejor antes depende de como vaya

Kristina

* * *

Capítulo 24

****

Celos

Chris estaba sentado en la cocina con la mirada perdida mirando por la ventana, solo pensaba que hacia una semana que no sabia nada de Rachel, solo lo que Leo le decía , que si Rachel estaba ocupada, que ahora mismo estaba vigilando a un inocente.... siempre había una excusa para que ella no apareciera Estaba asustado porque su relación terminase por unos simples celos y porque el no le prestase atención suficiente. Tenia que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras y tomar una decisión

El ruido de los libros de Pam sobre la mesa lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días dijo Chris mientras su hermana le daba un beso en la mejilla -¿Has dormido bien?

La chica suspiro mientras se echaba una taza bastante cargada de café -¿dormir? No se lo que es eso dijo sarcásticamente. –Hoy tengo el examen. Estoy muy cansada dijo bostezando y tomando un sorbo de café- Encima tuve que explicarle algunas pociones a Marx, lleva muy mal la asignatura dijo mientras seguía bebiendo y repasando algunos apuntes.

Chris la miro cariñosamente

-Marx....no? pasas mucho tiempo con ese chico Dijo el chico mientras la miraba picaramente

La chica le devolvió la mirada

-No pienso hablar de mis AMIGOS , dijo Pam tomándose todo el café de golpe

Mientras Prue bajaba las escaleras cantando una canción , sus dos primos la miraban sorprendidos de su repentino cambio

-Buenos días dijo la chica muy alegre, -¿Habéis hecho café? Dijo mirando la cafetera –Ah..si ¡que bien! Dijo cogiendo dos tazas –que buen día hace hoy no?

-¿y a estas que le pasa? Dijo Chirs preguntándole a Pam la cual levanto los hombros y se dirigió hacia su prima con la taza de café vacía

-Eh.....Prue dijo Pam intentando hablar con ella

-¿qué? Dijo Prue mirando su taza -¿quieres café? Toma, toma dijo sirviéndole otra taza

Chris miro la escena divertido

-Prue ¿piensas tomarte ese café tu sola? Dijo señalando las dos tazas que la chica había servido

-Claro que no dijo Prue con una amplia sonrisa, -es para mi y Nylon que se ha queda a dormir

Pam escupió el café que se estaba tomando

-Parece que vas en serio dijo la chica

-¿en serio? Dijo Prue dudosa –pues no.....la verdad es que no dijo tomando un sorbo de una de las tazas de café

-te acuestas con el y ¿no es nada? Vamos Prue que eres tu .....no eres Chris....ni ....dijo pensando

-oye , dijo Chris molesto, yo cuando me acuesto con una chica voy....en .....serio.. ninguna de sus dos primas le prestaba atención

Prue miro a Pam

-Pam, ya tienes 20 años , es hora de que tengas sexo esporádico Pam volvió a escupir el café que se estaba tomando. -Mírame a mi, ya no estoy de mal humor, tengo mejor aspecto, estoy mas relajada, he adelgazado......la vida es maravillosa , Las miradas de Chris y Pam eran inexplicables, esa no era su prima. Prue miro a Chris –Vamos Chris eso también va por ti, Rachel ya no duerme en casa.....te estas oxidando

Chris se puso serio

-Rachel no viene porque ella no quiere, me voy a trabajar. Que tengáis un buen día y que tengas mucha suerte en tu examen Pam

Prue miro sin entender a su primo y después a Pam

-te has pasado dijo la pequeña de la casa-Lo esta pasando mal

Prue bebió de la taza sin entender nada, una vida sexual tan placentera hacia que se perdiera parte de las vidas de sus familiares

-Bueno lo que he dicho es verdad no?

Pam miro el reloj de su muñeca

-Llego tarde, después hablamos. Hoy habrá terminado mi martirio en la escuela de magia

-Suerte dijo Prue mientras la miraba marcharse

Nylon orbito en la cocina cogiendo a su chica por la espalada y abrazándola mientras le besaba en el cuello

-¿están los cafés?

-Si, dijo Prue sonriéndole- Cogió la otra taza y se la dio- te lo iba a subir ahora.

Nylon cogió un bollo de una bandeja y se sentó en la encimera junto a Prue la cual empezó a besarle el cuello.- ¿quieres que quedemos esta noche? Dijo la chica mientras Nylon se tomaba el bollo

-¿te recojo en el "P3"? Dijo Nylon afirmándole su pregunta

-Esta bien dijo la chica dándole un apasionado beso

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí dijo Nylon muy sonriente, -tengo que entrenar con tu primo

Prue lo miro decepcionada

-A mi también me gustaría repetir lo de esta noche Prue sonrió

-¿lo repetimos ahora? Dijo la chica bastante animada

-No estaría mal dijo el chico bajándose de la encimara y besándola mientras apretaba su cuerpo junto al de ella

Wyatt subió en ese momento del sótano con una cara de bastante cansancio, se notaba que no había dormido bastante bien. Miro a los dos chicos besándose en la cocina y decido bajar pero algo en su interior hizo andar hacia ellos los cuales no se habían dado cuenta que eran observados

-¿molesto? Dijo el chico cogiendo otro bollo de la bandeja que estaba cerca de la pareja

Nylon rió

-Buenos días Wyatt, iba a buscarte ahora

-Ya veo dijo con una leve sonrisa y tomándose su bollo

-Me llaman dijo de repente a los chicos, -No es nada urgente creo que quieren hablar sobre algo de tus entrenamientos, espérame abajo

Wyatt asintió y cogió otra taza echándose el poco café que quedaba en la cafetera

Nylon le dio un pequeño beso a su chica y orbito

-Adiós dijo Prue mientras suspiraba

Wyatt miro a Prue y comenzó a reírse

-¿qué pasa? Dijo la chica sin entender las risas de su primo

-Pues...es que Prue no se como te gusta ese tipo de tío, es súper falso no lo ves?

-¿qué? Prue no entendía nada de lo que Wyatt le había intentado decir

-que Nylon no es tu tipo de hombre

Prue lo miro extrañada

-¿y no me digas que tu sabes quien es mi tipo de hombre?

Wyatt la miro por unos segundos

-Pues...un ejemplo ....yo, bueno yo, yo no, quiero decir alguien que se parezca a mi

Prue rio nerviosa

-¿¡que!? Estas loco dijo la chica , espera que creo que he escuchado mal ¿mi novio tiene que ser alguien con tus características?

-Pues si dijo Wyatt muy convencido

Prue cambio el semblante

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso dijo la chica muy enfadada –Lo he pasado muy mal para que tu vengas ahora a joderme la vida. Si no me quieres olvídame, déjame ser feliz con quien me de la gana. Y tu...tu...se feliz con tu futura hija

Wyatt se acerco a ella, no sabia cuanto le dolían esas palabras de Prue, ella no sabia nada solo le juzgaba

-No quiero que jodas tu vida con un gilipollas

-Si es o no es un gilipollas es cosa mía, no tuya. Prue no entendía el comportamiento de su primo –Déjalo en paz y déjame en paz a mi. Si quiero tirarmelo me lo tirare a el y a mil como el.

-¿¡pero que te pasa!? ¿yo que te he dicho para que te pongas así? Dijo Wyatt sin dar crédito a lo que decía la chica

-¡Eres insoportable! Dijo Prue con cara de odio , -pero ¿que te crees? Porque me hayas dado un par de besos hace años no significa que sepas lo que me gusta

Wyatt la miro de arriba abajo

-¿eso crees? Dijo el chico mirándola a lo ojos y acercándose a ella, Prue intento esquivar su mirada pero no pudo mientras Wyatt la cogía por la cintura , Prue intento irse pero Wyatt la cogió mas fuerte la miro por unos segundo y acerco sus labios hacia los de la chica, la beso mientras Prue sorprendida por Wyatt no sabia que hacer solo se dejaba besar , mientras ella apretaba sus manos en los brazos del chico y notaba como su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse por el nerviosismo que corría por el

Wyatt se separo y como si no hubiese pasado nada cogió otro bollo.

-Eh...Prue no podía articular palabra –que sepas que no me ha gustado dijo la chica molesta por la actitud de su primo

Wyatt la miro y le sonrió

-¿segura? Se acerco otra vez a ella y la volvió a besar pero esta vez Prue le correspondió el beso y se besaron por unos minutos, se compenetraban y no querían que ese momento acabara, Prue enlazo sus manos con las del chico mientras se dejaba besar pasionalmente, deseaba tanto ese momento que solo podía besarlo y no pensar en nada mas

Wyatt se separo y la miro, Prue reconoció esa mirada pero no era el momento para hablar de sus sentimientos, la vida los había separado

-Esta bien...si me ha gustado ...pero....

Wyatt rió y la abrazo junto a el -¿pero que? Dijo el chico acariciándola

Prue pensó por un momento, su promesa, no , no podía dejar que la llenara de ilusiones y después la dejara, no el tenia otra vida y ella no cabía en ella.

-Wyatt....Prue lo miro y le dio un suave beso en lo labio , Después negó con la cabeza dejando a Wyatt sin entender nada -¡Olvídame! Y acto seguido Prue dejo al chico solo en la cocina

-¿pero que me pasa? Dijo mientras veía la silueta de la chica subir las escaleras -¡Soy imbécil!

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Hannah estaba en la mesa del despacho, su mesa era un autentico caos, todo lleno de noticias y papeles por todos lados, habían echo un estudio de una serie de asesinatos de los últimos meses para ver si tenían alguna relación entre ellos.

Chris estaba intentando ayudarla un poco poniendo en orden la mesa, y dándole las noticias que podían ayudar en la investigación

-Chris y en este espacio , podríamos poner las fotos yo creo que caben dijo la chica señalando el ordenador. -Dame la fotos que las escanee ....venga Chris que tengo prisa.....¿Chris? ¡Chris! El chico el cual estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y más bien en Rachel no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho la chica y había tirado todas las noticias al suelo

-lo siento dijo el chico recogiendo las noticias

Hannah lo miro histérica

-Las fotos

-ah! las fotos, toma dijo el chico dándole un sobre

-Oye, Chris quiero que vayas al centro comercial, quiero que hagas unas fotos de la seguridad que tiene, ya sabes....

-Si dijo le chico sin escucharla

Hananh miraba desesperada como el chico no le hacia ni caso

-Chris.........

-¿qué?

-¿quieres ir de una puñetera vez al centro comercial? Tenemos que terminar esto antes del cierre

-Ah...si, si ahora mismo voy dijo el chico cogiendo su bolsa

-Espera dijo la chica preocupada -¿te pasa algo?

-No dijo Chris abriendo la puerta

-¿seguro?

-Bueno....Chris se sentó junto a la chica,- es Rachel, llevamos sin vernos una semana entre mi trabajo y el suyo....

-¿y no habéis hablado?

-si, hablamos antes del ataque pero no solucionamos nada.

Hannah lo miro preocupada

-Es que, es demasiado celosa....y me pide que le dedique tiempo pero no puedo ya es demasiado estresante salvar al mundo, para encima tener vida social.

-pero....dijo Hannah intentándole apoyar- ¿por qué motivo va a estar celosa?

Chris la miro y no quiso hablarle

-Comprendo dijo la chica

-Pero no se porque piensa eso de ti

-No te preocupes Chris, si quieres hablo con ella

-No, tu no tienes nada que ver Hannah, y yo se que ella también lo sabe pero es demasiado cabezota.

-Chris, seguro que lo arregláis

-No estoy tan seguro, dijo el chico muy afectado.-Hasta que ella no comprenda que las cosas son así y que no hay nada mas no puedo hacer nada.

Hannah abrazo al chico dándole apoyo, cosa que Chris agradeció

-Si ella te quiere hará lo que sea por estar contigo, solo necesita tiempo.

-Supongo, si no....a lo mejor no era la mujer de mi vida. Me voy a hacer las fotos, que tienes que terminar esto dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

-Seguro que lo arregláis dijo Hannah apretándole la mano

-Gracias dijo el chico mientras salía por la puerta

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam estaba en la clase repasando su examen de historia de la magia, mientras el Benit paseaba por toda la clase y recogía los exámenes de aquellos que habían terminado

-Os quedan cinco minutos dijo el Benit mirando su reloj- Niñita ve terminando le dijo a Pam que era de las ultimas que quedaba junto con otras dos chicas mas

-Si enseguida dijo repasando su ultima pregunta

"La Gerra de magia....S.XV....cambio de poder....Bien ya esta todo."

Pam entrego su examen y salió muy contenta de la clase con su carpeta llena de pociones para su siguiente examen

-Eh!¡Pam! dijo Marx acercándose a la chica

-Hola ¿qué tal el examen?

-Perfecto dijo Marx guiñándole el ojo –he hecho cambiazo, con el Benit esta chupado

Pam negó con la cabeza- Bueno pequeña dijo cogiendola por la cintura –y ¿tu que tal?

-Pues yo creo que he aprobado

-que bien...bueno o que mal....si apruebas ya no te veo mas....

Pam se paro en seco

-¿qué pasa ya no vas a quedar conmigo?

Marx rió

-Siempre que tu quieras dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras todos los alumnos del pasillo miraban atónitos a la pareja. Desde que Pam había llegado a la escuela todo habían sido cuchicheos

-Marx, ¡ven! Dijo Zak –Tenemos que terminar el trabajo

-Después seguimos hablando, como ves sin mi no son nada.....

-Creído dijo Pam entre risas- Te espero aquí que voy a repasar pociones

Marx le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sus compañeros

Pam se sentó en un banco del pasillo y abrió su carpeta donde tenia todos los apuntes de pociones

-Pociones protectoras.....me las se...estas también...dijo la chica recordando todas los ingredientes de las pociones.

De repente una mano cerro su carpeta asustando a la chica

-¿qué haces? Dijo Pam enfadada –¿no ves que estoy estudiando?

-¿estudiando? Dijo Enma riéndose irónicamente- Mira Pam no se si te has fijado, pero Marx y yo somos novios, estábamos dándonos un descanso cuando tu llegaste al colegio y no voy a permitir que te metas en mi relación dijo la chica muy convencida

Pam estaba sorprendida, Marx nunca le había hablado de esa relación que se supone que tenia o había tenido con Enma

-Perdona , creo que te estas confundiendo bonita dijo Pam intentado que la chica la dejara en paz

-Mira eres una guarra

Pam intento pasar de la chica pero al insultarla dejo su carpeta a un lado del banco y se levanto

-¿yo guarra? Creo que no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando , aquí la única guarra eres tu además de ser una zorra

-¿ me has llamado zorra? Eres una pu........

antes de que Enma pudiera seguir hablando la profesora Taylor corto la conversación

-¿qué pasa aquí señoritas?

-Nada profesora Taylor dijo Enma intentando arreglar la situación-Estamos estudiando para su examen dijo la chica con una sonrisa falsa

-Será repasando dijo la profesora mirando a las chicas sin creerse nada. -Solo os quedan diez minutos para empezar el examen. Espero señorita Halliwel que saque la máxima nota de la clase y de usted señorita Place....por lo menos un aprobado

-Si dijo entre diente Enma

La profesora entro en la clase dejando a las chicas de nuevo a solas

-¿me vas a dejar estudiar ya? Dijo Pam acabando con la conversación

-estas avisada dijo Enma mirándola con cara de asco y entrando en la clase

-Ya lo veremos dijo Pam

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En el Inframundo los planes del hombre enmascarado seguían su camino, no había podido robar el colgante para quitarle a los chicos el Libro pero lo conseguiría de alguna forma u otra

-Mi señor dijo la vidente, la fecha se ha cumplido es el momento

-Lo se

-Esta todo listo

-Ella me traerá le Libro, es la única que puede hacerlo. Comencemos

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En el sótano lo que estaba ocurriendo no era normal, después de su pelea con Prue y su beso, Wyatt no solo no soportaba a Nylon si no que lo odiaba. Nylon conocía la relación entre los chicos y no iba a dejar que el primogénito de Piper hiciera de nuevo daño a su chica.

Ya no era un entrenamiento común era algo más, ya era ago personal entre los dos.

-Creo que no sabes lo que estas haciendo le dijo Nylon empuñando su espada, los torsos desnudos de los chicos mostraban además de unos buen formados cuerpos hasta donde se estaba llevando la pelea, estaban sudorosos y cansados por la lucha que ese día era mas dura de lo común

-No me hagas reír dijo Wyatt limpiándose el sudor con una toalla, soy el brujo más poderoso, Escalibur me pertenece. Nylon lo miro de arriba a bajo

-¿tu? Dijo señalándolo ,- creo que eres el brujo mas presuntuoso dijo riéndose ¡lucha como un hombre! Los dos chicos siguieron luchando

-Creo que yo soy el que te esta dando las clases dijo Wyatt parando todos los golpes de Nylon, -¡no sabes nada! No se como ella esta contigo dijo mirando a Nylon el cual no esquivaba la mirada desafiante del chico

-Ah...dijo Nylon atacando a Wyatt por detrás-ese es el problema no? Es ella, ella me ha elegido a mi

-perdona, te ha elegido a ti porque yo la deje marcharse

-Eres imbecil dijo Nylon sin parar de luchar con Wyatt, -dejar escapar a Prue, ¡no me lo creo! Eligio de todos modos a un hombre que la hace feliz

-Cállate , Wyatt no paraba de parara los golpes de Nylon el cual se notaba que estaba cansado

-Cuándo mis manos recorren su cuerpo....

-¡callate! ¿¡no me estas escuchando!?

-Lo siento Wyatt, pero ella decidió y no sabes lo bien que nos lo pasmos dijo divertido Nylon el cual notaba que sus palabras afectaban al chico.

-¡¡eres asqueroso!! Wyatt intentado atacar a Nylon el cual no esperaba ese golpe del brujo y fue herido por Escalibur

-Ah!! Dijo Nylon soltando la espada y tocándose la herida que no paraba de sangrar

Prue la cual había escuchado los gritos de los chicos bajo al sótano y observó la escena atónita como Nylon había sido herido por Wyatt

-¿¡que pasa aquí!? ¿estas loco Wyatt? Lo has herido dijo cogiendo una toalla y taponando la herida de Nylon

-Tu novio se ha puesto chulito dijo Wyatt recuperando el aliento

-ah!! Dijo Nylon quejándose –será cabrón

-Callaros, ¡basta! esto no deja de sagrar llamare a Rachel ¡Rachel!

La chica orbito al instante y miro la herida de Nylon

-¿qué ha pasado? Dijo curándole la herida al chico

-vamos si no ha pasado nada, dijo Wyatt intentando que las chicas no se enfadaran con el-solo es un cortecito de nada

-¿un cortecito de nada? Dijo Prue irónicamente

-Ya esta curado dijo Rachel levantando las manos del brazo de Nylon

-Gracias dijo Nylon con una agradable sonrisa.- Nada este que es un psicópata y ha intentado matarme

-¿¡yo!? No le creáis solo estábamos entrenando

-¿por qué no iba a creerlo? Dijo Prue enfadada con Wyatt –Yo cuando entre vi como le atacabas, vamonos Nylon antes de que me hiera a mi también

-No te preocupes Wyatt dijo Nylon con una cara de superioridad –te perdono dijo el chico de forma sarcástica

Cuando Prue y Nylon salieron del sótano Wyatt estaba furioso

-¿no lo has visto? ¡¡es un imbecil!! Le dijo el chico a Rachel

-Vamos Wyatt tranquilízate le dijo la chica mientras le agarraba por el brazo

-y encima Prue lo defiende dijo el chico andando hacia la pared y pegando un puñetazo a la pared

-¿le atacaste? Dijo Rachel

Wyatt miraba al suelo sin moverse

-¿le atacaste? Le volvió a preguntar Rachel-solo dime si o no

-si dijo Wyatt tumbándose en la cama

-¿¡como!? Wyatt es un medio luz blanca , podrías haberle hecho aun mas daño, Escalibur es muy peligrosa

-Vale, vale....se que no tenia que haberle atacado. Empezó a hablarme dijo mientras recordaba en su cabeza las palabras del chico –lo hubiera matado , pero solo en sentido figurado rectificó el chico ante la mirada de Rachel

-Eh! Wyatt Chris bajaba corriendo las escaleras, Prue le había contado lo que había pasado y preocupado por su hermano bajo para hablar con el encontrándose a Rachel cosa que le agrado por una parte.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto Wyatt levantándose de la cama

-Se me ha olvidado el flash de la cámara, he venido a recogerlo.

-¿te ha dicho algo Prue? Pregunto Wyatt preocupado

-Buena la has hecho dijo Chris en tono enfadado con su hermano

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar, dijo el chico cogiendo una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros , -voy a ducharme

Wyatt subió la escaleras despidiéndose de su hermano y Rachel

-Bueno dijo la chica,- parece que no somos los únicos que peleamos no?

Chris sonrió un poco

-Parece que no, Rachel yo...dijo el chico intentando comenzar una conversación

-¿tu que?

-No puedo estar con una persona que no confía en mi dijo el chico muy serio.

-Chris....dijo la chica un poco avergonzada, yo te quiero

-Lo se dijo el chico cogiendole la mano, -y yo también te quiero, pero esto no puedo seguir así. No podemos estar discutiendo sobre algo que no existe

-¿estas seguro que no existe? Dijo la chica recelosa

Chris la miro atónito-¿qué?

-No se Chris, como os miráis, ella tiene mucha confianza en ti, Chris le soltó la mano y se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo –Mira en tu corazón y dime lo que sientes por ella. A lo mejor hay algo mas.

-¡No hay nada mas! ¿cómo quieres que te lo explique? Rachel , necesito pensar.

-Lo se, dijo la chica después hablaremos mas tranquilamente

-No Rachel, no me estas entendiendo. Creo que los dos necesitamos tiempo para pensar

-¿quieres romper? Pregunto la chica sin creérselo

-Si, pero no es por que no te quiera si no te quiero demostrar que no estoy con nadie

Rachel comenzó a llorar abrazando al chico

-¿entonces? Si nos queremos....

-Rachel creo que es lo mejor dijo separándose de la chica

-Lo será para ti, dijo la chica mirando al chico, Chris quiso abrazarla pero Rachel orbito

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! Chillo Chris

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Prue cogió su chaqueta pero antes de salir por la puerta Nylon solo con una toalla puesta en su cintura la cogió por el brazo y le dio la vuelta dándole un beso

-Eh! Dijo la chica sorprendida –Tengo prisa sabes? Dijo entre risas

El chico cogió la chaqueta de la chica y la soltó en una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta –Deberías cambarte, esa camiseta no me gusta, déjame que te la quite dijo el chico picaramente-Ahora estas mejor dijo mirando a la chica que iba en sujetador

-¿tu crees? Dijo la chica mirándose

-y esa falda....no, no...creo que en la silla con la chaqueta estará mejor dijo mientras le bajaba la cremallera

Pam abrió de repente la puerta de la habitación de su prima interrumpiendo la escena

-¡he aprobado! ¡he aprobado! Upp! Dijo avergonzada, -lo siento

Prue cogió la camiseta del suelo y se la puso inmediatamente mientras se subía la cremallera

-¡Felicidades! Dijo dándole un abrazo a su prima- qué pronto te han dado las notas no?

-si, los demás alumnos siguen de exámenes, pero el director quiso que mis examenes se corrigieran lo antes posible. He sacado un 7 en Historia de la magia y un 9 en pociones

-Me alegro. Tenemos que celebrarlo

-¿y yo? Dijo disgustado Nylon

-tu dijo acercándose Prue –esta noche si te lo mereces terminaremos con esto dijo dándole un suave beso –además ¿no tenias que hacer algo?

-Si dijo el chico cogiendo su ropa –pero que sepas que esta noche terminaremos con esto

Las dos chica salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-guau! Dijo Pam –No sabia que estabais en ese punto

-¿qué punto? Pregunto Prue con interés

-En el que no podéis dejar de meteros mano dijo la chica entre risas

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo dijo la chica sin darle importancia

Pam la miro

-Prue, ten cuidado, estas jugando a un juego muy peligroso y puede salir dañado mas de una persona.

-Pam, déjame en paz. Tengo prisa , y esta noche fiesta eh? Nos vemos en el "P3" dijo Prue dejando con la palabra en la boca a Pam

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Wyatt bajaba de su habitación , se había tomado el día libre necesitaba pensar y recapacitar de lo que estaba pasando. Chris estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía patatas de una gran bolsa, se notaba que estaba triste

-Hola enano, dijo Wyatt cogiendo algunas patatas. ¿y esa cara?

-Nada dijo mientras habría una lata de coca cola

-Vamos , eres como un libro abierto....

-He roto con Rachel

Wyatt se quedo unos minutos sin saber que decir

-¿por qué?

-Necesitamos pensar, Rachel esta confusa.....

-¿confusa? Pero ¿por Hannah?

-si, dijo el chico tomando más refresco-no confía en mi, y eso me duele sabes? Un tiempo separados espero que nos venga bien. Oye...tu no pensaras en reconquistarla eh?

Wyatt rió

-No te preocupes, ya estamos los dos solteros

Sam entro en ese mismo momento

-Hola dijo sentándose junto a los chicos

-hola, dijo Chris mirando la cara de su hermano-¿cómo estas?

-Bien , dijo la chica- he ido al médico

Los dos chicos se miraron

-¿estás bien? Pregunto Wyatt preocupado

-Si, si, ya estoy de tres meses y tengo que tomarme en serio las visitas al medico

-Sam, la próxima vez no me importaría acompañarte dijo Wyatt- También es mi hija y cualquier cosa que le incumba también me incumbe a mi

Sam le sonrió complacida

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo Wyatt

-oye, dijo Chris también contento por el acercamiento de su hermano y la madre de su hija -¿habéis pensado ya un nombre para mi sobrinita? Dijo tocándole la barriga a Sam

-No, bueno había pensado que lo eligiera Wyatt

Wyatt sonrió

-¿yo?

-Si dijo Sam animándolo

-pues ¿qué tal Piper como mi madre?

-¿Piper? Dijo Chris con cara de asco, -lo siento mama si me estas escuchando. No me gusta ¿qué tal Phaty? Como la abuela

-No dijo Wyatt, la llamaremos Phoebe como la madre de Prue

-Me gusta dijo Sam, y a la pequeña Phoebe dijo mientras se acariciaba la tripa- también.Voy a ducharme y dormir un rato, estoy cansada.

Wyatt miro como se iba Sam y comprendió el cambio que la chica había hecho y como su hija y su poder habían transformado al demonio en una buena persona,sonrió y Chris lo miro

-Tu padre, quien lo iba a decir

-¿qué pasa? Dijo Wyatt extrañado-soy responsable, guapo, un buen abogado....

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, tu padre

-Enano, dijo pegándole una colleja,- sabes cada día estoy más contento de ser padre. Me siento muy orgulloso, aunque a veces haga algunas tonterías

-ya...¿cómo pegarle a Nylon? Dijo Chris sacándole el tema

Wyatt lo miro

-Wyatt le dijo su hermano, ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente estas como en una nube, no eres tu.

-Es Prue dijo Wyatt cohibido

-¿por Prue?¿ Que quieres decir? ¿qué le ha hecho Nylon?

-Dirás que no le ha hecho Nylon....dijo irónicamente

-Un momento, ¿entonces estas celoso? Dijo Chris sin entender nada

-¿yo? Dijo Wyatt quitándole importancia, Wyatt jamás estaría celoso por una mujer, tengo mil...

-No te pases dijo Chris

-Bueno 999, perdí a Rachel

Chris rió

-¿entonces te gusta Prue?

-Chris, no se si esto es amor, pero es verla con el ...... ¡y me hierve la sangre!

-será mejor que ahoguemos nuestras penas con algo de alcohol no crees?

-Vamos dijo Wyatt cogiendo por los hombros a su hermano

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam había decidido celebrar sus notas en el "P3" durante toda la noche junto a algunos amigos. Marx la miraba desde la barra mientras ella bailaba con sus amigas. Estaba feliz, hacia tiempo que el chico no la veía sonreír así, y con solo ver una de esas sonrisas el se sentía bien, aunque solo con estar al lado de ella para él, el mundo era mágico y diferente. Aunque la chica no le había dado ninguna esperanza el no se rendía, solo necesitaba tiempo y él era el chico mas paciente del mundo. Si esa chica era la mujer de su vida le daba igual que estuviera con él ahora o dentro de mil años, solo necesitaba saber que iban a estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

-Se te cae la baba dijo Prue poniéndole una copa

Marx rió

-¿tanto se me nota?

-Demasiado

Pam dejo de bailar cuando terminó la canción y dejo a algunos amigos en la pista mientras se dirigía a la barra a tomarse una copa que Prue le puso de inmediato

-Toma preciosa dijo Marx acercándole la copa que Prue había dejado en la barra

-Gracias dijo la chica mientras bebía – ah! y gracias por venir dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No me pediría esta fiesta por nada en el mundo

-¿ni por Enma?

Marx escupió lo que se estaba tomando en ese momento

-¿Enma? ¿qué tiene que ver ella? No te habrá dicho nada no?

-No que va, dijo Pam como si no pasara nada- Solo que es tu novia, cosa que no sabia y que te dejara en paz o....

-Marx la miro divertido- Eso es lo malo de gustarle a tantas chicas. Pam le fulmino con la mirada y Marx rió – No le hagas caso dijo el chico – Fuimos novios el año pasado y lo dejamos porque yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. – no fue nada importante, ahora soy solo tuyo y únicamente tuyo dijo el chico intentando darle un beso a Pam la cual lo esquivo

-Eh....Gracias por la oferta pero tendrás que seguir en venta dijo Pam mientras se reía de él cosa que a Marx le dejo un poco dolido

Pam miro hacia la puerta y vio como Chris y Wyatt bajaban las escaleras

-¡¡Chris!! ¡¡Wyatt!! Estamos aquí dijo la chica mientras le hacia señales

-Hola dijo Chris cogiendo la copa de Pam y bebiéndosela ¿qué tal?

-He estado mejor dijo el chico mirando a Pam

-Puff!! Prue ponme una copa, esta noche necesito no quiero pensar en nada dijo dejando a los tres chicos solos

-Creo que esta noche le han dado al gran Marx de la escuela de magia calabazas dijo mientras Wyatt se reía

Marx se puso colorado mientras se bebía su copa de una sola vez

-Venga Marx no te enfades dijo de nuevo Pam que había escuchado las palabras de su hermano mientras se acercaba a los chicos

-¡que felicidad en el ambiente! Dijo una voz irónica acercándose a los chicos

-no.....dijo Wyatt bufando

-¿qué tal? Dijo Nylon a Wyatt -¿has acabado ya con tu mal humor?

-Si, dijo Wyatt desafiándolo con la mirada –Ahora me toca acabar contigo

-¿conmigo? Dijo Nylon riéndose – la que acabara conmigo esta noche es Prue. Hoy viene impresionante

-Gilipollas dijo Wyatt cogiendole por el cuello de la camisa

-Déjalo Wyatt, no vale la pena dijo Chris cogiendo a su hermano para que soltara a Nylon

-Si, dijo Wyatt dejando al chico

Nylon rió

-Seré un gilopollas dijo el medio luz blanca –pero este gilipollas folla todas las noches con Prue

Wyatt ante las palabras de Nylon se abalanzo sobre el y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz cayendo sobre las mesas del pub. Nylon se levanto al instante pegándole a Wyatt un puñetazo en el labio el cual empezó a sangrar. Nylon se limpiaba la sangre iue le caia de la nariz con la manga de la camisa mientras no paraban de pegarse por todo el pub destrozando todas las mesas mientras la gente se levantaba asustada.

-¡Wyatt! ¡dejalo! Chillo Chris

-¡Chris haz algo! chillo Pam asustada mientras Marx la protegía

-Claro...dijo Chris también asustado- y que me peguen a mi no?

Prue histeria se acerco a la pelea junto a los chicos de seguridad los cuales separaron a los chicos que mostraban un aspecto lamentable

-¿¡¡en que estabais pensando!!? ¡¿Wyatt estas loco!? ¡¡Pelearte aquí!! ¿¡quieres destrozarme el local!?

Wyatt la miraba enfadado

-primero también es mi local y segundo tu novio también se ha pelado

-¡Vamos a almacén! dijo Prue mientras cogía del brazo al chico ante la mirada de los demás y Nylon bastante dolorido se sentaba en una silla parándose la hemorragia de la nariz con algunas servilletas.

-¡eres imbecil! Dijo la chica ya dentro del almacén y cerrando la puerta- ¿sabes lo que me ha costado levantar de nuevo el "p3" casi sola? No verdad? ¡¡Como lo ibas a saber!! Claro, déjame que recuerde dijo Prue irónicamente -¡te fuiste! ¡Me abandonaste!

-¿¡ese es tu problema!? ¿sigues enfadada por eso? Dijo el chico

-No....dijo la chica enfadada claro que no....dijo irónicamente ¡Pues claro! Mira Wyatt te odio, te odio , odio cuando me abandonaste dijo Prue llorando y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho de Wyatt el cual estaba impresionado ante la actitud de Prue- Odio que te liaras con Sam, con Rachel, odio que me jodieras la vida...y o...y odi...y odio

-¿el que? Dijo el chico separándola de el y mirándola fijamente

Prue cogió el botiquín y lo abrió cogiendo una gasa con un poco de alcohol y empezó a curarle el labio a Wyatt

-¿qué odias? Dijo el chico dejándose curar por Prue

Prue miro al suelo

-No te odio a ti, me odio a mi misma

-Prue, solo mírame y dime que estas enamorada de Nylon y te dejara en paz

Prue lo miro, no quería que tener esa conversación con Wyatt-Vete dijo Prue abriendo la puerta del almacén

-Prue no me pienso ir, terminaremos con esta conversación ahora.

-¡No! ¡vete!

-¿para que? ¿¡para que puedas acostarte con ese cabron?!

Prue lo miro irritada

-Si lo hago eso no te importa dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos ¡¡Vete!! ¿¡no me oyes!?

-¡¡Joder!! dijo el chico mientras tiraba algunas cajas del almacén y salía enfadado de este mientras Prue miraba como se iba el hombre de su vida

-¿estas bien? Dijo Nylon con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz que le había dado Pam para que no se le inflamase la nariz.

-Estoy bien, dijo la chica aun con algunas lagrimas en su rostro- Nylon en el almacén esta el botiquín, cúrate

Mientras Nylon se iba Chris se acerco a su prima

-Prue, no creo que deberías haberte puesto así con Wyatt, Nylon empezó la pelea, el vino y .....

-¿quieres tu también discutir conmigo? Dijo Prue sin dejar que su primo terminara de hablar

-No..., claro que no...dijo Chris asustado ante la mirada de su prima- Marx será mejor que nos vayamos a terminarnos nuestras copas y dejemos a las chicas solas

-Ven, dame una brazo dijo Pam cuando los chicos se fueron intentando animar a su prima

-No me preguntes nada dijo Prue llorando mientras Pam la abrazaba fuertemente

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Sam se despertó asustada de su habitación , miro el reloj eran las doce y aun no había llegado nadie.

De repente un fuerte dolor en la sien le hizo ponerse la mano en la cabeza mientras una voz muy fuerte se apoderaba de su cerebro

"_Sam, coge el libro. Necesito el Libro ¡¡cogelo!!"_

Mientas en el Inframundo el hombre enmascarado intentaba dominar a la chica

-Estoy a punto. Estoy dentro de su cabeza.

Sam no sabia lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo se movía sin su voluntad. Subió al ático y abrió la puerta

"¡¡Tómalo!! ¡¡Tómalo!!"

La chica cogió el Libro y desapareció al Inframundo sin saber lo que hacia

-Lo he conseguido dijo el hombre viéndola aparecer ante el

* * *

os ha gustado??? pues en el proximo capitulo Prue tendra que pensarse una cosa con respecto a Wyatt ademas de solucionar lo del Libro

besos feliz fin de semana


	27. La decisión

Hola !!! que tal todo?? he querido publicar hoy jueves bueno mirando la hora casi viernes....pero por fin casi fin de semana bueno para mi fin de semana porque mañana no tengo clase!! bien!! pero mal porque se van acercando los examenes....pero bueno bien por ahora

Lur- hola !!que pasa penca!!! yo aqui hablando contigo por el messenger jajaja bueno que el finde pasado estaba cansada...ya sabes...pero este salgo!! porque no soy una moña! que lo sepas!! bueno que sabe sque te quiero mucho y gracias por leer. Besos

Ana-hola mañana por fin nos veremos de nuevo que tengo muchas ganas de verte y cotillear sobre nuestars cosas. Sabia que te iba a gustar el capi...en este no hay muchas cosas como el anterior pero bueno es el comienzo de algo!! y el proximo es tu capi!!! el dedicado ya queda menos

Paige- gracias por leer y no pasa nada por la tardanza espero que ya estes bien del to. Bueno tanto en el 25 como en el 26 y el 27 me he centrado mas en las relaciones entre los personajes, tenia que hacer algo! bueno muchas gracias por los animos y pronto nos veremos besos.

Espero que os guste este capi y que no os desilusione mucho, ah! echarle un poco de imaginacion porfa!

besos

Kris

* * *

Capítulo 25

La decisión

Wyatt entro rápidamente en la casa dando un portazo al pasar, estaba enfadado, no podía dejar de pensar en Prue, en su pelea con ella y con Nylon ....¡¡dios como lo odiaba!! El muy cabrón se creía que podría tener a Prue , no Prue era ¿de el? Prue había sido de el y por sus miedos la había dejado escapar. La verdad que se lo tenia merecido, la había dejado escapar y le había hecho daño. Ahora el iba a ser padre y Prue no le perdonaba que Sam fuera la madre, y Rachel....¿cómo se sintió Prue cuando se entero de su relación? Desde que se había marchado el había estado con muchas chicas aunque seguía pensando en ella, solo con Rachel consiguió que su corazón volviera a renacer pero cuando volvió a la casa y la vio.....no sabia lo que sentía, no podía volver a hacerle daño. Cuando la beso esa mañana..... se toco los labios ahora heridos por el puñetazo de Nylon...sus manos temblaban al recorrerlos y recordar ese dulce la quería.

Entro en la habitación de Sam, quería ver como estaba. Llamo a la puerta pero nadie le contesto,"estará durmiendo" pensó decidió no molestarla y dejarla descansar.

Bajo al sótano, estaba cansado y tenia todo el cuerpo dolorido por los golpes, aunque sonrió al pensar la nariz que se le habría quedado a Nylon , ya no podría presumir de esa preciosa imagen de ángel.

"que gilipollas, el muy chulo se ha llevado su merecido. Menos mal que nos separaron, que si no, no le reconoce ni su madre."

"Ese no aguanta una semana con Prue, voy a hacer un hechizo para dejarlo impotente" penso mientras se le iluminaba la cara, "la mejor venganza" se dijo a si mismo mientras se reía "uy!! lo siento Prue , pero esta noche no podrá ser.....jajajaja pobrecillo...." Wyatt fue al ático en busca de Libro de las Sombras buscando algún hechizo que pudiera hacer , entro pero no encontró el Libro, pensó que lo tendría Chris o alguna de las chicas pero estaba cansado y decidió acostarse, mañana buscaría le Libro

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Pam cogió a Marx por los brazos y aunque el chico no quería empezó a bailar con él, en el centro de la pista. Pam movía sus caderas junto al chico el cual dejaba que la chica se moviera insinuantemente junto a él mientras el la cogía por la cintura.

-Bailas muy bien le dijo Marx al oído

-Ven , vamos ya no puedo mas dijo la chica respirando más fuerte por la agitada canción. -¿quieres que tomemos algo?

-No, no dijo Marx acompañándola a la barra

Pam se empezó a reír

-es verdad que el pequeño Marx no puede beber no??

Marx se quedo a cuadros, no sabia si era la bebida que llevaban en el cuerpo....o...no tenia ni idea tanta bebida no le dejaba pensar.

-vamos que tu eres muy mayor no?

-pues si, soy mayor que tu

-Ah es eso no? Como soy mas pequeño....no puedes estar conmigo. Pues sabes en la cama seguro que no soy tan "pequeño" . Eso es lo que dicen,......

-¿tus novias eran miopes? Dijo Pam tomándose su copa

-Pues Enma siempre se ha quedado muy satisfecha

-Enma se satisface hasta con los....me callo dijo sin mirar al chico

-pero de todos modos no es a Enma a la que quiero satisfacer dijo cogiendola por las caderas

-Ah, dijo Pam –pues creo que la bailarina esta ocupada esta noche, como la miras tanto....dijo separándose de é.

-¿tu crees? Dijo Marx picaramente –Pues antes he hablado con ella y creo que estaba disponible

-¡Líate con quien te de la gana!

Marx la miro con una sonrisilla

-¿estas celosa?

-Pues no dijo la chica muy seria

-Mira que cara tienes....estas celosilla...dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-Pues no, dijo la chica apartándose de Marx de nuevo.

-No me mientas....

-¡que no, coño! Que no estoy celosa.

-Bueno tampoco es para que te pongas así, dijo Marx con cara de pena-¿oye ese no es Chris? Dijo señalando a una pareja que estaba en los sofás hablando

-¿cuál? Dijo Pam sin encontrarlo

-El de allí. Esta con una rubia no?

-será cabron dijo Pam enfadada. Acaba de cortar con Rachel y ya esta ligando

-Menos mal que es tu hermano dijo el chico irónicamente

-¿y?

-como que ¿y? ¡déjalo que disfrute! Dijo cogiendo la copa de la chica y tomándosela casi de un sorbo

-¿cómo que disfrute? Ha roto con Rachel porque se supone que le quiere demostrar que la quiere solo a ella ¿ no lo entiendes?

-Pues no

-pues si, míralos....será......

-Pues no

-¿me estas tomando el pelo? Dijo Pam molesta

-Pues si...dijo no , claro que no rectificó el chico asustado ante la mirada de la chica

-Sabes Marx creo que eres imbecil. Rachel ha hablado conmigo antes de que viniera al "P3", esta hecha polvo, y tu lo que deberías hacer...

-¿debería que? Dijo el chico hartándose de la actitud de la bruja, -¿darte la razón? , mira seré el típico niño guapo que consigo todo lo que quiero , pero es la primera vez que esto no me pasa y sabes?

-¿qué? Dijo la chica desafiándolo

-que no me voy a dar por vencido, dijo tomándose lo que quedaba del vaso de una vez-te acabaras enamorando de mi

-no me hagas reír dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo- no eres mi tipo, no te veo como "algo" . Eres mi amigo y ya esta. Será mejor que dejes de hablar estas un poco borracho y mañana te vas a arrepentir

-De lo que me voy a arrepentir es de no besarte dijo el chico cogiendola por la cintura y sin dejar que la chica hablase, la beso dulcemente.

-¡Suéltame! Marx no seas imbecil dijo separándose del chico

-¿y que tal? Dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues...que me has dejado toda la boca llena de baba dijo la chica limpiándose con una servilleta. Después miro hacia la salido y vio como la chica junto con Chris iban cogidos de la mano marchándose del local

-¡Chris se esta marchando con ella!

-eso es lo que podríamos hacer nosotros dijo el chico cogiendole la mano

-¡Suéltame! ¡Prue, Prue!

-que.....dijo Prue recogiendo algunas copas de las mesas

-Mira dijo señalando a la pareja que estaba saliendo del local. -Chris se va con esa tía

-¿y? Dijo Prue pasando de su prima, esa noche no tenia la cabeza para pensar en nadie más que en ella.

-¿¡como que y!? Otro igual dijo mirando a Marx- acaba de cortar con Rachel y ya esta ligando con otra tía.

-Pam, déjalo dijo mirando a la chica seriamente – es cosa suya , es su problema. Ya tengo suficiente con su otro hermano para preocuparme también por el

-pero Rachel es mi amiga dijo la chica preocupada

-Y mía, pero no me pienso meterme en su relación. Lo deben arreglar ellos, no nosotras dijo la chica entrando detrás de la barra.

-Tiene razón Pam dijo Marx

-Tu cállate, pero Prue....

-Pam olvídalo, no pienso hacer nada y tu tampoco deberías hacer nada.

-No os comprendo

-Hazle caso dijo Marx como ultimo intento

-¡Te he dicho que no te metas!

-Pam te estas pasando dijo Marx comenzándose a molestar

-¿cómo que me estoy pasando? Dijo la chica

-si, no me hables así

Prue miraba la escena esperando no ver de nuevo otra discusión en el local, la noche había sido demasiado larga.

-Aquí va la segunda pelea

-No no estamos peleando dijo Pam

-Pues yo si me estoy peleando dijo Marx llevándole la contraria.

-cállate¿ no ves que estoy hablando con Prue?

-¿no la ves? Dijo mirando a Prue para le diera la razón del comportamiento de Pam , la cual paso de meterse en la conversación de los chicos y se fue al almacén

-Me hablas fatal. Yo no me merezco que me trates así

-Uy, si.....ahora hazte el mártir, no me hagas reír....... ¿qué te trato mal?

-Es que es verdad

-¡No lo es! Dijo la chica molesta

-ah no? Siempre estas "¡cállate!" "Marx no se cuanto, Marx no se que...." Eres una creída, te crees que porque me hayas ayudado con los exámenes eres la mejor persona del mundo. Pam no se podía creer que la persona que mejor la trataba en el mundo le hablase así –porque todo el mundo te admira, te dice lo guapa que eres, porque eres la hija de una embrujada......, pues sabes? Para mi eres igual que todas, una mas incluso creo que eres peor que Enma. Pam lo miro con cara de odio y le pego acto seguido una bofetada al chico el cual se quedo helado ante la actitud de Pam.

-Gilipollas, no me compares con Enma. Y al momento cogió su bolso que estaba en una taburete al lado de la barra y se fue

Marx no reaccionaba y cuando vio que la chica salió del local intento alcanzarla.

-¡Pam!

Prue que en ese momento salía del almacén con una caja, paro al chico

-Déjala Marx, cuándo esta así es mejor dejarla sola

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

La casa esa mañana se despertaba triste y solitaria, nadie tenia ganas de articular palabra.

Chris se despertó el primero y se sentó en la cocina con una taza de café de la cual no había bebido solo movía el contenido con una cuchara mirándolo sin hacer nada

Wyatt abrió la puerta del sótano y vio a Chris solo en la mesa

-Vaya cara enano. ¿a que hora llegaste ayer?

-Buenos días....que dolor de cabeza dijo el chico tocándosela .Llegue tarda bastante tarde....

Pam orbito en ese momento en la cocina, se había duchado y llevaba el pelo mojado

-Hola Wyatt dijo la chica solo dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Hola dijo el chico sin entender la actuación de Pam

-Hola Pam dijo Chris levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la pequeña Pam

-uy! Creo que he escuchado algo .....dijo sarcásticamente

-¿te pasa algo? Pregunto Chris confuso

-No, dijo Pam con una sonrisa falsa,- supongo que a Rachel si le pasara algo

-Puff!! Dijo Chris tomándose el café- es demasiado temprano. ¿qué es por lo de la chica de ayer?

-puede ser

-Pam no paso nada

-ah no? Dijo irónicamente . -Pues en el "P3" vi como os ibais juntos y cogidos de la mano

-¡que pecado! Dijo Chris con un tono de humor bastante desagradable. – mas fuerte fue tu beso con Marx ¿qué te crees que no lo vi?

-¿te has besado con Marx? Pregunto Wyatt interesado

-No, no. Marx me beso que es muy diferente. Además, yo estaba hablando de Chris

-Mira Pam , ya estoy harto de que me vigilen mi vida. Esa chica era una amiga del instituto y no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo, la acompañe a su casa y no paso nada mas, contenta? Si quieres puedes informar a Rachel sobre mi vida social.

-No se lo voy a contar a Rachel , dijo Pam mirando a Chris con cara de circunstancia –lo que pasa es que...

-es que es mi vida Pam. He roto con ella y tengo amigas con las que puedo quedar ¿y que?

-creía que estabas enamorada de ella

-Últimamente no se ni lo que siento, ni porque rompí con ella ni nada ¿podemos dejar ya el tema?

-lo siento Chris, dijo la chica dándole un abrazo a su hermano.- Supongo que me he pasado

-No pasa nada. Dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿estaba buena por lo menos? Dijo Wyatt

-estaba tremenda, adema es súper simpática y tiene un coche increíble y.........

-sois unos salidos dijo Pam mientras los chicos reían- ¿y tu como tienes el labio? Dijo mirando a Wyatt

-bien dijo el chico tocándoselo. Ah! por cierto, ¿quién tiene el Libro?

-supongo que esta en el ático, yo lo deje ayer por la noche allí antes de marcharme

-en el ático no esta dijo Wyatt convencido

-yo tampoco lo tengo, a lo mejor lo tiene Prue dijo Chris

-pues yo no pienso despertarla después de nuestra discusión , encima Nylon habrá pasado la noche en casa.

-No, dijo Pam, después de irte tu, ella hablo con el y se fue

-buenos días dijo Prue un poco mas seria de lo normal

-Hola dijo Pam sonriéndole a la chica para animarla

-¿hablando de mi? Dijo mirando a Wyatt

-no, dijo este bastante mas serio- solo quiero que me des el Libro

-¿el Libro? Estará en el ático

-no, no esta dijo Chris empezándose a preocupar

-Pues yo no lo tengo ¿habéis buscado bien? Pregunto ella

-esperar iré a buscar a Sam, a lo mejor ella lo cogió dijo Wyatt corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica

-espero que no haya pasado nada dijo Chris

-Es imposible, nadie puede coger el Libro, nadie demoníaco claro dijo Pam mirando a los demás que asintieron

Wyatt bajo corriendo la escaleras

-¡Sam no esta!

-¿¡que!? Dijeron todos a la vez

-No hay rastro de ella.

-¡Papa! Chris llamo a Leo, estaba muy intranquilo, si no encontraban el Libro algo muy grave podría ocurrir

Leo bajo al instante

-Chicos nos hemos enterado, dijo Leo impaciente.

-Y han secuestrado a Sam dijo Wyatt nervioso

-Yo mas bien creo que Sam no la ha vuelto a jugar. Dijo Prue

-No lo creo dijo Wyatt negando con la cabeza-estaba arrepentida, había cambiado. Además va a tener a mi hija

-ya...dijo suspirando Prue. -Pero que raro que cuando desaparezca el Libro haya desaparecido ella a la misma vez. Se lo ha llevado

-¡eso no lo puedes demostrar! Dijo Wyatt hartándose de Prue –En vez de preocuparte tanto por la madre de mi hija preocúpate de lo que hace tu novio.

-no es mi novio eso lo primero, dijo la chica encarándose con el chico –y me meto con Sam porque ya nos ha hecho demasiado daño y porque el Libro es demasiado importante

-¡Basta! Dijo Leo interponiéndose entre los dos -¿qué os pasa? ¿no podéis dejar vuestros temas personales a parte? Esto es demasiado importante como para que empecéis a sacar vuestros trapos sucios

-Leo tiene razón dijo Wyatt mirando a Prue.- Hasta que no comprobemos que Sam robo el Libro no te daré la razón

-Se demostrara dijo Prue muy segura

-papá dijo Chris ¿cómo podemos saber quien tiene el Libro?

-bueno , el Libro lo tienen ellos, pero no saben utilizarlo. El Libro por ahora esta seguro, pero si Sam esta con ellos la cosa no es tan fácil.

-¿por qué? Pregunto Pam

-Sam va a tener un hijo de Wyatt, por lo que el poder de ella no es maligno el poder de ese hijo es superior al de Sam.

-¿quieres decir que Sam pude utilizar el Libro?

-si, exacto dijo Leo preocupado.

-Pues todo encaja, Sam cogió el Libro para utilizarlo.

Wyatt suspiro pero no quiso discutir de nuevo con la chica

-¿qué podemos hacer? Pregunto Pam la cual necesitaba estar ocupada en algo.

-tenéis que prepararos, primero hacer hechizos para que no puedan robar vuestros poderes y bueno a Wyatt que no le roben Escalibur. También tenemos que hacer pociones para acabar con los demonios mas fuertes. Pam y Prue vosotras , hacer pociones , sabéis más que ninguno, y Wyatt y Chris vosotros dedicaros a hacer hechizos. Deberíamos llamar a Rachel ¡Rachel!

-hola dijo la chica orbitando al lado de Leo, -la noticia se ha extendido. Me la acaban de decir.

-si, dijo Prue, -Sam se ha llevado el Libro

-Eso no lo sabemos dijo Wyatt de nuevo defendiendo a la chica- La han podido secuestrar.

-Chicos no comencéis otra vez. Rachel sube, quiero que los ancianos intenten percibir el Libro y si esta siendo usado. Informales que estamos comenzando a trabajar y que te he enviado yo , que estoy supervisando todo.

-Vendré lo antes posible dijo la chica sin dirigir ninguna mirada a nadie y orbitando.

-¿desde cuando necesitamos supervisión? Dijo Wyatt extrañado

-Wyatt, dijo Leo acercándose a el- esto es mas grave de lo que creéis. Estáis todos en grave peligro, mejor dicho todos estamos en grave peligro y no quiero que nada ocurra. Debería venir Nylon , necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Oh no! Dijo Wyatt negando con la cabeza- Nylon no.

-Wyatt dijo Leo intentando que el chico entrara en razón y no ocasionase ningún problema, Rachel le había comentado los problemas que había tenido con la medio luz blanca. – Cuantos mas seáis mejor, aun no estas al 100

-No necesito a ese imbecil para que me ayude dijo Wyatt quejándose ante la antena mirada de Prue la cual iba a saltar en cualquier momento.

-Wyatt necesitamos a Nylon, deja los tema personales. Todos deberíais dejar los temas personales dijo mientras miraba a Prue

Prue esquivo la mirada de su tío y comenzo a hablar.

-Lo llamare yo y hablare con el para que no haya ningún problema dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando la chica se fue Leo hablo con Wyatt, sabia que su hijo tenia mucho carácter y que cualquier comentario de Nylon podría hacer que los chicos se volvieran pelear.

-Wyatt ahora no es el momento de que te pelees con Nylon, debes estar concentrado.

-No necesito tus consejos

-Papá tiene razón dijo Chris preocupado

-Se que tiene razón, se que todos tenéis razón menos yo ,pero es solo verlo.....

-Wyatt dijo Pam la cual no se quería acercar a la conversación, aun no había asumido que su padre fuera Leo y sabia que su deber era estar junto a su familia por el bien de todos, pero necesitaba opinar sobre lo que había pasado- ¿sabes lo que te pasa? Estas enamorado de Prue. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Pam porque ellos pensaban lo mismo pero ninguno había sido capaz de decirlo

-No estoy enamorado de ella. Prue puede estar con quien quiera.

-Solo te digo que no aguantas a Nylon porque por fin alguien puede competir contigo y esta mas bueno que tu.....dijo ella maliciosamente

-Gracia por lo que me corresponde dijo Chris mirando sorprendido a su hermana –Creía que yo era el mas guapo de la familia.

-claro....dijeron a la vez Pam y Wyatt entre risas

-Mira Pam dijo el chico intentando darle una explicación a su hermana,-Nylon es un chulo prepotente y acabara haciéndole daño

-No lo creo dijo la chica convencida

-no te entiendo dijo el chico extrañado

-no te puede hacer daño alguien que no quieres

-¿cómo? Dijo Wyatt aun mas extrañado

-Wyatt pareces tonto dijo la chica ante la mirada de los tres –Prue sigue enamorada de ti , pero no te perdona que la dejaras abandona además de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora

-¿enamorada de mi? Dijo Wyatt extrañado, cuando había escuchado la famosa palabra el corazón le dio un vuelco. Prue no hacia nada si no sentía nada por esa persona, sabia que Prue no era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie

-Shhh! Callaros que bajan dijo Chris sonriendo a la pareja mientras avisaba a los demás

-Hola saludo Nylon a todos que estaban en la sala

-¿te lo ha contado todo Prue? Dijo Leo

-Si, estoy preparado dijo mirando a Wyatt . le había prometido a Prue no hacer nada en contra de el, pero los sentimientos de odio de ambos se parpaban en el ambiente.

-Nylon, sabes que eres medio luz blanca, estas también en peligro. le dijo Leo preocupándose por el.

-No te preocupes dijo Nylon con una excesiva confianza. ,-se utilizar mi espada mejor que otros . Wyatt le devolvió la mirada y si no hubiera sido porque estaba Leo y no era el momento le hubiera de nuevo roto la nariz ahí mismo.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

El hombre enmascarado se acerco a un altar en el cual estaba una inconsciente Sam en medio de una sala solo iluminada con cuatro velas.

-¿la vas a matar? Pregunto la vidente mirando todo bastante cerca

-Aún no es el momento. Necesito que este viva para poder utilizar el Libro . Cogió un puñal y le hizo un corte en la mano. –Otro inocente morirá esta noche dijo tocándole la barriga a Sam

Hecho las gotas de sangre que caían de la mano de la chica en un caldero y se hizo el otro corte echando también su sangre en el mientras repetía el hechizo

Sangre de la madre

Hijo del mas allá

Traspásame el poder

Un rayo de luz salió del vientre de la chica e iluminó al hombre

-¿sabes lo que estas haciendo? Pregunto la vidente preocupada.

-¡si! Dentro de poco con esta poción que me tomare podré utilizar el Libro

-Es muy peligroso. Ahora serás mas vulnerable.

-¡tengo el poder del brujo y con el Libro seré invencible!

-si el chico muere....

-¡cállate! Aun no ha llegado su hora , el será la fuente ,solo hay que dominarlo

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Nylon estaba en medio del salón calentando con la espada ante la atenta mirada de Prue que le sonreía en cada ataque cosa que ponía de los nervios a Wyatt

-Míralo con su espada.......dijo el chico cogiendo una hoja en la que estaba escribiendo un hechizo que no servia y rompiéndola – y Prue mirándolo como si el fuera el mejor .....esa espada no le llega a Escalibur ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Creo que Pam va a tener razón

-¿sobre que? Dijo Wyatt sin dejar de mirar a la pareja

-¿no estarás enamorado de Prue?

-No.....dijo Wyatt algo avergonzado.- La quise mucho pero lo nuestro se acabo

-¿seguro? Pregunto picaramente Chris

-Si, seguro dijo Wyatt

-que mal mientes dijo Chris entre risas -¿desde cuanto te gusta?

-no me gusta.....dijo Wyatt intentando que su hermano lo dejase en paz

Chris volvio a reir

-Un poco , pero solo porque tuvimos una pequeña relación hace años

-Te gusta" un bastante"

-no se lo que me pasa dijo el chico poniendo sus manos en su cara y apoyándose en la mesa- ¿crees que soy normal?

Chris no paraba de reírse en gran Wyatt había conseguido ser dominado por una mujer

-Creo que eres un anormal, pero por lo demás eres normal dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Enano....dijo retorciéndole la mano y soltándosela al instante. Sabes? Voy a hacer un hechizo para dejarte calvo. No tengo mucho poder pero a lo mejor lo consigo dijo riéndose de su hermano

-No puedes hacerlo dijo Chris riéndose de el .Mi pelo es muy poderoso.....míralo lo tengo brillante y esponjoso dijo mientras se lo tocaba.

-¿eso crees?

Lo que se ve

Que desaparezca

-sabes que no puedes hacerlo, no pasara nada dijo mientras se concentraba en el hechizo que estaba haciendo

Mientras Nylon se tocaba la espalada cansado

-necesito un masaje dijo el chico acercándose a Prue

-ven....anda...dijo la chica comenzándole a hacer el masaje en la espalda

-mas abajo, no....mas abajo....¿y si subimos a tu habitación? Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y besando a Prue delante de Wyatt

Wyatt comenzó a toser muy fuerte molestando a los chicos

-¿quieres un caramelo? Dijo Prue molesta –Ven , dijo la chica cogiendo la mano de Nylon, -se ve que en esta casa una no puede tener intimidad.

-¿no lo ves? Dijo Wyatt mirando como los chicos subían las escaleras, -intenta ponerme celoso decía Wyatt mientras Chris negaba con la cabeza y se reía ante los comentarios de su hermano -¿pero sabes? no lo conseguirá Dijo riéndose de Nylon

-AH!!! ¡¡Nylon tu pelo!! ¡¡tu pelo!! Chillaba Prue desde la escalera señalando la cabeza calva del chico.

-¿mi pelo? Dijo Nylon extrañado y mirándose en un espejo -¡¡dios mío!! ¡¡mi pelo!!

Leo y Pam bajaban en ese momento con ingredientes del ático

-¿qué pasa? ¡¡esta calvo!! Dijo Pam asustada

-¿lo has dejado calvo? Pregunto Chris a Wyatt el cual veía la escena sin entender como su hermano había conseguido dejar calvo al chico sin tener poderes casi.

-eh.....Wyatt tampoco entendía nada, había dicho el hechizo refiriéndose a Nylon pero no pensaba que fuera a funcionar

-Cabron , Prue miraba a los chicos que estaban abajo y corriendo se dirigió hacia Wyatt -¿¡que le has hecho!?

-eh....Wyatt estaba asustada, Prue estaba muy enfadada –yo no he hecho nada dijo excusándose.- No tengo poder para hacer hechizos, ya lo sabes.

-Eso es verdad dijo Chris intentando ayudar a su hermano, aunque sabia que había sido el

-espero que esto no haya sido idea de ninguno de los dos

Leo bajo junto a los chicos

-Prue sube e invierte el hechizo , tengo que hablar con los chicos

-conozco un crece pelo muy bueno dijo Wyatt entre risas mientras Prue subía las escaleras y fulminaba con la mirada a su primo.

Pam cogió los ingredientes y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar las pociones.

-Wyatt dijo Leo mientras se sentaba en el sillón del salón

-¿si? Dijo Wyatt mientras cogía su libreta en los cuales estaba escribiendo algunos hechizos

-¿has hecho algún hechizo?

-No......., la verdad que Wyatt no sabia si decir la verdad era bueno porque estaba recuperando poderes o malo porque eso era imposible

-Dime la verdad le imploro Leo

-Si lo he hecho dijo cerrando los ojos esperando que su padre comenzara a chillar.

-esta empezando dijo Leo preocupado

-¿el que? , no se como lo he hecho si no tengo poder papá

-Chicos hay un hechizo que solo se puede hacer si tienes la sangre del inocente, en este caso tu sangre

-¿mi sangre? Wyatt de nuevo estaba sorprendido y sin entender nada.

-La única forma de conseguir el poder , es con tu cuerpo Wyatt. Quiere introducirse en ti y ahora mismo compartís vuestros poderes

-¿entonces tengo poder?

-no siempre, el te manipula

-¿pero como ha conseguido su sangre? Pregunto Chris

-Sam no? Contesto Wyatt

-Si, ha conseguido el Libro a través de Sam, es lo más seguro. Y tu sangre lo ha conseguido a través de ella, tu hija

Wyatt asintió preocupado ante las palabras de Leo, esperaba que tanto la madre como la hija estuvieran bien.

Rachel orbito en la habitación bastante preocupada

-Leo, traigo noticias. No hay tiempo tenemos que proteger a Wyatt

-Lo se, dijo el luz blanca –la cuenta atrás ha comenzado. Buscar a las chicas, solo hay una forma de proteger a Wyatt y tenemos que hablarlo todos.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

-Hasta aquí lo entiendo dijo Pam, la cual había escuchado muy atenta todo lo que Leo decía sin interrumpir ningún momento -¿pero como piensas proteger a Wyatt?

-Bueno....Leo tenia que explicar lo que tenían que hacer y la verdad que no sabia como se lo iban a tomar.

-¿qué? Dijo Wyatt esperando- no pretenderás que en estas circunstancias yo de alguna idea no?

-No, dijo Leo hablando con el chico.- Necesitamos hacer un campo protector a tu alrededor para que no se introduzca en ti. Solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo

-¿quién? Dijo Wyatt esperando una respuesta al instante

Leo no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar

-bueno, ¿cómo os lo explico?

-¡venga ya! Dijo histérica Pam -¿quién tiene que hacerlo? ¿su padre? ¿algunos de sus hermanos?

-No....¡es Prue! Dijo Leo mirando a la chica

Todos se callaron mirando a la chica, la cual no se lo esperaba

-¿¡yo!? ¿¡y yo porque!? Dijo mirando a su tío.

Leo suspiro

-No me haga que te explique como funciona la armonía del universo y el poder de los astros......solo debes saber que eres tu y punto

-¿y como lo hacemos? Si en el Libro no conocemos todos los hechizos....pregunto Chris

-chicos dijo Leo levantándose –ese campo solo se puede hacer de una sola forma. Prue estas en tu derecho de no aceptarlo y todos lo entenderíamos.

-vale asintió la chica- pero primero explica lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

-Tenéis que uniros Leo no tenia ni idea de que forma explicarlo sin que formara un escándalo

-¿unirnos? Estás hablando de ¿casarnos? Dijo Wyatt asustado

-Si , dijo sin rodeos Leo

-bueno si es solo eso.....dijo Prue un poco mas tranquila.

-No, negó Leo- tenéis que uniros , pero.....ya sabéis dijo sin explicar nada – bueno un matrimonio tiene que estar sellado

-¿con un beso? Lo que estaba pensando Wyatt no creía que los ancianos lo aceptasen

-no creo que Leo se refiera a eso exactamente dijo Pam que había captado todo al instante

-no lo entiendo dijo Prue mirando a Pam

-Joder Prue, tenéis que acostaros dijo la chica como si fuera evidente

-¿¡que!? Dijo Prue asustada

-Mola....digo...uff!! vaya lío no? Dijo Wyatt mirando a Prue sin atreverse a decirle nada mas

-no lo pensaras hacer no? Dijo Nylon flipando aun por lo que había escuchado- Los ancianos se han equivocado, todos sabemos que Prue odia a Wyatt dijo el chico como si eso fuera evidente

-eh! ¡eso no es verdad! No?? Dijo Wyatt mirando a la chica la cual no contesto

-callaros , pero Leo ¿por qué yo? Bueno se que Pam no puede es su hermana, pero esta Rachel....

-Rachel ni la toca dijo Chris mirando a Wyatt el cual rió

-Pues estoy soltera dijo la chica pasando de el comentario de Chris –Si puedo ayudar a Wyatt lo haré encantada

-No, ¡No lo harás! Dijo Chris enfadado

-si , ¡si lo haré! Dijo la chica

-como lo hagas.....Chris estaba enfadado ante los comentarios de su ahora ex novia

-¿qué? Le desafió la chica

-Rachel no puede hacerlo dijo Leo zanjando la discusión y haciendo que Chris respirase tranquilo.- Los ancianos...bueno....¡es Prue y ya esta! No hay nada más que hablar. La razón de porque es ella solo ellos lo saben y si no la conocen aun es porque no la han descubierto

-Prue....dijo Wyatt mirando a la chica.- si no lo quieres hacer lo entiendo, se que es algo demasiado fuerte. No te preocupes.

-Si tu estarías encantado dijo Pam entre risas pero ante la mirada de odio de su hermano dejo de reír

-No podemos obligarla termino de decir Wyatt

-eso es cierto dijo Leo, pero tenemos poco tiempo , la boda seria esta tarde. Piénsatelo dijo Leo levantándose

Prue se levantó y miro a todos

-Voy a mi cuarto, me lo pensare y dentro de un rato os daré la respuesta

La chica ante la mirada de Wyatt y Nylon subió las escaleras inmersa en su pensamiento.

Wyatt se fue hacía la cocina, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie mientras Leo hablaba con Nylon y Rachel sobre lo que debían hacer si fueran atacados.

Pam se acerco a Chris el cual no decía nada

-No se lo que se tiene que pensar dijo la chica cambiándose de sitio y sentándose junto a el

-¿tu dirías que no? Pregunto dudoso Chris

-No se, pero solo se que ella esta enamorada de el y que Wyatt se acaba de dar cuenta también ,están enamorados dijo como si eso fuera evidente.

-Supongo que pensara en Nylon

-No creo dijo Pam convencida

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Había pasado una hora y Prue no había dado señales de vida. Pam estaba preocupada y había decidido hablar con ella

-¿Prue puedo entrar?

-si entra dijo la chica incorporándose , ya que estaba echada en la cama

-¿estás bien?

-Prue negó con la cabeza

-estoy mal

-¿vas a decir que no? Pregunto la chica

-No lo se dijo suspirando Prue- pienso en decir que si pero una parte de mi no quiere y digo que no y tampoco quiero que Wyatt sufra. Lo que no entiendo es como yo puedo ayudarle

-¿no lo entiendes? Dijo Pam sin creerse que su prima no se había dado cuenta

-no dijo Prue

-Prue el mayor poder del mundo es el amor. Tu quieres a Wyatt, pero no como tu primo. Acéptalo

-No , ahora se que no lo quiero, no estoy enamorada de el

-Prue, acéptalo y piénsalo dijo convencida la chica de todo lo que decía

-Perdona no quería molestar dijo entrando Nylon en la habitación

-no te preocupes, yo ya me iba dijo dándole un beso a su prima –Supongo que tenéis que hablar.

-Hola dijo Prue de forma cariñosa

-Hola dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella y dándole un beso ¿ya has tomado la decisión?

-Nylon....Prue no sabia como el chico se lo iba a tomar

-No es tan difícil

-¿crees que sabes lo que voy a decir? Preguntó Prue dudosa

-claro dijo el chico convencido –dirás que no

-Nylon si digo que no , Wyatt puede morir dijo Prue preocupada

-pero...¡tienes que acostarte con el!

-lo se....se que es muy fuerte

-no pretenderás decir que si no??

-No puedo dejar que le pase algo , compréndelo

-Prue lo odio, ¡odio a Wyatt! Desde que sabe que estamos juntos no ha parado de meter cizaña entre nosotros. El esta encantado con acostarse contigo ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿de que?

-Wyatt esta enamorado de ti. Haría lo que fuese por tenerte, parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta

Prue negó con la cabeza

-Wyatt me rechazo, no me quiere hazme caso dijo la chica abrazándolo

-No, dijo el chico levantándose de la cama – solo te digo una cosa, que si dices que si....

-si digo que si ¿qué?

-si dices que si, Prue no quiero seguir contigo. No aguantaría verlo todos los días con esa cara de satisfacción

-Lo entiendo dijo la chica

-¿entonces? Dijo Nylon esperando una respuesta

-Nylon , mi decisión ..........

* * *

¿osha gustado? ¿se casara? jajaja supongo que ya lo sabreis!! bueno al semana que viene mas! 


	28. Porqué lo llaman sexo cuando quieren dec...

**Hola! **que tal?

bueno este capítulo es muy especial para mi, me llego de inspiración mientras estudiaba historia para un examen y me gusto la idea, ademas de darle un giro. Bueno, la verdad es que el otro dia me puse a pensar en el FF y en la secuela...tengo ideas y como la vida de los personajes cambian y vuelven a cambiar para cambiar de nuevo...es que les hago sufrir pero lo hago porque asi cuando se deciden son mucho mas felices.En la secuela morirá alguien (Eli y Ana despues de hablar con vosotras...me pensare el personaje que va a morir si al secuela alguna vez ve la luz, ojo no digais nada en los reviews eh...no quiero dar pistas jajaja) tambien tengo que decir que en esta morira tambien alguien...si es que soy muy mala...(Eli y Ana hola de nuevo, no se os vaya a ocurrir decir nada de quien muere en el ff eh?)

**ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo esta integramente dedicado a amiga ANA (la bri paramas señas), se que le va a gustar ejem...espero ana que te guste este capítulo, que sabes que te quiero mucho y que es un honor para mi que sigas leyendo mi ff, que me hacen mucha ilusión tus reviews y que espero que sigas leyendo mis FF, los que tengo en mente por ahora. Mucha suerte con los examenes y no te extreses mucho y descansa algo leyendo mis capis. Besos**

**Paige- **hola guapa, gracias por tu reviews, ya queda poco nada mejor dicho. La verdad es que en el proximo capítulo se acaba todo...es una pena pero en fin, todo lo que empieza acaba...Muchas gracias por leer mis capítulos. Ah! para mi Chris es el mas guapo con diferencia...jajajaja.

**Lur-** cacho penca! que pasa! jajaaj gracias por leer, ...jajaja espero que te guste este capi aunque es un poco subido de tono...pero es que era hora de que ocurriera...jajaja la patry lo sueña y yo lo escribo...jajaja. Bueno chica espero verte pronto y que leas mi capi y me dejes un reviews. Te recuerdo que no soy moña lo que pasa es que ultimamente las cosas no han estado de nuestras parte pa salir...jajajaja pero espero pronto acabar y tomarme un sabado de fiesta por lo menos de bote. Besos !

-Este capi contiene escenas de sexo, ...no doy mas detalles ...espero que os guste besos

**Próximo capitulo -DESENLACE.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 26**

Porqué lo llaman sexo cuando quieren decir amor

Nylon andaba por la habitación sin articular ninguna palabra, no sabia que decirle, parecía que conocía a la perfección a la chica pero era todo lo contrario, su contestación le sorprendió. Sabia que haría cualquier cosa por su familia pero de eso a acceder a lo que tenía que hacer había un gran camino no?

Prue solo aceptaría si ella estuviera ...pero ella estaba con el, aunque no habían consolidado su relación parecía que podía llegar a algo mas, pequeñas esperanzas que tenia el chico y que con el SI de Prue se había desmoronado su castillo.

¿eso es lo único que me tienes que decir? Dijo Nylon mirando por la ventana

¿qué quieres que haga? No quiero acostarme con el

¡Tendrás que hacerlo!

-Nylon dijo la chica acercándose a el-No puedo dejar que le pase algo, me sentiría culpable

-Entonces lo siento dijo el chico mirándola

¿me vas a dejar? Pregunto la chica

-Si dijo rotundamente.

-Entiendo como te sientes dijoPrue, Nylon negó con la cabeza- Lo siento. Prue no sabia que decirle, la verdad es que ella había estado en su misma situación mas o menos y Nylon era muy buen chico. Nunca la había tratado mal y siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

-Que seas muy feliz le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y orbitando . Prue intento cogerle por el brazo pero el chico ya se había marchado

En ese momento Leo entro en la habitación llamando a la puerta

¿se puede? Siento molestarte Prue, pero necesito saber ya la respuesta.

-Lo haré dijo la chica mirando el lugar donde había estado Nylon

¿estas segura?

-No lo se, dijo Prue mirando a su tío –Pero no puedo dejar que le pase nada a Wyatt

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres. Intentaremos descubrir otra forma de protegerle.

-Si hubiera otra forma, ya la habríamos descubierto. Prepara todo, tenemos prisa no?

-Si, dijo Leo saliendo por la puerta, dentro de media hora estará todo listo. Prue...dijo antes de marcharse

¿si? Dijo mientras entraba en el baño

-Gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi

Prue sonrió y Leo salió de la habitación.

·······················

yo abro dijo Pam mientras que Chris subía junto con Wyatt las escaleras para arreglarse para la inesperada boda. Habían llamado al timbre de la puerta.

-Hola dijo un tímido Marx desde el marco de la puerta

-Ah, eres tu...

¿esperabas a alguien?

-no...bueno... ¡si! Esperaba a alguien, alguien muy especial ya me entiendes no?

Marx se quedo petrificado ante las palabras de la chica

-Bueno veo que estas ocupada, solo quería decirte que lo siento por lo que paso ayer. Necesitaba disculparme

-vale ¿algo más?

-Pues...

-Tengo prisa sabes? Dijo la chica mirándose las uñas

-Pam, tu no eres como las demás chicas, eres algo mas. Eres muy especial y ...te...bueno joder Pam que eres ...¡que te quiero! Ya te lo he dicho , ya no me queda nada mas que decirte. Adiós que te lo pases muy bien con esa persona especial

El chico se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras de la entrada, Pam comenzó a cerrar la puerta pensando en lo que le había dicho el chico pero al ver la mirada triste de Marx fue hacia el

¡Marx¡espera!

¿qué?

-Marx, no he quedado con nadie. Es mentira El chico sonrió disimuladamente. –pero, Marx no quiero engañarte no se lo que siento por ti. No es por nada de lo que paso ayer, yo tuve parte de culpa . Lo siento, Marx quiso que la chica dejara de hablar –Espera deja que termine, ahora no es el momento, tenemos un problema familiar pero cuando todo esto pase , hablaremos sobre esto y ...bueno sobre todo lo que tengamos que hablar. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió de nuevo a la casa ante la mirada de Marx el chico al que le habían robado el corazón

·······················

Mientras en la habitación de Chris , el chico discutía con su hermano.

¡No me pienso poner esa corbata! Dijo Wyatt tirandola sobre la cama- Además no creo que Prue se vaya arreglar tanto no?

Chris le miro incrédulo

-si claro...es su boda y ¿crees que no se va a arreglar? Venga pontéela dijo cogiendola de nuevo. –Mírame a mi, dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y mostrando su traje de chaqueta oscuro y con una camisa blanca- Listo para la ocasión, soy el padrino dijo orgulloso

¿tu?

-Si, papá va a celebrar la ceremonia

-Bueno esta bien, pero no me pondré esta, dame la azul de listas.

-Esta bien, a mi me gusta mas esta...Chris miro a su hermano mientras le daba la corbata

¿qué miras? Dijo Wyatt cogiendo la corbata

–Tu casado , no me lo creo dijo entre risas

-Yo tampoco me lo creo dijo mientras se ponía la corbata ante el espejo y pensaba en la novia que estaba preparándose en la habitación contigua.

·······················

Pam entro en la habitación con un traje de color salmón largo y con unos tirantes finitos, llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía muy liso por la espalda

¿piensas casarte así? Dijo con cara de asco

Prue se miro

¿qué tiene de malo este vestido? Dijo la chica la cual se miro de nuevo. Su vestido era azul celeste , largo y con escote de barco.

-primero, todo el mundo te lo ha visto, segundo es de color azul y debe ser blanco y tercero te queda horrible.

-Gracias dijo irónica Prue- Pues no tengo ninguno mas dijo dando por zanjada la conversación

Hola dijo Rachel entrando con un vestido de color limón muy claro que le quedaba muy ajustado, atado al cuello y por debajo de la rodilla.

Estaba muy contenta, se había rizado el pelo y se había puesto algunas orquillas de colores

-Que pronto te has arreglado dijo Pam mirando lo atractiva que se había puesto su amiga-Estas muy guapa

-Gracias dijo poniéndose una de las orquillas bien mientras se miraba al espejo- había venido por si Prue necesitaba algo. Leo ya ha preparado todo. ¿os queda mucho?

-Si dijo Pam mirando a Prue

-No dijo esta poniéndose brillo en los labios. –Estoy ya

-No, dijo Pam mirándola – Con ese vestido no te vas a casar.

-Venga que mas da...dijo saliendo por la puerta – Ya he hecho bastante con arreglarme , por mi me caso en vaqueros

-no querrás que todo el mundo te vea así el día mas feliz de tu boda no?

-No es el día mas feliz de mi vida

-Lo será dijo Pam convencida- se me ocurre una cosa Prue se comenzó a asustar por lo que estaría pensando su prima –Dame la tarjeta de crédito dijo cogiendo el monedero de la chica. Ahora vengo

¿Adonde vas?

-Confía en mi, y te quedara mejor un recogido dijo mirando el pelo de la chica.

-Yo se lo haré dijo Rachel sonriendo y cogiendo el cepillo

-estáis locas sabéis?

·······················

Todos menos Pam y Prue estaba en el salón ante el pequeño altar con dos velas blancas que Leo había instalado

Rachel había cortado algunas flores del jardín y había adornado un poco la habitación

Wyatt miraba el reloj el cual parecía que iba mas rápido de lo normal

¿le queda mucho? Pregunto por tercera vez el chico

-No, dijo Rachel colocándole bien la corbata al novio.-Me dijeron que bajaban en seguida solo le quedaba vestirse

-Como se retrasen mas, voy a acabar casándome yo contigo. Dijo Chris mirando a su hermano. Leo empezó a reírse

-Prefiero esperar dijo mirando a su hermano, el cual le sonrió

¿nervioso? Pregunto Chris apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-pues...¿se nota? Pregunto Wyatt bajándose un poco el nudo de la corbata

-Bastante dijo Rachel la cual estaba cerca de los chicos

¿estará bien Sam? Pregunto Wyatt preocupado

-No te preocupes dijo Chris dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda-Para poder entrar dentro de tu cabeza dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito-y poder utilizar tu poder necesita que ella este viva. Si no, vuestra unión será rota

Wyatt asintió y miro de nuevo a la escalera esperando que bajase Prue

·······················

Prue estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

¡Te falta el ramo! Chillo Pam asustando a la chica

-Da igual dijo Prue respirando hondo. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor de color blanco roto, le quedaba ajustado hasta la cadera de la cual salía una falda con bastante vuelo hasta los pies. Rachel le había hecho un recogido con algunos caracoles que le caían por delante y adornado con unas orquillas en forma de flores plateadas . Llevaba un colgante que era de Phoebe y que su madre se ponía a menudo.

-Es tradición...dijo Pam enfadada y buscando algo que le sirviera

Alguien llamo a la puerta muy fuerte

¡Ya vamos! Dijo Pam poniéndose histérica-espera cinco minutos iré a la floristería

-No hay tiempo dijo Prue abriendo la puerta . La chica se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo-es ¿un ramo? Dijo Prue cogiendolo del suelo junto con una nota

¡Bien! Dijo Pam quitándoselo de las manos. Era un pequeño ramo con doce capullos de rosas de color rojo ¡Ya tienes ramo! Bajemos.

-Espera dijo Prue leyendo la nota –El ramo es de Nylon , "que seas muy feliz" leyó la chica

Pam pasando de la nota cogió a la chica del brazo

-Un detalle precioso...¡Vamos ya esta todo! Estas guapísima, sabia que ese vestido te quedaría genial. Venga bajemos

-Espera dijo Prue cogiendo el ramo de Pam de las manos

¿qué te pasa? No dirás ahora que no , no? Dijo Pam asustada y mirándola

Prue comenzó a mirarse

-Tengo algo nuevo, que es el vestido, algo azul esta pulsera dijo mostrándosela ¿pero y lo prestado?

Pam miro a la chica pensando,

-Toma , ponte este anillo, es de mi madre y siempre lo llevo puesto, es mi talismán. Estaría muy orgullosa que lo llevaras el día de tu boda. Dijo quitándoselo y dándoselo a Prue.

Prue la miro emocionada y se lo puso inmediatamente

-Gracias, me ha hecho mucha ilusión llevar algo tuyo. Prue abrazo a su prima y esta le correspondió con mucho cariño

-Venga baja ya, que no quiero llorar. Dijo Pam con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose los ojos.

Chris llego en ese momento

-Chicas...dijo acercándose a ellas –Creo que deberíais bajar ya. ¡Estas guapísima! dijo mirando a Prue.

-Gracias

Chris le dio el brazo a la chica del cual se agarro y se dirigieron a la escalera

¡Ya bajan! dijo Rachel muy entusiasmada

-Esta guapísima dijo Wyatt sin dejar de mirarla

-que nerviosa estoy dijo Prue a Chris el cual le sonrió

-Prue gracias , es muy importante para mi Wyatt

-Es muy importante para todos dijo Prue mirando al chico.

Chris miro a Wyatt el cual estaba embobado mirando a su prima, la cual le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y se puso a su lado.

Leo miro a la pareja y le dedico unas de sus mejores sonrisas y comenzó a hablar

-Con unos minutos de retraso...Prue con una mirada de disculpa pidió perdón–Por fin podemos comenzar esta boda, la cual es muy sencilla aunque a la vez muy importante.

Chicos tomaros las manos. Prue le dio su ramo a Pam y cogió las manos del chico el cual se notaba su nerviosismo.-Prue lee estas palabras

Prue miro el pergamino que tenia Leo en sus manos y comenzó a leer

Magia del mundo

Concédeme el poder

Yo que estoy a su lado

Únenos, haznos solo uno

Protégenos

La chica leyó sin pararse y sin mirar a nadie, sus palabras eran claras y concisas cosa que hacia no sentirse muy bien a Wyatt

-Ahora tu Wyatt dijo Leo mostrándole el pergamino

Wyatt trago saliva y tosió.

Miro el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Magia del mundo

Concédeme el poder

Wyatt dejo de leer y miro a Prue

-Sigue dijo Leo

-Espera .Wyatt soltó la mano de Prue .Todos miraron sorprendidos la actitud del chico

-Solo un momento , vamos a la cocina dijo cogiendo la mano de la novia que igual que los demás no entendía nada y se dirigieron hacia allí sin mirar a nadie

¿qué pasa? Dijo Prue una vez que entro y Wyatt cerro la puerta

-No puedo hacerte esto dijo el chico

¿el que?

Wyatt la miro sin entenderla

-No puedo obligarte a que te cases conmigo si no quieres. Estas en tu derecho a decir que no

¿no te quieres casar?

Wyatt volvió a mirarla sin entenderla. Claro que se quería casarse con ella

-pues..., no es eso. No quiero que por mi culpa seas infeliz, ya te he hecho demasiado daño para que ahora que por lo menos te veo feliz con Nylon te lo vuelva a hacer.

Prue no sabia que hacer si tirarselo ahí mismo en la cocina, besarlo, abrazarlo...¡quería a ese hombre¡estaba enamorada de el! ...y estaba loca...

-He roto con Nylon, bueno el ha roto conmigo para ser mas exactos fue lo único que pudo articular la chica sin comenzar a emocionarse.

-pero...yo no quiero que rompáis

-Wyatt, yo no quiero a Nylon a Wyatt se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa no sabia si de alivio porque Prue no había estado enamorada de ese imbecil o porque de esa forma no se sentía culpable.-Quiero ayudarte siguió hablando la chica. Vamos dijo cogiendole la mano –Tenemos una boda con la que terminar.

-Pero...Wyatt aunque dentro de el quería casarse con ella , no quería que ella lo hiciese obligada

-Pero nada, soy ya mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones no¡Vamos! Dijo la chica arrastrándolo hasta el salón. –Siento la tardanza dijo Prue cuando llego de nuevo ante todos.

Leo suspiro

¿podemos seguir sin mas interrupciones?

-Si dijo convencida Prue

Leo de nuevo le mostró el pergamino a Wyatt

-Sigue por donde te quedaste dijo Leo mostrándole la línea

-Si..., eh...sigo dijo el chico cogiendole las manos a Prue

Yo que estoy a su lado

Únenos, haznos solo uno

Protégenos

Leo puso sus manos sobre las manos de los chicos

-Dame los anillos, Chris le paso una cajita de color azul y Leo la abrió pasándole a cada uno un anillo, los cuales se los pusieron el uno al otro

Leo cogió las manos de los chicos ya con los anillos puestos y las unió junto con las suyas

-_Por el poder de la magia que me ha sido concedido, yo os uno, yo os protejo_. Ahora besaros. Dijo seriamente

Wyatt miro cohibido a Prue, ya había probado antes sus labios pero ahora eran los labios de su mujer

-Venga Wyatt dijo Prue metiendole prisa

Wyatt acerco sus labios ligeramente y le dio un rápido beso.

¡Vivan los novios! Chillo Chris abrazando a Wyatt y a Prue

¡Vivan! Chillaron a la vez Pam y Rachel lanzando a la pareja pétalos de rosa

Leo se acerco a la pareja para felicitarla y para decirles algunas cosas

-Chicos , no quiero meteros prisa, pero por ahora estáis seguros, nadie puede atacaros. Vuestra unión os mantiene seguros, pero ya sabéis que esto dura poco. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Yo creo que tienen suficiente experiencia dijo Chris entre risas con Pam

-Imbeciles dijo Prue quitándose algunos pétalos de encima

¡Oye vamos a celebrarlo! Dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Si hay unas botellas de champagne en el frigorífico dijo Pam sacando unas copas de un mueble

Todos se fueron hacia la cocina menos la pareja. Prue miro a Wyatt y le hizo una señal para que la acompañara pero este le cogió por el brazo

-Gracias Prue dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

-De nada maridito dijo Prue entre risas, que no sabia de donde le había salido ese buen humor. Estaba radiante.

Los chicos fueron detrás de los demás

¿habías imaginado así el día de tu boda? Dijo el chico

Prue sonrió

¿y con el mismo marido? Wyatt le esquivo la mirada

¿tengo que contestar ahora? Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la cocina donde ya estaban las copas llenas

-No ¡Vamos a brindar!

·······················

Chris estaba con la corbata en la cabeza encima de la mesa del salón, sin la chaqueta ,tirando su camisa al suelo y con una copa en la mano, cantando mientras Pam y Rachel le miraban riéndose de el

-Macho, Macho maaaaaaaaaaaaannn! Nanananana Chris miro a su alrededor

-Cállate ya dijo Wyatt obligándole a bajar de la mesa

¿cuándo se fue papÿ Dijo Chris bastante borracho

-Cuando empezaste a desnudarte dijo Pam poniendo otra canción un poco mas relajada y romántica

-No se ha despediooooo... dijo el chico imitando a un niño que lloraba

-Estaba avergonzado de tener a un hijo como tu dijo Wyatt poniéndole la camisa al chico.

-Eso no es verdad dijo Chris perdiendo el equilibrio.

¿tu crees?

-Ah...se vuelve a mover la casa dijo el chico cayéndose al suelo, Wyatt le cogió por el brazo para que no se cayera

-Deberías echarte en el sof� vaya borrachera que tienes dijo Rachel mientras ayudaba a Wyatt a tumbar al brujo en el sofá de la salita.

-Sabes Rachel estas guapísima dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa Wyatt suspiro y Rachel ignoro a al chico.-Dame un besito...

-Venga, no digas tonterías dijo Rachel mirándole.

Wyatt tumbo a su hermano en el sofá y se fue junto a Prue que estaba ayudando a recoger las cosas a Pam

-Supongo que vosotros deberíais subir no? Dijo Pam dándole una orden a los chicos

-Ah,...Wyatt se tomo de un trago una copa que estaba encima de la mesa y que no sabia ni siquiera de quien era-si , eh.,...bueno si Prue quiere dijo contrariado

-Si, si...dijo Prue dejando las cosas que había cogido- pues la verdad es que si...deberíamos subir. no?

¿y a que esperáis? Pam los miro con las manos en la cintura ¡Vamos! Dijo mientras los empujaba en dirección a la habitación de su prima por la escaleras

Mientras, Rachel intentaba que Chris no se levantase.

-No , Chris...venga acuéstate

-Lo siento dijo Chris mirando a la chica

Rachel la miro perdiendo la paciencia

-No me tienes que pedir perdón a mi, se lo deberías pedir a Wyatt es su boda ...

-No es por eso, dijo el chico intentando ponerse de pie pero volviéndose a sentar porque se mareaba. -Bueno siento también ponerme borracho en su boda pero...es por haber roto contigo.

Rachel lo miro y después comenzó a quitarle los zapatos

-Creo que era lo mejor, dijo la chica sin mirarlo- Necesitábamos pensar.

-No, no era lo mejor. Podríamos volver dijo el chico cogiendola por la barbilla e intentando besarla. Rachel cerro los ojos y después escucho algo que le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Chris estaba con un jarrón en la mano vomitando

¿estas bien? le pregunto la chica con cara de asco

-Si, si ahggggg dijo el chico vomitando de nuevo

-Espera te traeré algo de agua. Rachel cogió un vaso limpio y lo lleno de agua

-Toma Chris, espero que estés...¿dormido?

La chica cogió una manta y lo tapo dándole un suave beso en los labios del chico y sonriéndole.

-Tu segunda declaración y...te quedas dormido. Te quiero Chris te quiero y se que tu sientes lo mismo, pero no es el momento de que volvamos.

·······················

Wyatt salía del baño , solo llevaba unos bóxer muy ajustados de color negro ,algunas gotas de agua caían por su pecho. Estaba recién duchado

-Ya estoy dijo entrando de nuevo en la habitación y cerrando la del baño.

Prue se había soltado el recogido y le caían algunos mechones por los hombros., se había quitado las sandalias aunque aun seguía sentada encima de la cama con el vestido de novia.

Se quedo mirando por un instante al chico

-Vale, fue lo único que fue capaz de decir por la impresión de verlo

¿aun estas vestida? Dijo el chico mirándola y acercándose a la cama

-Pues si..., tu por lo que veo ya has adelantado trabajo no?

¡que mas da! Para vestirme y después desvestirme...No perdamos tiempo no? Cuando antes acabemos mejor dijo el chico cogiendo a la chica por el brazo y levantándola

-Ah! parece como si fuera un castigo para ti dijo la chica nerviosa ante Wyatt el cual iba directo.

-Oye yo no te he obligado. Si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas

-No es eso...

¿lo quieres hacer? Le pregunto Wyatt un poco asustado.

-Bueno...venga empecemos dijo Prue

-Vale dijo Wyatt

-si...Bueno...¿me piensas besar? Le pregunto Prue al chico el cual no se decidia.

¡Bésame tu! Dijo metiendole prisa a Prue

¿yo porque? Tu eres el que te has casado conmigo...

-Encima yo soy el malo. Mira olvidemos esto.

¡No! Dijo Prue la cual quería hacerlo.

-Joder que ímpetu. Esta bien, yo te besare

Wyatt estaba nerviosos, no sabia como acariciarla. Era la primera vez que le ponía alterado hacer esto con una chica, bueno era la primera vez que estaba nervioso ante una chica, el siempre estaba muy seguro de todo lo que hacia. Necesitaba besar los labios de Prue, sentirla junto a el, oler su pelo...su piel...rodearla con sus brazos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y la beso dulcemente, dejándose llevar por le momento mágico que volvía a unirlos aun mas. Prue le correspondía el beso, ella necesitaba aun más estar con el, sentía unos agradables cosquilleos en el estomago. Notaba como las manos del chico bajaban la cremallera del vestido y este resbalaba poco a poco por su suave cuerpo hasta sus pies dejándola en ropa interior.

Wyatt bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica abrazándola junto a el mientras se besaban y sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de Prue.

Poco a poco sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo se tumbaron en la cama y Wyatt se coloco encima de ella.

Prue comenzó a acariciarle la espalda , mientras el recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella.

Wyatt fue desnudandola, mientras Prue no dejaba de tocarle el pelo y besarse

no quería parar, necesitaba tenerlo junto a ella, besarlo, acariciarlo, disfrutar con el cada momento de esa extraordinaria experiencia. Los dos se daban cuenta de lo que sentían, estaba enamorados pero no eran capaz demostrarlo solo de sentirlo.

Wyatt la miro por un momento, sus miradas se fueron acercando poco a poco en un apasionado beso lleno de amor y ternura por ambos chicos.

El chico bajo a la barriga de la chica fue rodeándola de besos por todo su cuerpo , subiendo por sus senos, sus hombros, su cuello mientras sus manos la acariciaban.

Prue se dio la vuelta y se tumbo encima del chico desnudándolo acariciando las partes del chico el cual comenzó gemir, notaba como se excitaba. Después se tumbo encima de el y lo beso.

Wyatt le correspondió el beso y se tumbo de nuevo encima de ella la cual deseaba que Wyatt la penetrara.

-seguro que el gilipollas de nylon no te hacia disfrutar lo mismo

Prue lo miro y le dio una bofetada

¡que? Tu eres tonto no? Si es que tiene narices el asunto. ¿Ni en estos momentos puedes dejar de pensar en el?

La chica se levanto y se puso una camiseta

¿qué he hecho yo ahora?

¡como que has hecho? Dijo terminándose de vestir –tu crees que en plena acción...y...¿y no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir eso?

-Bueno solo ha sido un comentario dijo intentando besar a la chica

-Pues sabes? te quedaras con las ganas de saber con cual disfruto mas, porque conmigo no lo vas a hacer dijo tumbándose en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello con la sabana.

Wyatt se levanto

-Pero ..Prue...¡mírame!...estoy...¿y ahora que hago yo?

La chica lo miro

¡Tu sabrás! Haberlo pensado antes de hablar. Eres imbecil dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada

¡No me llames imbecil! Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la habitación con los boxer en las manos.

¿a dónde vas?

-Pues...¡ a dormir abajo!

¡No! Le imploro la chica.

-pero si no me has dicho que no quieres que sigamos

-Ya lo se, no pienso terminar con esto dijo la chica aunque deseaba hacerlo tanto como el pero su orgullo podía mas. -Pero no te vayas.

¿no pensaras que duerma en el suelo?

-no, duerme aquí conmigo ¡pero sin contacto físico! Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estas aquí, juntos no te pueden hacer nada.

El chico intento tumbarse pero Prue lo paro

¿no crees que deberías darte una ducha?

El chico se miro, miro a Prue y se volvió a mirar y afirmo con la cabeza

-Si será lo mejor dijo sin poder hacer nada mas.

·······················

-Toma tu café

Dijo Pam echándole una cuchara de azúcar y poniéndole la taza a Chris en la mesa

-No hace falta que chilles dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

-No estoy ablando fuerte dijo la chica sonriéndole

-Me va explotar la cabeza dijo Chris bebiendo

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado ayer antes de tomarte tu solo mas de una botella, Mira como has dejado el pobre jarrón dijo señalando la vasija que estaba en el fregadero- Yo no lo pienso limpiar dijo con cara de asco

¿oye que pasó con Rachel? Dijo el chico que no se acordaba de mucho

-Cuando te quedaste dormido se fue

-No dije ninguna tontería verdad?

-No lo se, dijo la chica levantando los hombros –Yo estuve recogiendo las cosas., aunque con una copa de mas...

-espero no haber metido la pata dijo echando una aspirina en una vaso de agua.-oye¿escuchaste algo en el cuarto de los recién casados? Dijo pillinamente

¿no estarás pensando que me puse a escuchar mientras lo estaba haciendo? Dijo Pam como si eso fuera una ofensa para ella

-Pues...

-Si, me acerque a la puerta pero supongo que habrían terminado porque no se escuchaba nada.

Chris sonrió

Wyatt entro en ese momento y los chicos se callaron

¿Hay café? Pregunto el hermano mayor

-Si, toma dijo Pam sirviéndole unan taza¿estarás cansado no? Dijo sacándole el tema

Wyatt no le contesto y le echo a la taza una cucharada de azúcar.

-Bueno...¿qué tal la noche? Volvió a preguntar Pam ante el silencio del brujo.

Wyatt la miro y no le contesto de nuevo

-Podrías decirnos algo, vaya cara tienes para ser una de tus noches mas moviditas...dijo la chica entre risas pero al ver la cara de Wyatt dejo de reírse

-No paso nada

¿cómo que nada? Dijo Pam contrariada

-No hicimos nada satisfecha?

-No, no lo estoy y supongo que Prue tampoco Chris comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y Wyatt le dio una colleja –¿Sabes que Leo dijo que teníais un plazo de 24 horas?

¡24 horas?

-Alégrate de que no sean menos, aun tenéis tiempo

¿tiempo de que? Dijo Pue la cual bajo ya vestida para marcharse-Ah...¿se lo has contado?

-Me han preguntado

-Prue, tenéis que culminar vuestra relación antes de 24 horas

-Joder Pam, di que se tienen que acostar y acabas antes Pam le saco la lengua

¿24? Pues no se si nos dará tiempo dijo Prue mirando el reloj . Yo tengo hoy mucho trabajo con las cuentas y...Wyatt se tiene que ir.

-Si, dijo Wyatt mirando también su reloj, .tengo una reunión.

Pam y Chris se miraron

-Joder, que no es tan difícil, solo tienes que introducir tu cosita dijo mirando a Wyatt

-Parecía tonta la niña Pam le volvió a sacar la lengua-Pero tiene razón parece que no queréis hacerlo

-Mira , yo me iré con Prue y le ayudare con las cuentas y cuando Wyatt termine quedáis para comer

-Bueno no parece mal plan dijo Wyatt –podemos quedar para comer

¿me recoges en el "P3", podemos pedir algo para comer .

-Si me parece bien. Nos vemos allí a la hora de comer. Me tengo que ir, adiós chicos.

·······················

¿Prue? Wyatt había llegado tarde a su cita, la reunión había tardado mas de lo normal y no sabia si Prue se había marchado ya

-En el almacén dijo una voz desde allí

-Hola , siento la tardanza dijo quitándose la chaqueta- La reunión ha tardado mas de lo previsto. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, estaba repasando las cuentas.

¿has comido ya? Pregunto Wyatt sentándose en el sofá junto a ella

-Si dijo señalando la bolsa de comida china que había encima de la mesa ¿y tu?

-Si, en la reunión.

Wyatt no sabia donde mirar, la noche anterior se estaba volviendo mágica y por un simple comentario todo se estropeo. No quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Wyatt miro como la chica escribía sobre los folios, el pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y esa mirada perdida, era tan atractiva...no sabia cuando se había enamorado de ella pero si sabia que era la mujer de su vida.

Wyatt la abrazo de repente tomando a la chica por sorpresa dejando caer los folios, se comenzaron a besar primero con ternura pero después con pasión.

Wyatt comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello.

Prue sentía los besos del chico y unas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

El chico se dio cuenta

¿qué te pasa? Dijo separándose rápidamente de ella , temiendo haberle hecho algo.

-No es nada, solo serán los nervios, dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-No me mientas . Te he dicho que si no querías no pasaba nada. En serio, no tenemos porque obligarte. Dijo mirándola muy seria. Lo peor que le podía ocurrir es que Prue se sintiera mal por tener que hacer algo que no quería.

Prue lo miro, empezó a tiritar no sabia muy bien si serian por los nervios o por el frió que tenia.

-Si quiero, ese no es el problema. Wyatt nunca me hubiera imaginado que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera de esta forma, me siento obligada a hacer algo que me apetece hacer y eso no lo hace tan especial. Wyatt escuchaba todo sin mirarla, el sentía algo parecido pero con solo tenerla le daba igual la forma en la que ocurriese. –Han pasado muchas cosas siguió hablando Prue-te quiero, Wyatt ahora se de verdad lo que siento por ti, que estoy enamorada de ti que nunca te he olvidado y que Nylon fue un pretexto para intentarlo. Las palabras de Prue hicieron que el chico se conmoviese y que pasasen por su mente miles de imágenes en las que estaban los dos juntos, se sintió culpable por abandonarla y no ser el chico valiente que luchase por ella. – pero jamás he dejado de pensar en ti. Soy una tonta

-No eres tonta Wyatt la miro y la abrazo

-Siento hacerte esto Wyatt, no...no tendría que habértelo dicho , ahora será mas difícil para ti seguir con esto sabiendo lo que siento por ti.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, será mejor que no lo hagamos

-pero yo si quiero

Wyatt negó con la cabeza , no sabia que decir ni hacer, hace una semana hubiera dejado todo por estar con ella y que ella dejase a Nylon pero en esas circunstancias...no quería hacerle daño y necesitaba estar seguro.

Eli y Ann entraron hablando animadamente , habían quedado con Prue la cual le indico una hora para que le ayudase.

Miraron a la pareja

-Lo siento, no sabíamos que estabas ocupada Prue dijo Ann colorada por la interrupción

-Volvemos dentro de un rato dijo Eli cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo

-No pasa nada, yo ya me iba dijo Wyatt levantándose y dándole un suave beso a Prue en los labios.- Por ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Cuando Wyatt salió por la puerta Ann y Eli se sentaron junto a Prue

-Sentimos haberos molestado dijo Ann

-No de verdad, si no va a pasar nada de todos modos

Prue se levanto y cogió una caja con ayuda de Eli para llevarla a la barra

·······················

¡como? Chris lo miro incrédulo- Tu eres tonto...Wyatt solo miraba al suelo. Le había contado lo que había pasado en el almacén

-Estaba llorando, no odia hacer nada.

-Eres tonto, te lo vuelvo a repetir por si no te has enterado. Wyatt mírame, Wyatt miro a su hermano esperando una discusión- Estas enamorado de ella, se te ha declarado...y ¿no has hecho nada?

¡Lo se! Pero es que...tengo miedo

-Joder Wyatt, por miedo la perdiste ...ahora que lo podéis arreglar no me seas tan gilipollas de perderla otra vez. Algo se nos ocurrirá...¡tengo una idea! Dame el teléfono, Pam nos dará la solución.

¡Dios mío!

·······················

-hola¿hay alguien? Prue entro por la puerta dejando sus cosas en la entrada. Ando un poco hacia el salón y se paro. Miro para atrás y no vio a nadie y volvió a mirar.

Estaba ante ella una mesa con velas encendidas, una botella de vino abierta.

Estaba todo adornado minuciosamente, se acerco palpando con las yemas de su mano el mantel bordado de la mesa mientras observaba todo.

¿te apetece cenar? Wyatt salió de la cocina entrando por la puerta del salón . Llevaba una bandeja con algunos aperitivos

Prue sin saber como apareció sentada dejándose llevar por el chico el cual le sirvió su plato favorito , pasta a la carbonara acompañado con vino.

¿lo has hecho tu? Pregunto Prue saboreando el plato

-Mas o menos , Wyatt se sirvió la pasta y los chicos comenzaron a cenar con una agradable conversación. Prue estaba encantada, ningún chico le había preparado nunca una cena romántica y que encima el que lo hubiese hecho era el amor de su vida lo que le daba muchos puntos su favor.

De postre tomaron mousse de limón.

Wyatt se levanto cuando terminaron de cenar y puso algo de música una balada que le gustaba mucho a la chica.

Prue la cual no se creía nada de lo que le estaba pasando solo poda sonreír. Wyatt se acerco y le cogió la mano, la chica se levanto y se pusieron a bailar en mitad del salón.

¿dónde están los demás? Pregunto Prue un poco cohibida por el silencio roto de la música.

-Nos han dejado solos.

Prue sonrió.

Wyatt se armo de valor

-Prue...Prue le miro y asintió para que el chico siguiese hablando.-quería decirte que lo que me has dicho esta tarde...eso...bueno...mira que yo siento lo mismo.

¿el que? Pregunto ella, la cual no se creía lo que decía el chico.

¿el que de que?

-que no se a lo que te refieres

¿pues a que va a ser? Prue yo también te quiero

Prue se separo de el bruscamente y le pego una bofetada. Wyatt se toco la cara, no entendía nada

¿ahora que te he dicho? Si te digo que me gustas malo, y si no también...¿ahora que te pasa?

¿cómo qué que me pasa¡tu eres tonto no?

-Hoy no se lo que os pasa a todos con llamarme tonto, voy a creérmelo al final

¡No hace falta que me engañes, No tienes que decirme nada, yo se que esto para ti es solo sexo.

Wyatt se sentó asimilando las palabras de la chica

¿qué estas diciendo! Prue, te quiero, Prue lo miro mientras algunos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras- que para mi no es sexo, es algo mas.

-Wyatt, te he dicho que no tienes porque engañarme, venga acabemos con esto .Vamos a hacerlo dijo mientras intentaba levantar al chico para besarlo.

¡No!

¿y ahora que pasa? No hay quien te comprenda Dijo Prue comenzándose a enfadar.

¿a mi? Dijo Wyatt irónico.- No me hagas reír. Me sincero por una puñetera vez contigo y encima piensas que es mentira

-Después de tu larga historia de conquistas...¿piensas que me lo voy a tomar en serio? Vamos por pensar...por pensar con "tu cosita" vas a ser padre

-yo no pienso con mi "cosita" ,me engañaron

-uy! Todos dicen lo mismo cuando les ocurre

-Prue dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

¿qué?

-Mírame

-No

-Mírame por favor.

-No

¡Mírame!

¿qué quieres? Dijo la chica enfadada.

-Yo jamás te mentiría con una cosa así, te quiero, siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Te quiero. Wyatt estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía, no podía permitir perderla de nuevo.

Prue le sonrió, en sus ojos brillaba felicidad, se fue acercando al chico poco a poco mientras el la cogía por la cintura. Ella mientras se acercaba despacio no dejaba de sonreírle, Prue le beso, le beso como jamás hubiera besado a nadie. Sintió los labios del chico, le quería, le quería y ella era en ese momento la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Wyatt se dejaba besar, dejaba que Prue le mostrara todo lo que necesitaba. Apretaba el cuerpo de la chica lo mas fuerte que podía, tenia miedo de perderla.

Prue sin dejar de besar al chico lo llevo al sofá y comenzó desnudarlo llenando todo su cuerpo de besos y caricias que el chico sentía. Ella acariciaba su torso desnudo sin dejarse ninguna parte sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

Prue fue dejándolo desnudo , después empezó a besarle el cuello, cosa que excitaba mucho al chico los contactos de los labios de la chica con su piel.

Wyatt fue desvistiendo a la chica, dejando sus senos desnudos mientras jugaba con ellos, después la espalada de ella, su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura...

Wyatt cogió a Prue en brazos colocándola sobre el apretando los glúteos de la chica fuertemente, estaban muy excitados y necesitaban culminar con lo que habían empezado. Notaba como Prue dejaba que la introdujera y como ella era la que llevaba el movimiento, primero despacio mientras se besaban hasta llegar a moverse sin pararse y mas rápido

Wyatt no dejaba de acariciarla, de sonreírle, de susurrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba, la necesitaba.

Prue acariciaba la espalda del chico el cual estaba sentado en el sofá y ella encima de el le acariciando después su cuello, el pelo mientras sus manos subían y bajaba sin dejar de besarse y mirarse llegando los dos chicos al orgamo.

Una luz brillante salió del cuerpo desnudo de los dos haciendo una cúpula de color dorada alrededor de los chicos formando el campo protector.

Prue cayo al suelo cegada

¿estas bien? Le pregunto Wyatt ayudando a que se levantase

-si, si ¿y tu?

-Bastante bien dijo el chico sonriendo seductoramente mientras Prue le beso¿y tu que tal? Pregunto un tímido Wyatt

-Ha sido perfecto dijo abrazándolo

-Mejor que...

Prue lo miro a la defensiva

-si es que tienes que estropear los momentos bonitos no?

-Lo siento, lo siento...Prue lo miro y lo beso aun con mas pasión

-Ha sido ...¡increíble! Wyatt la volvió a besar.

¿oye, tu has visto la luz?

-Si, seria el campo protector. La chica cogió la ropa de Wyatt y la suya y comenzó a vestirse mientras le daba la suya al chico.-Deberías vestirte, puede llegar alguien

-Si, dame

-Antes tienes que besarme dijo Prue escondiendo los bóxer

-Encantado. Wyatt le dio un suave beso que Prue lo convirtió en apasionado.

-Toma dijo mientras Wyatt los cogía y se los ponía

No tardaron en vestirse y los dos se sentaron en el sofá mientras no dejaban de besarse.

Chris abrió la puerta y entro en la casa dando un portazo

¡Chicos! Espero que hayáis hecho lo que teníais que hacer porque no hay mas tiempo ¡Pam ha sido secuestrada!

* * *

Los he hecho sufrir hasta que lo han conseguido...jajajaja si es que entre que uno mete la pata y la otra...no se deja...pero ya estan juntos y felices bueno eso de felices habra que verlo, porque a ver quien muere...dios que mala soy jejeje 

besos


	29. Todo tiene un principio y un fin

Hola! ya estoy aqui como un viernes mas, ya le queda nada...en este capitulo ya conocereis toda la verdad pero no he querido dejar todo resuelto poruq eno queria que fuese demasiaod pesado.

El otor me dia me puse a pesar que ya estaba todo termiando que no quedaba nada y me daba un poco de pena pero a la vez me sentia realiazada porque he podido acaabr con lo que me he propuesto y me siento muy orgullosa aunque a muchos no le pueda parecer importante para mi este Fanfic lo ha sido y ams de lo que os podeis imaginar

**Importante-al final del capitulo explico mi teoria sobre el malo, ya que a algunosa lo mejor no lo conoceisporque este personaje ha salido en la serie y si no habeis visto esos capitulos no lo conoceis no la historia ni lo que hizo ni nada. Espero que no os desilusione mucho...**

**Ana**-espero que te haya salido muy bien el examen y tengas un poco de tiempo para leer mi capi eh? tengo muchas ganas de verte y de que terminemos nuestros examens para que sigas con tu FF. me alegro que te gustara el capi se que era de los que te podian gustar...jajaja. Tu ya sabias quien era, espero que te guste. Besos

**Paige**-aqui esta el capi...a ver si te gusta el malo y no te desilusiona de todos modos explico mi teoria al final de capi, por si quedan dudas. Bueno aun queda el capi 28 en el cual dejo todo terminado. Bueno espero que te guste besos

-**Lur quiero dedicarte este capi, **porque aunque todas me habeis apoyado tu has seguido la historia hasta el final y bueno aunque me dices que no te pasa nada y te creo quiero dedicartelo para alegrarte el dia. Que sabes que te quiero mucho y espero verte pronto. besos y venga que la moña va sa ser tu...eh? besos

**-Almu** me alegro que tehayas puesto al dia, ya te echaba de menos, al verdad. Bueno ya queda poquillo que pena...pero me alegra que sigas leyendo y que te gusten los capitulos.Bueno no puedo adelantarte nada sobre Rachel y Chris...si no te estropearia el final no? pero espero que sea lo que sea te guste. Me alegro que te rias con mis capitulos. Besos.

Bueno el viernes que viene como muy muy tarde estara el ULTIMO CAPITULO , ESTA VEZ SI LO SERA

besos.

kris

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Todo tiene un comienzo y un fin**

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón, bastantes nerviosos.

Rachel orbito en ese momento.

-Ya he informado. Leo vendrá en seguida

-Chris, explícame de nuevo lo que ha ocurrido, no entiendo como pudieron paralizarte. Dijo Wyatt que al contrario que los demás estaba sentado. Prue estaba en la salita junto con un mapa de la ciudad intentando localizar a la bruja con un cristal.

-Estábamos en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, estaba todo oscuro pero no vimos a nadie sospechoso al entrar. De repente un demonio se abalanzo sobre mí, y otros dos mas se abalanzaron sobre Pam y un rayo la paralizo. Intente explotarlos pero ya habían desaparecido con ella.

En ese momento Leo orbito en la casa, bastante preocupado por la noticia.

-Siento haber tardado, Rachel nos ha explicado todo lo que ha asado. Chris ¿tu estas bien?

-Si pap� yo estoy perfectamente.

-Wyatt, ahora que nos falta el poder de cuatro intentara poseerte , debes ser fuerte y luchar contra ello. Se que lo podemos conseguir.

¡La he encontrado!

¿ahí¿estas segura? Dijo Chris mirando el plano y señalando el lugar.

-Esta cerca dijo Prue mirando el sitio

¿no será un error? Pregunto Leo

-Me suena ese lugar. Chris miro de nuevo el mapa.

¡vamos! No podemos perder mas tiempo ¡Escalibur!

-Si, Rachel, sube e informa de todo. Di que vamos en busca de Pam

-Leo, yo quiero ir. Déjame ir por favor.

-No, Rachel no debes ir. Debes encargarte de otros asuntos.

La chica miro a Chris, el cual le intento transmitir tranquilidad con la mirada

-No te preocupes dijo Wyatt abrazándola, traeremos a Pam

-Chris...

-Estaremos bien. La chica se acerco a el bastante triste y lo abrazo

-Prométeme que volverás

-Te lo prometo dijo el chico sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La chica apretó su mano y orbito. Wyatt se acerco a su hermano

-Vamos, Chris. Leo y Chris orbitaron junto a Prue y Wyatt.

Estaban en medio de una gran sala, la cual estaba muy bien decorada, mostraba obras de arte, muebles muy caros, alfombras de gran calidad...Prue paso la mano por ellos, la casa no estaba abandonada.

-No entiendo que hacen los demonios en esta casa dijo Chris mirando para todos lados.

-Demasiado lujo dijo la chica

Leo observo la casa, era...el había estado antes en esa casa, no era una casa cualquiera era una mansión.

-Tener cuidado. Dijo Leo que había reconocido el lugar. Estaba preocupado no sabia como el dueño de esa mansión había conseguido tanto poder.

¿de que deben tener cuidado? La vidente paseaba tranquila delante de los invitados, Leo se sorprendió.

¡Vidente! Tu...tu..estas viva

-Luz blanca, dijo la mujer con una risa fría y dura-bueno ahora eres un anciano no? Todo el mundo puede salir del infierno, pero claro con la ayuda de mi señor. La mujer miro a todos los cuales, sobre todo los brujos no conocían a la mujer.

¿tu señor? Pregunto Leo, no imaginaba que el fuera el que hubiera de nuevo unido el mal del Inframundo.

-Te esperaba a ti y a los brujos...tenéis una cuenta pendiente con el.

-No tengo ninguna cuenta pendiente con el. Vengo a recuperar a mi hija.

La mujer le hizo una seña

-Pasar, sin trampas. No os preocupes.

-No debemos fiarnos, dijo Prue mirando con odio a la vidente

Chris miro la casa, algo le hacia recordar que conocía ese lugar.

-No podemos hacer nada dijo el chico.

Los cuatro entraron a una habitación contigua el primero fue Wyatt, la habitación estaba oscura solo la iluminaba dos grandes velas puestas en un altar.

¡Sam! La chica estaba tumbada en el altar, vestida de negro, y con los ojos cerrados, estaba inconsciente.¿esta muerta? Pregunto tocándola

De repente el hombre enmascarado salió de la penumbra

-Os esperaba

-Déjala dijo el chico desafiándolo¡me quieres a mi¡ya me tienes!

-Wyatt...el hijo de Piper...se nota su fuerza en tu mirada, era la mas fuerte pero la mas vulnerable.

-quítate esa estúpida mascara dijo Leo mirándolo

-Leo dudaba que vinieras

¿Dónde esta Pam?

-Esta muy bien...el hombre enmascarado la hizo aparecer ,estaba con la vidente, no podía orbitar.-mírala la misma mirada que su madre dijo tocando la cara de la chica la cual no se dejaba-una mirada con fuerza, con pasión...

¡No la toques! Chillo Chris, Prue lo cogió para que el chico no empezara a luchar con el demonio.

-Chris, Chris, Chris dijo irónicamente-Chris que vino del futuro, el Chris misterioso...

¿cómo conoces esa historia? El hombre se quito la mascara y miro a todos. Leo lo suponía pero necesitaba verle la cara y enfrentarse a el, no entendía como había sido capaz de llegar hasta donde había llegado. Como podía haber cambiado y como recupero sus poderes.

-Richard...

¿Richard? Lo conoces pregunto Prue preocupada

-Si dijo Leo asintiendo

-Claro que nos conocemos, Leo es un gran hombre dijo irónicamente.

-Yo también lo conozco dijo Chris intentando hacer memoria,

-No entiendo nada dijo Leo sin dejar de mirarlo

¿nada? Quiero el poder, necesito el poder y Wyatt es el único que me lo puede dar.

-Eso no es posible, tu...bueno Paige te preparo la poción

-La maldita poción dijo dándole un golpe al altar¡no confiaba en mi! Yo soy capaz de controlar mi poder.

-Ya lo veo dijo Prue mirando la escena sin conocer a ese tal Richard.

-Prue igual que tu madre, dijo mirándola-tienes su mismo carácter.

-Deja a mi madre. No se quien eres y de que la conoces. Pero te juro...

-Cálmate dijo Wyatt cogiendole la mano

-Cabron...

¿fue porque te dejo? Dijo de repente Leo

Pam miraba todo desde un segundo plano, quería saber quien era ese tan Richard y la razón de porque había hecho eso todo.¿qué tenia que ver su madre?

Richard miro a la chica, veía a Paige en sus ojos.

-Tu madre fue mi pareja dijo mirando al suelo,. Quiso quitarme el poder con una simple poción que nunca llegue a tomar. Si, dijo mirando a los ojos a Leo-la engañe. Pero ahora me vengare de ella con Wyatt. Conseguiré todo el poder y a ella.

¡estas loco! Dijo Chris que recordó la historia de la pareja. ¿crees que ella volverá contigo?

-Solo me vengare de todos

-No volverá dijo muy seguro Leo

Richard se enfureció

¡y tu! –tuviste una hija de ella ¡una hija de Paige! Pam se estremeció- Nunca abandone este lugar. Pude saber todo lo que hacia. Pero no estaba preparado, todo tenia que ser perfecto. Mi poder volvió a mi, el poder de mi familia

-Te dejo dijo Leo, era el que estaba mas seguro –te dejo volvió a repetir, las palabras sonaban como un eco dentro de la cabeza de Richard. –Richard desaparece antes de que esto no tenga solución.

¡No! Chillo tirando todo lo que estaba sobre el altar. Prue se asusto –Tuviste una hija con ella. ¡te matare! Porque tu, porque tu-...Richard miro a Leo y comenzó a lanzarle rayos. El anciano cayo al suelo

-Cabron déjalo dijo Pam llorando

De repente Richard miro a Wyatt, era el momento. Miro hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos

-Ah! Wyatt callo al suelo. Richard se estaba introduciendo es su cabeza. Pam intentaba escaparse pero no podía. La vidente la sujetaba.

¿qué te pasa? Dijo Prue cogiendo al chico

-No puedes enfrentarte a mi, soy capaz de manipularte, poseerte y ahora puedo tomar el Libro que Sam trajo.

-Wyatt lucha contra el. Wyatt estaba tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Chris estaba junto a Leo el cual estaba herido

-Lucha...dijo su padre.

¡PRUE! Wyatt cogió la mano de la chica. El hechizo que los protegía debía funcionar.

¿crees que ella te protegerÿ Dijo Richard utilizando su poder contra el brujo.

La chica le dio la mano y el chico la miro. Tenia que luchar contra Richard.

¡Escalibur! la espada apareció ante los ojos de Richard. Iba a ser mas difícil de lo que parecía.

-Atacar, dijo Richard, aparecieron diez demonios que empezaron a pelear contra Prue, Chris y Leo el cual seguía herido.

-Wyatt¿no te gustara tener el mayor poder de todos¿poder hacer lo que quieras? Saber que no hay nadie por encima de ti...Richard lo miraba a los ojos, Wyatt seguía con la espada preparado para atacar, no escucha nada de lo que le decía.

-Estas loco

¿loco? Los demonios seguían luchando contra los brujos-sabes? Dijo mirando a Sam –ella me entendía, ella sabe que me enamore de Paige al igual que ella de ti. No le has dado ninguna oportunidad.

-Conozco a mi tia, y ella te la dio. Se que si ella confió en ti puedes cambiar. No hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.

¿de que? Tengo poder, no me puedo arrepentir de nada, no me tome esa poción porque fue mi decisión.

¿y no lo comprendes? Mira en lo que te has convertido.

-Soy mas poderoso que tu. Tengo tu poder y el Libro y lo mas importante es que lo se utilizar.

Richard se acerco a Sam , la chica empezó a despertarse, no sabia lo que había pasado.

-Déjala, deja que se vaya.

¿a quien¿a Pam¿a Sam? Dijo acercándose en ese momento a su hermana.

¡Déjalas! Wyatt no podía moverse, veía como los de más luchaban todo lo que podía pero temía por sus vidas. Estaba siendo manipulado por Richard. Tenia que luchar contra sus fuerzas contra el.

Prue salto sobre el demonio que intentaba matar a Chris

-Capullo. La chica le dio una patada y Chirs le exploto.

-Vaya patada dijo Leo apoyándose en la chica.

Los demonios no dejaban de aparecer, los chicos estaban cada vez mas cansados,

-No puedo mas...

¿veis a Pam? Dijo Leo mirando como la vidente tenia a su hija.

-No puede soltarse,.

Richard andaba por la sala mirando a Wyatt

Wyatt sentía sus palabras en su mente, cada vez se sentía mas débil

-Estoy entrando en tu mente.

-No, Wyatt intentaba luchar contra el. De repente el chico cayo al suelo.

¡que le pasa a Wyatt? Dijo Chris explotando a un par de demonios que atacaban a su padre.

-Sam se ha despertado dijo Leo tomando un poco de aliento

-Voy con ella, Prue quería ponerla a salvo, sobre todo porque tenia a la hija de Wyatt.

¡ten cuidado! Chillo Chris mientras defendía a su padre herido.

Prue se acerco a la chica, nadie la vigilaba

¿estas bien?

-no...Sam estaba confusa.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí. Sam se apoyo en ella y ambas salieron de la habitación.

-No...Wyatt...tengo que...

-Venga Sam. Prue pudo sacar a la chica, la cual no podía casi ni andar.

-Wyatt...

¿Wyatt que? Dijo Prue intentando saber lo que decía la chica.

-H e perdido el bebé dijo Sam llorando.

¡como? Prue la abrazo¿estas bien?

-No...

Prue miro a los chicos como luchaban y como Wyatt seguía tumbado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

De repente un demonio se lanzo sobre Leo

¡PapÂ?ahh! Chris comenzó a lanzar rayos como los de su padre.

-Chris dijo Leo aun mas herido

-Mis poderes se han desarrollado. Vete con las chicas dijo Chris protegiendo a su padre. Quería terminar con los demoños para poder ayudar a Wyatt

¿estarás bien?

-si¡Vete!

¿has perdido el bebé? Prue abrazaba a la chica la cual lloraba¿el...¿ el lo mato?

Sam comenzó a llorar.

¿qué pasa? Pregunto Sam mirando a las chicas.

-Sam, dijo mirando a la chica.

-Leo, dijo abrazando a Prue mientras lloraba- ha utilizado el hechizo poseedor, no solo quiere su poder. Quiere acabar con él.

-No...Leo se puso tenso, no sabia que la maldad de Richard llegara tan lejos y matara al hijo de Wyatt. Peor eso era un mas peligroso.

¿qué pasa¿qué pasa? Pregunto Prue sin entender nada.

¿estas bien? pregunto a la chica

-Leo¿sabes lo que significa ese hechizo? No solo ha matado a mi hija...

-Si lo que se

¡el que? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa.

-Cuéntale selo Sam, yo iré a ayudar a Chris.

¡Papa!

¿estas bien? Leo había matada a un demonio.

-si¿qué ocurre? Chris estaba sin aliento. Miraba a Richard el cual seguía luchando contra la mente de Wyatt que seguía tumbado en el suelo.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Wyatt, lo primero es traer a Pam. La chica solo veía como su hermano se retorcía en el suelo.

-Pero,...

-Corre Chris, Wyatt puede morir. Si Wyatt hiera Richard se hiere a el mismo. Ha utilizado el hechizo poseedor

¿ y Prue?

-Esta con Sam

Pam no paraba de moverse

¡Suéltame!

-Tus poderes no te servirán de nada niña dijo la vidente

¡asquerosa!

Pam miro a la vidente y vio una bolsa de terciopelo negro

-"el libro"

Sam le contó como funcionaba el hechizo, Prue estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Había encontrado por fin a Wyatt e iba a perderlo.

¿quieres decir que Wyatt va a morir?

-Si...bueno aunque con el poder de cuatro podréis conseguir salvarlo.

-Y la protección de nuestra unión...pero no se si será suficiente.

-No lo se, Sam no podía casi ni andar -Wyatt y Richard siguen unidos en una conexión mucho mas fuerte, morirán los dos, la única forma es que se pierda la conexión...y...Sam había encontrado la respuesta.

¿qué? Dímelo

-No, no te preocupes, ayúdame a ir¡vamos!

-No, Sam tu te quedaras aquí.

-No, se como ayudar, ayúdame a ir.

¿pero como?

-Vamos puede ser demasiado tarde.

Chris miro a Pam y sintió una extraña sensación ¿qué quería decirle?

De repente una voz en la cabeza del chico apareció

"el libro, el libro lo tiene ella"

Los poderes de ambos estaba avanzado eran capaz de tener telepatía.

Chris se abalanzo sobre la vidente la cual no se esperaba la reacción del chico y el libro callo al suelo. Intento recuperarlo pero salió de la bolsa y se abrió delante de Pam

"vamos ..." dijo la chica mirando el libro, "vamos necesito tu ayuda..." "dime el hechizo, como no lo hagas te juro que te tiro a la chimenea" Las hojas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y Pam encontró el hechizo "hechizo liberador" "déjame libre"

La chica pudo escapar y vio como su hermano peleaba con la vidente

-bien dijo mirándola¡Zorra! Deja en paz a mi hermano ¡lanza! La chica le clavo en el pecho la lanza que tenia un demonio que había luchado con los demás

-aah¡pagareis con vuestra muerte!

-Tu no estarás para verlo dijo Chris viendo como se consumía,

-Chicos Wyatt necesita nuestra ayuda dijo Leo cogenado.

¿qué pasa? Dijo Chris mirando

Wyatt comenzó a recuperar fuerzas y luchar con Richard el cual cada vez tenia mas poder sobre el chico.

-protegedlo. Tenéis que intentar que el ataque de Richard no le hiera y si el lo hiere la unión sea cortada y el morirá.

¿Leo Wyatt lo sabe¿Sabe que si el muere Richard morirÿ Pregunto Prue

-Se ha dado cuenta. Conocía a Wyatt demasiado bien y sabia que el era capaz de sacrificar su vida para salvar a su familia.

¿no lo hará verdad?

¿no hará el que?Pam no entendía nada.

Wyatt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Richard Aunque no era capaz de poder dominar su mente. Cada vez la fuerza de él era mas fuerte.

Wyatt miro a Prue, la chica se estremeció. No podían entrar Richard había hecho un campo protector.

¡Lo va a hacer! Piensa hacerlo dijo Prue llorando- lo conozco y se que lo va a hacer.Quiere matar a Richard sea como sea ¡le da igual morir! Chirs intentaba entrar en el campo protector, Richard estaba acabando con Wyatt el cual solo le quedaba como alternativa matarse.

-No vayas Prue

-Pero Leo...va a morir...Pam abrazo a su prima viendo como su hermano estaba apunto de morir.

-Abra otra solución. Chris solo lanzaba rayos por todos lados si conseguir nada.

-No la hay. Leo miraba como perdía a su hijo.

-Si la hay. Sam se separo de Leo.

Leo intento sujetarla pero la chica cogió la lanza que Pam había utilizado para matar a la vidente.

-he perdido a mi hija dijo Sam llorando –se que puedo hacer algo por el, quiero salvarle la vida.

¡No! Pam intento impedírselo pero era demasiado tarde, Sam se había clavado la lanza.

Richard r y Wyatt que estaban peleando cayeron al suelo. El campo protector se rompió.

¡Sam! Chris intento salvarla pero era demasiado tarde, estaba muerta.

Wyatt miro a la chica tendida en el suelo.

¡Wyatt mátalo! Chillo Prue que comprendió que Sam se había matado para que la conexión entre los dos se rompiera.

¡Prue ve y protégelo! Chillo Leo acercándose también al cuerpo inerte de Sam

La chica corrió junto al chico y le cogió la mano, Wyatt miraba furioso a Richard. Una luz dorada salió del cuerpo de los dos brujos protegiéndoles.

¡Escalibur¡dame el poder! Muere Richard .

No podía hacer nada, el hechizo había sido roto y ahora Wyatt había recuperado sus poderes.

Richard intento parar el golpe pero su espada se rompió y sin ningún problema el chico la clavó en el pecho el cual le miro atónito, mientras los demás miraban la escena sin creérselo.

Richard sonrió y cayo en el suelo desangrándose, después se consumió. En los pies de los chicos unas grietas se abrieron y se llevaron el alma del demonio que lo único que quería era conseguir el amor de su embrujada.

Wyatt soltó la mano de Prue y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo muerto de Sam.

¡Salvarla¡salvarla! chillo Wyatt cont odas sus fuerzas

-Wyatt ...Prue y Pam lloraban, no sabían que hacer.

¡sálvala...! por favor dijo inclinándose hacia la chica.

-Es demasiado tarde, pero Wyatt su alma se ha salvado. Dio la vida por ti dijo Leo apoyando a su hijo.

-Y la de mi hija dijo acariciando el vientre del a chica.

-No, Wyatt Prue se agacho y abrazo al chico- Richard mato al bebe. El hechizo que utilizo lo mato. Quería que Sam se quedase embarazada para poder acercarse a ti. Solo era la única forma.

Wyatt cogió la mano de Sam y la beso, después la cogió en brazos.

-quiero enterrarla

-Sube con los ancianos.

¿te acompañamos? Dijo un Chris evidentemente afectado.

-No, iros todos a casa. Quiero estar solo con ella

-Pero Wyatt déjame al menos...dijo Prue acercándose a él.

-no dijo rotundamente el chico. Wyatt óbito y Pam abrazo a su prima llorando

-Solo de pensar que ese hubiera sido Wyatt,...dijo la pequeña.

-Sam nos ha demostrado que se puede cambiar dijo el chico abrazando a su padre.

-El amor nos ha salvado a todos. Dijo Leo mirando a Pam la cual le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Los chicos orbitaron a la casa, y Rachel les curo sobre todo a Leo que era el mas herido.

Los chicos intentaron olvidar ese día pero no conseguían sacarlo de su cabeza.

Pam estaba tumbada sobre la cama asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

¿se puede? Pregunto Leo nervioso

-Eh...Pam lo miro , estaba pensando en el.-Claro dijo la chica levantándose.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo ahora que todo ha terminado.

-Siéntate dijo la chica imitando a su padre.

-Se que todo es demasiado difícil para ti y sobre todo por el modo en el que te enteraste. Solo puedo decirte que lo siento. No se que decirte mas, que te quiero y que me gustara que me dieras una oportunidad.

Pam lo miro

¿te apetece cenar hoy conmigo?

¿cómo?

-Cenar, que si te apetece cenar.

Leo le sonrió

-Claro¿pero y este cambio de opinión?

-Un amigo me dijo que aprovechara todo el tiempo máximo para estar contigo, eres mi padre no? Además contando cumpleaños, navidades...creo que me debes muchos regalos...

Leo rió

-Poco a poco¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro...pa..papá me cuesta decirlo...

De repente el chico de ojos verdes entro en la habitación

¡bien! por fin una familia completa

-Tenemos que celebrarlo dijo Prue mirándolos desde la puerta. Estaba mas tranquila.

-Me parece una buena idea. Os espero a todos, además quiero hablaros sobre una cosa importante. Cenaremos todos juntos. Oye Prue ¿Cómo esta Wyatt?

-Volvió hace un par de horas. No he podido hablar con el, esta encerrado en el sótano.

-Supongo que estará pensando dijo Chris tranquilizando a su prima.

-Me llaman dijo de repente Leo.

-Papá un momento

¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que me gustaría que invitaras a Rachel.

-Claro. Le diré que venga esa noche.

¿y ese cambio para verla? dijo Pam contenta porque su hermano se reconciliara.

-No es nada Pam, necesito hablar con ella. Solo es eso.

-Hablando de parejas, dijo Prue-se nos ha olvidado con todo esto que hay un muchacho muy apuesto esperándote abajo.

-Dile que se vaya dijo Pam nerviosa.

-Venga vamos intento convencerla la chica. Lleva esperando bastante.

-Venga...dijo Chris empujando a su hermana-por uno que me cae bien...

-Creía que Scott te caía bien

-Ah...Chris la miro y se empezó a reír- creo que es demasiado creído

-Esta bien bajare. Pam le dio un beso a su padre el cual estaba muy acredecido del cambio de Pam con el. La chica sabia que ese día podía haber perdido a alguien importante de su familia. Tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La chica bajo despacio las escaleras.

Marx la vio bajar y se levanto

-Hola, me he enterado de todo lo que ha pasado. En la escuela de magia os tienen como súper héroes. Pam sonrió¿cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Al verte mucho mejor dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿qué querías?

-Solo quería hablar contigo. No quiero agobiarte, pero Pam...

-Marx no estoy preparada, no quiero que nos hagamos daño

-No tenemos porque hacernos daño

-Marx no se lo que siento por ti, no pudo decirte lo que quieres escuchar , por que ni si quiera yolo se,. Compréndelo.

-Pam, sabes? Es la primera vez que estoy así pro alguien, no se la razón de porque no me quieres, se que hay algo especial entre los dos. Solo te pido que lo pienses, no quiero que tomes una decisión sin pensarlo.

-Marx ya he tomado una decisión, no quiero que suframos ninguno de los dos. Pam no sabia por que le decía eso al chico. No sabia lo que le pasaba pero sabia que ese no era el momento.

-Pam, no lo hagas mas difícil, se que te gusto,.

-vamos no tienes ni idea

-No niegues lo evidente

-Marx estoy harta de tus comportamientos, será mejor que te vayas. No quiero seguir con esta conversación.

El chico bastante desilusionado se fue sin despedirse de la chica la cual no sabia porque se comportaba así.

························

Pure estaba bajando las escaleras de el sótano y veía como su marido estaba tumbado sobre la cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

¿puedo pasar?

-Si ven, Prue se acerco al chico y Wyatt la abrazo. Prue se sentía mejor junto a ella.

¿estas bien? Wyatt asintió y volvió a echarse en la cama¿seguro?

Wyatt sonrió

-Me conoces demasiado bien, no estoy bien. Sabes? Cuando la vi allí muerta...Wyatt se estremeció y Prue se tumbo junto a el apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Wyatt le paso uno de sus brazos por al espalda.-Seguro que podría haber hecho algo, a lo mejor no hubiera muerto.

-Wyatt no podemos cambiar el pasado.

-Chris lo hizo

-Wyatt dijo la chica muy seria mirándolo- Es un juego peligroso.

-Lo se. Podía no haber salido bien. Wyatt empezó a tocarle el pelo, había deseado haber estado con ella así durante toda la vida.

-Júrame que no harás ninguna locura.

-No lo haré, pero mi hija...

-Wyatt por favor.

-Que no, ven aquí dijo dándole un beso,

-Oye ahora que estoy pensando tu no me pedirás el divorcio no?

¿a que viene eso? Con lo que me ha costado que me hagas algo de caso...Prue lo volvió a besar mientras se reia.

-pero...

-que no pesado

-No es eso¿me puedo mudar a tu habitación? Dijo tímidamente

Prue rió de nuevo.

-Claro dijo levantadonsee- vamos a subir todo.

························

Prue ponía la mesa a toda prisa. Leo llegaría en cualquier momento

-Pam, pam...¡pam!

-Me has asustado dijo la chica que llevaba media hora poniendo las servilletas, estaba demasiado preocupada.

-estas embobada.

-Lo siento, dame yo termino de poner todo . Dijo cogiendo los cubiertos.

-Pam

¿si?

¿lo quieres?

¿a quien?

-Vamos estas así por Marx

-No estoy así por Marx mintió la chica.

-Claro.

-Bueno si lo estoy pero es que es un imbecil

¿imbecil? Ya lo veía yo venir.

¿qué pasa?

-Solo te gustan los tíos que te llevan la contraria, por una vez que ese chico ha dicho lo que siente

¿cómo sabes lo que me ha dicho?

-...

¿estuviste escuchando?

-...

¿qué?

-Bueno si pero porque me obligo Chris

¿yo que? Dijo el chico entrando en el salón

-No me lo puedo creer,

-Oye que lo hice porque Chris me contó que tu lo hiciste en mi noche de bodas.

¿se lo has contado Chris?

-Es que si no...no iba a escucharlo.

-Bueno, me da igual. De todos modos no va a pasar nada. No voy a salir con el.

Rachel y Leo orbitaron en ese momento tranquilizando el ambiente, Wyatt en ese momento entraba también

-Hola dijo Rachel saludando muy contenta por volver a ver a todos.

¿cenamos?

-Aun no, dijo Leo un poco serio -bueno quería hablar con vosotros y esta cena me sirve para hacerlo. Antes quiero daros esto. Leo saco un caja de color rojo con el símbolo de las embrujadas sobre el. –Quiero que la abráis.

-Bueno, dijo Chris cogiendo la caja.

-A la de tres dijo Prue ilusionada.

-Uno dijo Wyatt

-Dos dijo Pam

-y tres dijo Chris abriéndola

Un brillo comenzó a iluminar toda la casa y tres figuras aparecieron delate de ellos.

* * *

Supongo que con las tres figuritas que aparecen al final ya sabies a quien me refiero no?

Bueno **explico porque el malo es Richard,** la verdad que el primero en el que pense fue en Cole ...pero yo creo que ya estamos cansados de que que se suponia que estaba muerto, aparezca ,muera vuelva a aparecer y muera de nuevono? por eso elegi a Richard porque nuncamas se supo de el. Paige le dio la pocion y el se la tomo ¿pero que paso si el nunca se la llegase a tomar? esa es la razon de porque lo elegi, porque Richard pudo no tomarsela y engañar a Paige con eso y marcharse ya que nuncasalio mas despues de esopor lo menos hasta ahora claro. Entoces el mayor miedo de Paige con el fue que el poder fuera demasiado poderoso y no pudiera dominarlo por lo que se volvio loco y encima el abandono de la persona que amaba hizo que quisiera vengarse y como el poder de las embrujadas recayo sobre sus hijos se enfrento a ellos para vengarse de esa formay llegar a encontrarlas.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que no hayais liado si no me escribis un email y os contesto todo o em mandais vuestro correo y os agrego.

besos a todos y gracias por leer

Kris


	30. Reencuentros

El último capítulo...no me lo creo. Me da pena el no estars cada viernes aqui escribiendo y subiendo el capítulo...pero estoy muy contenta de que mi historiua este junto a todas las demas y que la gente la haya leido y siga leyendo ...jejeje

Como vereis este capítulo tambien se llama Reencuentros lo he hecho a posta, queria que tuviera el mismo título que el primnero...no se...la verdad es que se me ocurrió. Espero que os guste, solo trato de dar fin a la historia de alguna forma para que todo este bien y no quede ningun caba abierto. No se si habra secuela la verdad, he estado pensando sobre ella y me han animado a hacerla, he tenido a idea de como seria y como empezaria la vida de los protagonistas en la cual si la hago...habria una boda, habria mas de un niño, peleas, celos., y luchas...aunque no se. Pero si la hago sera dentro de bastante tiempo asi que si alguien la espera con impaciencia solo le digo que tendra que esperar mucho, lo siento.

BUENO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO, esta dedicado a todos aquellos que hayan leido mis capitulos y me hayan apoyado con sus reviews que agradezco muchisimo. Solo os que muchas gracias pro todo.

**Ana..-** muchas gracias por leer de principio a fin, gracias de verdad. No sabes lo que agradezco esos reviews y tu interes por mi FF. Bueno me alegro que por fin hayais terminado los examenes y podais publicar de nuevo. Ahora yo seguire con interés el vuestro

-**Paige**- Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gusatdo y tener noticias tuyas, no se si escribes algun FF sio escribes dimelo porque yo leo bastantes y me gustan mucho. Que sepas que publicare otro FF pero no sera de embrujadas por ahora...ni siquiera se si habra secuela. Aunque hayas descubierto al malo jajjajaja besos

**-Almu**- menos mal que te has puesto al dia jejejejej, gracias por leer de ti sabre mas por el messenger. Ya tendras noticias de mi. Besos y publica tus FF no seas tonta que seguro que estan muy bien. Besos

**Lur-** cariñin...jajajaja sal anda que te hecho de menos...:( bueno no te molesto mas con ese tema, tu sal cuando quieras...jejeje gracias por leer, te lo agradezco mucho. Si, si...me pongo a estudiar, jajajaja besos

**Eli **gracias por todo espero que algun dia lo leas eh? jejejeje sin ti este FF hoy en dia no estaria publicado

**Bueno ya si que me despido, muchos besos a todos. Que sepais que tengo en proyecto dos Fanfic mas , pero como he dicho antes no son de embrujadas. Los publicare cuando esten terminados asi que ya los leereis si os gustan. BESOS HASTA SIEMPRE (HASTA PRONTO)**

**Kris**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Reencuentros**

Las tres brujas miraban a sus hijos, estaban felices de volver a la casa donde tuvieron que marcharse sin ninguna explicación

Piper se acerco, seguía con su melena morena y con esa agradable sonrisa

¿qué pasa¿no pensáis abrazarnos?

-Mamá el rubio se acerco a su madre, la había echado tanto de menos. La había necesitado en esos momentos...por fin todo había terminado.

-Déjame a mi ahora dijo Chris abrazando a su madre que estaba emocionada.

Phoebe miraba la escena también emocionada

-Cariño ven aquí dijo dándole un gran abrazo a su hija que no paraba de llorar.

-Mamá esto es fantástico

¿y tu no piensas abrazar a tu madre? Dijo Paige mirando a su hija.

-No dijo repentinamente. No se sentía cómoda, si eso huera ocurrido antes ella hubiera sido la primera en abalanzarse sobre ella. Entre Paige y Pam había una gran relación muy especial pero a la pequeña le quedaban muchas cosas por comprender.

-Pero...dijo Paige contrariada

-Me has engañado sabes? Me he tenido que enterar de quien es mi padre por otras personas que parecían conocerte mejor que yo.

La chica miro a todos y se fue corriendo a su habitación

¡Pam¡Pam! Paige intento correr detrás de ella.

Paige abrazo a su hermana

-Déjala, supongo que al verte se ha confundido. Paige la miro y se tranquilizo, decidió dejar pensar a su hija tranquilamente.

Phoebe volvió a mirar a su hija

-Tu pequeña, estábamos Piper y yo de los nervios¡por fin juntos! Piper sonrió y Wyatt y Prue se miraron sin entender nada.

-Si, lo sabíamos dijo Piper abrazando a Prue-Y tu Chris, podrías haber ayudado a tu hermano no? Dijo Piper dándole un cariñoso golpe

-Au! No me pegues dijo entre risas.- Ya tengo bastante problemas con mi vida sentimental para que encima tenga que aguantar a Wuayy.

-Ya hablaremos de ti dijo dándole un beso. Bueno tu eres Rachel no? Dijo saludando a la chica.

-Hola dijo la chica tímida Paige y Phoebe se acercaron también a saludarla

Leo se acerco a Paige que estaba inquieta

-Paige, no te preocupes solo esta nerviosa. Yo he hablado con ella y lo esta comprendiendo poco a poco.

-Piensa que soy una mala madre verdad?

-Que va...dijo abrazándola. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer en ese momento. Pam lo comprende, en serio. Estoy muy contento que mis tres chicas estén aquí conmigo de nuevo. Dijo mirando como toda la familia se reúna.

-Vamos a comer dijo Phoebe sentándose en la mesa. Veo que Prue ha tomado el poder en la cocina dijo mirando con cara extraña la comida.

-Si ya veo...tendrás que ganarte a tu suegra dijo Piper mirándola entre risas a lo que Prue no supo que contestar.

-Mamá...dijo Wyatt haciéndole mimos –déjala ya tiene bastante la pobre con aguantar a estos cafres dijo señalando a Chris.

-Dirás que te aguante a ti, eres insoportable dijo lanzándole bolitas de pan

-Enano te mato. Wyatt empezó a tirarle bolitas aun mas grandes

-Hogar dulce hogar dijo Phoebe mirando como todo estaba casi igual.- Cariño todo tiene una pinta deliciosa y seguro que esta muy bueno.

-Gracias mamá dijo muy agradecida

-Prue...

-Mamá no pienso contarte mis intimidades vale? Wyatt casi se atraganta

-Ups! Pero...dijo mirándola con una cara amenazante

-Mamá...

-Vale, vale. Piper pásame la ensalada dijo cambiando de tema

¿vosotras no estáis mas morenas? Dijo Chris mirándolas de arriba abajo.

-Es mi color natural dijo Piper sin darle importancia.

-Claro dijo Prue entre risas – y por eso los negros parecen mas claros a vuestro lado no?

¡hablad! Dijo Chris amenazando a su madre con la barra de pan ¿dónde habéis estado?

-Pues...dijo pensativa Paige- no sabemos como se llama.

-Hablar si no queréis quedaros sin cenar dijo Wyatt cogiendo la ensaladera.

-Sin comer...dijo Phoebe mirando su plato casi vació y tocando su estomago - que no hemos comido...

-Pues hablar dijo Prue mirándolas

-Hemos estado en...Piper no se atrevía a hablar

-Hawai dijo Phoebe cerrando los ojos.

¿Hawai? Dijo Wyatt sin entender nada

-Si es una playa paradisíaca dijo Paige quitándole la ensaladera a Wyatt

-Donde estas todo el día tomando el sol dijo Phoebe comiendo

-Y bebiendo todo el día termino de decir Piper

-como lo echamos de menos dijo Phoebe mientras suspiraban

-Y nosotros preocupados y vosotras tomando el sol...

-que quieres que hiciéramos dijo Piper defendiéndose- No tenemos poderes, y nos tenian que esconder en algún lado. Nadie podía saber donde estábamos. Podríamos haber estado en un gran peligro.

-A mi me gustaría haber estado en ese peligro...

-Y a mi...dijo Prue dándole la razón -Y no aguantando a este cenutrio y que se declarase de una vez.

-Oye que soy tu marido dijo dándole un beso

¡Que bonito! Dijeron emocionada Piper y Phoebe mientras sus hijos le sacaban la lengua

¡Vamos a hacer un brindis! Propuso Phoebe

-Espera iré a buscar a Pam, dijo Paige levantándose se la mesa

-Llévale algo de comer dijo Piper dándole un plato con un poco de ensalada y puré de patatas

-Gracias

Paige orbito hacia la habitación de sus hijas, por lo menos podía conservar ese poder.

¿se puede? Dijo Paige abriendo la puerta

Pam la miro

-Si...

-Parece mentira que hace tanto tiempo que no me hayas visto a tu madre y no me hayas dado ni un abrazo

-No es eso mamá. Me alegro de veros y de que estéis bien dijo abrazándola. –es que todo esto ha sido demasiado duro para mi...y encima sin tu apoyo. Lo siento por mi comportamiento

-Cariño entiendo como te sientes. Pero no pude hacer otra cosa. Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien. Y Leo se tuvo que marchar ya lo sabes. Pero es tu padre, te quiere tanto como te quiero yo ti. Tienes unos hermanos fantásticos y unas tías que nunca te dejaran.

-Lo se mam�¿lo querías?

¿a tu padre?

-Si

-Mucho dijo Paige suspirando y sentándose en la cama- Leo fue capaz de hacerme feliz de nuevo. No era capaz de establecer mi vida. Fue una época muy dura para las Embrujadas y bueno nunca hubiera pasado nada si el y tu tía hubieran estado juntos.

-Lo se dijo Pam. –Fue duro verdad?

-Las Embrujadas estuvieron a punto de desaparecer. Piper aunque no creas lo acepto, ella no estaba enamorada de Leo, cuando te tuve fue la que mas me ayudo ya que Phoebe estaba con su marido y Prue muy ocupada. Pero cuando tu naciste y Piper te tuvo en sus brazos todo eso cambio, nos unimos aun mas. Por eso vuestro poder es tan poderoso, porque al uniros de nuevo nuestro poder recayó sobre vosotros. Esa es la explicación que entre Chris y tu haya esa unión y tengáis telepatía.

-Leo es padre que siempre quise tener dijo Pam orgullosa.

¿Me perdonas? dijo Paige mirando a su hija

-Pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer dijo abrazándola aun mas fuerte

-Aunque quisiera dijo Paige- No podría ocultarte otro padre

Pam rió

-Eso espero. Una pregunta mamá Leo y la tía ¿estas juntos?

-Bueno dijo Paige pensativa- no debo ser yo quien te responda a eso.

-Pero tu y el...quiero decir. ¿Habéis intentando estar juntos como pareja?

-No, estuvimos durante una temporada solo lo dejamos antes de que tu nacieras. De todos modos he conocido a un cubano que...

¡mam�! Dijo Pam avergonzada.

-Lo siento dijo Paige entre risas- pero ahora que no tenemos poderes, aunque los hecho de menos, soy una mujer mas o menos normal. Puedo empezar una vida como todos.¡Vamos! dijo empujando a su hija levemente para que bajase. -Como no bajes pronto tus hermano se van a comer el postre

¡corre! Dijo Pam bajando las escaleras.

¡Por fin! Dijo Phoebe mirando como madre e hija bajaban las escaleras. ¡venga el brindis! Dijo levantando su copa

¿quién lo hace? Pregunto Piper

-Que lo haga Leo, dijo Wyatt mirándolo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de Prue

¿yo?

-Si pap�, hazlo tu. Dijo Chris mirando a su padre con gran admiración.

-Esta bien. ¡levantar vuestras copas! Queridos...antes de que pudiera seguir Wyatt le corto

-Como sea así de cursi mejor que lo haga mamá

-Esta bien dijo pensando. Lo mas importante en la vida es el amor, Wyatt y Prue se miraron al igual que Chris y Rachel que no dijeron nada –y vosotros lo habéis demostrado dijo mirando a sus hijos y a Prue- Ese amor ha hecho que estemos hoy aquí celebrando esta cena. Sois unas grandes personas, vuestras madres os han enseñado como serlo y ellas y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos.

¡Que bonito Leo! Dijo Phoebe limpiándose alguna lagrimas

-Ha sido precioso dijo dándole Paige un beso a su hija.

¡por que siempre estemos unidos! Dijo Chris mientras que todos brindaban

Después de la cena estuvieron reunidos en el salón contando todo lo que les había pasado.

¿entonces ese Scott era músico? Pregunto Paige a su hija que estaba sentada junto a ella.

-Que cabron, dijo Piper-perdón Pam y encima tocaba en el "P3"

-Si es que los hombres...dijo Phoebe metiendose en la conversación.

-Hablando de hombres mam�¿has hablado con pap�¿Sigue en Europa?

-Eh...dijo nerviosa Phoebe.- bueno...la verdad es que si

-Cuéntaselo , si te va apillar dijo irónicamente Piper a lo que su hermana la miro con odio. –Es que no sabes mentir dijo excusándose

-Ya voy dijo nerviosa. –Tu padre vino a Hawai a verme. Digamos que...

¿seguís juntos?

-si dijo contenta Phoebe , solucionamos todo.

-Pero eso es fantástico dijo alegrándose mucho por sus padres.

-Tomar dijo Chris entrando en el salón con Pam con una bandeja –Hemos traído pastelitos

-Piper puso algunos en un plato

-Toma llévale a Wyatt y Rachel unos cuantos, están en el porche

-No, no quiero ir

-Venga soluciónalo con ella dijo Piper mirándolo.

¿ tu lo sabes? Pregunto extrañado Chris

-A ver...soy tu madre, lo tengo que saber. Chris la miró esperando una explicación. –Vale, Leo me lo contó todo.

-Papa

-Me obligó dijo Leo atragantándose- me dijo que tenia que informarla de todo. Ya sabes como es tu madre

-Oye dijo Piper molesta –si yo soy muy buena.

-Venga Piper dijo Paige entre risas –Ya sabemos como eres.

-Mejor voy a llevarle esto dijo Chris mirando molesto a sus padres. –Hola dijo saludando a la pareja, os traigo pastelitos.

-Gracias enano ¡ pastelitos! Dijo comiéndose dos de una vez

-Gracias dijo Rachel sin probar ninguno

-No hay de chocolate, ahora vengo chicos

-Wyatt si hay dijo mirando como se iba su hermano

-Supongo que quería dejarnos solos no? Dijo Rachel con una leve sonrisa.

-si

-Gracias por invitarme

-de nada dijo Chris sin mirarla.

-Aunque me he sentido un poco fuera de lugar, Chris la miro- estáis toda la familia reunida.

-Tu eres parte de esa familia

-Solo soy vuestra luz blanca

-Y mi novia dijo Chris cogiendole la mano

-Dirás tu ex novia dijo nerviosa Rachel

-Rachel, serás mi ex novia si cortas ahora conmigo. Te quiero , es lo único seguro que se ahora mismo

Rachel lo miro y sonrió

-Siento no haber confiado en ti. ¿estas seguro de querer volver?

-te he dicho que se seguro lo que siento por ti.

-besaros ya no? Wyatt hablaba desde la puerta del porche a la pareja. Detrás estaban todos mirando expectantes

-Si es que Wyatt siempre estropeas los momento bonitos dijo dándole una colleja Prue

-Pero los después los arreglo

-Mis hijos dijo Piper llorando

-Dios mío mamá que melodramática dijo Wyatt entre risas

-Imbeciles dijo Chris mirándolos. –queremos intimidad. Creo que vas a tener que sufrir mas con mi familia que con los demonios

-Me encanta tu familia dijo la chica¿me vas a besar ya?

-Ven aquí, Chris la cogió por la cintura la miro y acerco sus labios deseantes de besar a los de Rachel

¡Guau! Dijo Wyatt aplaudiendo mientras Prue tiraba para que entrase en la casa

¿esos son sus lenguas? Pregunto Pam mirándolos

¡tu tápate los ojos! Dijo Paige metiendola también en casa.-eres demasiado pequeña

¡Mam�! No hagas que te cuente mi vida amorosa, no no. No me mires así que no te la voy a contar.

-Bueno ese Marx que me ha contado tu padre¿es guapo?

¡pap�!

-No me mires así. Lo siento me sacaron toda la información

-Se llama vida privada por algo sabéis?

-Dejarla en paz pobrecilla dijo Prue abrazándola

-Gracias

-Ese Marx es un chulito dijo Wyatt de repente.

-Tienes razón Wyatt dijo Leo-no me gusta para mi pequeña

Pam suspiro

-Para ti no te gusta nadie dijo Paige entre risas- por lo que me has contado Scott era una cosar, un imbecil, gilipollas...

-lo de gilipollas lo dijo tres veces dijo Piper

-Joder papá dijo Wyatt eres peor que yo

-Espero que estéis de broma, dijo Pam molesta

-me temo que no cariño dijo Phoebe riéndose con los demás. Era una situación típica familiar

-Solo lo dije por tu bien dijo Leo asustado ante la reacción de su hija

-Soy tonta dijo Pam

¿ahora lo descubres? Dijo Wyatt

-Deja a tu hermana dijo Piper regañando a su hijo..

¡Me voy! Dijo Pam corriendo a la puerta de la entrada

¿a dónde vas? Pregunto Paige

-A dar un giro a mi vida

-Coge una cazadora dijo Paige sonriendo ante la marcha de su hija.

¿Ira a verlo? Pregunto Phoebe

-Supongo, es Paige en pequeña¿te acuerdas? Dijo Piper

¡Oh si! Siempre de un lado para el otro.

-Eh! Que estoy delante

-Vamos a recoger dijo Phoebe guiñándole el ojo a su hermana

-Os acompaño dijo Prue siguiéndolas

-Hijo un consejo dijo Leo-Cuando las mujeres digan vamos a recoger esto o vamos al baño, solo significa una cosa vamos a cotillear.

Wyatt rió

-se le ves ve felices verdad? Dijo mirando como Chris y Rachel entraban en la casa cogidos de la mano

-Si dijo orgulloso Leo

-Si no hubiera sido por el...mi vida hubiera sido otra.

-No pienses en eso ahora dijo Leo apoyándolo

-Papá se que me hemos hablado pero solo quería pedirte perdón de nuevo

-No hace falta

-Quiero hacerlo. Lo siento

-Wyatt ven aquí dijo abrazando a su hijo

-que bonito dijo entre risas Chris que entraba en la habitación

-no te rías de ellos dijo Rachel mirándolos también

¡ven aquí enano¡Rachel te has quedado con el peor!

¿qué pasa aquí? Dijo Phoebe mirando como los chicos corrían.

-Ya la están montando dijo Prue la cual sabia que no había día que no se pelearan

-La familia reunida dijo Piper mirándolos y sonriendo

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Marx despeinado abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido por la visita

¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto el chico

-Hola dijo Pam sin saber que hacer

-Hola dijo Marx que no sabia que decirle

-Marx dijo la chica mirándolo, soy tonta. Siento si he venido en un mal momento. Solo he estado inmersa en mis problemas y no he sido capaz de mirar mas allá de ellos. Marx eres genial y lo mas importante que eres el chico que quiero

-Cállate dijo Marx sonriéndole y cogiendola por la cintura.

-La que te manda callar soy yo, no lo olvides

-Calla dijo el chico besándola, a lo que Pam solo le correspondió apasionadamente.¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Dijo Marx mirándola

-Si, en el baño. Fue le primer día de clase. Marx rió

¿entonces somos novios?

Pam rió

-Por supuesto, yo no me acuesto con nadie que no sea mi novio

-pero si nosotros aun...Marx la miro y la beso aun con mas pasión.- Estoy solo dijo el chico picaramente.

-calla Pam lo empujo dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta al entrar

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Rachel estaba sacando las ultimas cajas del coche, su pelo suelto se movía por la brisa suave de verano. Hacia un día perfecto, miro la casa y sonrió.

-Parece mentira que hayan pasado nueve meses dijo Chris abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello.

-Si dijo la chica sonriendo¿esas seguro que quieres que me mude?

-Si, dijo el chico besándole los labios ¿esas son las ultimas? Dijo cogiendo una caja mientras que Rachel lo imitaba

-si

Los chicos subieron las escaleras de la entrada y subieron.

¡trae toallas! Chillo Phoebe histeria

-Si ya voy dijo Piper corriendo¡no puedo yo sola!

¿qué pasa? Dijo entrando Chris en la casa y dejando la caja

-Ha llegado el gran día dijo Leo emocionado

¿y Wyatt?

-Arriba con Prue

Paige y Pam bajaban las escaleras

-Ya te lo dije cariño, no deberías haberlo visto. Eres demasiado sensible.

-Ha sido asqueroso dijo la chica a punto de vomitar.- Recordarme que no voy a querer tener nunca un hijo

¿un que? Dijo Marx asustado que acaba de llegar en ese momento

-No te preocupes Marx dijo Chris- mi hermana tardara en hacerte padre

¿cómo? Dijo Marx extrañado

-No le hagas caso cariño dijo Pam sentándose encima de Marx que se había sentado en el sofá.

-Os traigo unos refrescos dijo Leo con una bandeja

-Gracias señor dijo Marx cogiendo uno

Chris empezó reírse

¿señor?

-No te rías dijo Pam molesta-es que es muy educado, ven aquí cariñito dijo dándole un beso

-Sois asquerosos sabéis? Dijo Chris haciendo rabiar a su hermana

-Venga ya Chris, si tu eres igual...

-Yo que va dijo muy serio Chris mientras que Rachel se reía- Te estoy vigilando dijo Chris muy serio mirando a Marx el cual aparto las manos de encima de la chica

¡Papá dile algo! Dijo Pam quejándole

-Eh,... de repente unos llantos hicieron a todos volver a la realidad

¡ya ha nacido! Dijo Pam levantándose

¡somos tíos! Dijo Chris abrazando a su hermana

¡si¡y los padrinos!

-Un pequeño Chris...dijo orgulloso el chico

¿por qué tiene que ser un niño?

-porque lo digo yo, no se esa manía de Prue de guardar el secreto hasta el ultimo momento.

¿ no pensáis subir? Dijo Leo desde la escalera junto con Marx y Rachel

¡Vamos! Dijo Pam corriendo y empujando su padre

¡espérame!

-Son como niños dijo Rachel mirando como subían

Piper salió en ese momento muy sonriente de la habitación

¡alto! Dijo parando a los chicos seguidos de Leo, Rachel y Marx-un momento

-Pero mamá...queremos ver a al bebé

-Si, pero silencio vale?

Wyatt salió en ese momento con el bebé entre sus brazos

-Hola aquí os presento a la pequeña

-ja, lo sabia dijo Pam mirándola-te lo había dicho dijo dirigiéndose a Chris

-Es preciosa dijo Rachel acercándose

-Toma abuelito tu primera nieta

-es guapísima dijo Leo cogiendola

¿cómo se va a llamar? Pregunto Pam acercándose a su padre

-Pues, se va a llamar Phoebe dijo Wyatt-como una de sus abuelas dijo sonriéndole a lo que Phoebe lo abrazo que habia salido en ese momento.

-es como Prue en pequeña¡que rica es! Dijo Phoebe

-No se quien le dijo a tu hermano que el nombre de Piper era feo dijo mirando a Chris el cual le esquivo la mirada

-Eh...mam�, es que no se

-Quiero respetar el nombre que elegí con Sam, porque a ella le gusto ese, y a Prue le ha gustado la ida

¿cómo esta ella? Pregunto Pam

-Descansando, dame a mi pequeña dijo cogiendo a su hija de los brazos de Leo

-No me puedo creer que la saga continúe dijo Phoebe suspierando

-Será la primera bruja de los nuevos embrujados. Supongo que el siguiente bebé será el...dijo Piper mirando a su hijo

-Mamá por ahora no pienso casarme ni tener ningún hijo, por ahora dijo cogiendo la mano de Rachel

-viviendo en pecado dijo Piper mientras Rachel se reía

-Dios Piper dijo Phoebe , parece mentira que seas tu la que digas eso, si yo hablara...

-Habla, habla dijo Chris animando a su tía

-No va a hablar dijo tapándole la boca a su hermana

-Tu disfruta de tu primera nieta dijo orgulloso Wyatt

Paige salió en ese momento que estaba recogiendo todas las cosas

-será mejor que dejemos a la pareja descansar dijo saliendo

¿cuándo os vais? Dijo Leo a las tres hermanas

-Pues dijo Paige- yo y Piper mañana volvemos a Hawai que nos esperan los cubanos...

-siento vergüenza ajena dijo Pam mientras Chris se reía

¿Piper al final te vas? Le pregunto Leo

-si, pero pensaba que vendrías conmigo

-No estamos perdiendo algo, dijo Chris sorprendido

-Yo creo que si, Phoebe díselo tu dijo Wyatt mirando a su hija

¿qué quieres que le diga?

-Se lo decía a mi hija dijo Wyatt riéndose

¿se lo dices tu? Dijo Leo muy contento

-Si, chicos he vuelto con Leo.

¡Lo sabia! Dijo Phoebe abrazando a su hermana

¡un poco mas y lo decís desde Hawai!

-Queríamos estar seguros dijo Piper abrazando a Leo. -Leo se va a tomar un descanso en su cargo, ahora que todo esta tranquilo.

-si si¿pero en Hawai?

-te encantara

-si y hay unos tíos dijo Paige

-mama...dijo Pam mirándola sorprendida, aun no se acostumbraba

-Bueno yo os dejo, que la pequeña Phoebe quiere ver a su mamá

-Venga bajemos todos a tomarnos algo dijo Paige dándole un beso a su sobrino mayor

-Ahora bajare yo dijo Wyatt entrando en la habitación

-esta bien dijo Piper dándole un beso a su hijo y a su nieta-preparare café

¿te acuerdas cuando nacieron los chicos? Dijo Phoebe muy contenta

¡que recuerdos! Dijo Paige mirando a su hija

¡oh no! Ahora empezaran a contarnos sus batallitas..., corre Pam, corra

-vuelven las batallas y las anécdotas no!

-serán desagradecidos dijo Piper mirando como corrían

-Esta juventud...dijo Phoebe

-Ni que lo digas, dijo Paige mirando a sus hermanas, las cuales si miraron y comenzaron a reírse

Wyatt entro en la habitación, Prue estaba recostada en la cama

-Vamos cariño, mira que mamá mas guapa tienes dijo dándole la niña a Prue y dándole después un beso

-estoy hecha un desastre

-Yo creo que estas guapísima dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-No te rías de mi

-Yo no me río, solo te quiero. Prue sonrió

-Y yo, pero te juro que el próximo hijo lo tendrás tu dijo Prue entre risas-jamás había sufrido tanto¡que dolor!

-No exageres

¿qué no exagere? Dijo Prue molesta- es como si te sacaran un balón de fútbol del culo. Wyatt la miro y trago saliva

-que desagradable eres. Pero mirando lo guapa que es, me da ganas de tener mil

¡que dices! Solo tendremos uno mas

¿solo uno mas¡yo quiero por lo menos tres!

¡Wyatt! Dijo Prue pensando lo mal que lo tendría que pasar- Bueno ya veremos dijo mirando a su hija que se había dormido

-Mientras podremos practicar dijo Wyatt picaramente

-si, dijo Prue dándole un beso- cuando me recupere

-La nueva embrujada dijo mirando a su hija¿qué le deparara el futuro?


End file.
